Steel Resolve
by tattedheart
Summary: Life and love are never easy and finding a maybe might be the best and the biggest risk of all. Architect Jazz and Contractor Emmett. A life time of love.
1. Chapter 1

_ Looking back now, I should have always known it would be him to break me completely. From the first day he walked in with those sparkling green eyes and bright dimpled smile, I should have known he would be my end._

October started crisp and smelled of falling leaves, cider and cocoa from the vendors on campus. Senior year was here and I was flying through college with ease. Studying always came easily for me, I rarely struggled in a subject and tests never made me sweat. As long as everything held course, I should be able to breeze through senior year with honors and slide right into my career in my father's firm. Architecture has always been a passion of mine, ever since I was on a business trip with my father when I was 10. One look at the beauty of all the steel, concrete and glass that made up the city and I was in awe. I spent hours pouring over every book my father had and many, many sketch pads were filled with my fantastical (though now I know) impractical designs. Yes, this was exactly what I wanted out of life . . .

"What's is it about my relationship that amuses you?" Rose glared at me over the top of her classic cat-eye glasses. That's my best friend for you - tough as nails ("I can take any man or woman") with a flare for all things classic and beautiful, be it cars or fashion.

"It just she is SO not your type." Really, what was she thinking? There was nothing wrong with the girl. She was petite with pretty mahogany hair and big brown eyes, but she was also very much a tomboy and natural. Rose usually went for the tall supermodel type, preferably redheaded and big boobed.

"Well, I will have you know, Jazz, there is plenty I like about Bella." The goofy grin that spread across her face had me doing a double take.

"No, it can't be?" I say in mocking shock.

"What?"

"Really Rose? Could it be?" Putting my hand to my heart, trying to be a dramatic as possible to embarrass my dear friend and cousin. "Could it be the almighty Ice Queen Rosalie Hale is in L-O-V-E?"

Rose sputtered and shook her head, but I could see through the blush of her cheeks and the way she took her glasses off and fiddled with them that I might have hit the nail on the head.

"Look, I am not saying that, but she is different." There was that smile again. "She isn't all wrapped up in what I look like or my name or my money. She is real and sweet and she does this thing with her tongue . . .," she says with a smirk.

"Eww, enough!" I say chuckling. "You know 'girl sex' grosses me out!"

"Oh! Like I so enjoy hearing how you like 8 inches shoved up your . . ."

Holding my hands up, it is clear we are at an impasse. "Truce?"

"Truce," she agrees, while she starts packing up her books to head to her next class. Rose is what every man dreams of - tall with a killer body, golden hair to her waist that never seems out of place. She has a face that should grace magazines. She has a wonderful sense of humor. She's smart and knows her way around just about any engine. But no man will every be blessed with the chance to know her in "that way," because she is all about the ladies. Ever since Royce King tried to kiss her on her 11th birthday, she knew and proudly announced she was a lesbian. And since, she always was so confident. No one - not even the family - questioned it. That was Rose. She knew who she was and what she wanted in love and life and that was it.

I wish I could say it was always that easy for me. I had no clue I was gay until the summer after high school. I had dated a few girls throughout high school - even had sex with them a time or two - but it never really felt right. When I graduated, I was still seeing Alice. And though it wasn't sparks and passion, it was easy and fun. We hit the beach every sunny day we could to hang with the gang. We all tried not to think about the fall approaching when we would say goodbye to our childhoods.

I remember clearly the moment I realized why I never felt those sparks with any girl. It was a particularly hot day at the end of June. Alice and I found ourselves at the beach, trying to beat the Texas heat. We were goofing off in the water and having fun. She was stealing kisses here and there and that is when I saw him. While hugging and swinging Al around in the water, I caught a flash of copper hair and long lean muscles glittering with water - looking like diamonds in the sun. Insta-boner!

Suddenly I was imagining licking those drops off of him and I was ready to cum right there in the water. Alice was overjoyed and a bit shocked, since it usually took awhile for me to work up to that hard. Once the redheaded water-god turned and gave me a crooked smile and I caught a glimpse of eyes the color of Brazilian waters, I was sure I liked guys. Alice never noticed the beautiful man and later I felt guilty for letting her stroke me to completion under the water as I eye-fucked with the stranger, but I never came so hard.

Later that day, I sought out the man and found him in the parking lot of the convenience store after taking Alice home. I was so scared to approach him. I was shaking like a leaf as I walked over to him as he stepped out of his car. But as soon as he saw me, he smiled brightly and I was instantly at ease and everything fell into place.

Edward and I spent the rest of the summer exploring each other - first in secret, but later we had to tell people. To my shock, the only person that was surprised I was gay was myself. My mom said, "I know dear," and patted my cheek. My father said, "Okay, pass the salad please."

Alice's reaction still to this day makes me laugh. I was afraid to upset her. But when I came out to her, she squealed, jumping up and down saying "I knew it wasn't me." Then she hugged me tightly and pulled back - looking very serious - and added, "Wait, I didn't turn you gay, did I?"

Edward and I parted ways in the fall, going to schools on opposite ends of the country. We could have tried to make it work, but we both knew in our hearts that it wouldn't. We parted on good terms and with good memories. There haven't been many other partners (school took up most of my time) but I wasn't complaining. The right guy will come along when the time was right.

Snapping back into the now, I gave Rose a peck on the cheek and we parted ways for class. I made my way across campus for my class thinking "Yes, someday . . ."

Two years later . . .

"Mr. Whitlock, your father is ready for you."

"Thank you, Rene," I say to my father's middle-aged overly made-up assistant. Straightening my tie, I stride through the door a bit uneased. Normally my father and I would just cross the hall or call to discuss things. So to have him be so formal as to have his assistant call me and schedule this had me on edge.

My father looked every bit the professional behind his large oak desk, but I knew that something had him bothered as well because his usual polished appearance was disheveled. His jacket was cast aside, his tie was at half-mast and his hair looked as though he had been running his fingers through it and maybe even trying to pull it out.

"Dad?"

"Jasper, come . . . come in," he mumbled as he motioned to the chair opposite him. For his 58 years, his father always looked much younger, but today he was looking very much his age with maybe a dozen thrown on. This did not feel good.

"So, what's going on, dad?" Jasper wasn't sure he wanted speculate, glancing at his father's desk and what was in front of him. It appeared to be the blueprints of the new building they just gotten the contract on. It was a state-of-the-art pediatric unit and children's clinic. It had been the first project Jasper had had a real hand in and he was damn proud of it.

"We have some issues with breaking ground." He looked like he was unsure if he should go on. "Look, son. I got a call this morning from Volt construction and they are pulling out."

"WHAT!" I was up out of my chair now.

"It appears that the man there that submitted the bid on the contract didn't have the authority to set the price."

Pacing now in an "I know we are set to break ground next week" way, panic sets in in a BIG way. Well then, why did he? Why are we just finding this out now? What is the fuck . . . ?"

Taking a deep breath, I could see my father pull himself back into the man I remember from dinner last night.

"It appears that he was the man was in charge there, but he was only authorized to see the day-to-day projects they had going already. When he heard about the hospital and knew the attention the company would get, he jumped the gun since the real boss was out of the country." Straightening his tie and fingers running through his hair, he was quickly becoming himself.

My mind was racing with a million problems but no solutions. Man, I am such a rookie. No sense in freaking out now. I take a cue from my father and return to my seat. Calmly, I look my father and start to tackle the problem.

"Why, though, if they see the potential linking them to this project, why are they pulling out?" This could mean lots of jobs for any company that took it on. Their name would be all over the place, especially on TV when news crews reported on the project - just as our firm will get when the "Future site of" billboard went up.

Shaking his head and with a smirk of disgust on his face, he replied, "Oh, well, it seems that in his eagerness to get the job, the man-child left in charge way underbid what he should have and now they want more money," gesturing with his hands, "LOTS more money. There is no way we can give them what they are asking."

FUUUUCCCKKKK! My first major project and it is going up in flames. "What? Now we have 6 days until we break?" We are clearly fucked! "Do we postpone? Lose the project?"

Huffing loudly, he had surely had this meltdown before I showed up in his office. "Relax, son. First, no. We will not lose the project. Our contract gives us up to 3 months in delays before they go to their second choice . . ."

"Great then, we will . . ." Holding his hand up, he stops me.

"But we can't postpone. If we do, we will lose two of the major investors. Between the two of them, they make up over half the budget."

FUUUUCCCCKKKK!

He goes on shuffling papers on his desk. "Losing them will not be an option. Therefore, I need you on your game. I know this is your first real project, but I have no doubt in my mind that you can handle this." Nice to know he had faith in me, but I was not so sure. Hell, I didn't even know where to start. Lucky for me, he did.

Handing me the folder he had been leafing through, I looked at it as he explained. "These are all the bids that came close to the budget." Pointing at the top one, "This is the one that should have gotten the job and should have first refusal."

McCullen Construction - their bid was decent, not right on, but hopefully with my determination, charm and maybe a little begging thrown in, we just might be able to get them. Please, dear Lord, please. Starting the plan in my head, I start to sweat and fidget. My father must have noticed because he rounded his desk and, leaning against it, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You will do fine, son," he tells me. "You are a Whitlock and with that comes the drive to get the job done and done right."

"You're right, dad. It is just . . . " Trying to find the right words, I let out a few deep breaths and continue. "This has been my dream for so long. I mean, not only putting my buildings on paper and having someone actually want to build them, but to follow it all the way through."

Smiling a proud-papa smile, my father nods his head knowingly. "And you will, son. I know you will."

It was going to be a long day. Heading straight to my office, I buzzed my assistant Peter and had him hold all my calls and free up my afternoon. I didn't have much to move around, I was just going to meet with a few of the other architects and go over they ramps and the rest of the concrete structures. Since that went in much later in the project, it could wait.

Taking off my jacket and sitting down, I got right to getting my baby built. Finding the number at the top of the bid, I made the call and set up a meeting. Speaking with a very helpful and overly cheerful secretary named Jessica, (she made sure she said it 4 times) I was able to set up an appointment at lunch. Picking a midscale Italian restaurant, I was feeling nervously optimistic. There was so much riding on this - not just my future in the industry, but my family's company's reputation. Blowing out a huge puff of air, I gather all the files I will need and shove them in my briefcase, gather my coat and head for the door. One last glance to the heavens, I say a quick prayer and move forward.

Nucci's Bistro was a nice little restaurant set off the main streets, so it was a secret gem that very few people knew about. I have spent many an afternoon tucked away in the back booth, pouring out design ideas onto my sketch pad. This was where I was most confident and the perfect place to be at my best if this deal was going to go through.

Walking past the outdoor tables up to the entrance, I double-check my appearance in the reflective glass. Tie is straight. Hair needs a trim, but my curling locks are presentable. Teeth are clean, nothing in them. Walking through the door, I am greeted by Antony, the owner's son - a very attractive college student who never misses a chance to flirt with me. Though flattered, he really is a little bit young and lot bit too Italian for my taste.

"Mr. Whitlock, so good to see you again," he says with a bright smile as he shakes my hand and lets it linger a bit longer then needed. "I have your table in the back open . . ."

"No, no." Cutting him off, I point to one of the less-intimate round tables in the center of the room. "This is a business meeting today, so one of these will do."

"Of course, right this way," he agrees, heading to one of the round tables towards the back of the restaurant.

I take my seat facing the front of the place and start to fidget with my place-setting. Deep breaths, Jasper. Just because everything is riding on this doesn't mean you need to show it. Tucking away the nerves, I straighten my silverware one last time and collect myself. Just as I look up, I spot Antony heading back my way with a hulk of a man in his wake. He was built like he stepped out of a comic book. All that was missing was the Spandex, cape and mask. The man's body was unreal. Even tucked behind dark jeans and a white button-up, you could count the muscles. But when I completely lost it was when I looked up to his face. I think my heart stopped. I looked up into possibly the most beautiful face I have seen in my life. His dimpled smile lifted all the way to his pale green eyes. The way they sparkled and the raised eyebrow tell me he caught me checking him out. Way to be professional, Whitlock.

As he approached, I rose from my seat and reached out my hand to greet him. "Mr. McCullen, Jasper Whitlock." I manage to spit out as our hands touch and I feel a tingling current as skin meets skin.

"Actually, it is McCarty, but please call me Emmett," he says with a happy tone to his voice. I have a feeling he always has it there. "The name is a combination of mine and my partner's names."

Both taking our seats, I need to remind myself that this is a meeting. Try not to drool over the Greek god sitting across from me, I think. But my lower half is reminding me how long it has been since he has seen any action other then with my hand and some bodywash.

Bringing myself together, I clear my throat. "So will it just be us today?" I say, hoping that he says no and I will have someone else there to keep my mind on task.

"Yes, I am sorry. My partner had a family matter to deal with and can't make it," he tells me, but the way he darts his tongue out across his lower lip tells me I don't think he is at all sorry about it. "But I assure you that we are equal partners. He will trust my decisions."

Did he know about the "epic fail" of the contract that fell through? If he knew we were desperate, this may be tougher negotiating than I had feared. With that rattling around in my brain, it is all the cold water my libido needs.

"Shall we order first or dive straight in?" I nod to the menus in front of us.

"Let's order first." Of course, a man of this magnitude has caloric intake in the forefront of his mind.

Shaking his head, we peruse the selections and order. I am dumbfounded at the amount he has just ordered. I must look it too, because he had a blank-face stare at me.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"Nothing, just . . ." not meaning to come off rude, "do you always eat like that?"

With a small chuckle, "Nah, but my stomach is a bit off, so I am just having a light lunch." Then he is full-on laughing at me, no doubt because my jaw is now in my lap. "Sorry, I'm just kidding. I skipped breakfast and I'll be lucky to grab a burger before midnight."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I can feel the tips of my ears redden. Those dimples are going to be the end of me.

After our food arrives, I start in with the pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Em pov

As I see the red rise up on the tips of his ears, I am thanking the gods so much for my partner having a hypochondriac of a mother. Because I really don't want any distractions from this man, and though I was no slouch in the looks department, my partner had the looks and the suave moves.

No, I was very happy for this one-on-one meeting.

"So now, from what I am hearing, you need help getting out of a bind and you are in a time crunch."

I watch him swallow the water and am a bit envious of the cool liquid moving down that long gorgeous throat. Thank god for the table covering my hardening cock. This could have been very awkward if they had met in a office.

"Um, yes, well, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are in need of a new contractor and . . ." I could tell he was new to this game. Now the question is "let him fidget and fumble and look so damn cute and sexy as hell" or "let him off the hook and hope for eternal gratitude?"

"Listen, Mr. Whitlock . . ."

"Jasper, please."

"Jasper," cue the dimples. "Jasper, I am well aware of what happened with Volt and what that idiot York did. I told Marcus not to let that moron handle his own dick, let alone Marc's company." I could tell that he was shocked how much I knew, but I felt the need to lay it all out there and give him a crash course in how quickly news gets around in this business.

"I am also well aware that ours was the next closest bid."

"Yes, it was, but . . ." Holding my hand up, I stop him.

"Now I am sure you have a whole pitch to give and want to us to bring down the price." I do believe the man was now sweating worried. I do an internal fist pump. I have him right where I want him. Now for the blow, "but I am afraid we gave you the best we could go."

Like that, his face fell and I wanted him to smile his sexy, confident smile he had when I arrived and he was caught ogling me. Hopefully with what I am about to propose, I can do just that. "What I can do though is maybe work with your firm and come up with additional investors to make up the difference."

"I am afraid we have exhausted all of our possible investors already, Mr. McCarty," Looking down as he fiddles with his tie, I can see the defeat pouring off of him. "There really is no way in this little bit of time left to find anyone with the fluid cash."

"First, please, call me Emmett." Receiving a small nod from him, I continue. "I understand the time crunch, but I am determined to make this work. The publicity will benefit both our companies and this hospital is a project near to me."

Quirking his brow in a questioning way, I sense he wants me to elaborate, but that is not open for discussion. But damn, that raised eyebrow was hot! I am hoping I can pull this off because I desperately want to spend more time with this man. "We have 6 days correct?"

He nods his head. "But that is until the groundbreaking. We need to get the contract settled by tomorrow close of business."

I was going to have a long night if I was going to pull this off. "Well how about this? I have a pretty full afternoon, but thanks to my trusty sidekick, Mr. Blackberry, I can work on this while I am stuck in traffic."

"You really don't have to bail me out of this," he mumbles as he fiddles with his silverware, a nervous tell I have noticed he seems to have. "You don't know me from Jack. I will just . . ."

Letting my fork clatter on my plate, I get his attention and his eyes get wide and I notice how unique the color is - a moss green with the palest gold ring around them. Stunning.

"Umm, what?"

He looks completely baffled. Shit! Did I say that outloud? I must have. Clearing my throat, I need to move this conversation away from my hormones and back to business. "Well, first off, I know Jack and he is a douchebag. Second, I know I really don't have to help you out. But I want to because of all things I have already stated, PLUS I know what it is like to be out there with your first big project scared shitless."

"Wha . . . how . . . I mean, how would you know if this was my first big project?" There go the red ears again . . . adorable.

I have to chuckle as he puffs his chest up a bit trying to look like he is in charge of this meeting.

"Well, considering I have taken over this meeting from the moment I came in the room," his blush is moving down his neck now, "and you have no idea how to get it back into your lap . . . err, hands, and you are fidgety as all fucking get out, I would bet my Harley on it."

"OK, well, you're right," again with the silverware. "This is my first time heading a project, but it is also near and dear to me. I have more at stake in this than it just being my first lead. This hospital is my baby. I designed this building and it is the first one I have had built." Could this man get anymore attractive - looks, smarts, talent . . . the blush? I am finding it more and more my mission to get this deal done. I have seen the plans and the building is not only state-of-the-art and streamline in functionality but it is beautiful. It is a work of art.

"We WILL get this done. Look, you and I seem to both be on the same page about getting this done. I want to do it together!" OK, ya, so I wanted to see if the blush reached the cheeks, it did. "Give me until 10 tonight and I will have your investor." I standing and Jasper follows suit. I reach out my hand and he does the same. There is that electricity again when our palms meet. I resist the urge to shudder and bow my head a bit, letting him know I mean what I say.

"I will call you at 10 tonight"

Staring back at me with a bit of a dazed expression, he gives the same small nod and repeats "10 tonight." I turn to leave, and ya, probably I did flex my ass a bit. Hey, I am only human.

Immediately reaching for Mr. Blackberry as I leave the restaurant, I start scrolling through my contacts looking for the number that will bring this all together. Then I hear that sexy drawl that has been singing in my ear for the past hour.

"Emmett, Emmett, wait up a minute." Looking over my shoulder, I see Jasper jogging towards me.

Turning and meeting the flushed face and mesmerizing eyes as Jasper stops in front of me, I want nothing more than to imagine he was running after me for a goodbye kiss. Shaking the thought, I smile back at his smiling face. "Hey, did I forget something?"

"Yes, you, um, forgot to get my number," he stammers out. "I mean I, ahh, well I won't be in the office at 10 so, um, I thought you might need my cell number." Looking at his shoes as he spoke, it sounds more like a question.

"Oh right! Ya, here. Just plug it in my phone and I will text you right away so you can save mine and . . ." Now I feel the heat creep up my neck. I rub it like there is scalding water on it I am trying to get rid of - all because of the smile that is lighting up his face. "Ya, we will be in touch then." Man, I sounded like a douche.

After I make sure he has my number saved in his phone, he nods his head, turns, and walks the other direction, and FUCK YES! I checked out his backside as he retreated. The boy was glorious, broad shoulders that wore his navy suit jacket really fucking well. Long lean legs that had a confident stride, and since one hand was in his pants pocket, I was blessed with a glorious view of his perfect tight ass flexing with each stride of his long legs. Yup, now I am sporting the sequoia of woods.

Making my way to my truck I climb in and make the call that will hopefully let me see that sexy warm smile everyday for the next 18 months. While the phone rings, I drift back to all that has brought me here and the fear of what pursuing this could mean. Do I really try this again? Could my gut be right this time?

I was so trusting the last time, and I was a such a fool. I never questioned my sexuality and can't remember really even being "in the closet," but relationships were not really on my radar - that is until my junior year of college. Garrett Paul said all the right things and was the best boyfriend a man could ask for. He was hot, smart, funny and great in bed. But that didn't make up for the way he was in the end. Hell, maybe he was that cruel all along and I was too awestruck to notice. It took me 2 years to realize what was going on, and about 10 minutes for me to wind up a shell of the happy person I once was. In the past 5 years, I have guarded myself - not ever letting another person in, not willing to take the chance again. There have been a few dates and casual fucks, but my heart and head never let me open up again. But there is something in the deep green eyes and nervous energy that tells me to jump at this chance. Sure there are other reasons in getting this hospital built. The fact that under privileged children will get medical care and the fact that it will be a safe haven for abused families trying to escape the horrors of home were reason enough. Spending 5 days a week with Jasper is a bonus. For the first time in many years, I am not going to overthink anything. I am just going to go with the gut and hope the heart and head follow soon, because something tells me that this could be all or nothing.

"Emmy Bear, how's it going?"

I groan at Katie's pet name for me. It just sounds silly coming out of a groan woman's mouth. "Hey Katie, where's mom?"

"Gee, I'm fine, thanks. How are you . . .?"

"Sorry Katie, I just don't have time for this. I am in a time crunch. We can catch up tomorrow. OK?" Katie is a wonderful sister and I feel bad for being short with her, but she doesn't know just how much is riding on this phone call.

Hearing a dramatic sigh through the phone, "MMMMOOOOOOMMMM, Emm's on the phone. . . . She's coming."

I have to chuckle, because though she is 22 years old, she still acts like the bratty teenager I first met when she came to live with us. "Thanks, Katie, love you."

"Love you too, Emmy Bear. . . . Here's mom."

"Emmett. darling, is everything alright?" I could hear the concern in her voice. She always had it there whenever any of us called home - ever fearful this call will be like one of the many others she has received over the years. The ones that meant we have someone broken or abused that needed help, or one of us was taunted or beat up. She was forever on edge. I wish I could take some of that sadness and worry away and hopefully this call can do just that.

"Yes, I am fine, mom. I just need to speak to you about a work thing," OK, so I am not really fine. I am about risk everything and that has me sweating bullets, but she doesn't need to know this. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?"

"Well," I knew that pause. I know her "mommy senses" are tingling. "I need to drop Katie off at work, since her car is in the shop and I need to pick up Tyler's meds, but after that I should be free. What do you need dear?" That's my mom for you - always on the go and always for other people.

"I need you to meet me at the bank." Just going to have to spit it out . . . "I need access to my trust fund."

I could hear the gasp on the other end of the line. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jas POV

The afternoon drug by at a snail's pace. There was no way I could get anything done. I have tried to go over sketches and blueprints, tried to make phone calls and schedule meetings, but my mind couldn't focus. The nerves about this project falling through can't even seem to hold my attention. What did hold it was the image of deep dimples, sparkling white teeth and trusting pale green eyes.

Emmett McCarty had to be the most amazing creature ever to set foot on this earth - not only good looking but funny and smart and, most importantly, caring. There was no reason for him to step up and help me. He could have easily said "This is the offer. Take it or leave it" but he didn't. He seemed to be highly invested in the idea of building this hospital. There was something in his eyes. It was there just for a minute, but something was there that told me he needed this built more than even I did. So I took a leap and put all my eggs in his basket and now I am left with nothing but time to wait on his call.

The shrill ring of my cell phone startles me and I knock over the pens on my desk as I reach for it. I glance at the clock - "4:30." Too early to be Emmett - looking at the caller ID as I answer. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey Jazz, how they hangin'?"

"Always the lady, Rose." The woman never fails to make me smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Who says I need anything other than to hear my best friend's voice?" I wait for it - 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . "Well, there is this one little thing - nothing major, honest . . ."

I knew her oh, so well. Smiling into the phone, I wait for her to continue. This time though, there is a longer pause than normal and that raises my curiosity. "Rose . . . ?"

She lets out a long breath and spills. "Jazz, Bella has this guy she works with and he is really sweet and . . ."

"No!"

"But he is native and . . ."

"No!"

"He has a . . ."

"No, Rose!" This happens every few months. Just because they found each other in college and have been the perfect couple ever since, they can't see how I just don't want to go out with every guy they claim could be my "one". "Rose I know you and Bells mean well, but I have too much stress and no time right now."

I hear her huff and imagine her stomping her six-inch designer heel. "Fine, but I am keeping this one on the back burner for you."

"Rose . . ." I moan out frustratingly. "I know you mean well, but . . ."

"You met someone!" she blurts out cutting me off. "Oh, my god! Who is he? What's he like? When do we get to meet him . . ."

"No, Rose, I didn't. Well, I guess I did, but . . . " How to explain this to my matchmaking demon of a best friend without her running wild with it. I mean . . . Yes, I DID meet someone. Yes I AM attracted to him. No, I wouldn't mind . . . "Rose, I met a potential contractor for the hospital and he is attractive, VERY attractive, and I do believe gay, but this is a work thing. That is all I have time for right now, WORK!"

"You know I just want you happy. You work so much. I worry that 20 years from now you are going to wake up married to your blueprints and drafting table." I know she means well and I would truthfully do anything for her and Bella.

"I know, sweetheart." I know I am going to have to appease her somehow. "How about this? I will get this project underway and then I will go out with this guy that is soooo perfect."

I can almost hear the icy "I won" smile spreading across her face. "Perfect! OK, so we are still on for drinks Friday, right?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else!" Friday night dinner and drinks at Katz21 was a tradition since we all moved back after college. Come hell or high water, fighting or sick, we were there at 9 sharp.

Saying my goodbyes, I glance at the clock. "Well, that killed 20 minutes. Only 5 hours and 10 minutes to go," I mumble to no one and let out a frustrated puff of air up towards my hair.

**Em pov**

To say my mother was shocked would be the understatement of the century. I swore I would never touch a dime of that trust. All that money was to me was tainted dirty blood money, set up for me by evil incarnate. My grandfather was a sick and twisted man and after the things he did to us, he still thought even in death he could buy his way out. But this maybe will cleanse it some.

"Thanks for meeting me, mom." I lean down and kiss her cheek and take a seat next to her in the bank manager's office. "I promise to tell you the whole story at dinner tonight, but you need to trust me in this and not freak out when you see how much is coming out."

My mother feels the same things about my grandfather as I do, but she always thought I should have used the money. I couldn't bring myself to do it, instead I got grants and scholarships and worked my way through college and started my company with a partner and a whole shitload of loan money. Even when we almost went belly up that first year, I stuck to my guns and never even glanced at that money. But now - for this - I will use it. Maybe then by helping my mother and many, many children, this money will be clean.

Patting my leg, "I know, dear boy. If you are touching this money, it is for a good reason and I trust in you."

I give her a tight hug and we part as the bank manager enters the room. I rise and shake his hand. "Nice to see you again, Emmett." Then he turns and kisses my mother's hand. She blushes. "Ms. McCarty."

Still blushing . . . hmmm, interesting. "Mr. Jenks, so good to see you. I hope you are well."

"I am very well and all the better now that a beautiful lady has brightened my day." OK, now this is crossing over into "Eww, I don't want to know" land. I have to stop this before I am scarred anymore. I have enough issues on my own to deal with.

"So Mr. Jenks, I hope you were able to get all the paperwork together on such short notice."

"Yes, there are just some papers for you both to sign and then I will transfer the funds to the proper accounts." Pausing to look up over his glasses, "You know, Emmett. I am really happy to see this money finally go to use." Nodding politely at him, I bite back the urge to tell him how dirty the money actually was. Ever-knowing, mom helps to calm me with a reassuring squeeze to my arm. I look up and smile at her.

"Alright then . . . Emmett, if you will sign here and Soibhan, you sign here." I lean forward and sign where Jenks had indicated and wait for my mother's response as she leans forward and sees the dollar amount in front of her. To her credit, she plays it cool and other than a widening of her eyes, she doesn't show her shock.

When every line is signed and all the numbers were verified, we said our goodbyes to Mr. Jenks. It didn't slip my notice that there was a lingering hold and a blushing stare between my mother and him. We left the bank pausing in front of her SUV to say our goodbyes.

Looking up at me, she tries to give me her stern "mom" face. "Dinner is at seven and you WILL be telling me everything." I bend down to receive a kiss on the cheek. With that, she is on the go once again. Super mom.

Climbing into my truck, I pull out into mid-day traffic and head to the office, so I can face my partner and man up. I know I should have told him what I was doing, but I didn't want to risk him saying no. Odds are, he would have gone along with it - probably even insisted on pitching in, but I couldn't risk it not going that way.

**Jas POV**

Two hours left - just two hours - God, a day has never been so long. Maybe I fell into an abyss and time has actually slowed to a year for every minute. I really need to get my mind off of this or else I will have no hair left. Pulling my hands from my hair, I pull myself off the couch where I have been planted for the past hour and shuffle my way into the kitchen. Might as well try and eat and get a beer.

Pulling a Sam Adams from the fridge and a bag of Loaded Spuds chips from the cabinet (Hey, chips are food and they are Loaded Spuds), I sit on the stool by the counter and fire up my laptop. Maybe I will do a Google search - maybe see if I can find a picture or two of a certain hot contractor, maybe fuel a fantasy or two.

Once the computer is fired up and my email is checked, I type in the web address for the world's favorite stalking tool and get down to it. There are actually a few Emmett McCarty's in the world. Hmm, never thought it would be a common name. But I think I have just got in my head that this man is one of a kind. After locating the right one, I am very pleased to see the pictures there. Even in the thumbnails, I can't help but find him sexy as hell. Looking through the tiny pictures, I notice one of him in formal dress with his arms around a man with his head turned partly away - so all that was showing was head of messy reddish brown hair and an etched jawline.

"Fuck, I didn't think about the possibility of him having a boyfriend," berating myself over the fact that I just assumed he was single. He did mention a partner a few times. I just assumed he meant business partner. Ugh! Pulling my hair and pushing back from the counter, I down the rest of my beer and grab another. Of course, I assumed he was flirting. He is just probably one of those guys that is always flirty. "Grrr!" I set my beer down and fist my hair again. I am so bad at reading signs. I am really good at stress - over-reacting, over-thinking. I even have a gold metal in self-doubt. But I have never been good at reading other people. I have always been content to sit back and let others do the speaking, while I sit at my drafting table, pouring my soul out on the paper. I love to create beauty that will be used for a century and still it's line and curves will still show how much thought and love went into it.

Glancing back down to the computer and the tiny pictures, I notice a lot of them have the same man in them. It must be his lover for them to be photographed so often together. Reaching over and moving the mouse hovering over a picture of them together, I am about to deliver the final blow that will end this crush of mine, when the ringing of my phone stops me.

"Hello?" I snap into the receiver.

"Jasper. Hi, it's Emmett." Shit, I didn't even look at the caller ID. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT - and there I go and bite his head off. Shit, shit, triple shit. "Um, Emmett McCarty?"

"Um, ya, sorry. Hi, Emmett." Crap, I really need to get the fuck out of my own head. "Sorry, I was distracted. Ya know, stress and all . . ." Great, now I am babbling.

"Ah ya, umm, well, I know it is a bit earlier than I said I would call, but I, ahh . . ." He sounds a bit hesitant. It has to be bad news. I just knew it would be. I knew I should have been worrying about the bigger picture and left my cock out of it. "I was wondering if we could meet face to face. I, ah, have some news and I don't think I want to share it over the phone."

Why on Earth couldn't he just spit it out? How hard is it to say "No deal, man" and walk away. He probably remembers my fidgety self from lunch and is fearful I am going to slit my wrists after he tells me. . . . Ya, like I said, no self-confidence.

"Sure I guess we can meet. Where did you want to go?" Good thing I switched into jeans instead of going straight into my sleep pants.

"Well, I am not sure what part of town you are in," he cleared his throat, "but I am just on Aberdeen just off of Ocean. Do you know the area?"

Unfucking believable! I had to laugh at how close we have been all the time and had never met. Life is funny and cruel. Laughing a bit as I answer him, "Um yes, I do know the area. I am at Aberdeen and Santa Fe."

"So, your place or mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**Ok so I was gonna save this for friday and the 2 week count down but I am really wanting this story to move along and having a chapter waiting while the next is almost done is killing me. I want to say thank you all for the ALERTS! and the Reviews. if you like it and alert it please just give a smilie face atleast! I wish I owned the boys but I don't.. Stph your a lucky you know what! PS shout out to the ringback girls! keep the ideas coming! **_

**Chapter four**

**Em POV**

From the minute he left his mother in front of the bank and climbed into his truck, his mind was on a hundred different things. The adrenalin coursing through him pumped him up more than a case of Red Bull. He had made short work of getting back to his company headquarters and letting his partner in on everything.

His response was as expected, but that little percent of doubt was still worth charging ahead on his own. Over the next 3 hours, the two of them were able to get the basic paperwork together and the materials order in. Tomorrow, they will call in the crew heads and get them looking over the details. Everything should be in place and actual building hopefully will begin in a couple weeks after the site is cleared. Luckily, the groundbreaking was just for show and no real work is taking place that day. But that doesn't mean they won't be extremely busy. A project of this size took a lot of hours of planning and many headaches over permits, making sure there were enough men to do the work and don't even get me started on the unions. But we knew the business very well and when everything sets in motion, it is like a well-oiled machine and every wheel and cog turned with precision.

Leaving for mom's for dinner, I finally let out a deep breath and let my thoughts drift to Jasper. I really can't wait to tell him the news. Maybe I can arrange to tell him in person. I really want to see the look on his face. Relief will surely be there, but it is the smile I really want to see - OK, the smile, the eyes, the body. I really need to stop this because showing up at mom's with a semi was not a good idea.

Pulling into the drive, I see Tyler shooting hoops from his wheelchair. Shutting off the engine, I get out and jog over just in time to catch his rebound.

"Hey bud, looking good there," I say, roughing up his hair. He bats my hand away.

"Ya, I need to practice my three-point shot if I want to make the para team." I gotta hand it to the kid, he never once let spina bifida get in his way.

"I am sure you will be a shoo-in." He looked doubtful, but I knew he would make it. "So is mom about done with dinner?"

Tossing the ball to the side of the drive, he turns his chair towards the house. "Yup. Should be about grub time, and I don't know what you are hiding, but I guess we will find out soon because mom made bribery dessert."

"Oh no, not carrot cake." I would do anything for a slice of carrot cake. Tyler it knew as well as I did.

"Well bro, get ready to spill."

-sr-

And I did. I didn't even make it until dessert. My mom doesn't play fair. She had the damn tempting thing sitting right there on the sideboard, across the table from me. As I ate my chicken and rice, it taunted me. Just as I was shoveling my beans in my face, all mom had to do was lift her lips in a small "gotcha" smile and I let her know everything. Well, almost everything. The cake was worth it and she in the end told me how proud of me she was for turning something so ugly into something so wonderful. I blushed and gave my "aww shucks" smile as she hugged me.

After leaving loaded down with leftovers and two huge slices of carrot cake, I finally headed home. Mom's food hit the spot, it was so much better then grabbing a drive-thru burger. Unloading everything into the fridge, I kicked off my shoes and made my way back to the bedroom to exchange my work clothes for my favorite old faded jeans and a T-shirt. Hitting play on the remote, the stereo filled the room with jazz. It was only 9 - too early to call Jasper. So I sat on the couch and fired up my laptop. Running my fingers over the mouse pad, I contemplated what I was about to do. It isn't really stalking. It's just getting to know who I will be working with better.

Moving the cursor over the search button, I double-tapped and waited. There were a lot of articles citing his accomplishments both in college and charities. One article was a recent one I recall from the paper a few months ago. It covered the fact that Jasper was honored in being one of the youngest architects to design a project of this magnitude in the firm's history.

Looking to the top of the search page, the image button called to me. It sang out "Emmett... Oh Emmett, you know you want to click me."

Shut up, stupid button. My finger danced all around the stupid thing as it called to me. I know the photos are out there for the world to see, but somehow it felt like an invasion of his privacy. Kind of like I was stalking him, but the taunts were getting to me. I just need to know more. See how he lives - maybe get a glimpse into the fidgety blushing man's life. Cursing myself, I gave in to the taunts of the button and I clicked it. I could swear I heard an evil little laugh from said button.

The first thing to pop up was an image of him, laughing into the collar of his jacket like he was hiding from the camera. He had a laughing smile and he was looking off to someone right next to whoever was taking the shot. He was much younger in the photo, maybe college age. His hair was shorter and darker, but stunning none the less. Flipping through the images, I see him at many different events with his family. In some others, he is accompanied by a stunning blonde. One image that I clicked on, he was obviously at a company event black tie - it was Jasper in a tux. My cock liked what it saw, but the supermodel blonde wrapped around him was like ice water thrown on him. They looked really cozy and natural together, like they had been a couple for years. Could Emmett possibly have read the signals wrong? He felt so sure at the restaurant that he was checking him out as a gay man. Maybe he was just intimidated by his size? It wouldn't be the first time. He has always been a big guy and he works out as well as his line of work.

"Fuck it!" I reach for my phone, briefly glancing at the clock - a half hour early is acceptable. I run through my contacts, finding Jasper's number and hit call before I can think it through any further.

"Ughhhh." I have to groan because he has one of those annoying ringback tones. Seriously why were they ever invented, like some gravely sounding annoying song from the '90s that sounds like elevator music is supposed to make the wait of them picking up that much more enjoyable? "Fuck, pick up already" - and then he does.

Stuttering through the conversation, I can't help but tease him when I find out how close we live to one another. And when I ask "So your place or mine?", I chuckle and do a major internal fist pump, (OK, I may have gone a bit "Jersey Shore" on the outside to) when I heard his gasp.

Before he even spit out his full address, I was slipping into my flip-flops and grabbing the contract folders and heading out the door. He was a good 10-minute walk/run from my front door, and I kept talking to him the whole way. About nonsense really, about anything I could think of just to not have to break the connection and lose the sound of his sweet drawl in my ear. Walking up to the town house and passing through the black gate, I cover the mouthpiece, take a deep sigh and knock on the door.

**JPOV**

I was feeling unbelievably overheated when he asked "Your place or mine?", but I was quick to respond for him to come over to my place. I mean if it was going to be bad news, I would have the satisfaction of showing him out and slamming the door in his face, versus me slinking away from his home with my tail between my legs like a poor abused puppy.

I could hear him picking up his keys and something else and his door closing and locking behind him. I heard as his breathing picked up as he started off walking, maybe jogging a bit here and there to my place. We talked about nonsense as he made the journey to my place and I had a good feeling (unless he is softening you up for the blow, Jasper). Shaking the negativity away, I thought about all the positive that "could be" and kept on talking away with him - trying to follow his silly logic about garden gnomes and pink flamingoes as he passed the garishly decorated lawns of my neighbors.

"I'm serious, all lawn 'art' is a gay man's joke on the suburbs." His joyous laughter fills my ears. "There is no other way to explain hot pink birds and little dirty old men with pointy hats and beards prancing around among flowers."

He has me almost in tears as he goes on about the jokes that some "Queer Eye" team played on society. The man sure has a sense of humor, I will give him that. By the time he has moved on to women's animal print hand bags, I was aching from laughing so hard. Then he went into talking about music.

He had me so at ease after all the tension of the day, I jumped when I heard a sharp knock on my front door.

"Hold on a minute, Emm." I mumble into the phone as I answer the door, only to reveal the biggest dimpled grin I have ever seen. He is holding up a file and says into the phone while looking deep into my eyes, "Take all the time you need Daddy, because your baby is about to be built."

He steps up the last step as he hit "end call" on his phone and his chest is about an inch from mine as I inhale deeply and smell him. I think that I have found home in his scent, like I want to wake up enveloped in it every morning. I want to catch whiffs of it on myself throughout the day, even when he is not around. Oh god, I have it bad.

Picking my chin up from the door step and stepping back even though all I want to do is step forward, I open the door and let him slip in past me into the hall. I motion him to the living room. I close the door and follow him. It is a comfortable room done in masculine colors with overstuffed furniture and a lot of wood. Most importantly, a 52-inch flat screen - I love to watch movies and play Wii in my free time. I kick ass at bowling.

When I follow him in the room, I stop and admire the view. He almost dwarfs the space around him. His shoulders are made for holding onto as he fucks you against the wall. He is a mountian of a man and want to climb that mountain. I really need to get my mind out of the gutter or I am going to embarrass myself. Walking around him, I motion to the sofa and he takes a seat and starts laying out some papers.

Could he really have accomplished in a few hours what took a whole team more than six months to do?

"How, wha..." stumbling through my shocked mind that he actually did it. "I mean, well, we had people working on this for months to secure the funds."

"I have my ways and connections," He winks at me and I swallow hard. "I may look like an oaf, but I am a business man and know how to get the job done."

"I didn't mean ..." I hope I didn't offend him.

He holds up his hand to cut me off. "It's cool man, seriously. I just happened to have someone in mind that had access to the cash and felt that this was the best place to use it." He looked so proud, I had to smile back at him.

Taking a silver pen out of his back pocket, he twists it open and hands it over to me. "Shall we get down to business?" I nod and take the pen and sit down next to him.

"So who may I ask are the investors? I really should let PR know, so they have time to prep for Monday." I bet they will be overjoyed with extra work on short notice, but there is no avoiding it.

Shaking his head, he says, "No, no PR. This investor wants to keep it on the down low. They aren't doing it for the press." I sense there is more there, but choose not to push it.

Signing all the papers and initialing in all the right places, Emmett shuts his pen gathers all the papers together and sits back. "We are all set for Monday, I have all the orders ready to go and all the crew coming in tomorrow to go over the plans."

I nod, knowing he is going to be very busy over the next few days trying to get things done in such a small amount of time. Not wanting my time with Emmett to end, I offer him a beer. He is eager to except, so I push off the couch and head to the kitchen. I can feel his eyes on me as I leave the room.

He is watching me as I come back into the room and hand him a beer. "Here ya go, I hope Sam Adams is OK. It's all I have."

"It's fine, thanks." I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. Fuck.

Just as I am taking a drink, he says, "So I guess we are officially in bed together."

I suddenly can't swallow and wind up choking spewing beer everywhere. Emmett hops up and pounds my back. "Dude, you OK?" I nod while still coughing a bit. "I am so sorry. I can't help my mouth sometimes."

I had some pretty dirty thoughts about what I could help his mouth do. Slowly regaining my breath, I straighten up and come face to face with him. His lips are just a fraction away from mine. He seems to be bent forward a bit to make up for the height difference. Then I see his eyes dip to my mouth and his tongue dart out and lick his lower lip and I go for it.

Closing the gap, I smash my mouth into his. Shoving my hands into his curls, I tilt my head and give everything I have into the kiss. Startled for a mere moment, he doesn't move. Then I lick the lip he just had licked and he responds.

Grabbing my hips, he pulls me tight against him and he opens his mouth and then his tongue is battling mine. He nips at my lips and I moan, then he moans. I am rock hard and so is he, the friction of our cocks rubbing together through soft worn denim only enhances the sensation. He tastes like beer and man. By the sounds he is making, I can tell he is feeling this as much as I am. Never breaking from the kiss, he backs me to the wall and we start grinding against each other.

My hands have made their way down to his shoulders and I am hanging on for dear life. His fingers urgently grab my ass and hip. It feels like we are trying to crawl into each other's skin. Running my hand down his chest, my fingers brush across is pebbled nipple. That is when he pulls off my lips with a hiss followed by and almost anguished "fuck."

Breathing deep, we just stare at each other, panting. Wow, I think my brain has melted. It all happened so fast, but I am not the least bit sorry I did it. That had to be the most amazing kiss in my life. Never had I felt the pull to another human being like this, Not even Edward back when we first met. He and I had strong attraction and amazing sex, but this one kiss made that memory is just child's play, just teenage fluff. This was all grown up - full power, potent lust. This energy is lightning in a bottle. It is almost powerfully dangerous.

"Wow," he echos my thoughts, "that was ..."

"Ya I know, wow." Standing like this with him should be awkward but it wasn't. It felt right. I felt like I belonged in Emmett's big strong arms.

Stepping back to give me some room to breath but never losing contact, his smile widens and he licks his lips like he is tasting me on himself. "So, you're not straight - that answers that question. Next question: 'Mmm Bop?' Jazz?"

I quirk my brow at him...

**end note: what ya thinkin?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n****: I am truely blown away by all the alerts and traffic this story has been getting. It really inspires me to keep writing. I want to thank all of you readers from the bottom of my heart! I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you enjoy reading it. Warning this is slash boy boy loving, if you aren't old enough to get into and R movie please click the red x. Oh ya and I don't own the guys I'm just having a blast playing with them.**

**Chapter 5**

**E pov**

I didn't think he would do it. I hoped he would and very grateful he did, but I never in a million years thought he would close the gap and meet my lips. But he did - and it was everything I imagined and more. I know my shower tonight is going to be steamy in more ways than one.

Pulling away was hard as fuck - and I was hard as fuck - but I had to. This was moving way too fast and I needed to slow my shit down. I have been thinking about nothing but this man all day in every way: as a business associate, as a hot man, as a future lover, a chance at a future, as a way of healing from the past. So if I go any further or let him go any further, it would mess up everything. To break the tension, I ask him with what I hope is a sexy smile about the ringback tone. And holy fucking shit, if he doesn't snort. A laugh with a snort - too freakin' sweet!

"Well, umm, I know. Lame, right, but tell me this," he cocks a brow and with conviction asks, "did you sing the chorus the rest of the day?" 

Fuck yes, I did damn it. I nod.

"And did you think about me every time you caught yourself?"

I nod again and feel the heat in my cheeks.

Beaming a smile at me, he just states, "Then the ringback's job is done!"

A bit confused, I slowly untangle us and take a painful step back. This is the perfect way to defuse this potential bomb. Because as hot as I am for this man, I will not let that ruin my or his career. "I think, Jasper, you have lost me."

There was a momentary look of loss on his face as I moved back to the sofa and picked up my beer. But I gave him an equal look, letting him know that I felt the loss too, but it was for the best. He took a deep breath, letting me know he sees it is for the best too and explained.

"Well, in business class my freshman year, my professor told me something that has stuck with me all this time," he said, picking up his beer. He took a seat in the chair across from me. "He said the best way to make an impression is to do something that will stick out in people's minds: like wear a unique tie, or a color not seen everyday, or have a interesting way to introduce yourself."

"I can understand that, but that doesn't explain the phone thing." I questioned.

Smiling down into his beer, he clears his throat before raising he head. He looked a bit embarrassed. He was blushing. "Well, when I started at the firm, I was new to the game but I have always been an overachiever. I knew I wanted to make my way up fast, but not just because I was the son of the boss." I cocked my head and gave a look that showed how lost I was in all this.

Now he looked amused at my confusion. He took pity and carried on explaining.

"Well, like every kid fresh out of college, I started with grunt work," Ah, yes, it is the same in every field. "I started as an assistant, and we are a dime a dozen. No one really ever remembers our names or which partner we worked for. Most of the time, it was 'hey kid' or 'hey you'."

I nod, catching on I think. I spent a lot of time on job sites where I was 'hey you', now I make it a point to learn all my guys' names.

"So my friend Rose had a ringback put on my phone and I had no idea until my boss called after hours. He was a real hard-ass and never remembered my name. So he calls and I groan when I look at the caller ID, ready to get reamed for something I forgot or whatnot. I pick up and he is laughing hysterically." He is smiling at the memory and he looks so young and happy. "Confused, I wait for him to reply to my 'hello' and he asked me what the hell that was. Well, I had no clue what he was talking about, but after that call, he always remembered my name." Jasper pauses and takes a deep pull from his beer. I have to stifle a groan.

"So, how did you find out what Rose did?"

"Well later that night, I lost my phone and called it from the landline to find it," he said, sporting red tipped ears, mmm. "Ya, and that is when I found out."

I had to know, I just had to. "Well, don't leave me hangin'. I have to know."

"No, I, umm, just no." Ooohhh, he is really getting red now.

"Please?" pulling out my best pouty face.

He lets out a long breath and he caves.

"The thong song," and I laugh so hard it hurts.

"Your boss called you and got to listen to that? Oh god, that is funny."

"I guess I had it coming for what I did to her." I quirk my brow. "Oh no, that you are not getting out of me."

"I guess I will just have to ask her when I meet her." Then when he gasps, I realize that I just implied that we will get close enough to meet his best friend. Other than dwelling on what I said though, I just brushed it off and kept the conversation going. "So you stuck with it then, huh?"

He shrugs and stands pointing at his beer in the universal "Want another?" and I nod. As he walks to the kitchen, I admire the view. He keeps talking as he goes, "Well it worked for me. I mean I changed it, and I change it often, according to my mood usually, but yes I kept it."

Re-entering the room, he hands me another beer. "What mood were you in when you picked out Hanson to greet your callers?"

Not a bit ashamed by his choice, he looks all serious and replied, "My friend Alice was having a rough time of it last week and was calling me every hour, and I knew that she was a huge fan back in the day and it would cheer her up." So he is as caring as he seems. "It helped her and I just haven't had a chance to change it."

A crooked sneaky smile aimed my way and I knew it was my turn. "What?"

Laughing now, he points at me with his bottle, "Don't think you are getting out of anything. Spill."

I pretend not to have a clue. "Spill what? I don't have anything..."

"Uhh-uhh. You have to give me something, preferably embarrassing." He tried his best to glare at me, but I could still see the humor in his eyes.

I knew that he was expecting a torrid tale from college or something like that, but I really wanted to share myself with him, so I took the most embarrassing thing I had and laid it all out there. This was epic, this was a make-or-break-it-type thing. He can think I am a freak and we keep it work only, or this moves us to the friend zone with a chance at more. "OK, well, I would say please don't laugh but ..." I just shake my head, straighten my shoulders and puff my chest with pride and share. "I collect rabbits - stuffed, pictures, knick-knacks ..." I leave it out there and he looks at me deadpan for a moment and then ...

And then he lost it. Jasper literally fell on the floor, laughing and holding his sides. It was a full belly laugh that had him gasping for air as he tried to collect himself and sit back in the chair. I laughed a bit quietly, but I was pretty sure I would get this response. As he wiped his tears and and calmed his breathing, "Bunnies?"

Deep breath, sigh, I correct and explain. "Rabbits, ever since I was a toddler. My youth was not as peachy as most people's, but the one fond memory I have is when things were bad, when they were at the darkest, my mom would take me out to the barn on my grandfather's estate to play with the rabbits. They were soft and warm and always made my mom calm." Just thinking back to her watching the rabbits always brought a squeezing feeling to my heart. "Anyway, well ever since I was about 3, I got a rabbit of some sort for my birthday or holiday. At first it was just my mom. Then later in years, my sisters and brothers gave them to me. I mean it isn't like my house is a shrine or anything. In fact, I only have one or two in my house. The rest are at mom's, but, ya, rabbits."

I look up at a now-silent Jasper and see his eyes a bit shiny, but I don't think it is from the laughter of a few minutes before. I think maybe he sensed some of the emotions I was feeling when I was telling my story. I gave him a weak smile and we went on with more stories - all lighter ones, but I feel my shell breaking and I am letting him in.

**Jpov**

I heard the stories that followed, but they were more light in the tone and told me a lot about this man before me, but none hit the same sweet-yet-sour tone that the rabbit story did. I could find the humor in it all, but I also felt the sadness in his story. There was so much hurt hidden inside this gentle giant. So much that the dimples and the sparkling eyes hid. I could feel that there was a hurt there that he wasn't meaning to share but somehow did in an innocent story about him and his childhood. It gave away so much about the real man inside. If I had my way, I would take a step back from what we had just done and take every minute of the projected 18 months getting to know every bit of the story. Learn all of what makes up this complex being that most don't see. Everything that is hidden behind the perfect package. There is so much more. There is a complexity that has built this person to be the soft and hard.

Maybe we can use this time to get to know each other and work on the project. I now know I really do want to know all of Emmett's stories. I want to know the good, the bad and the ugly. With that, I decided to take a bit of courage and approach the subject at hand. "So, umm, Emmett, about what happened ..." I look pointedly at the spot on the wall where my back was pressed.

He smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen on a man his size, and yes, I do believe a red tinged his cheeks. "Ahhh ... umm ... ya, sorry about that."

I had to cut him off. "No, you know that was all me." I can feel the tips of my ears heat up and my pulse do doubletime.

"Pleaaaassse, you seriously don't think I set that whole thing up?" Oh, god. Now he is beaming with sparkling happy eyes and dimples.

"What? Huh? Umm ... " I didn't know how to respond. "Umm, Emmett, I am the one that kissed you."

"Did you think you stood a chance after I laid on the Emmett McCarty Charm?" he said as he leaned back and stretched an arm across the back of the sofa. He took a swig of his beer while giving me a "I know you want me" look, and a fucking "fuck me" wink.

I laughed, quietly shaking my head at his over-confidence. "Well, if you are to blame, then I can stop worrying over it. Then I guess, none of it was my fault." I give him a shrug and my best crooked grin - the one I know shows my dimple - and all my charm. He swallows hard.

"OK, so maybe some of it was you too." Now he looks down into his beer before continuing. "Listen Jasper, that was, that was nothing short of amazing but ..."

I start to worry a bit. Was I too forward? Was it he just looking for a bit of fun?

"Calm down and wipe that worried look off your face, Jazz." I give him a questioning look. "I just wanted to say that there is definite heat between us, but we are also now working together."

I nod in complete agreement. "I agree and we wouldn't want to risk this project with a casual romp." Though I would love nothing more then to throw him back on my bed and have my wicked way with him right now, those thoughts I keep to myself.

Setting his beer down, he comes around and sits on the table in front of my chair. He looks nervous at first, but he visably gathers courage and looks me straight in the eye and waits for me to go on. I take a deep breath and go on. "What I suggest now is for us to get to know each other, both at work and as, I don't know, friends?"

"I think I would really like that," dimples showing and a glint in his eyes. "What kind of friends though? I mean there are a lot of kinds of friends. There are sports-watching 'come over to the house and watch the game' buddies, drinking friends, casual friends you see at the bar and bullshit with. There are work friends you only like because you have to be."

Grabbing the sides of his face, I smash a quick kiss to his mouth to shut him up and it works. I hear a quiet cry of protest as I pull away, but when I do he is smiling. "Well, ya big oaf, I was thinking the kind of friends that took each other out on dates and snuck kisses and talk, talk about every thing." I know I need to lay it all out there, right here right from the start. "I want to be the kind of friends that not only share the jokes and funny stories. I want to be the kind of friends that know and share it all, even the gritty and not so pretty."

His face is a mixture of emotions as I talk, like he agrees with some, but like he is not sure how much of the other he can share. Waiting for him to back out, I am shocked when he grabs my face just like I have his and just before he gently presses his lips to mine, he says softly, "I think I can handle that." Then he gives me the softest gentlest kiss ever. With that soft brief kiss, I have found home.

**Em pov**

I was sad to say "good night" to Jasper, but seeing how late it was getting, I knew it was for the best. Plus I wasn't sure how much more not-so-little-Emmett could take tonight. The quick walk home was almost painful. I mean, you stick a log down your pants and try and walk across the room, let alone 10 minutes down the street.

But replaying the evening in my head, I wouldn't change a thing. Not only the physical part either, the little stories about childhood and college, the laughter and giving each other shit - the whole thing was amazing. It felt comfortable and right, like we have been friends all along. It was easy and right. Jogging, painfully, the last block home and up my steps, I let my mind wander to the kiss. If I hadn't wanted more then sex, if we weren't going to be working together for the next year and a half, I might have shoved him down on the couch and devoured every inch of him then and there.

Walking up the stairs to my bathroom, I lifted my arm over my shoulder and grabbed the back of the neck of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it towards the hamper, not caring if it was a slam dunk in the corner or not. My sweats quickly followed suit. By the time I stepped under the hot hard spray of the shower, I could hammer nails with my cock. Thinking about the smooth line of Jasper's jaw and the feel of his full soft lips on mine, I run my hand down my chest stopping briefly to pinch the nipple that Jasper had brushed with his long slender fingers and let out a groan. I remember how his hips and ass felt under my fingertips and the sound he made as I pulled him closer. I let my hand drift further down across my abs and shudder. I couldn't wait until it was his mouth licking and nipping its way down my body. In one brief hot kiss, I could tell everything about how we would fit together. Our rhythm would be perfect and the heat amazing. Grabbing my aching cock, I hissed at how hard and sensitive it is. Remembering the delicious feeling of his cock rubbing against mine, I start to stroke myself slowly, circling the head and giving a light squeeze with each up-stroke. Reaching down with my free hand, I grab some conditioner and squirt some on my working hand to give the slick slide I was looking for. Visions of Jasper behind me guiding my hand have me stroking faster now. I can almost feel his hot breath on my neck as his scrapes his teeth along the corded muscles of my shoulders. Imagining having his cock sliding between my ass cheeks, teasing my entrance each time I press back has me on the verge.

I am so into the fantasy that my hand isn't even moving now. Instead my hips are snapping back and forth and I start to feel the coiling deep in my stomach and pick up the speed - chasing down my orgasm. Hearing his phantom grunts and moans, I brace one hand on the wall and pick up the pace, feeling my sack tighten and my cock throb and with one last stuttered thrust, my cum coats the tiled wall in front of me and I slump down the opposite wall exhausted.

"Shit." I let out a shaky breath and run my hand down my face. "If that is fantasy, the real thing just might kill me."

**Jas pov**

After closing the door and watching Emmett's retreating form out the peep hole, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and started cleaning up our bottles and set the coffeemaker for morning. Then I make my way upstairs to get ready for bed.

As I pull out some sleep pants and head to the bathroom, I can't help but think back to all that had gone on tonight. The emotional roller-coaster was enough to give me whiplash. At one point I thought I might pass out from all the rapid rise and fall of my blood pressure. Emmett was an open book yet a mystery in many ways. He was kind and funny. He was very smart and quick, and he was so hot. I wanted to pinch myself after he kissed me softly. I couldn't believe that this sweet man was real, not only real, but real and was here kissing me so sweetly my toes curled and my heart actually fucking fluttered. I was turning into a girl, I am sure of that. "Fluttered, Jazz?" Shaking my head at my own sissy-ness, I started the shower and stripped down. There was something in that soft kiss though that turned me on even more then the fast, hard and hot one of earlier in the evening. The first kiss told me how hot and passionate it could be - will be - between us, but the soft kiss showed me that Emmett was also gentle and, yes, I would be taken care of.

As the minutes pass and I let the water cascade down my body, I give in to my body's demand and allow my hand to go to where it is most needed. At first, I just give my cock a few soft strokes as I think over Emmett. Starting at the top, from his soft short blonde curls to his big dimpled smile, everything about his face invites you in. But after fixating on his soft full lips, my mind wanders down to his neck and broad shoulders. When I held on to him earlier tonight, I felt the strong muscles that stretched from his neck through his shoulders and I pick up the pace of my hand as I imagine him pushed up against the shower wall and I bite down hard on the muscle and enter him. Tightening my grip a fraction more, I pump harder, my hips swing back then forward meeting my water-slicked fist. I remember the feel of his well-developed pecs and responsive nipples. I shudder at the memory and now can feel the pre-cum as I reach my cock's tip. I have a vivid picture in my mind of him pushing back into my cock, riding it as I have one hand on his hip and the other playing with his chest. I can hear his moans and grunts as I impale him and my hand works down his sculpted abs and head to his hard cock. I feel my balls tighten and I am so close. The thought of my hand meeting the soft skin over his steel-hard cock has me bucking my hips faster as I scream out his name and cum harder then I ever have on my own, possibly harder then I ever have.

Leaning forward, placing my head on the tiles, I catch my breath. "Fuck, oh damn." I gulp for air. "This man will be the end of me for sure."

Sleep found me quickly that night, and I slept better then I had in a very long time. The last thought I had was of the fact that I get to work with him everyday for the next year and a half and that he wants to be my "friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really want to thank the reviewers and the alert peeps! I know that this is an unusual pairing so I am really excited when I see the hits my little story is getting. I am madly inlove with this story and will keep on writing it til they stop talking to me. Ok enough from me, this chapter the gang is all here! ps I don't own them Steph does they are just my puppets!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jas pov**

Time was flying by, and the work was nonstop. There was no real time to think about anything else. Permits and media calls, meetings and conference calls kept my day flowing from one thing into the next. Emmett and I spoke briefly over the phone, but more so through texting. Whenever I was about to pull my hair out or chew a hole through my lip, I would get a text. Sometimes it was just a random 'I wish this day was over' or a 'Is it beer time yet?' Other times, it would be a forward of the raunchiest kind. Emmett seemed to love dirty jokes. This I have discovered for sure in the past three texts I received from him. After the last one, I no longer open his texts in my father's office. I tried to hit the stop button quickly, but my father still got a good ear full of men screaming out in sex sounds, even though the image on the screen was two guys working out. I will have to think of a way to get back at Emm for that one.

Even after I left the office, work followed. Two nights in a row, I didn't even make it to my bed. I found myself in the morning still in my work shirt and slacks, asleep on the couch with papers all around me. But as of today, Friday, it would all be done and we would be ready for Monday. I just needed to make it through the next few hours and then I can go and have drinks with my favorite girls. Today was going to be an extra special celebration. The girls insisted on getting a table instead of just meeting up at the bar. They also refused to let me even think about paying. Normally I wouldn't let them make a fuss over me, but I knew better than to argue about it.

Currently I am waiting in my father's office while he goes over the permits and permit requests that McCullen had in place. After he was satisfied, he closes the folder and hands it to me. "Well son, I must say I was worried there for a bit, but you have pulled off a miracle." He had been beaming with pride since I shared the good news earlier in the week. "I want you to come to the house Sunday night and we will have dinner. Your mother can't wait to fawn over you. She has been bragging to anyone that will listen that her baby boy is having his first building built."

That's mom for you, she has always been over the top when it came to any award or achievement of mine. "OK, dad, I will be there."

Leaving his office, I make my way back to my own, checking my messages on the way. I burst out laughing, causing everyone to look up. Giving an apologetic look, I stifle my laugh and close myself in my office and laugh a bit louder once the door is closed. The text Emmett sent was pure Emmett funny. It was a missing persons sign that read "Missing: My imaginary friend Steve" with a blank picture and says "(picture taken 3 months ago) Last seen March 21. Frequents discount sushi bars and polka raves. If you have seen him, tell him Emmett is sorry about the ice cream and please come home."

I text back that I am sorry for the loss and I will keep an eye out for Steve. Hitting send, I fire up my computer and finish out my work week when my phone rang.

Not bothering to look at the ID, I answer, "Whitlock."

" 'Pretty fly for a white guy'? Come on, Jazz! I just got 'MmmBop' out of my head," Emmett playfully whines at my new song choice.

Smiling that he noticed the change, "Ya, well I was just tooting my own horn. Don't you think I'm pretty fly?"

"Fly Jazz? Who talks like that?" his laugh has my pulse quickening. "We really need you to get out of the office and away from your drafting table, so you can realize that we aren't in the 90's anymore.

I let out an dramatic "humpf" and stay silent like I am upset.

"Jazz?"

"What?"

"Don't pout . It does nothing for your sexiness." He thinks I'm sexy.

"You think I'm sexy, huh?" Ya, I'm fishing, so sue me.

"You know I think your sexy, so stop fishing." Busted!

"So Emmett," I need to stop flirting. I still have work to try to get done today and if we keep this up, I won't be able to think with my big head at all. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Fine. Point taken. Flirting ceases." I can hear the smile in his voice. "I was just calling to let you know, everything on our end is wrapped up and ready for Monday. We will have a bulldozer and some steel there for effect for the photos and the billboard is going up tomorrow."

Wow he is good - sounds like he thought of everything. "That's great to hear. My father just signed off on everything on our end and all I have left is a few emails to the media and a phone call or two, and then I am done for the week."

"Awsome!" he is always so enthusiastic "So you will have the weekend to relax then. Any plans?"

"Yes actually, I am meeting some friends for dinner tonight."

"Oh," he sounds less happy now. Was he hoping I was free tonight? "Well that's good, you can have a little celebration then."

Wanting the smiling voice back, I let him know I am still free the rest of the weekend - without making it sound like I am begging him to ask to see him, even though I want to beg. "Well, ya, kind of, it is our Friday night ritual, but it is usually just drinks. Tonight, though, they are insisting on the works."

"You deserve the works." I can almost hear the wink at the end of that.

I feel the blush creeping in. "So, ya, um ... dinner tonight is the only plan for the weekend."

"Really, good to know." I wait for him to ask me out or something, but it never comes. Instead, he tells me to have a good time at dinner and we say "goodbye." I feel, well I don't know disappointed maybe, confused? definitely.

Finishing up the rest of my phone calls and emails, I shut off the lights and leave the office. I grab a taxi and head across town to Katz21 to see the girls.

**Em pov**

It is finally quitting time. I pack all my papers into my messenger bag and sling it over my neck. grab my truck keys and head out of the office. I am almost to my truck, when I hear my name yelled out.

"Emmett, wait up." My partner comes running across the lot.

"What up, man?"

"I was just wanted to know if you wanted to meet for dinner?" He was always one to want to do it up right after we landed a big contract. I myself would be perfectly content with a Sam Adams and a pizza on the couch, or a tap beer and a game of darts. But it won't hurt me to give in to him every now and then.

"Sure, what time?"

"Well, I need to stop home and change and run Jake some dinner," he always smiles when he talks about his better half. "He is on nights this week and I hate to think about him eating hospital food."

Nodding at that, there is no way Jake's sculpted body would stay looking as good as it did on that crap. "OK, I need to swing by my mom's and take a look at Tyler's new chair and then go home and change. So how about nine?"

He agrees and I head across town to my mom's. Pulling into the drive, I see my little brother in the drive practicing baskets as always. I jump out of the truck and stroll across the drive to him and catch myself humming "Pretty Fly." Damn you, Jasper. But I smile when I remember what he told me about it making me think about him and smile. OK, he is forgiven.

"Hey Ty, how they hangin?"

"Not as good as yours it seems," he looks at me like I have a second head, "What's with the shit-eating grin?"

"Tyler James McCarty! Language!" Neither of us noticed mom come outside.

"Busted!" I give Tyler's shoulder a light punch.

My mom turns her "mean mom" look on me, "I heard you too, Mister! How is that anyway to talk to your brother?"

We both mumble a sorry to our mother. She may be tiny, but we both know she can be scary. No one gets on Siobhan Marie McCarty.

I bend down and kiss her cheek, and she pats mine. "Tyler is right though, you do look very happy about something, or someone?"

I needed to make a quick getaway, so I give a noncommital shrug and get right down to checking out Tyler's new chair. He got it for basketball and I had to admit, it was pretty fucking cool. He was able to get it customized and the paint job was black with neon blue flames. He was a car guy, so it figures he would go over the top when he found out he could get it painted any way he wanted.

We spent about a half hour going over everything. He was so animated when he told me about making the team (I knew he would) and he told me about the girl he is thinking about asking out, just a general bro catch-up session. We shot a few hoops and then I told him I had to run. I had hoped to make a clean getaway, but my mom must have been watching out the window. I was almost to my truck when I heard her call after me. I turn to face her and wait for her to reach me.

"Tried to make a run for it, huh?" No escaping her, but I had to try every once and awhile.

"Sorry mom, I am just in a hurry," I lie. I still have an hour before I need to be at dinner. The look she gives me says she knows I am lying, but she lets it slide. "I have dinner plans at nine."

"Oh?" her face lights up.

I better stop her runaway mind. "It's not like that mom, just a company thing. To celebrate the hospital job."

"Oh, alright," I could tell she was a bit upset that it wasn't a date. She has been wanting me to find someone special for years. "But Emmett, you really should get out there and date. Not all the guys in the world are like Garrett." She gives me a squeeze and I return it.

"I know mom, and I promise I will try." She nods and I give her a cheek and head home.

I know she worries about me being alone. She wants me to find love and for the longest time, I didn't want it and tried to brush her off, but this time I took her words to heart. They are NOT all like Garrett. Jasper is NOT like Garrett, and hopefully I can introduce Jazz to my mom one day.

I made quick work at home of checking the mail, feeding my fish Waldorff, and taking out the recycling. I bound up the stairs, brush my teeth and change my clothes. I keep it nice but casual, opting for my dark jeans, a grey sweater and my Timberland boots. Giving myself the once over in the mirror, I head downstairs and grab my leather and the keys to my bike and head out the door.

It was a perfect night for a ride, the heat of the day had faded and the air was crisp. I loved riding. It gave me a chance to pretend I am as badass as I wish I was.

All too soon, I pull into the restaurant and park my bike. Of course, being Friday, the place is pretty full but not packed. The hostess shows me to our table and just as I am about to reach it, I hear an ear-piercing shriek and see a blur of a pixie fly by me. "Edward!" she screams as she launches herself into my partner's arms. I quirk my brow at him, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. He smiles apologetically at me as swings the little dark-headed creature around in a hug.

"Alice, it is so good to see you! What on earth are you doing still in town? I thought for sure you would be taking Paris by storm by now," Edward asked her while still holding her hands.

"Oh well, I don't know about Paris, but London is amazing!" They start catching up and acting like I'm not even there, so I sit down and start looking over the menu and order a Sam Adam's and some nachos to start with, but my head perks up when I hear the name that stops my heart.

"So have you seen Jasper lately?" Edward asks.

"Jasper?" I ask trying to slow my heartbeat. "Whitlock?"

Edward looks at me like I have gone crazy, "Yes Emm, Jasper Whitlock. You know, the architect that designed the building that we break ground on on Monday."

I am shocked speechless. "You know Jasper?" I am looking back and forth from Edward to the tiny woman at his side and back again. If he knew him, why hadn't he said anything all week when he was seeing his name on the paperwork.

Just as Edward was about to answer the million-dollar question, I hear the sweetest drawl in all of Texas from behind me.

"Alice, who the hell are you attacking now?" Then he notices me and stops dead, the bright flirty smile breaks across his face and my name leaves his lips in a whisper. "Emmett?"

"Hey, Jazz. I wo . . ." Before I can finish what I was about to say, his eyes slide past me to Edward and I see a shitload of emotions cross his face.

"Edward? Wow, it has been forever." Then I am seeing red as he steps forward and grabs my partner into a full embrace. Not and awkward guy-on-guy buddy hug, but a hug that has been done a hundred times over. It was intimate. I know that Edward is a married man that is very devoted to his husband, but I can see the history here before me and the thought of Ed knowing Jasper in that way set off a jealous streak in me. If I didn't calm myself down, I was going to rip off both of Edward's arms and piss on Jazz's leg to get my point across.

**Jas pov**

Walking into the restaurant, I was very surprised to see Alice standing there with Bella. I hadn't seen the little demon pixie in nearly a year. She was bouncing with the ever present energy that she alway possessed, and she squealed and jumped into my arms in a big hello hug.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?" OK, that sounded a bit rude.

Slipping out of my arms and slugging my arm, she glares at me. "Well, gee, Jasper. It's great to see you to."

I rub my arm where she made contact. "Ouch, you have a hell of a hook for such a tiny thing." I give her my killer smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh grow a pair, Whitlock," she giggles.

"So Alice, to what do we owe the pleasure of having you back in the great state of Texas?"

"Well, my dearest husband is consulting with a few colleges here stateside about setting up rugby teams and rather than sitting around waiting on him the whole weekend or shopping for things that won't fit in my suitcases, I drove down here to see my nearest and dearests."

"Well I am glad, because I nee ..." Before I could even finish my sentence, she was squealing and running across the restaurant. Following her path, I stop dead in my tracks when I spot the fuel for my fantasies. Emmett was fucking sexy as hell. My eyes start to wander when I notice who Alice is wrapped around.

"Edward? Wow, it's been forever." I step into his welcoming and familiar arms. Though it feels nice and friendly as always and Lord knows he is still as stunning as ever, it wasn't the arms I really wanted to be in.

Turning back to Emmett, I am greeted with a steely glare directed at Edward and me that he quickly covers with a look of surprise and confusion.

Edward must notice too, because he clears his throat and pipes in, "Ahh, would two care to join us?"

Alice readily agrees, but lets him know that we are meeting Rose and Bella as well. After talking to the hostess, Edward gets us situated at a larger table and we all sit and wait on Rose and Bella to arrive. Alice fills the silence with catching Edward up on her life, talking fast as always about her husband and career and life in London. There is barely a pause in her monologue. I'm not even sure she took a breath.

"Wow, same old Alice," Edward chuckles. Turning to me, "So Jasper how have you been?"

"Hold up," Emmett finally finds his voice after the shock wears off. "Would some one kindly tell me what the fuck is going on here? You two know each other? Since when? This is the first I have heard of it. You have been looking over the papers with Jasper's name all over them this week and didn't say on fucking word about knowing him."

I can see the rage building. Emmett clearly doesn't like not knowing all the facts. I need to clear things up quick before Rose gets here because one thing she refuses to tolerate is a man with anger issues.

Putting my hand on Emmett's he looks down at it and turns it palm up and we link fingers, I hear a startled gasp around the table but don't look up at the others just yet. "Well Emm, Edward and I kinda dated after high school." His fingers tighten on mine almost painfully. but I just continue. "He was my first male relationship, we dated for the summer and then broke it off when he went to Texas State and I headed off to MIT. When I moved back. it had been four years and I went straight to work for my father and never thought to look him up again." I finally look up at Edward and give an apologetic shrug.

Edward shrugs back and gives a small smile. He picks up where I left off, "Yes and since I met Jake, I never found the need to look up old lovers and possibly hurt him. You know how sensitive and jealous he can be." Emmett nods. "And when I came back from vacation and saw the name, I didn't want to use my past connection to get the job. I was going to tell you I knew him tonight after everything was final."

Emmett is visibly calming and his grip on my hand loosens but he still holds it protectively. "So you two were lovers? I'm gonna need a minute to wrap my mind around this one."

"It was a long time ago Emm. Clearly, we have both moved on." I assure him, lifting our joind hand and pressing a quick kiss to the back of his.

I knew Alice would be demanding answers from the second I grabbed his hand and she doesn't fail to jump right in. Shoving her hand in Emmett's face, "Hi, I'm Alice, Jasper's ex-girlfriend." Way to shock a poor guy further Ali.

"Alice!" Edward and I say in unison.

"What? It's not like you guys were getting around to introducing me. You three were too busy caught up being drama queens."

Emmett lets out a full loud laugh that has everyone in the place looking over at our table. Shaking Alice's hand, he smiles at her, "Damn, I like you pix!"

Beaming a smile right back at him, Alice looks at our still-joined hands and give us the silent "what's up" question. I can feel the red creeping up my neck and am about to come up with some answer when I hear from behind me. "Holy Fucking Shit! You landed a man!"

Oh Rose, classy as always.

**EM pov**

He is still holding my hand - in public, in front of everyone, on top of the table and I love it. The minute he took my hand, I instantly felt my jealousy ease. After telling me everything, I was still a bit irritated at the fact that Edward had seen and done things with my boy that I haven't yet. But I will just have to make sure Jasper knows who the better man is in everyway. The explanations made sense and I am glad it all was cleared up quickly because I hate drama, Alice was the perfect buffer and I could tell she was used to getting her way. So I didn't think the hand-holding was going too go long without questions. What I wasn't prepared for was the fierce look on the blond bombshell that was standing behind us.

She was built like a supermodel - tall, gorgeous, with long waving hair and ice blue eyes that I was sure could castrate a man with a single look. Next to her was a smaller brunette with big brown eyes and warm loving smile.

The smaller woman smacked the blond. "Geez, Rose, try some class, why don't ya?"

"Sorry, Sweetie but," gesturing at our hands, "did you think you would ever see the day?"

Laughing lightly, the brunette leans down and gives Jasper and then Alice a kiss and takes a seat and the blond follows.

Jasper is beet red, but manages to find his voice. "Um, Emmett meet the matchmaker from hell, better known as Rosalie Hale Whitlock, my cousin, and her partner in crime and life Bella Swan."

Shaking their hands and looking Rose in the eye, I lay it out there, "Very nice to meet you ladies but," holding up our joined hands, "I'm afraid we won't be needing your services."

Smiling a huge toothy smile, Rose looks over to Bella. "Well Bells, looks like we have had it all wrong. We were setting him up with stallions, but Jasper clearly prefers bear."

With everyone laughing and introductions made to Edward, we all fell into a comfortable silence as we look over the menus.

The same waitress that took my appetizer order earlier came back to take our order and her flirty smile faltered when she spotted the wedding ring on Edward's hand and then looked down and saw my hand on Jasper's knee. "Just my luck," she muttered. Then she cleared her throat and got her pen ready to take our orders. When I was done with my order, everyone was silent stairing at me with open mouths. "What?"

Jasper gave me a quick peck on the lips and patted my knee, "Glad your stomach's feeling better, Bunny."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  So very thankful that I could get this edited tonight, and I am so so thankful for all of the alerts the the handful of reviews! I am loving these boys and all that they are pulling from me. I know that some are wanting lots of lemons, they will be here but they need to flow with the story but they are coming and I promise the first is a doozy! Anyway I will let you get on with it and next update will be mid week I hope!

Ps I don't own anyone SM does, I just love messing with them.

Pss um this is slash if you haven't got that by now, if you are against that or under 18 please leave now!

**Em pov**

Bunny? Did he seriously just call me Bunny? Thank god, no one else appeared to hear it, or if they did, they didn't let on that they did. As we waited for our food, the conversation was your typical getting-to-know-you and catching-up thing. But I wasn't a fool to think that it would stay that way. After our food arrived and we dug in, Rose was the first - as I figured she would be - to step up with the questions.

"So Emmett, what are your intentions towards my dear cousin here?"

Jasper groaned "Rose please . . ."

"No, it's OK, Jazz. I can play with the big boys." I throw him a wink and turn to Rose. "Well Rosalie, my intentions are to be Jasper's friend, very good friend and see where it leads."

She matches my stare and I can tell she won't be easy on me. "So what you are looking for - a fuck buddy? Or are you man enough to face a real relationship?" Man, this chick has balls as big as mine.

I hear another groan out of Jasper and I know he has got to be embarrassed as all hell, but I want to show him that I can take whatever his friends and family can dish out. I squeeze his leg and take on the challenge.

"Not that it is any of your business really, but I am looking to be in it for the long haul. We just started this, but I can feel that it is different then anything I have ever had. After Jasper and I figure out what it is, together, we will be sure to send you out a memo. Got it?"

Rose and I stared each other down for a very tense minute. For all my bravado, I was shaking like a little girl on the inside. This chick was scary as fuck, and then she smiled - a cool icy smile - and I was shaking even more. After a moment, she broke the stare, leaned over, kissed Bella's cheek, pointed her fork at me and announced, "This one, Jazz, he's a keeper."

I could feel relief pouring off of Jazz as we continue to eat. The conversation flows around the table easily like we were all old friends. There were the occasional "whens" and "hows" directed at us, but we gave only basic answers. No need to share the bump and grind against the wall story.

There were stories of college and high school, some of which embarrassed Jasper, and others that made him laugh. I could barely take my eyes off of him. It was like seeing the real him for the first time. All the stress of work stripped away, no worry creasing his forehead. This is how he should always look, carefree and young.

Every now and then, when I would look across the table, I would catch Edward smiling at us. I knew he was all for the sappy shit and, on more than one occassion, tried to get me to seriously date. He wanted everyone to be as mushy sickly in love like he and Jake were.

As dinner wound down, we all made plans to do it again soon when Jake and Alice's husband Garrett could join us. Rose and Bella said their goodbyes first and left groping each other. Looks like someone was going to see some action tonight. Edward was next to leave, climbing into his Volvo, saying something about going to see his love at work. Alice shot off a quick "Bye, call you later," hopped in a cab and sped off.

"Subtle," I smile at Jazz.

"Umm, yes, well I gave up years ago with the demon pixie." His laughter lights up the night.

A small part of me didn't want the night to end, even though it was getting late. So I made him an offer, "Can I give you a ride?" OK, so a large part of it was wanting him wrapped around me on my bike.

I was suddenly a bit nervous when he said yes. I felt like a teenage boy at the end of his first date. This was a new feeling for me. I knew what I wanted, but I also knew that I wanted it perfect. Ducking my head and gesturing him to follow me, we head across the lot to my bike. I can't help grinning like an idiot as he takes my hand and steps in stride with me. I wonder if I will ever get used to the tingling sensation that happens whenever our skin meets.

Shaking my head a bit to clear it, I look up into his face and I think he is thinking the same thing. How is it we were so lucky to find this?

Stopping in front of my baby, Jasper looks at me and then the bike, then to me and a huge smile breaks across his face.

"This is your bike?" There is an awe to his voice.

"Bike? Bike? No, no, no, my dearest boy. This is a Harley Davidson Road King Classic." I can't resist stroking her seat as I tell him about my baby. "She is my pride and joy and could never be summed up by being just a mere bike. This is Carmen."

**Jas pov**

All night I have been in awe of Emmett. Well,OK, not at first. At first, I thought he was going to rip someone in two, namely Edward. But after the tense beginning of the night and Rose embarrassing the crap out of me, everything was great. Conversation flowed like we had all been doing this for years.

Emmett was like a missing piece in a puzzle. He was warm and friendly and really listened. He has a wicked sense of humor and an infectious laugh. The occasional touch of his hand or the brush of his leg against mine told me that he was there for me, but his attention from the others at the table never faltered. He was the perfect date - the guy you know with whom you will never have a bad time. You will never feel ignored or stupid. The way he listens to people like they are the only one in the room feels real, not like he is sucking up or playing a part. This is a guy to take home to meet the parents.

When he offered me a ride, I didn't want to sound to eager to accept, but I wasn't a fool either. Slipping my hand in his wasn't planned, it was just another one of those things with us that just happened and felt right. We walked in perfect stride with each other and when he stopped in front of a gorgeous teal and white motorcycle, I about blew my load right then and there. The sight of Emmett in his dark jeans and leather jacket leaning against the bike was something out of every gay man's fantasies. The thing that made the sight even sexier was the fact that he was leaning against the bike with a boxer-dropping grin on his face - and our hands were still joined. He was here, he was sexy as hell and he was holding **my **hand.

After regaling the finer points of his baby like a proud papa, he climbs on and kicks it to life. The engine is loud and purrs as he revs the engine. Patting the seat behind him, he invites me to hop on.

"Are you ready for the best ride of your life?" he asks, turning his head back to whisper in my ear. "The best ride on wheels, that is," as he lays a quick kiss on my neck. It is like an electric current passed through me from the point on my neck where his lips were, stopping off to cause a blip in my chest and shooting right to my cock.

Scooting as close as I can to him, I am not really sure what to do with my hands. I know we are both out and not ashamed of our sexuality, but this is still Texas, so I opt for grabbing on to the sides of his leather jacket as tightly as I can. After a block, I start rubbing circles into his sides with my thumbs. The ride is smooth and the speed is intoxicating. Soon we are pulling off the main drag into the quiet side streets and he slows up his speed. It was a peaceful quiet ride. The streets were empty and all that could be heard was the soft purr of his bike. Without a word or even a glance back, he grabbed first one arm and then the other, wrapping them around him. As soon as my chest was flush with his back and my chin was resting on his shoulder, we both gave out a stuttered breath, like neither one of us was complete until we were in full contact. I could feel his heartbeat even through the thickness of his sweater and jacket. It was a strong comforting beat that I could imagine singing me to sleep.

All too soon, we are pulling into my drive and Emmett kills the engine. I don't want to break my hold on him, and thankfully all he does is wrap his arms across mine and pulls me even closer.

"I don't want to let go," his voice is soft and low and I think he whispers, "ever."

"I know. This night has been all over the place, but I can say without a doubt," and I truly mean it, "it has been the best night I have ever had. It was everything. Friends, family and the perfect date."

Smirking over his shoulder at me, "Perfect date? That wasn't a date, Sweetheart. You have not seen perfect date yet."

"Not a date?" OK, so ya, it technically it wasn't, but it felt like it to me, and I want more - much, much more.

"Not a date," pulling me off the bike and following after he widens his stance in front of me to bring us to eyelevel. Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, we are only a breath away from each other, noses almost touching. "When I take you on a date, you will know it. Tonight was me winning you and your friends over, because if I know one thing, it's making friends with the friends. Even if you have to fake it."

Did that mean he didn't really like everyone? I don't think I could choose over them. They have been my lifeline for far too long.

Lifting my chin so our eyes meet, his sweet breath reaches me. "Relax Babe, I like your friends. Rose is one tough bitch but I love it! And I hope they liked me, but honestly if they didn't or don't like me, I will do anything including crawling over broken glass naked to win them over. That is how much I want you, this . . ."

I can't hold back. I smash our mouths together and within seconds, our tongues are dueling. His teeth nip at my bottom lip and the way his strong tongue plays with mine has me throbbing hard and whimpering like a little lost puppy. This man's mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon. I am running my hands from his shoulders down his pecs, making a sweep around his waist and up his back. Then I repeat the circuit. His mouth is firmly attatched to mine and his fingers are digging into my hips. His hips are tight to mine and giving small thrusts, so our cocks are taking a glorious slide against each other. I am on the verge of cumming for this first time with Emmett in the middle of my driveway. We really should stop this, but the sounds he is making drives me further into it. I make my pass again across his chest and pause there to run my nails around his hard nipples. Scraping across them, I feel his whole body shutter and he drives his impressive length into me harder.

This has to stop before we get arrested.

**Em pov**

Nothing could ever compare to feeling Jasper behind me on my bike, fully wrapped around me. I knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable on the busy streets to do more then just hang onto my jacket, but the slow soft circles he rubbed into my sides was maddening. I pushed the speed as much as I could. As tempted as I was to go full throttle, I really didn't want to ruin the night with a speeding ticket. I played it cool until I made it to the turn-off that would take us to Jasper's townhouse. As soon as we were in the quiet side streets, I felt the compulsion to pull his arms around me. The second I felt his arms circle me and his chin rest on my shoulder, I let out a long slow breath. This is it. This here is right. I would be content if we never did anything but this. He and I melted into each other with the road beneath us and the open road in front of us.

Content with him behind me on my bike - yes, I would be, but this here right now is even better. And though content is nice, I am a selfish man and I want more, A LOT more! With his tongue in my mouth, strong hips under my fingers and his huge hard cock grinding mine, I can see so much more in my mind.

I know I should be embarrassed by the sounds I am making, but his moans and thrusts are spurring me on too much. We really need to stop and when I hear him give a painful whimper, I know he is thinking the same. Reluctantly, I pull away. We both cry out quietly at the loss.

Pulling back but never breaking my hold, I take in his thoroughly "fuck me" face. His cheeks are flushed and his lips swollen from the kisses and nips I placed on them. All in all, I was proud of the way he looked, because I did that. I made him look like he was minutes away from becoming completely undone out here in the open.

"You should really go inside now," I regrettably tell him.

He gives me a automatic, but not convincing nod. "Yeah, I probably should?"

His dumbstruck look tells me that I have hit him as hard as he has me. I really want nothing more than to follow him in the house and strip him down. Making love to him all night would be the best thing I have ever done, but I know from history that that could be a very bad idea. I want to know everything about this man. I want to make sure that I know we are where and who we think each other is before we go there. I won't be a fool again. This time, I want my head to catch up to my hormones and heart. It's not only our hearts on the line. We need to be sensible and remember the magnitude of the project we have on the line.

We . . . Will . . . Do . . . This . . . Right! I see him raise and eyebrow in question and realize I said that one out loud.

"Yes, I want nothing more then to take you upstairs and have us fuck 'til we are hot, sweaty and exhausted, but I also want this to last. And I know," God, the look of lust in his eyes is trying me, "if we keep this up, it will be all about the heat and not about the person. Jazz, you are far too tempting, but you are also far too intriguing to skim over all the good shit for a fast hot fuck."

I really wasn't sure if he would take that as rejection or cockiness but I was hopeful, and then his smile switched.

"So you like what you see, hunh?" Now, my boy was fishing once again. Well, we can play a bit.

"You know I do. After all," I grind my cock into his, "I can feel the feeling is mutual." He groans and maybe cries a little.

I can't tease him much longer, because as much as I love getting him all hot and bothered, I can't torture myself anymore. If I don't pull my cock away from his, I am going to cum in my pants and have a very sticky ride home.

Grabbing the base of his neck and threading my hands through his silky dirty-blonde locks, I rest my forehead against his and start to separate our bodies. "Jazz," it sounds like a painful whimper even to my own ears, "I have to go."

I hear him cry out a sigh at the separation and the words I spoke. "I know, we need to stop." He didn't sound like he agreed, but I knew he knew what I was getting at.

"I wish we could fast forward a dozen weeks or so." I mean it a little, but truthfully, I am looking forward to the getting-to-know-you phase. As much as I want to climb into bed with this man, I want to know everything about him even more. I want to know what makes him laugh, cry, smile, and really get riled up. I won't be dumb enough this time to follow my cock. This man is someone I want to immerse myself in.

"I know, Bunny. I feel the same way. But I understand, this is too big to rush."

I nod then look back a bit. He'd said it again. "Bunny?"

His blush doesn't even start at his ears like it usually does. It was a full-on red from the collar of his shirt to the roots of his hair. "Sorry, it is just been..."

Giving him an out since tonight has been a whirlwind, I just kiss his nose. "I think it is just perfect, Jazz baby."

Watching him go through his door, I feel a pain in my chest. But I know I am doing the right thing. So the minute the door is closed, I start my engine and back out of his drive. For once, I don't feel the same contentment I usually have on a ride. Riding won't be the same again until Jasper is behind me.

I pull into my garage. Parking and killing the engine, I grab the keys out and climb off. Thankfully my cock has calmed down a bit or I would have injured the little (well, not SO little) guy. Pocketing my keys and leaving the garage, I hit the button to bring the door down and look to the clear sky. "Please let me keep him." A soft prayer to the heavens couldn't hurt. Smiling, I run up the steps and let myself in the house.

Kicking off my shoes and throwing my jacket on the couch to wind up to sleep right away, I make my way to my office, stopping to give a tap on Waldorff's tank. He blubs a bubble at me and goes back to his aimless swimming. Going into my office, I flick on the desk lamp and fire up my laptop.

Might as well be productive and get some bills paid. I was supposed to do it a few days earlier in the week, but I got distracted with Google's image button. After sorting through my emails and offline messages from friends, I do the quick Facebook check and then proceed onto the bills. Gas, water electric - and on to the cell bill. I make quick work of them, but before I close out the window, I notice the features button on the page. I click it and find what I am looking for. "Two can play at this game." Smiling to myself, I shut down and turn out the lights and make my way to bed.

Sleep was peaceful with the dreams all warm and comforting for a change. I was shocked when I woke on my own at 6 a.m. feeling refreshed. Sleep has never been a friend of mine. Most nights, when I finally fell asleep, I slept OK but never really felt rested. Other nights after the struggle to sleep, I wound up having dream after dream that was plagued by my past. But today, I felt like I had taken one of those sleeping pills the shrink gave me, without the morning groggy feeling.

With all the energy I had, I decided to start my Saturday with a run. I threw on my favorite running gear, pulled on a beanie and shades, popped in my earbuds and headed out the door. I headed south away from the temptation of Jasper and set out on my five-mile run. It was quiet yet, being a Saturday morning. There was still dew on the grass and the street lights were just turning off. I don't let myself in particular just listen to the music fill my ears and feel the pavement beneath my feet. Halfway through my run, I come to the business district and slow my pace to a jog, catching a display in a window here and there. The bakery is about the only thing open and the smells tempt me. But if I stop now, I know I won't feel like finishing the run. Maybe tomorrow I can pick up some danish and coffees and surprise Jasper. With that one errant thought, my mind goes down that road. I concentrate on keeping it purely PG though, because it is totally impossible to run with a semi in my pants.

Rounding the corner for the final push home, I know where my feet are taking me. It isn't even a conscious thought, it is like a force pulling me and I make my way past the familiar address. I feel like a stalker, but there is nothing I can do about it. I don't plan on hanging outside in the bushes or peeping in the windows. Nothing creepy but just being on his block knowing he is close makes me feel closer to him.

Slowing almost completely, I notice his garage door opening and a black Audi is backing out. "Shit." Now he is gonna see me and I am gonna look like an idiot. I could turn and try and make it out of sight before he sees me or I can keep it casual and act like it is a happy accident. Taking a deep breath, I go with casual. There is no way I want to miss a chance at seeing him first thing in the morning. Not the way I would really love to see him in the morning but I will take what I can get.

**Jas pov**

Waking up this morning, I was more refreshed then ever. I had come in, locked up and headed straight to bed. I fell asleep feeling my lips and replaying the end of the night and the first coherent thought I had when I woke was Emmett. After getting out of bed and going through my morning routine, I remembered I had absolutely no plans today except maybe going and watching the sign go up on site. Looking through the fridge and cabinets, I realized the only thing edible in the house was a bottle of ketchup, a block of cheese and some beer.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that the bakery should be open and still have some of the good stuff left. So I grabbed my keys and headed for the garage. Starting up the engine and hitting the remote to open the door, I slowly back out. Just as I clear the door, I spot him. Running in place waiting for me to pull out completely, Emmett sweaty from an obviously long run - his gray wifebeater clung to his sweaty chest and his black track pants hung low on his sculpted hips. This is the closest I have come to seeing his body naked and I am dumbstruck. I don't think I will survive seeing him fully naked, but it is worth the risk. Looking up to his face, he pulls off his sunglasses and pops out his ear buds and grins widely at me.

I roll down my window as he approaches and as he gets closer, I can smell him - clean sweat and all man.

"Mornin', out for a run?" - mental face palm - "I mean, clearly you are. Are you having a good run?" I need to learn not to babble.

"Ya, it was good. I only did five today, but it felt great." He rolls his neck and shoulders, showing off every muscle there. It is a very good thing I am sitting down or I might have dropped to my knees right there. What is it about this driveway?

Pulling myself back from la-la-land, I meet his face as he leans down into my open window. "I know I am all sweaty and probably more then a little rank-smelling, but could I maybe get a kiss good morning?" His eyes dip to my neck then to my lips.

All I can manage is a nod and he is there a split-second later. The kiss was nothing like last night's, but it was full and soft and way to brief. Pulling back, he looks satisfied. "So where are you off to so early on a Saturday morning?"

Oh ya, that's right - in car, motor running. I was going somewhere. "Ah ya, I was just gonna run to the bakery for breakfast. I didn't get a chance all week to shop for food."

"I just passed there halfway through my run. Smelled great and almost tempted me to stop in, but I knew the run home after that would be more like a crawl." It made me smile how he looked like a little kid denied a second scoop of ice cream.

I think I just came up with a way to make my morning even more perfect. "Well, how about I pick you up something and I can meet you at your house and we can share breakfast." He cocks his head and gives me a smile, dimples and all. "That is, if you don't have any other plans. I mean if you.."

Bending in quick and stopping me, he pecks my lips. "That would be perfect, just let me run home and shower."

Agreeing, he gives me his address and runs off. I spend a few minutes watch his retreating frame and then another few calming myself down. No sense in scaring the bakery girl. I have a bounce in my step as I enter the bakery and inhaling all the scents of morning. The donuts and pastries mixed with the smell of fresh coffee have my mouth watering. There is a bit of a line, so I have time to look everything over. Then as I am about third in line, it hits me that I don't have a clue what Emmett wants. Stepping back a couple of places in line, I take out my phone and give him a quick call. When it connects, I burst out laughing bringing all eyes to me. I apologize and bring myself down to a quiet chuckle. He doesn't pick up though, he must still be in the shower. I guess I am on my own.

Stepping to the front of the line, I order one of just about everything and two black coffees, cream and sugar on the side. The woman behind the counter gives me a funny look at the ratio of food to drinks, I just give her a shrug and a smile. "My boyfriend's part bear," I give as way of explanation. As she rings me up, I swear I hear her mutter something about married or gay.

Making my way to the car, I set the coffee on the roof as I open the door and put the pastry box on the seat and stand to retrieve the coffee and it hits me. "I just called him my boyfriend." Is that what he is? I have no clue, but it sounded so right and natural coming out. "I like the sound of it." With a big smile on my face, I make my way to Emmett's house. I grab breakfast and jog up the stairs and ring the bell.

It only takes seconds for the door to swing wide and Emmett is standing there fresh from the shower in loose jeans and a tight gray T-shirt. "Hey," he greets me.

Giving him my best teasing crooked smile, "So Emmett, you're bringin' sexy back, huh?"

**A.N: ** Ok so hubby is my editor and he liked it and I hope you all do to! Please send me some love! Also I am going to be starting very soon a drabble out take thingy (yes I said thingy) of Rose and Bella through the years. So very thankful for all the alerts and comments! Please keep them coming and pimp me out if need be(please please). Oh ya and I have a FB page now. It is my author name all lower case on one word, I am daily adding pics for my boys and a banner was made by the lovely Eve's_Retaliation author of ummm Missing which you all should really check out!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok First I want to say thank you all the alerts and those that review! THANK YOU! ok so It is not a common coupling but I promise it will be a good one and I hope this chapter starts to show it! Ok so a few things, first if you are reading and hit the fave button or what have you please leave a smilie or heart as a review you can do atleast that much. PLEASE? Second, if you could check out a few stories for me like The Debt by Delphiusfanfic or Neighbor from down the Hall by philomina. that would be awsome! I know I am not a popular story pairing but hey if the were all the same life would be boring. I want to thank my Slashy girls for helping and my hubby for being man enough to edit me! (oh and ringback shout outs starting big time soon watch out my girls that gave ideas!)

**Chapter 8**

**Em pov**

I hurried through my shower and was drying off when I heard my phone ring. I tried to get downstairs in time to answer it, but the ringing stopped when I was halfway down the stairs. If it is important, they will call back or leave a message. Climbing back up the stairs, I go to my bedroom. Dropping my towel into the hamper, I pad over to the dresser and grab out some weekend jeans and my softest gray T-shirt. I skip the briefs for today, because I know if I am spending anytime with Jasper today, I am going to be at least semi-hard and I don't need any more constriction then necessary. Running my fingers through my damn hair, I give myself one last look in the mirror.

"Yup, sexy as hell, McCarty." Then I hear the doorbell chime and my heart picks up the pace. I run down the stairs and swing the door open. Standing on the other side with an arm full of breakfast and a cocky grin on his face, Jasper quirks his brow.

"So Emmett, you're bringing sexy back, huh?"

So he was the missed call. "What can I say? If ya got it, share it!" It was meant to amuse him and judging by his laughter right now, I'd say it worked.

Gesturing around me for him to enter he does, pausing at my side, "Oh Bunny, you definitely got it, but I would prefer you to only share it with me."

I choked on my breath a bit as he eyed me up and down and then walked down my hall straight to the breakfast bar. Shutting the door, I follow him in. Placing one hand on his waist, I peek over his shoulder and lift the lid to the box of goodies.

"So whatcha bring me?" Peering in, I see over a dozen mouth watering pastries. "Mmm, my favorite." I grab a lemon cream long john and I peck him on the cheek.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I tried to call but well . . ."

"Was drying off and my phone was downstairs," I tell him with a mouth full of sweet, citrusy goodness. "I wrapped my towel around me and ran for it, but it was to late."

Looking over at him, I see that he is staring at me - mouth half-open and his coffee suspended midair on its way to his mouth. He shakes his head and returns the cup to the counter.

"Emmett, you really can't tell me shit like that and then proceed to eat."

Okkkayyy, now I am lost. "What?"

I could see him swallow hard. "I am trying to keep this breakfast at least PG-13, so you telling me about drying yourself and running around this very house in nothing but a towel while," he is flushed and it is making my jeans tighter. "you are sitting there looking fucking amazing and sensually eating a donut . . ."

Mmm, I am turning my boy on, nice . . . I have my boyish charm on my side though and I am not above using all my mad skills. Sending him the most innocent look in my book, I wipe my lower lip with my thumb and lick off the lemon cream.

"I don't think I'm following you here?" I so am following it. Ya, I never said I play fair. I can see his breathing has picked up, but I can also see him warring with himself to get a hold on his libido.

Giving him a break because I know I can and am coming on strong, I set down my breakfast and take a drink of my coffee.

"Sorry Jazz, I really can't seem to help myself around you." I give my little innocent look that never failed to work on mom.

**Jas pov**

The minute he opened the door, I was lost. There was no way I would ever be able to find a sexier, more edible, delectable man then this. Head to toe, he was perfect but the personality behind it won me over more then anything else. Yes, he was cocky, but it was all a show. He was flirtatious, but it was in a fun-loving way and more than anything, his stomach ruled him. I saw the way he was debating what was more appealing - me or what I was carrying - so I needed to get him focused more on me than what I was carrying.

So when I told him that I didn't want him showing his sexy to anyone else, I was so grateful for not only my cool attitude but the sight of his kitchen in full view down the hall. I kept my back to him and I was gnawing at my lip fiercely, but when I felt his hand on my hip and his chin over my shoulder, I was instantly at ease.

The conversation that followed was fun and teasing and tempting. But all in all, it felt right. I have never felt more comfortable with another human being. I was OK with people. I could hold my own, but the only other being I have felt this comfortable with was Maggie, my cocker-corgi cross rescue puppy. In many ways, the way that Emmett looks at me is the same way Maggie did for the first few months after I brought her home. The way Emmett looked at me was like he was still amazed I was in front of him, and I have to say I feel the same. Every time I look up, I am still amazed this gorgeous, curly-haired, green-eyed hulk of a man was still standing here in front of me. I was shocked that he found something in me worth his while.

I was holding my sides laughing when he retold the story of his sister making him up in full-on drag when he got drunk and passed out for the first time.

"Oh, Bunny, you poor thing. You are an amazingly hot man, but please," catching my breath and trying my damnedest to look serious, "you would make the ugliest fucking woman."

He mocked offense to my words. "Fuck you, Babe, I would totally be all Woo tong foo!"

That had me laughing even harder and I almost fell off my stool. "Oh hun, it is 'To: Wong Foo.' "

Pulling it together enough to look him in the face, I give my best questioning face. "Are you sure you are gay, Emmett?"

He huffs and sputters a bit and looks a bit embarrassed if anything, "If I wasn't sure . . ." he rounds the counter and swivels my stool, stepping between my legs, "would I be doing this?" He puts one hand on my hip and the other runs up my neck and into my hair as his lips descend on mine. The kiss is hot and hard and commanding. It lets me know that he knows exactly what he wants and joyfully that seems to be me. As our lips work against each other and our tongues duel for top position, I work my hands lower down his back. Playing with the waist band of his jeans, I snake my fingers inside and below. He moans as I play with the curve of his waist and run my fingers front to back, feeling every line of bone and muscle. There is not an ounce of fat on this man - all lines and curves, and those lines and curves forgot to put on underwear and I am most grateful for that as I reach his ass, and I am brave enough to dip my fingers lower into the low-slung jeans. When I get both hands where they want so desperately to be and grab two handfuls of tight firm ass, I feel him shudder and grip my hair tighter as he deepens the kiss. I am aching hard - about to explode - and our cocks have yet to even meet through our clothes.

**Em pov**

I may have a few inches and a good eighty pounds on Jasper, but he dominates me in every way. As long as he keeps doing what he is doing with his mouth and hands, I will gladly continue to submit. The boy can sure use his mouth, and the way his hands are working over my ass makes me thank the heavens I went sans briefs today. I have a strong urge to throw him down on the counter and devour him, but I know I need to stop. My point is proven. I am all man and I love all things male, especially all of this male. Gathering the strength of a god, I pull my lips from his and rest my forehead on his. He is panting hard and, just like last night, looks throughly kissed.

"Point taken," he is trying to calm his voice, "you are most certainly gay."

I laugh a bit. "Let me know if you ever need a reminder." I throw him a wink and back up. I hate to lose the feeling of his hands on my bare ass, but I have to suffer if I want to get on with the day. I don't have much, but there are some things that need to be done. Maybe I can have company,

"Hey, Jazz," I turn in time to see him adjusting his massive package and I stiffle a groan, "um ya, um, I was wondering if you . . ." damn hard to think when he looks at me, "well, if you didn't have any plans today?"

"Nope, no plans, none," he quickly offers up. Sweet - he is as anxious to spend the day with me as I am him.

"Well, I was just gonna run some errands and supervise the sign going up on-site." There is a flash of disappointment and I know he was thinking of spending the day in bed too. "I know it isn't anything huge but . . ."

Nodding his head, "Sounds great, I need to take Maggie out later, but I am otherwise free."

"Maggie?"

"Ya, my dog. She is a rescue mutt." One more plus for my boy, he is a dog person and adopts. "She is a hyper little shit, but I love her anyway." He looks like a little boy when he is telling me about her.

"I can't wait to meet her," and I truly can't. "My mom never let us get a dog. There were always too many kids coming in and out of our home with too many different problems allergies to think about." I tell him about all the foster care my mother has done over the years and how my adopted siblings came into our lives as we walk out to his car, and make our way to the shopping district.

"Your mother sounds like an amazing woman. I can't wait to meet her." I can see he means it and I know she will love him. "So, how did she come to fostering?"

I want to share it all with him, but there are some things that are best saved for another time, I don't want to bring down the mood of today with dark messy things like my family's past. Grabbing his hand, I just shake my head a little. "Another time, babe, OK?"

We are so in sync that he nods and agrees to let it go for now. "That's fine. We are here anyway." I look up to see the big red bulls-eye as he swings into a spot. Unfolding myself from his passengers' seat, I roll my neck and shoulders.

"Next time, we need to take my truck. I am just not built for an Audi."

He is laughing at me as I work out all my kinks. "Sorry, when I bought it I had no idea, I would someday have a bear for a boyfriend." I am laughing along with him when all of a sudden, his face goes serious and he freezes midstep. For the life of me, I can't figure out what's wrong.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Grabbing his shoulders, I squat down to look him right in the eyes.

"Sorry, I just, um . . ." He is turning red. "Um well, did you hear what I said?"

"Ya I heard, you said your boyfriend's a bear." I am totally not following. "Believe me, Babe, I have been called a lot worse."

Smiling widely, he is beaming at me now. "So you are OK that I called you my boyfriend then?"

So that's what it is. "Jazz, I would be offended if you didn't. I mean I don't just take random guys with me to get razors and socks and shit." I am trying to play it off cool, but now that his words register, I am totally doing a little happy dance. My inner 12-year-old girl is saying 'Jasper is my boyfriend' in a sing-song voice.

Taking his hand to show him how OK with it I am, we make our way into the store where we proceed to fight over cart pushing duty. I win in the end. Yup, I brought the dimples.

"You know that those won't always work." He is trying and failing to look serious. "Don't think 10 years from now that you can be a douche and count on the dimples to get you out of the doghouse."

I smile even wider. "Ten years, huh? I like the sound of that." Little happy dance girl is gonna need caffeine to get through this day if he keeps saying things like that. "And for the record, if you put up with my ass for 10 years, than I am sure I will have other secret weapons to get my own way."

"I am sure you will." Man, I am falling hard for this man.

**Jas pov**

Shopping with Emmett was like everything else - fun. The way he just let himself go and be silly and stupid and not care who stared or made comments about it. On our way to the socks, we passed the sunglasses and, of course, we had to try on every ridiculous pair we could find. Then he teased me when we were in the underwear section. In the end, I told him I preferred him in none, so he just tossed the packages back on the shelf and carried on. Knowing he was making a choice based on what I thought, especially this choice, had my grinning like an idiot.

We wandered the store and got the items we actually needed. He picked up his razors and socks and some toothpaste he needed and I got some body wash and dog food. Emmett insisted on buying Maggie a treat to "Butter her up" as he put it. I knew she would love him anyway, but he didn't want to take any chances of the lady in my life not liking him. Now we were just wandering.

"Yes! Righteous!" Emm fist-pumps the air.

I look to see what he has found. We are standing in the toys section, and he has found the Nerf aisle. "I would ask 'Aren't you a little old for toys?', but I know the answer to that." I laugh at his excitement over the guns he finds.

"Tyler and I could have a blast with these." From his stories of his brother, I can tell how much he loves him. "Of course, he will have the advantage seeing how he can just put extra ammo on his lap. Or suction them to his chair like last time."

"Chair?" I don't think he ever mentioned this before.

"Ya, his wheelchair. He has spina bifida, so he has no use of his legs. But don't let that fool you. He is one tough-ass little shit and he plays dirty." He beams with pride when he is talking about his brother. I wonder just how much of the dirty tricks Tyler has learned from his big brother here.

"I think it is kinda great that I didn't know about the chair." Emm is giving me a screwy look. "What I mean is, it shows that you don't even see him as disabled. There are a lot of people that would share that right away. You didn't even think to mention it."

He looks thoughtful for a minute, thinking over what I said, then gives a proud stance and smiles. "I never really thought about it that way, but I guess you are right. To me, Tyler is just Tyler, just like anyone else in the family." Putting three Nerf guns and a shit-ton of ammo into the cart, we move a few aisles down as he shares more about Tyler. Before I knew it, we were surrounded by all things pink and girly.

"Um, Emm, do you have a fetish you want to share with me?" He rolls his eyes and starts to peruse the dolls and dress-ups and accessories.

"My mom likes to keep things for boys and girls on hand, so when they come to her house, they have something new and just theirs." I am learning so much about this man's family today that I am sure when I actually meet them, it will be like I have known them all my life. "So when I happen to pass a toy aisle or see movie or game that strikes me, I get it to fill her 'magic closet'."

"That's great, Bunny," and I squeeze his hand and help him to pick out things for the closet. By the time we were done playing around, we headed to check out with Emmett proudly wearing a pink and purple boa and a cart filled with dolls, dress-ups, puzzles and stuffed animals. When this man got into toy shopping, there was no stopping him.

After paying, Emmett draped the feathery concoction around my neck and we left the store, laughing about him thinking it suited my coloring better.

"Really, where did you come up with that shit?"

"Jazz, I may be a beefy guy and look all man, but on the inside . . ." He gave his best gay hand gesture. "Honey on the inside, I am all diva!"

I giggle so hard I snort and Emm points and makes fun of it.

"Fucking fag," we hear behind us. Emmett's head whips around to see a couple of punk-ass teen boys. I see Emmett's fist clench and the set of his jaw, so I grab his arm to stop him. This could be bad.

"Emm, they're not worth it. Let's just go." He shakes my arm off and looks at me with softening eyes.

"Babe, it will be OK. I promise not to spill a drop of blood." With that, he turns and stalks to the punks.

**Em pov**

I am a tolerant person for the most part. I can take a lot of shit. I have pretty thick skin, but these punk-ass little bastards will not get away saying jack-shit about my boyfriend. My first instinct was to rip off their heads and shove them where the sun don't shine, but since I promised Jazz, I will just have to settle for scaring the hell out of them.

Marching over and getting right up in their faces, I use my scariest voice I can muster. "What the fuck did you say, punk?"

The one that had been so brave to call out Jasper was about ready to piss himself. I gotta hand it to him though, he tried to play it tough.

"Dude, I got no beef with you. I just think you might want to lose the princess over there or people are gonna talk."

That was it. Never laying a finger on him, I back him against the brick wall and in a slow, deliberate voice, I lay it out there. "That fucking fag - that princess over there - is my fucking boyfriend."

The look of shock and fear almost made me laugh out humorlessly. He clearly had no idea where to go from here, so I just finished the conversation without him.

"That's right, you little shit. I'm a fag too, but I sure as hell ain't no princess. So maybe you and your friends better think about who you judge before you open your fucking mouths. If it was up to me, you would be bleeding profusely from your face and many major organs. but lucky for you, I promised that 'little princess over there' that I wouldn't lay a finger on you. SO, I guess you are going to have to think about that shit next time you open your smart-ass fucking mouth and try and cut someone down. Because you never know when that person has a friend or a loved one waiting in the shadows to kick the ever-lovin' shit out of you!" With that, I left them standing there, shaking in their shoes. I could tell they were scared I was going to pummel them, but I promised my boy.

Marching back to the car, I grabbed Jazz and laid one on him right there in the open. I felt the air rush out of him and him sag a bit into me in relief. Looking back, the punk was staring with his mouth hanging open, but when he saw me looking at him, his friend pulled him into the store.

Laying his hand on my chest, Jasper gave me one last peck. "Thank you, Darlin'."

After we get all the packages deposited in the trunk, we pull out of the lot and head to Jasper's house. He wants to let Maggie out and I am really excited to meet her. He suggested we take her for a walk, but we agree to wait until evening and the heat of the day has gone. Pulling into his garage, we gather out his packages and head in.

Before we are even to the door, I can hear scraping and whining. I am bubbling with excitement. I really love all animals, but dogs are my favorite. I take the bags from Jasper so he can unlock the door. Once he gets it unlocked and open, I see a reddish blur of fur rush past me and out the doggy door in the back door of the garage.

"I guess she really had to go," he chuckles.

"Do you need to go out there with her?" I really want to see her and hope he says 'yes,' but he shakes his head 'no.'

"Don't worry, she won't be out there too long. She knows I come bearing food and a new person to spoil her with attention." He steps in the house and unlocks the house doggy door, so Maggie can get back in.

We step into his kitchen and I take a look around as he unpacks his bags. I have seen the living room and hall. Seeing the kitchen, I can see how the whole house most likely flows. It is all rich and warm and comforting, just like the man himself.

Having let Kate decorate my own home, I didn't get a lot of say in it. Kate was a bowl-you-over force, so my home is all clean lines and modern designs. I think I prefer it here.

Just as Jasper starts to pour the dog food and the first piece hits the bowl, I hear a happy yelp and the same flash of red fur. Maggie jumps at Jasper's legs, saying hello and begging for her dish all at the same time. He pets her head and orders her down. She obeys, swishing her fluffy tail across the floor. She is so fixated on her meal she has no time for us mere humans. As Jasper sets down her dish, she goes at it like she has been starved her whole life. Jasper shakes his head and laughs quietly as he makes his way over to me.

"You'll have to excuse her table manners."

I look at her and she is almost down to the bottom already. "She kind of reminds me of Tyler after B-ball practice." Then I remember her treat in the car. "I'll be right back." I dash out to the garage and rifle through my bags. Finding the items I am looking for, I dash back into the house and am greeted with wagging tail and little barks.

"She likes you. I told you she would." I get down on the floor for a proper meeting.

Scratching her behind the ears, I am rewarded with a lick to the nose. "Well, hello there, Miss Maggie. I am Emmett McCarty. I am a friend of your daddy's and I hope you and I can be very good friends as well."

In response, she rolls over for a good tummy-scratching. After a few minutes, Jasper joins us on the floor and we spend a good half hour playing around, until Maggie bores of us and takes her rawhide bone and stuffed bunny squeeky toy and runs off.

I pop up off the floor and dust off my pants. Throwing my hand out, I help Jasper up and pull him straight up and into my arms. Clasping my hands together low, his back mimics my hold. This time instead of spreading out my stance, I stay at my full height and lean down to claim his lips.

The new height difference is nice. I can get a new angle on his mouth, though even with me being taller and bigger, he still takes charge of the kiss. Somehow I just naturally let him take the lead, slowing or deepening the kiss. This isn't a passion-filled kiss. This is just a kiss of happiness, a kiss just because we can. It is soft and slow and says everything I am feeling in the pit of my stomach. And it is a kiss that is all too soon interupted by my mother's ringtone coming from my back pocket.

With a groan, I break the kiss and reach for my phone. As I reach for it, I am met with Jasper's hand pulling it from my pocket. "Thanks, babe, I have to take it. That's my mom."

He just pecks my lips and lets me answer, making his way over to put up Maggie's dish and food.

Watching him move contently through his kitchen, I answer, "Hey mom, what up?"

I hear her sigh, "Well, I guess that is a minor improvement over 'How they hangin'?'."

"Sorry mom, how are you and what can I do for you today, mother dear?"

She giggles at that. "Well, baby boy, I was just wondering if you would be able to stop by sometime today? I need some things out of the attic. Jacob was going to come by and do it, but he got called in early tonight."

Shit, I was hoping for more time with Jasper, but my mom rarely asks for help, "Well umm . . ."

"Oh sweetie, if you are busy, it's OK. I will just . . ."

"No, mom, it's fine. I can come by and do it. I just need to swing by my house and . . ."

"Wait. You're not at home?"

"No, I'm not, mom."

"Where are you? You usually spend Saturday afternoons at home if you aren't here."

It's true. I am a creature of habit and it is really rare for me to not be at her house helping out or home with work that spilled over from the week.

Might as well rip the Band-aid off. "I am kinda at um . . . well."

"Emmett Aristotle McCarty, fess up now!" Crap, all three names.

"I'm at my boyfriend Jasper's house." I rush out in a fast breath. I look up at Jazz and he has a shocked but silly grin on his face. I smile back.

"Well, then." My mother is calm, but I think I hear a twinge of excitement. "I am putting lasagna in now. I expect you both here within the hour." With that, the line went dead.

Fuuuuuucckkkk . . .

**Jas pov**

The day had been all-around perfection, even with the punks in the parking lot. Nothing could take me down from this high I was feeling. Even when a parental figure interrupted our most perfect make-out session to date, I still couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. I was riding high.

Trying hard not to listen in on Emmett's conversation, I busied myself around the kitchen, putting away Maggie's food and dish and putting my other purchases away. I was glancing at my man from time to time as he paced and talked to his mother, but then I picked up his telling her about me. I stopped and cocked my head a bit and looked at him. The color drained a bit as he told her where he was and who he was with. Then whatever she said scared the crap out of me, because all the color drained from his face as he just nodded and hit the end button.

He was kind of scaring me. "Emmett, what's wrong? Is everyone OK?" A million and one thoughts flashed through my mind, but I was not going to let myself pause on any one of them. I close the distance between us and take his face in my hands and force him to meet my eyes. He puts his hands on my hips and I can feel him tense even further.

"Babe, how would you feel about meeting my mom?"

Fucccckkkkkk . . .


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok sorry the day delay but what can I say it was BD weekend! Saw it 2 times so far. will see it many more! So this chapt things are gonna heat up, and they will get more so as we go on from now on.. in context. I truly love every alert and review I get and they spur me on to get writing! I love you all and hope you love the boy lovin. Let me tell you it will get even steamier on Wed, and there is a beautiful shower scene soon that has a man sporting a head to toe tatt that is cream making! Now get to reading and reviewing!

**Jas pov **

Meeting the mother. Not something I was expecting - not sure I was prepared - but the scared look on Emmett's face showed me that I needed to suck it up and go for it. Rubbing my hands up and down his upper arms, his breathing started to return to normal and he looked at me with a lost puppy, pleading look.

"You already told her who I was, right?" He nods. "Well then, I think I am going to dinner with your family."

He let out a long hard breath. "Thank you, Jazz. I know it is really soon and all that shit but . . ."

I stopped him with a quick kiss. "Bunny, it's fine. I am fine with meeting your mother. After all you have told me about her, I feel like I already know her and there is so much more I want to learn. And hell, if she raised you, then she is A-OK in my book!"

Relaxing a bit, he kisses me back then nuzzles my neck, breathing me in. "Babe, you don't know how long I have waited for you." And he squeezes me in tight to his chest. I feel at home almost instantly.

After making sure Maggie is settled, we lock the doggy door on the kitchen door, lock up the rest of his place and climb into my car. We made a quick stop by the work site to make sure the sign went up smoothly. Getting out of the car, we walked around the front and leaned against the hood. The sign had indeed gone in in the right spot and I was in a bit of awe over it. There on the large sign was my building in full color, with full lush landscaping. It took my breath away. Emmett put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Kissing my neck, he whispers in my ear, "It's beautiful, Jazz." I had to agree. Looking at it for a few more minutes, we push off the car and stand.

"You ready for this?" He asks again for the millionth time since he got off the phone with his mother.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Pulling out, he gives me directions to his mother's house. Winding our way through evening traffic, it takes about 20 minutes to pull up a long drive to the beautiful brick home. The lines and curves almost make me hard. I love old architecture and this place is the epitome of elegance and balance.

"Wow, Emm, I think I just came a bit." I hear him snicker at my reaction to his family home.

"Well, mom doesn't believe in modern design and this place caught her the second she saw it." He unbuckled and grabbed the door handle. "It's just home to me, but I am sure mom could go on for hours about it with you. Come on."

I kill the car and follow him out. Popping the trunk, my nerves start to get the best of me. As I reach for the packages, I see my hands are starting to shake. All the resolve I had back at my house has vanished. Emmett puts his hands on mine and instantly they stop shaking.

"Babe, you need to chill. It's just my mom and she is gonna love you." He is a rock, a calming force to my jittery nerves.

"I'm trying, Emm. It's just I've never done this 'meet the parents' thing." turning into his open arms I grab on to his waist and steady my breath as I breathe him in. "The closest I ever came was meeting Edward's folks as his friend. There was no pressure in that."

At my admission and the use of Edward's name, he tightens his hold on me. "Well, Babe, the time has come, and you are meeting my mother as MY boyfriend, and she will love you."

Nodding my head into his shoulder, I leave a kiss there and turn away, grabbing some of the bags with less shaky hands and turn to follow him up the drive.

As we are walking up the drive, he transfers all the bags he is carrying to one hand and threads our fingers together. We are a united front as we walk through the doors.

Entering the house, it was just like I imagined it would look from the outside. It is decorated in comfort - warm colors, homey furniture, vases of fresh flowers and paintings of landscapes framing the walls.

"MOM! We're here!" Emmett yells and it startles me. Giving me a sheepish grin, he shrugs, "Sorry."

I am about to tell him it was OK, but was interrupted by a warm but stern voice. "Emmett McCarty, how many times do I need to tell you not to shout in the house?"

"Sorry, mom." Emmett looks like he is about 10 as he bends down and kisses his mother's cheek. She is a tiny delicate thing, but I can see a lot of Emmett in her. Standing at maybe 5'2", she is slender with strawberry blonde hair and pale green eyes that I would know anywhere.

"Someday you will learn, I hope," she pats his arm and turns to me, "and you, my dear, must be Jasper."

"Yes ma'am," Extending my hand out to her, I try to use all my southern manners my mama taught me. " Jasper Whitlock, ma'am, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. McCarty."

"Siobhan please," she blushes as she shakes my hand. Then looking down at the bags we are holding, she looks back to Emmett. "Emmy, what did you bring? Looks like you bought out the whole store."

"Just a few things for the closet," he presents her with the treasures he bought.

Opening the bags, she smiles at her son's generosity. Handing back the bags, she points behind her. "Go on and put them up and meet me in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready."

As she takes off down the hall, Emm pulls me along with him over to the door a few steps down the hall.

"She calls it a closet, but it is really a room," he tells me as he opens the door and we walk into a small room that is packed top to bottom with all kinds of toys, clothes and toiletries. It is both awe inspiring and saddening to see. It is fabulous that people like the McCarty's care enough to have this for the children coming through their home, but truly saddening that it has to be there in the first place.

As if he is reading the sadness that is pouring off of me, Emmett wraps his arms around me from behind. "I know, babe, but it does happen and though it is terrible, at least it is comforting to know mom and many others like her are here to pick up the pieces."

I nod, wiping a tear away and pull his arms tighter around me.

**Emm pov**

I know the emotions that Jasper is feeling because every time I have to come in here to get something for a new child coming to our home I am hit with it. I do my best to think of the helping side and not to dwell on the hurting side. Standing there, I am hit once again with how perfect Jasper is for me. As I see him wipe away the tears, I know that he has the heart and compassion I have always hoped to find in a partner.

Pulling us out the door, I give him a swift kiss and a minute to pull himself together. When he indicates he is OK, we go and find my mom in the kitchen. She looks to me, then Jasper and gives a sad but knowing smile. Not wanting to keep the mood dark, she busies herself with food.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She slaps my hand as I try to steal some garlic bread. "Emmett, you can wait five minutes."

"Yes, mom," Jasper is laughing at me getting scolded, but hey, it was totally worth trying. "Just wait until you try my mom's garlic bread. Next time, you will be tryin' to sneak a piece too."

Dinner was fantastic as always and Jasper agreed. He ate almost as much as I did. The conversation was smooth. Jasper and my mom talked about the house and the project. There was never an awkward pause or lack of things to talk about. Jasper had totally and completely won over my mother just like he did me.

Shocking my mother, I offered to do the dishes and she told me it must be Jasper's good influence. OK, I might be sucking up a bit to show off to him. What can I say - I do, after all, have to compete with his "good old southern boy" thing he has going for him. Being a transplant to Texas, I need to learn the charm unlike him who was born with it.

Standing side by side, we make short work of the dishes, splashing each other here and there. Once or twice, he snapped that towel at my ass. When we were done, I back him into the counter. I press myself into him and he sighs. "Thank you for today," I say into his neck, placing small kisses along his jaw. I could feel the stubble that was starting to form and I ran my lips across it.

He moans softly and turns his lips to mine. "Your welcome and thank you." Our lips meet in that gentle way that warms me all over. His arms wrap around me and we just simply kiss. No one deepens it. It is kept light and all to soon it is interrupted by the door opening and the sound of my sister's voice, whining to my mother, "No fair, his is cuter then mine."

I smile against his lips.

This receives a full hearty laugh from my boy. "Jasper, meet my spoiled brat sister, Katie."

"Spoiled brat?" Katie whines as she leaves mom and her boyfriend in the doorway. "Really, Emmy bear? I think you are far more the spoiled brat then me. You get everything you want including a gorgeous man." Shaking Japser's hand, she thoroughly checks out my man. "Hi, I'm Katie."

"Emmy bear?" He mouths at me. "Bunny?" I mouth back. I guess I am destined to never have a manly nickname, and I am OK with that.

Southern charm oozing out again, he kisses the back of Katie's hand. "Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet you."

Katie blushed from head to toe. "Wow and a gentleman." She leans in and speaks in a loud whisper, "Are you sure your gay, cuz if there is any doubt, you an' me can ditch these two and run off together."

Seth, Katie's boyfriend, and I let out an irritated grunt, but Jasper is quick with his response. "Sorry, darling, I most definitely am gay and, I'm afraid, pretty hooked on your brother here."

"Damn right," I pull him possessively closer. "This one's all mine, sis, so you will just have to make do with Seth over there."

After a round of hi's and this is's, we invited mom to the ground breaking and said our goodbyes. In the car on the ride home, the air was filled with quiet conversation. We talked over the day and about nonsense, the closer we got to my house the quieter we became. This day had felt like a week and neither of us wanted it to end.

Pulling into my driveway, Jasper puts the car into park and turns to me. "This has been one hell of a day."

Grinning at him, I have to agree. "I know. It seemed like we have been doing this for years. I don't really want to say goodbye."

Laying his head against the seat, his eyes show me everything. "Me either, but I really should get home to Maggie." I nod and lean forward, giving him a soft good night kiss and grab the door handle at the same time. If I don't make this quick, I will never let him drive away. I force myself away from him and duck out of the car. I watch as he pouts at me, but pulls out of the drive and down the street. Once I can no longer see his tail lights, I make my way inside.

**Jas pov**

Leaving Emmett standing in his drive was tough. Every fiber in my being screamed at me to get out of the car. But the feelings I was having needed to be examined. I needed to step back and think if it was possible to find your forever this easily.

As much as my heart wanted to spend every minute with Emmett, my head was telling me to get a little space. So here I am sitting on the couch with Maggie curled up in my lap and mindless reality shows on the television. It was fairly early on a Saturday night and I am sure I could ask the girls to go for drinks, but I didn't feel like I could be good company. My mind would be on Emmett and how perfect he seems - how seamlessly we flow together, are we going to fast, could this be it? No, it is best if I sort this out on my own. I know Rose and Bella would tell me to just jump straight in - no looking back - only because that is what they did. I mean, yes, it worked for them and they are going as strong as ever seven years later, but what if we aren't that lucky? What if we crash and burn, what if . . .?

My thoughts were cut off by my phone ringing out Alice's tone. I'm not sure how she does it, but she always knows when to call me. Hitting the take call on the screen, I let out on last tense breath.

"Stop it right now, Jazz!" She's scary.

"How the hell do you always know? You are one scary little demon, you know that right?"

She laughs a little at me but gets serious again. "Jazz, I have known you since high school, I know you. I know that you never have faith in anything that could mean something good for you." She is right. "Sure, college and career are a no-brainer. You have known what you were going to do since you were 10, but anything fun and things remotely close to a relationship, you close up and keep it distant."

"But . . ." Of course, she doesn't let me finish.

"I can tell you what is going on with you right now and see where it will go in a few hours. You had an amazing time last night and probably today. You felt everything click and it scared you. So now you are sitting on the couch in a T-shirt and jogging pants with Maggie by your side with her head in your lap. You are drinking a Sam Adams and there is reality TV crap on." I look down at myself and shudder. "You are also playing everything back in your head and going over the ways it couldn't possibly be this easy - there is no way it could happen this fast. Next you are going over all the what-if's."

"Ali, you are really creeping me out right now," I literally have goose bumps.

"I know," she says in her sing-song way.

"So what do I do now?" If she knows all that is going on in my head, then she has to know what I should do.

"Well first you need to get out of that head of yours and STOP THINKING!" Ouch, I had to pull the phone away from me ear,

"Damn, Ali." She giggles at me.

"Well, I thought if I yelled you might listen. No, tell me about your day and your man. I mean the really good stuff." And I did.

After an hour or so on the phone, Ali had calmed me down and helped me sort things out. I was going to just go into this blindly. If Emmett can jump in feet-first, then I can too, because there is no way I am going to miss my shot with him because of a shit-ton of what-if's.

Thanking my dearest friend and reminding her that she and Garrett are expected at my folks for dinner, we said our "love yous" and "good nights."

I let Maggie out and thought over everything Alice and I had talked about. She was right. I overthink anything that could bring my happiness outside of work. If I put down my perfect man on paper, it would all add up to Emmett.

As I lock up for the night and mindlessly pass though my nighttime routine, I think back over the past 24 hours. It really seemed like longer. We shared so much about ourselves and been through so many emotions. If we can go through months of a relationship in just a day, then it must be right.

Crawling into bed and patting for Maggie to join me, I drift off with the best thought in my mind - Emmett's lips on mine.

I woke up to Maggie whining and a distant knocking. Rolling out of my curled-up position, I stretch and yell out, "Just a minute."

Rubbing my chest, stomach and eyes, I make my way groggily to the door. Maggie is jumping up and down at the door with her new bunny toy in her mouth doing her excited whiny dance. "Chill, Mags." I open the door and break out in a huge larger-than-life grin.

Holding up coffee and a familiar pink box as the perfect way to start my day, Emmett gives me a fantastic smile. "You never got groceries yesterday."

I grab him by the shirt and pull him through the door and down to my lips. Home.

**Em pov **

I knew last night that there was something off with Jasper. There was something in his eyes and overly dramatic pout. Even before that, when we were only blocks from my house, there was something off about his attitude. He became more and more quiet, and the way he looked at me when we were in my driveway - like he was sure I was going to disappear - I wish I could see what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

My sleep sucks balls and I tossed and turned. The only thing I could think of was the sad silly pout on Jasper's face as he pulled out of my driveway. When I woke up, it hit me all at once. He was scared. My boy was terrified that it was too much way too soon. "Fuck." I knew it was a lot really sudden, but I am an impulsive guy and I know what I want and I want Jasper Whitlock, "Always."

Throwing on my running shorts and a T-shirt, I grab my keys and run out the door. It was early especially for a weekend, but I was taking a chance on us. Pulling into the parking spot right in front of the bakery, I tried my best to duplicate his order of the day before. I hope I got it right, but I truly didn't pay much attention to the box he had brought. I saw my favorite doughnut and my favorite man and all else faded away.

After I placed my order, the clerk looked me up and down and looked at the order and said the something that made me sure I was doing the right thing.

"I take it you're the half-bear boyfriend?"

I laughed so hard I made the elderly lady next to me jump and nearly lose balance. I apologized and paid for our breakfast, thanking the clerk and leaving with a boost to my confidence.

I wish I was so sure when I killed the engine in front of Jasper's house. I sat there looking at the sun casting a pink glaze to the sky, remembering all those mornings when I would watch it rise just because the fear of the dreams would no longer let me sleep. The "fear of the night before" always made the morning light a comforting thing. The demons of the night before were washed away with the bright light of the fresh day ahead. Now that fear is back. I know we have something, but the fear of what he is feeling is coursing through me and I am scared.

Bucking up and putting on my cape of confidence, I grab breakfast and march up past the gate and to the door. Without even thinking twice, I pound on the door.

I hear Maggie stir and a small bark as she is alerted to me there. I talk to her through the door.

"Hey, Maggie. It's just me, Emmett, daddy's friend. Can you be a good girl and wake him up?" Oh, my god. I am talking to a dog through a door. But maybe it's working. I hear her nails click across the floor. But then silence. So I knock again and I hear her muffled whimpering, but she is back on the other side of the door. Soon I hear what I have been holding my breath to hear. A very grumpy and groggy Jasper approaching the door, so I give one more lighter tap to the door.

I can hear him grumble and groan as he makes his way down the stairs and to the door, telling Maggie to chill. When the door swings open, I am greeted with a sight I hope to see a lot more of in the future - a fresh from sleep, groggy-eyed and rumpled picture of perfection. I am nothing but smiles.

"You never got groceries yesterday."

I am shocked but overjoyed as he pulls me by the shirt through the door and his lips crash into mine.

I try my hardest to hold onto breakfast as he welcomes me perfectly, but it is a very hard task. I don't want to drip scalding hot coffee down his back, but I don't want to miss this good morning greeting either. Lucky for me, Maggie saves the day by jumping up on our legs and barking.

"It seems some little creature needs a doggy moment." I laugh against his lips. I feel him smile against my lips before he pulls away and closes the door behind me. I glance down and smile as I see the reason for Maggie's muffled barks - a little blue squeaky bunny is laying at our feet.

"Ya, she probably does. Could you go let her out while I have a few human minutes?" He covers his mouth and I know he is thinking about morning breath a little too late, but honestly all I tasted was pure Jasper. But I nod and he books it up the stairs as I make my way to the kitchen with Maggie at me heels. Unlocking the doggy door for her, I shoo her out.

"Out ya go, princess." She just cocks her head and looks at the box I am holding. Setting the box down on the counter, I go over to the door.

"Not until daddy says it's OK. Now go." She tries one last sad puppy look, but goes through the little door and off to do her thing.

I go and grab a few paper towels and am just opening the box when I feel Jasper mimick my actions of yesterday as I open the box of goodies. "Mmm, I can't decide what is more tempting - the sugary goodness or the manly goodness." I shiver as he presses his cock into my ass and kisses my neck.

"Who says you have to choose?" Picking my favorite lemon cream donut, I turn in his arms and take a big bite, successfully leaving powdered sugar on my mouth. My body is on fire when he does. Slowly his tongue licks off the sugar, achingly slow. I am frozen. The feeling of him lapping at me has all kinds of dirty thoughts playing through my mind. Just as I am about to pull him against me, he pulls back smacking his lips.

"You're righ. Both are delicious," he says. With a smug look, he grabs his own donut and rounds the counter and grabs cream for his coffee. "So what are our plans for the day?"

Mmm, our plans - I like that. I love that he wants to spend another day with me. "Well, for one thing, you really need to get some food in this place." Looking in his fridge, it's beer and condiments. It is a wonder he isn't wasted away to nothing. "Unless there is a magic fridge fairy that comes and fills it."

"Oh, the fridge fairy is on strike. So I am afraid you're right. We will have to go get groceries."

Such a simple plan and our whole day was set. We got some food, took Maggie for a walk, watched part of a football game that neither of us paid attention to and talked. Normally I would shoot death glares at anyone that talked through a Packers game, but I made an exception. Especially when Jasper brought us new beers and completely ignored his spot on the couch and plopped down on my lap. All day he has been teasing me and touching me. Now I hope to get some pay off from this latest display. Taking my beer and his and setting them on the side table, I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Something wrong with your seat, Babe?" I love the feeling of his weight on me. I feel grounded when he is this close.

"Ya, you're not under me over there." Mmm, my boy knows all the right things to say. "Plus I am feeling a little frisky darlin' and I thought maybe you could help me out with that."

"Oh, I think I can handle that." In one swift move, I have him straddling my lap and pull his lips down to mine. The moment we are connected top to bottom I feel the energy, the electricity, the power that I had only ever felt with this beautiful man. Feeling him grinding against my cock and winding his fingers in my hair, I moaned into his mouth. He set a steady rhythm with his hips. I felt the desperation in every movement. We both knew our day would soon be cut short when he had to leave for dinner with his parents and we both wanted to make the most of our time together. As he pushed down onto me, I bucked my hips up to his and he broke the kiss. "Fuck!" We were both breathing hard. "Emmett, I need more. I need to feel your skin. I need . . ."

"Shhh, I know," I felt it too. I wish there was time to do everything. I wish we had time to stay in bed for hours, exploring each other. Instead, I lift his shirt off of him and then take off mine. Jasper is an amazing sight, straddling me in nothing but his strained jeans. His eyes were on fire as they took in my bare chest and he was looking at me like I was something to eat. I am - and he will soon. I run my thumbs over his nipples and watch them stiffen. He shudders and I lean forward and run my tongue over one. His fingers tighten in my hair and he smashes my face harder against his chest. So I open my mouth and latch on, pulling the bud into my mouth giving a strong suck on his skin as I circle my tongue around tip. I hear his breathing pick up even more and he starts a maddening grind into my throbbing cock.

"Oh god, Emmett, so fucking good." I have to agree. I move to his other nipple and give it the same treatment. He pushes down harder, FUCK! Moving up his chest and licking his collar bone leaving nips on his skin as I work my way up his neck, he keeps up the frantic rhythm on my cock. I can feel his cock pushing against my cock's tip and my stomach.

"Baby, I am about to cum in my jeans if we don't slow down."

His flushed face and puffy lips tell me everything he is feeling. "Then don't," and he attacks my mouth again. Flipping him over so I have him below me on the couch, I hold the sides of his face and break from the kiss. We can take this further or stop and there is no way I want to stop, but there is no way I want to take it too far. Blessed with a kinky mind, I take a risk and put my nimble fingers to his fly.

"Babe?" It is more desperate than I wanted to sound, but I am a humble man.

Jasper nods in understanding and I pop the five buttons that stand between me and the best meal of my life. As I part the soft, faded denim, I am greeted with the most glorious sight of a beautiful uncut aching hard cock surrounded by soft dark-blond curls.

As he pushes his jeans lower on his hips, I reach for my own button and zipper. He is big, I mean HUGE! I hope he likes what he sees as much as I do. Because at this very moment, I know there will be no other cock in my life that I want as much as his. Licking my lips and looking up from his lower half and into his eyes, I see him scanning up my body with an amazingly hungry look, he bites his lower lip and looks into my eyes with the same lust and I know I am done. This man has ended me for all others.

A/N: So? The rest is in the next chapter... do you want more? Emm's view might be a bit hotter.. just sayin... come on you know you want to give some love...

Also a rec this week is Guiding Eyes by Mrs. Agget. Search it, love it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N First off I want to thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I know this is a not pop pairing but the responce I have gotten especially since the last update has blown me away! Second I want to say that FF reviews are not working right right now so I am trying to get to all of them, but though I get the email alerts there is trouble finding them all to respond, I am getting to them as quick as I see them in my stats, the fact that your reviews aren't showing in the count doesnt mean I am not seeing them I am and responding as soon as I can see them. Third: for those who have asked, yes Tyler will be back, yes there will be more about the fostering since it and Emmett's past hinge on it, there willbe some darker moments ahead, but all i all there will be a HEA. Sorry for the cliffie the last time hope this helps hold you over to the big event!

(Warnings, this is slash: cant buy smoke click out, and I don't own the people in the story Steph does, I just make them do dirty things!) See ya in the flip side for a rec!

__

**Chapter 10**

**Jas pov **

Emmett was amazing in clothes, any kind of clothes, but nothing will ever beat Emmett like this. Standing above me shirtless with his hand on the button of his pants, he is looking down at me with eyes full of lust. There is a naughty glint in them and I can't wait until that zipper is fully down. I lick my lips as he slowly unzips and starts to lower his jeans. The teasing slowness to his actions have me wanting to scream at him to hurry up. When his jeans are finally low enough and he springs free, I am dumbstruck. His cock is in keeping with the rest of his body, and I have to admit that I can't wait to try it out, but it is a bit intimidating. As his jeans hit his knees, I can't take any more. I sit up and pull him forward. Without any warning to him, I engulf his massive cock with my mouth.

I hear a startled gasp and his fingers shoot into my hair. "Oh God, Jasper!" I swirl all around the head with my tongue, tasting the beads of cum already on the tip. I moan at the flavor and Emmett reacts to vibrations, tightening his grip even more on my hair - almost painfully but at this point, I don't care. I just grab the base and start to pump him. Sliding off him almost completely, I hear him start to whimper. Before the sound is completely out, I am taking him back in all the way and the whimper turns to a grunt. The way his cock is pulsing I know he is close. My hand snakes around to his ass and I squeeze it and pull him closer so he slides deeper down my throat. Taking it as encouragement, he starts thrusting into my mouth.

He was mumbling and grunting mostly nonsense - "Jesus, Baby, so fucking good." I increase the suction - "so close, fuck." He starts thrusting faster - "Ya, just like that, oh god, Jazz baby!" I can feel the twitching on the roof of my mouth as his head swells a bit. I hum around him in satisfaction and then I am tasting him. Every drop of it was delicious.

Before I can even lick my lips, I find myself on my back and he is licking his way down my abs to my rock hard cock that he is stroking. I won't last long if he keeps it up and I really need to feel his mouth on it. Every time he strokes down and pulls my foreskin back, I am rewarded with a feeling of incredible ecstacy. I moan out, "Oh God, Emm please." I can hear the desperation in my own voice but I can't care, I need his mouth.

"Shh, I'm getting there babe. I have been dreaming of this," another kiss and lick, lower this time, "for days." He is almost there. "There is no way," even closer with more tongue, "I am rushing." Then he is right above my heavily leaking cock. Just before swallowing me, he moans out - "this."

Stars explode behind my eyelids and my back arches off the couch of its own accord. Every part of it is perfect - the warm wetness, the suction, the tempo. Emmett knew his way around a cock, that is for sure. "Fuck yes, just like that." Picking up the pace, I feel myself hit the back of his throat and he swallows repeatedly around me. I am on the verge of cumming. I can feel my balls swell and the pressure in the pit of my stomach. Just as I thrust up into him, he backs off just so the tip is in his mouth. I whimper, "Emm please, oh please," but my begging is only rewarded with more torture as he keeps a pulsing suction on the head as he swirls his tongue around the head and dips into the slit. Grabbing on to his hair, I try to thrust deeper but he holds my hips in place. "Oh god, Bunny! Please, I need to cum." Looking up at me, he flashes me a dimple and sparkling eyes and descends giving into my pleas. Though his mouth feels amazing, the thing to send me over the edge was him looking up at me watching my pleasure. My orgasm rips through me as I hear myself crying out his name and shooting down his throat. The pleasure of finally getting my release had my toes curling. I always thought that was a made-up thing in romance novels, but my fucking toes were curled so tight that my feet were cramping. It was the single best orgasm of my life.

Using his thumb to wipe his lip just as he had done with the donut, he licks it and winks at me.

"Yum." Damn.

I hated when we had to put our clothes back on and REALLY hated the minute Emmett walked out my door. I tried to get him to come with me to dinner, but he had declined, telling me it would be best to break the news of us dating to my dad on my own. I know he is right. My father is very supportive of my lifestyle, but he is a business man and he will see the problems that could arise first. So I kissed him at the door and watched as he drove off, before showering and getting dressed.

Pulling up to my parents, I saw a Mini Cooper with rental plates sitting in half of my usual parking spot. "Great, the demon pixie beat me here." I wonder how long it took before she spilled the Emmett beans.

I called out as I walked in the house and tossed my keys in the dish by the door. My father was the first to greet me.

"Jasper, glad you could make it." He hands me a cold beer and gives me a fatherly pat on the back. I swear he modeled his parenting skills off of a 50's sitcom.

"Not much choice, dad," taking a drink and looking around for mom and Ali. "When mom says be there, you just ask what time."

Laughing and nodding in agreement, "The woman is a force to be reckoned with."

"So where are mom and Ali?" I can see they aren't in the kitchen or the dining room.

"Oh they are upstairs, your mother is showing off the new master suite." Great, just what I needed, my mother getting more alone time and juicy details about my love life.

"Has Alice been here long?" - please say no, there may be hope.

"Yup, the girls all had lunch and went shopping. Those two got back here around four."

I choke a bit on my beer. "The girls? As in all of them?"

Dad pounds on my back. "Jesus, son, you OK? Yes all the girls, She met up with Alice, Rose and Bella, just like they always do when Alice is back in the states."

Crap I am fucked. There is no hope, my mother probably knows every detail by now. Once those ladies were together and a few cocktails running through them, nothing was off limits.

"Charlotte, Jasper's here." My dad called up the stairs and I hear giggling and then see the pair make their way down the stairs. The look on my mother's face tells me she knows.

**Em pov**

All of my dreams and jerk-off fantasies were nothing but cheap soft porn compared to the feeling of Jasper's mouth around my cock. The way he pulled me into his throat and hummed, I knew I would cum embarassingly fast. I did cum a lot and a lot sooner then I would have liked, but that only gave me the chance to do what I really wanted sooner. I needed to show him with my mouth how much I wanted him. I didn't even bother to ride out my orgasmic high or calm my breath. I just shoved him down and had my way with him. I wanted it to be good - so good - for him. I had to taste as much of him as I could before I took him in my mouth. The build up was worth it. The feel of his abs under my lips and tongue, the sounds of pleasure and whimpers and pleads for more just spurred me on further. The feel of him in my hand - my god, I loved uncut men. But when I finally got him in my mouth, I was in heaven. His taste and size were everything I could have hoped for and more. I could have stayed right there loving him like that forever. I knew I was pushing his limits, but I had to make it last as long as I could. When his cries were too much to resist, I had to look up at him. When I saw the pain in my holding off his pleasure, I had to give in. I watched his beautiful face as it contorted in a mix of pain, pleasure and relief and he came hot and hard down my throat. My keeping him at bay for so long made for a massive load and I gladly took it all.

It was hard as hell in every sense of the words to leave him. Kissing him for all I had at the door and driving away from his house physically hurt me. He asked me a dozen times to come with him to his parents' house for dinner, but I knew that it wasn't a good idea. I had met with his father twice and knew that he might think something fishy or at least and more likely that if this relationship goes wrong, it could mean nothing good for the next year and a half.

But after spending this weekend with Jasper, I see nothing but a long, long time with him and his baby Maggie. We clicked on every level. There was never a quiet, weird moment or an awkward pause. We fed off each other's actions and emotions. He was what I have been searching for in every encounter I have had since I knew that I liked men. It scared me a bit to find it so fast - so intensely - but I had no second thoughts. I know this is it for me. If it for some reason it doesn't work out, then I will find contentment maybe someday, but it will never be like this ever again.

Sitting back on the couch and watching the Packers cream the Cowboys, I was having THE perfect day. Being a transplant in Texas, I couldn't share the cheers in public, but I let loose in my own home. Just as the winning punt was kicked, my cell went off. Not bothering to look at the screen, I pick up. "Speak."

"So many manners . . . someday I hope the southern charm will wear off on you."

Big time, inner gown. . . . "Hello Jacob, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

Hearing his overly dramatic and oh-so-familiar sigh, I brace myself.

"So I hear you have a new man in your life." I have to tread lightly here. If he knows about Jasper, then he knows his and Ed's past.

"I do, Jake, and?" Ya, I am a wuss. I let him take the lead in this conversation.

"And I hear that he knows MY baby, pretty freakin well! How convenient that Edward's company is chosen for this job. And he starts dating you the same week, maybe trying to make Edward jealous? I wonder." OK, now he is beyond fishing and well into "cut the crap and give me the info! Like now!"

I need to fix this and fast. There is no doubt in my mind about how much Edward loves Jake and deep down, Jake knows it too. But even though he is a perfect specimen of man, Jake has a side to him that always thinks Ed is gonna find better. I can tell him different a hundred times over that he is all Edward sees and wants, but he will still have the skinny-nerdy-kid frame of mind and forever be looking for a sign that he isn't good enough.

"Jake, yes, I met someone, Yes, he and Eddie knew each other, many many years ago in a more then friends way, but, there is nothing there anymore. Trust me." I gave him my hardest alpha dog voice. "Jasper," I practically growled out his name, "IS MINE!" I was getting feral and I know it, but I am not gonna have Jacob and his little insecurities diminish what Jasper and I have found. "There is no way this is a play by Jasper to try and steal your man, Jake."

I hear a snort over the line. "Well, we will see now, won't we?"

"Jake, man, get over it," I am beyond annoyed at this point. I am about to lose my cool. "You own Edward's ass. He sees no one beyond you, when are you going to see that?" Jake is quiet on the other end. "But if you don't realize it soon, you will wind up pushing him away. This jealousy thing never ends well." I know it would crush Edward if the two ever split. I need to try and get through to Jacob.

Finally Jake speaks up. "I know you are right, but this guy coming back just sets something off in me." I can tell he is really on edge. "I just don't know what I would do without Eddie in my life. He is like a lifeforce holding me in place."

I really can't fault the guy for loving too much. "How about this, Jake? I keep my boy happy and you keep yours happy. Then they won't have reason to look at each other."

"I think I can handle that. I will keep Eddie a very happy man. you better do the same with your boy."

I have to laugh to myself, if earlier is any indication Jasper and I will be mutually very very happy. "Trust me, Jake. I will."

After the talk with Jake, I really can't get back into the game. My mind can't focus on anything other than Jasper and his wonderful mouth. Clicking off the TV, I make my way through the house, tossing my bottle in the trash and heading into my office. I pack my messenger bag for the morning and head up to the shower.

Jake's call had my mind on Jasper and my shower took a little longer then normal, but it definitely relaxed me. By the time I made it to my bed and flipped on the TV, I was grinning like an idiot. Flipping through the channels, I land on SportsCenter and space out. Next thing I know, the phone is ringing and it is an hour later. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, but after today's activities, it isn't a surprise either. Groggy, I grab my phone off the night stand.

"llo?"

"What the hell is with the ringback?" Edward is not getting the inside scoop on that one.

"Private joke. What can I do for ya, partner?"

He was never one to pry and I love the guy for it. "I was just checking to see what time you are coming in tomorrow. I wanted to take the morning off so I can see my husband when he gets off work." Ah yes, a little reassurance sex.

"I was already planning on being in early, so no problem," I am always more then happy to put in my fair share of man hours. "You have fun making sure Jake knows whose man you are."

I hear a small laugh from him. "Um, yeah, I am sorry about that. He told me he called you."

"No biggy man. I was more than happy to stake my claim on Jasper and make it all too clear that Jazz is mine."

Now Edward was laughing full out, "Yup, Jake made that very clear when he called me earlier, said that you went all caveman about Jasper and he thought it was cute as hell."

Interesting - maybe something I said had actually sunk in to that thick head of his. "I did," I fess up, "and I will do it again and again. So if it isn't your 'my man' sex then whatta guys got going this morning?"

"I will let you know if it works out. I don't want to jinx anything," Oh a mystery I love working those suckers out! "So, see you at the ground breaking?"

Hmm, no clues tonight. I will let it go for now. "Yup, I'll be there. See ya tomorrow."

The goodbye was short and to the point. He was definitely hiding something big. I'll figure it out.

Tossing my cell on the bed, I hit the bathroom and grab a drink of water. I check the time and decide to check in with my boy and see how bad dinner went. Hitting his number, I find he has changed his tone again. I groan and have to palm myself, imagining all the ways "wanting it THAT way" could mean.

**Jas pov**

I tried my damnedest to get Alice alone to find out how much she has spilled to my mom, but she is a slippery little thing. I couldn't get her alone in a room for even a brief moment. Looks like I was going to have to face the firing squad blind, great.

So here I am sitting across from my very smiley mother and a pleased-as-punch-looking Alice as we pass the dishes around. My mother has yet to say anything, but I know she is just letting me sweat it out. Sure enough as I am about to take my first bite of potatoes, it starts.

"So Alice, tells me you have news to share." She gives the "talk now" look.

"Um, I have no idea which news it is mom." I do, but I am gonna put this off as long as I can, "Can I buy a vowel here?"

Taking a bite of her dinner, her face shows she knows my game. I look to Alice and she is still not giving anything away. My dad is stuffing his face, probably not even listening to the conversation.

"Jasper dear, you know full well what I am talking about," setting her fork down she takes a long dramatic drink of her water. She gives me another "mom look" over the rim of her glass. OK, I guess it is Bandaid treatment here.

"OK, fine. I met someone and now have a boyfriend." There, I said it. It is out there, but then I get another look.

"And?" I look over at Alice who shrugs and still isn't giving me anything. Fuck!

"And, he is amazing and hot and I want to have baby puppies with him? What and?"

"Jasper Thomas Whitlock, you know perfectly well what I am talking about." Crap - middle name. OK, enough games.

"Okay, mom, I will tell you most everything, but I warn you, Dad might not like this." Hearing himself mentioned, I get the first sign from him that he is even here at the table when he looks up at me.

"Your father? Honey, you know we are both fine with you and your lifestyle. We would never have a problem with you having a partner." My mom has always been the most supportive of me. I gotta love her for it.

"I know, mom, but it is who I am seeing that dad might take issue." Dad has now set his shovel, err fork, down and is looking at me straight in the eye.

"Son, I promise to keep an open mind. I trust your choices." He reaches over and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but he looks a bit worried.

"OK, well, I start seeing an amazing man, and we have really connected. He is smart, good looking, very good looking, and has his own business. So he is successful, he owns his own home, is funny, loves animals and children." I look at my mom and see her smile get bigger at the mention of children.

"Get on with it son." Dad is not one for patience.

"Get it over with already, Jazz." Alice either.

My mom just waits. "OK well, I am dating Emmett McCarty." I blurt out.

My mom's smile is huge. Ali is bouncing in her seat and doing a little happy/dance clap thing, and I steel myself and look over at my dad. He is stone-faced for a moment before he burst out laughing so hard that I get a bit startled.

"Dad?" I am very confused now. "What's so funny, dad?"

Wiping his eyes, he calms down. "Is that all? My god, you had me scared shitless son."

"You're not pissed, dad?" I was sure he was going to be mad or at least worried for the project. "I mean you know all the what if's of it?"

"Son, I trust you have thought it all out. I mean you are a grown man and a professional. I trust even if it went sour, you would keep it professional. But my god, I was bracing myself for an ex-con or a cult member or something. Emmett is a good man and though I am kind of shocked that he is gay, I have no problems with you dating him." With that, he picks up his shovel, err umm fork, and starts back in on his dinner.

Looking up at my mom though, it tells me she hasn't even begun. I am bracing myself for the worst, but what she says next shocks the shit out of me.

"Emmett McCarty? Really? Siobhan's son?" She takes a bite.

What the fuck? "Ah um, yes?" I sense a "Twilight Zone" moment coming on.

Smiling at me and she swallows and pauses, ever the dramatic type. "She is a lovely woman, so kind and giving and she always talks so highly of that boy, like he walks on water."

I am truly baffled by this. OK, she knows his mom, well it would seem. "Mom? how do you?"

"Oh well, Siobhan and I work on many of the same charities. She is a very fierce fighter for children and women's safety and rights." My mother speaks about Emmett's mom with a reverence that I felt just being in her presence. I can only nod in agreement. "I have a good feeling about this." She sounds as certain as I feel.

The rest of the dinner flowed smoothly. All that worry for nothing. In the end, my dad trusted me and my mom was picking out china patterns. I am not sure if I should be relieved or feel the pressure. There are plenty of what-ifs haunting me again, but I push them aside burying them deep. I can't let my fears and insecurities ruin this before it can even really begin.

Heading into my house, Maggie doesn't even feign excitement for me being home - just jumps and barks at the cabinet for her food. Giving her a pat on the head, I set down her dish and unlock the doggy door so she can have free reign and I can hop in the shower. As I wash my hair, my mind wanders over the weekend. For only two days, a lot has happened. It seems more like a month. If this was only two days, I wonder what a month from now will feel like.

By the time I reach the bed, I am exhausted. I don't think it will take me long to get to sleep. Just as my head hits the pillow, I hear my phone go off. Not even bothering with the light, I smile at the caller ID answer.

"Hey there, sexy."

"Hey back, Jazz. You have no idea the naughty thoughts I had while I was waiting for you to answer," once again the rongbacks job is done. I know what I was imagining when I set it, I can only hope he was on the same page. "I don't think New Kids On The block ever turned me on so much. I may need to revisit the 90's."

"Really now, what kind of thoughts were you having?" Do I really want to torture myself this way without him here? Probably not. Sure, I can rub one out, but I would much rather have him here for it. "Scratch that, I don't relish the idea of trying to sleep with a rock-hard cock."

I hear his breathing pick up at the mention of my cock, but is quick to change the subject. "So how was dinner with the 'rents?"

"It went surprisingly well. Guess I worried for nothing. Funny thing too - our mothers know each other." I tell him about how they work on the same charities and how highly my mom speaks of his. I hear a groan on his end.

"Oh God, no. You know what this means right?" I am a bit lost here.

"Umm, no what?"

"They know each other. They have both wanted us to find a 'nice man' for a long time." I can imagine him making air quotes. "They are going to be a force to be reckoned with. I bet they are both planning a wedding and grandbabies in their minds. Once they get together, we are doomed."

His words are serious, but the lightness to his voice tell me he finds it amusing and has no problem with the idea. I really don't either, but at the mention of babies something hits me. Do I want kids? Do I want forever and babies with Emmett? Pushing away those thoughts for another time, I laugh with him over our mothers.

The rest of our conversation was light and fun. We talked about nothing really important at all, but the comfort of each other's voices seemed to be just what we both needed. The third time I yawned, Emmett put his foot down and demanded I get off the phone and get some sleep, telling me he wanted me fresh-faced and sexy as hell at the ground breaking. I didn't want to say goodbye - because it would be a good 14 hours until I get to see each other - but he was right.

Sleep came fast and dreamless, waking to the alarm and Maggie wanting to be fed. There was no time to stay in bed - time to get this day going.

**Em pov **

This morning has been dragging. The clock on my desk ticks the minutes by at a snail's pace. I am just waiting for that little hand to hit the number 12 and I can get a move on. I am not a patient man and it has been too long since I have had my lips on Jasper's.

"Finally." I grab my keys and make my way to my truck, pretty much running for it and then I hear my name. "Crap, almost made it."

Turning, I see my foreman Billy flagging me down. If he is here and not at the site, this could not be good. "Billy, what the fuck are you still doing here?" Nothing better go wrong, this is my man's big day.

"Sorry, boss man. I am on my way. I just needed to let you know there is a slight problem." No, not today. I won't allow it.

Clenching my fist but trying to keep my voice calm, "What kind of problem, Billy? I thought everything was in order. That's what you told me Friday."

"Well it was, but when we got over to the site, there were already double the reporters we were thinking and about triple the amount of people from the community."

I see no problem here. This is good. "Not seeing the problem Billy."

"Well, boss, I didn't either until your mamma . . ." Of course mom, she is always taking charge. "Well, she insisted I come and get a proper podium and more chairs. Says this deserves the whole shabang."

Of course she does, rubbing my face I count to ten. I know better then to argue with mom. "OK, so did you get what we needed?"

"Most of it, just need you to haul a few of the chairs." I nod and wait a few more minutes while the chairs are loaded and can make my way to see my boy.

Arriving at the site, I see Billy wasn't kidding about the turnout. There have to be 200 people milling around, talking and waiting. My eyes scan for the only face I want to see. When I spot him, I make a beeline for him. He is gorgeous as ever, dressed in a dark grey suit with a blue tie that matches his eyes. He is talking with one of the local reporters and she is looking like he is charming her panties off. He is giving her his trademark crooked grin and running his hands through his thick blond hair. It is a good thing I know he is gay and mine or I might be jealous. Waiting until it looks like they are wrapping up, I make my way over to him. When he notices me, his smile gets bigger and there is a glint in his eyes. When I reach him, I waste no time in grabbing his tie and dragging him over behind the big Cat that is there for show for today. I have him all to myself. "Hi."

He wraps his arms tight around my waist, "Hi." Then we stop talking and start kissing like we have been apart for a month. Hot and needy, our tongues fight for top spot and teeth nip and there are moans and grunts. Things are getting really hot, really fast. We need to slow down. We need to stop, but I really don't want to. He is hard as steel as he grinds into me. I grab his ass and pull him even closer, but then we hear the quickest way to deflate an erection.

"Emmett dear, I wanted to introduce you to Jasper's mother." Both of us turn our heads to see both of our mothers standing arm in arm, smiling at us.

"They know each other."

__

**E/N: ** Once again Thank you for reading! Please Please Review! I love that you all come back and read again and again! Due to the American holiday I may be a day late in updating but since the next chapter is in the bag I hope not, it just depends on how the amazing hubby is feeling. He went above and beyond tonight to get this one out to you all in editing for almost 2 hours after doing it for 12 hours at work tonight. So we must all say thank you Joe.. in fact that can be your review if you can't think what to say. lol Ok so I have a a rec for you for a story that has inspired me it is a complete (sadly I hated it to end) A Tale of two Cities (By Truce Over). It is a beautifully told star crossed type story and owned me start to finish! Search it, Read it, Love it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n:  I am blown away by the quality of the reviews you are all sending! I am so excited by every alert I get and the support I am getting with my boys. FF is f*ing up with showing reviews but trust I am getting them eventually and responding as I see them. I hope those Ty lovers are happy this chapter. It is by far my longest at almost 7k, I hit a block and didn't think I would make update but I pulled thru and thanks to hubby taking a nap you are all getting it on time, it was a tense few hours watching him edit but Marcus and Rob on my mp3 helped me pass the time. Anyways I will let you get on with it. and see you on the other side... (ps, I don't own them just play with then and this is adult crap so if you aren't 18 or above kindly click the x in the corner. mmmk thanks.)

s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s s

**Chapter 11**

**Em pov**

I bury my head in Jasper's shoulder and pray this isn't real - that we weren't just caught making out by our moms. "Please tell me this is one of those really good dreams that turn into a nightmare."

"Sorry Bunny, but this is all too real and they look way way to happy to be a dream." He nudges my head up with a bump of his shoulder. "Time to face the squad. You ready?"

I nod at him and he is as red as I am sure I am. I grab his hand and we face them as a united front.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about chemistry between you two," Jasper's mom is first to speak up, wiggling her eyebrows. He lets out a cute whine.

"Eww, Mama, please." Now he is the one burying his face in my shoulder.

"Oh relax, sweetie, we thought it was pretty hot." Eww, now I am grossed out by my mom.

"Mom!" They just look at each other and giggle. Yup, I was right. Together, they would be trouble. Taking the lead, I pull Jasper along with me over to the ladies, kiss my mom's cheek, then turn with my hand out to Jasper's mother. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock. I am Emmett McCarty."

"Emmett, it is lovely to meet the man that has my son so smitten and my husband can't say enough good things about. And please, call me Charlotte." She is a beautiful woman and I can see so much of Jasper in her. "You know, with all the charities you and your mother work with, I am surprised we have yet to meet."

I look over at Jasper and he has his brow raised. "Charities?" I haven't really talked much about all of that with him yet. It is a very personal thing that I don't open up about much. I wasn't hiding it from him. I just knew that in telling him, there is a lot of other deeper shit I would have to get into. Deflection is the only key here.

"Um, yeah, funny thing. So," nodding my head to the other side of the machinery, "I think it is about time. Sounds like the natives are getting restless out there." Jasper agrees with me, but with the tightening grip on my hand and the look he throws me, I know I am not out of the conversation with him.

After we saw our mothers to their seats, we headed up front and sat through the ceremony. Most of the speeches were from big wigs and investors that invested because it looked good. Their speeches sounded computer- or personal-assistant generated - and the delivery of them robotic. You could really tell who invested for the right reasons. Those speeches meant the most to me and I sat up and listened. The stories of the people this will be helping hit the hardest - those that have been in need, those that wished that something like this center existed when they needed it and it wasn't, but they made it through and now never want anyone else to say "if only there was." I admit I teared up at times. (OK, so I was outright fucking bawling at times.) Jasper caught me a few times, but didn't ask any questions. He just gave my hand a squeeze, and an "it's OK" smile. When it was Jasper's turn, I was sitting up proud. He spoke of his passion for the design and all the ways it was the people using the facility that dictated the design. I could see the functionality of it along with the beauty. My boy was a genius. His mind and design with my crew were going to do great things in this community. I couldn't have dreamed up a better man to work with or fall for.

After the speeches and the posing with shovels of dirt, we were done and my crew was packing everything away to haul back to storage. I looked around and spotted Jasper over by our moms and my brother. Hopefully Tyler is doing his job and playing the buffer. He is at the age where you never can tell though. He could be being a bud and play it cool or he could be being a shit and spilling embarassing stories of his own. This is Tyler - "shit," I better get over there quick.

Jogging over, I smack Tyler's shoulder and put my hand on Jasper's lower back. "Hey Ty, how they . . .," hearing my mom clear her throat, I behave, "I mean, how's it going?"

"Not bad, Bro. I was just telling your guy here that I never thought you would ever be able to land a pretty boy with that ugly mug of yours." So that's how the little shit is playing it. I hear a snort from Jazz.

"You know, Ty, I have no problems with hitting a guy in a chair." He starts rolling back from me, but gives me a cocky grin.

"Oh yeah, Oaf, bring it!" He is fast, but I'm faster.

**Jas pov **

I know that it had been an awkward way for everyone to meet today, but in the end, everything seemed to be going smooth after the ceremony. Our mothers seem to get along wonderfully and I found out a lot about the groups they both work with. I am eager to find out what ones Emmett works with. But his mother clammed up the minute he appeared.

I loved to watch the interaction between him and is brother as they play fight. Tyler seems like a great kid - smart and, judging by his upper body, very athletic. He invited me to a game and I honestly can't wait to see him play. I have been to a few para games and I love the action. It can get pretty rough on the court. He was also telling me about wanting to take up racing.

Watching him now with Emmett, I kind of wish I had had that - a brother to bond with. Emmett goes in for the bitch-slap and Tyler fakes him out and gets away. I laugh at them and see the moms are watching, too. Ty and Emm's mom is rolling her eyes and my mom is looking amused.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Siobhan. I want to know as much as I can about Emmett and though he might not like it, I will use ever resource available.

She gives one last look at them before turning to me. "It's gotten worse with age," she says with a soft chuckle. "I remember when we first brought Tyler home. Emmett was so excited to have a brother finally. He was 9 and Tyler was almost a year. He talked about all the things he was going to teach him and all of the fun they would have together." Looking over at them, you could see the motherly love she had for those boys. "I was almost scared to death when I had to tell him the Tyler would never be able to walk. I sat him down and explained as best I could to a 9-year-old about Tyler's condition. I was so worried he wouldn't want to be a big brother to him after he knew he wouldn't be able to run and play like other kids. I was in tears. But Emmett, ever the gentle understanding soul, looked at me and said, 'Don't cry mom, I still love him.' I was so proud of my baby boy. At nine, he went on to tell me that just because his legs were broke, didn't mean he wasn't the best brother in the world. From that day on, he spent everyday telling Tyler - who was at the time was probably to young to understand - how great he was going to be. That he would do everything anyone could walk could do."

I see tears forming in my mama's eyes and I feel them threatening to spill over mine. Siobhan smiles in a warm, knowing way. "He never let Tyler's chair get in the way. He always treated him like it was just a part of Tyler, and he forever was teaching him how to do things like shoot baskets and sneak candy and pick up girls." I quirked a brow at that one. Did Emm use to date girls to? "Emmett, honestly, has never seen him as disabled. And that made all the difference in how Tyler views himself. With each child that passes through our home, I can see the difference that sweet man makes in their lives." I can believe it to. "He really is a one-of-a-kind type of person. I couldn't be prouder of anyone. He is my gentle giant." The love in her eyes as she looked on at her boys sent me over the edge. I walk forward and embrace the sweet woman that raised such a spectacular man.

Tears are freely falling as I hug Siobhan, looking over her shoulder at my man. Emmett looks over at us and sprints over. I know he thinks that something is wrong, but I can't find words to explain. All I can do is grab him by the shirt and smash his mouth down into mine.

"Oh man, first I have to put up with Katie and Seth going at it every two seconds. Now I have to watch this?" I smile into Emmett's mouth. Tyler has defiantly been around my boy way to much - there is no tact or filter of brain to mouth. Emmett ignores his comment and pulls back with both hands on my face, rubbing circles on my cheeks with his thumbs wiping away my tears.

"What's going on, are you OK?" He looks nervous. I didn't mean to upset him or worry him. I know what a big heart he has. As I thought, he took my tears the wrong way. "I honestly wouldn't hurt Tyler. I mean he is an obnoxious little shit, but he's my bro and I wouldn't ever . . ."

I cut him off with another kiss. "I know, Bunny," I whisper to him. "Believe me, I know."

Satisfied with my kiss and a nod that I am indeed OK, he relaxed a bit. Suddenly, I hear a rowdy hysterical laugher and see Tyler bent over in his chair, holding his sides. Between gasps of air, he manages out, "Bunny? Oh my god, really . . . Bunny?" More laughter. "That is, oh god, thank you so much, Jasper." tons more laughter, "so much ammo. The comedy from that is unending."

I feel myself getting red and I mouth a "sorry" at Emmett. He gives me a small "it's okay" smile, then turns to his still-laughing brother.

"So you think what my boyfriend calls me is funny? Well," he says, winking at me. I know he has dirt to and isn't afraid to use it. "How about next time all your buddies are over at the house, I share the story of the pink footy pj's and call you . . ."

Tyler goes stock still. "You wouldn't . . ." Oh, I so have to hear the rest of this.

"Oh trust me, I will totally call you . . ."

Holding up his hands, he knows he doesn't stand a chance. "Okay, but if you ever . . ."

Siobhan has probably seen this type of thing play out a hundred times, but still steps in. "Alright boys, enough now. Let's just call it a draw." They both nod at her and mumble a "yes mom." "Now then, since we are all done here, do any of you have plans for dinner? Perhaps we could all go eat together and celebrate a little."

My mother is eager to accept, Tyler gets an out due to basketball practice and he looks grateful for the out. I wish I had one and the look Emmett is giving me, I can tell he feels the same way, but we got nothing. We agree on a place and time, but manage to get away for a little time, thanks to needing to take Maggie out.

Emmett follows me in his truck to my house and pulls in the drive behind me. Before I can even get my seat belt off, he is in the garage and at my door looking very impatient. I shake my head a bit and smile. He can seem like such an eager little boy at times. Climbing out, I was immediately pulled into his arms and he was pushing me back into my car. His lips are on mine and his hands are on my ass. All I can manage to do was wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for the ride as he attacks my open and agreeing mouth. Running one hand up my back to my

neck, he threads his fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck and he angles my head so he can deepen the kiss. I can feel a growl rumble through his chest as I run my hand lower on his back and hitch my leg up on his hip. The sounds he is making are almost feral and spur me on more as I grind myself into him. He breaks away from my mouth and nips along my jaw to my neck, where he sucks in the flesh and gives a possessive bite. It isn't enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough to zoom straight to my cock.

"Fuck, Emm, that feels so fucking good." My hands tighten in his hair and on his ass. "More, I need more," I beg as I shove his mouth hard against my neck. He licks and gives me more bites.

"Fuck, me too. I need you so bad, Jazz. I want so much more . . . everything," and he pushes his steel hard groin against mine.

Just as I was about to ask him to take me upstairs and fuck me senseless, we notice the pleading whines of Maggie at the door. Dropping my leg, I can't help but let out a frustrated grunt, but I know she heard us and has been cooped up all day. Emmett gives me an equally frustrated look and one brief kiss before backing away so I can let her out. Walking was painful, even adjusting myself a bit doesn't help me, but hearing a groan out of Emmett lets me know he is in just as much pain. Sure enough when I look over, he was watching my hands every move. I make my way to unlock the door and Maggie gives us both an annoyed yip and then she is quick to run past us and head out back.

Entering the kitchen, I head straight for her food, knowing that will be her next demand. I can feel Emmett right behind me the whole time, ghosting my every move. When I pull her bowl out and put it on the counter, I feel him press into me, still very hard. The kisses he is placing on my neck are maddening. "Bunny," I whine.

"Babe?" I can feel his smile and his arm reaches around my waist under my suit jacket. He keeps up the slow soft kisses and works his fingers between the buttons on my shirt - softly playing with the tight skin on my stomach, tracing the light hair below my belly button. I am a shuddering shaking mess but try to play it off cool as I attempt to pour the dog food, managing to get most of it into the bowl.

"You are making this very hard for me."

I hear a pleased "mmm" sound. "I am very hard for you, babe," he pushes a little harder into me.

"I can feel that, but I have to . . ." Taking the dish from me, he places it on Maggie's mat and spins me around.

"I need you Jazz, bad." Swallowing hard, I can see the intensity of what he said in his eyes. He is a starving man.

"Emm, we don't have much time, we have to be at dinner." Before I can finish what I was saying, he was yanking me into the living room and dropping to his knees in front of me. Reaching for my belt, he has me out and in his mouth. We both let out a sound of relief. He pulls back the skin and is working the base of my cock with his hand as he licks at my head before taking me all the way back in his mouth. Humming out his satisfaction as he slides on and off my cock, I am fast approaching an orgasm just from the intensity of it all. I look down at him and see the most erotic sight of my life. His eyes are almost completely closed and he looks like he is in heaven. I can see his own hand, at some point he has taken himself out and he is stroking to the same rhythm that he is using on me.

"Emm, I am so close. I want to touch you." I reach down and try to pull him up by the shoulders but he is holding firm and he just shakes his head as I am trying to pull him up. Moving his hand from the base of my cock, he plays with my swollen sack. I can feel myself spiraling into bliss. I grab onto his head, fisting his hair. "I'm there, baby, oh god, yes." Yelling out, he picks up the pace and adjusts his head, so I am sliding down his throat. I see his hand on his own cock pick up the pace. The moans and growls he is making sends me over the edge and I shudder as he swallows around me. The suction gets really intense for a moment and I know that he is cumming, too.

Sitting back on his heels, he is breathing hard and smiling up at me. "Thank you, so much. I needed that."

Baffled that he is thanking me, I catch my breath and pull him up to me. Looking up into his beautiful face, I am not sure just what to say. "Emm, I, that was, uhh . . ." way to be coherent, Jazz. "I mean thank you. You were amazing. I wish I could have done the same, but just thank you."

Leaning down in a full-on dimpled smile, he kisses me then reaches for a tissue off the table. "Believe me, Babe, there will be time for payback. But believe this too, there is never a need to thank me for a blow job. I love having you in my mouth, giving you pleasure is the biggest high for me." Tossing the tissue in the wastebasket, he is back to me with his hands on my neck and thumbs tracing my jaw. I look up to him and I can see the truth in what he is saying. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you. I want to crawl inside you and stay forever."

Feeling the exact same way, I lean up and kiss him, sucking his lower lip. I hear him moan and I am half-hard again already. I know it won't always be like this, but I relish in it now.

"Jazz, baby, if we keep this up, we will never make it to dinner with our moms."

,

"Don't care," I say, mumbling into his neck as I suck on the salty soft skin under his ear.

I can feel his laughter as I make it to his Adam's apple. "You'll care when they come banging down the door."

He's right and I pull away giving him a pout. "Okay, you're right."

**Em pov **

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't planned the whole thing, because I kind of did. The whole time I was in my truck following Jasper back to his place, all I had on my mind was getting him in me in some way. The garage was hot - the interruption, not so much, but fuck this is the real world not some soap opera or porno. We have real things to deal with. That is why I drug him into the living room. Not only because I didn't want to kneel on hard cold Mexican tile but also I knew his dog wouldn't want a dinner show when she came back in. That would be beyond awkward. But lucky for me, he was to caught up in the moment to think about any of the above. He was hard and ready and I was all too happy to get him out and down my throat.

The sounds he makes and the things he says just spur me on. I know a lot of people would see me more as an "on your knees bitch" kind of guy because of my size and looks, but truth be told, I like it all ways. And with Jasper, I am more then happy to take my place on the floor looking up at him in all his pure fucking bliss as I lick, suck and swallow around him. I never intended to even think about myself getting off, but there was one sound that he makes when I suck on the head of him that brings me to the point of no return, and when he made it this time I had two choices, either whip it out and cum in my hand, or make a mess in my jeans. I chose to whip it out just for the sheer fact that we had a dinner to go to and I knew Jazz had nothing that would fit me. If I got him to my place so I could change, we wouldn't be leaving for dinner. When he gripped my hair tight and yelled out, I was right there following him. We were an explosive combo. I make note to have 9-1-1 on the ready for the first time we are naked and in the vicinity of a bed together.

The drive to the restaurant was relaxed. We linked the fingers of my shifting hand with his covering mine. He would squeeze them every now and then like he was making sure I was still there, still real. Whenever he did, I would glance over at him and give him a dimple or two and he would moan in the sexiest fucking way. I was catching on to my boy's weakness to them. (Mental note: Don't over do the look. You don't want him immune.)

Pulling into the restaurant, I feel him tense and his hand squeeze mine hard. He is suddenly stiff and sitting ramrod straight. I glance around the lot and then at him and can see a tick in his jaw.

"Babe, what's going on?" Nothing, just the tick-tick-tick of the tensing jaw. "Jazz? Jasper?" still nothing but a death glare in front of us. I look around and all I see is a few cars, the sexiest of them all is a cherry red perfectly restored 53 Chevy. He is scaring me a bit and I am getting worried that maybe he is second guessing this mom-dinner. All I can think to do is use the mom method, "Jasper Thomas Whitlock! Tell me what is going on right now!"

He whips his head to me with huge-ass eyes that say amused and annoyed at the same time. "Did you just mom me?"

"Well, I had to do something. You were freakin' me the fuck out." I pull in to a spot half way down the lot, kill the motor and turn to him. "What the fuck freaked you out? One minute everything is cool and we are joking around and the next, you looked like a serial killer shoved a steel beam up your ass."

He seemed to shake himself out of it a bit at my rude reference and pointed behind us. I look out the rear window to where he is pointing and I see the same scene as when we pulled in. "That - you see the red truck and the 'Coop' next to it?"

I do. I creamed over the truck, "yeah?"

"Well, those two vehicles mean we are now officially at the Spanish inquisition." I am so confused and it must show on my face. "That, Bunny, happens to be the truck that Bella has had since high school, the truck that she refused to give up for anything Rose offered to get her, the one that Rose restored for Bella for graduation." Damn, if Rose and I were both straight . . . mmm, she would be my kind of woman (internal shudder, me and a woman? eww). "And the 'Coop' sitting next to it," I nod letting him know I see it, "that is Ali's rental. My dear boy, I am afraid we have been set up to face the troops."

Bringing our joined hands up, I kiss his knuckles and pull him out my door behind me. "Well, you know what they say, don't you?" He cocks his cute brow at me in question, so I answer in my best Python voice, "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!"

**Jas pov **

I was truly shitting bricks when we pulled into the parking lot and I saw that my mamma had invited Ali, Rose and Bella, but leave it to Emmett to bring me out of my nerves and make me laugh. The man knew no fear of anything. If he only knew how bad this could turn or how many critical questions, he was going to have to answer before this night was over. True, I felt a bit more relaxed now that I knew he was a Monty Python fan. That will help with the Bella side and what helped with Bells was a little help with Rose but still, this wouldn't be the smoothest of evenings. Rose alone should have him crapping diamonds, but then again, he doesn't really know her and has yet to discover that she is one to be feared.

Emmett was practically dragging my ass across the parking lot to the entrance. "Relax Babe, it's just family. Us against them, a two-man army against a bunch of girls." He was mocking my fears, but I knew it was all in fun and he meant nothing by it. "Besides, there is no one that is immune to my smile and charm."

Shaking my head, I have to smile at his cockiness. "I know one person that will be immune - one that will always be immune - Rosalie."

Pulling me through the doors and telling the host which party we were with, he turned and took my other hand. He whispered in my ear and I shivered at his breath on my neck. "Trust me, I can even manage to melt a bit of her icy shell." Then his kiss on the shell of my ear had me under his spell and I was sure he was right. All the way to the table, I was riding high on Emmett's confidence, grounded to the earth by the feel of his hand in mine. How could it be terrible? I have my guy at my side, my oldest friends and our mothers who love us no matter what. Ya, they will ask questions but they are just curious. So I walk with him to the table feeling a bit lighter until I heard a familiar deep laughter, and I tense. But it is Emmett that tightens his grip on mine.

"Oh fuck, no." It was under his breath but I heard it. Following his gaze, I see sitting next to a laughing Edward, a very well built, fairly attractive at least part-native man. (OK, so he was really good-looking, but he held nothing on Emm.) He obviously saw me look to Edward and was now giving me the evil eye. I lean up, and though I am asking a valid question, I want it to look intimate also to show I have my man and he has no worries. I put my lips to Emmett's ear.

"I take it that is Edward's very jealous husband?" He gives a shudder and a slight nod and turns into my ear.

"Don't worry about Jake. I will make sure he knows where you will be resting your head at night." As he says the words, he puts my hand to his chest. Great, now I have a visual of resting my head as we sleep - together - and a semi in my pants. Taking the final steps to the table, we in unison bend down to kiss the moms, nod our hellos to the rest of the table and take our seats. Never once have our fingers separated, it is like we are a solid unit.

"Jacob Black, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock." He practically growls out the words my boyfriend. Call me mushy, but I loved the way he sounded so possessive. I have never been one for ownership-type relationships, but with Emmett, he can totally own my ass. Literally.

Jacob nods his hello and tries to look pleasantly pleased to meet me, but I can tell he isn't liking the idea that Edward and I had once been an intimate item. I wasn't going to let his issues bother me. I had zero interest in Ed. I was exactly where I wanted to be. I merely greeted him with a pleasant smile. He met it with a tight possessive one of his own.

"So mama, I see the little dinner has grown since we talked this afternoon." I gave her a questioning look, but mama is one tough cookie. All I got back was a sweet-as-sugar smile as she looks around the table.

"I know, isn't it lovely baby boy? Everyone wanted to come out and celebrate your success" and drill us, I am sure. "I was talking with Edward after the ceremony and invited him to dinner since he is a part of the project and needs to celebrate too. He mentioned it being Jacob's night off, so it was only right to invite him to celebrate his husband's company." Jake is giving us a smug "that's right" look. "Then I happened to run into Rose when I stopped for gas and you know Ali is staying with us, I couldn't leave her home alone missing Garrett..."

"I get it mama, it's fine." I know that there is a bit more to it than a happy accident running into Rose. I would bet money on her getting on the phone as soon as she was in her car after Siobhan mentioned getting together for dinner and was rounding the troops, but what's done is done. Better to get this all over with in one dinner. If Emmett and I were going to be together, then we might as well start merging our friends and families. Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad. Well, it won't be so bad if Jacob would stop mauling Edward while giving me death glares. He really needs to lay off the roids and get his paranoia in check.

Before things could get too awkward, the waitress came by to take our orders. "I swear this table gets better looking and even more unavailable every time you eat here." It was the same waitress we happened to have on Friday. "Please tell me there is such a thing as a single straight guy in your friends circle. I may even consider a woman if she is as gorgeous as any of you." She looks over and up and down at Rosalie. Bella laughs the loudest.

We all had a good laugh with her and promised to drag a few straight guys along with us. She seemed through the roof happy and took our orders. This time, no one was shocked by Emmett's order but we poke a bit of fun at him. The night was going beautifully with light conversation and amusing stories, nothing of real importance until Alice slipped up.

"Edward, do you remember the time at the mall when you and Jasper got caught making out in the playland ball pit?" Edward and I are laughing and bantering back and forth while letting others in on the story of waiting for the next movie time to start. We were bored and horny, so we buried ourselves in the ball pit and started making out.

"All was fine, as long as we didn't move around too much," Edward explained with watering eyes.

"Well, it was fine, until Edward started making that sound he always made when I would . . ." I never finished because I heard a loud gasp and looked up to a very pissed-off-looking Jacob. He looked ready to claw me to pieces. Thank god, Emmett noticed too.

"So I saw this freakin cherry hot '53 Chevy outside." He was changing the subject and I could have kissed him for it. Instead, I give his thigh a squeeze. I wait for Rose to pipe up. She breaks her stare from Jacob and Edward and subject is successfully changed.

"You like? That's Bella's baby," she says, taking Bella's hand and kissing it. Bella blushes and picks up the conversation.

"My dad gave it to me in high school. I loved it from the start. I even drove it cross country to college. But Rose always hated it." She smiles at her love, giving her a playful wink.

"It's a wonder that hunk of junk made it 50 miles, let alone a few thousand." Rose quipped.

"Hey, respect the truck. Anyway, not a day went by that Rose didn't give me crap about it - even offering to buy me a new car - but I was having none of it." Looking down with a smile and shaking her head, I know she is remembering graduation. "So when it was 'stolen' . . ." she was making air quotes.

"Wait, it was stolen?" I love that Emmett is truly listening to my friends. It wasn't just to be polite, he was genuinely interested. Looking around the table, it was so odd that so many different types of people were all drawn together so easily. "If it was stolen?" Emmett gestures to the direction of the parking lot.

"Well, it wasn't really stolen." She fake glares at Rose. "About a month before graduation, I came out of class and it was missing from the lot, and I freaked."

Rose was quietly laughing and so was I. "That Baby doll freaked is putting it mildly. You were batshit-crazy over it." At the small throat clearing of my mother, she added, "Sorry, Auntie C. But she was nutso over it, and I had to watch her cry night after night over it. It was the hardest thing in the world not to come clean. I knew she would take it hard, especially since she had just lost her dad and he was the one that gave the beast to her. But I knew in the end, it would be OK, well, I hoped it would be."

Kissing Rose softly on the lips Bella picked back up. "Well, we filed reports and put up posters, the whole nine yards. But there was nothing. After a few weeks, I gave up hope, figuring it was gone for parts by now. The weekend before graduation, I agreed to let Rose take me car shopping. She said she was sick of hauling my ass to every book shop and author signing in a 100-mile radius and I needed my own wheels." Rose gave her a wink. "So by the third lot, I still wasn't happy and just wanted to give up. I told her I would find something when I moved here, but she talked me into one more stop."

"This one here is stubborn, so it took the bribe of cheesecake to get her to go." Cheesecake is Bella's magic button. She will agree to most anything for a good slice of New York's finest. I blame on years at MIT. She was spoiled there, now lost without it here in Corpus.

"Anyway we got there and there was just nothing to my liking, my truck was a part of me like and extension of who I am. It was like if I ever had to try and find another partner . . ." Rose showed a brief jealous glare but then softened. I even saw Jake leaning closer to Edward at the idea of having to move on. I already felt the same about Emmett.

"Never gonna happen, baby doll." Rose smiled brightly, showing all her love. It made her impossibly more beautiful.

"I know that, sweetie." Only Bella could get away with calling Rose "sweetie." "So we are at the last place and not finding anything. The salesmen told me there were some older used ones in the back I should look over. I loved well-loved cars, but I just knew I wasn't going to find anything to replace 'beast" but I went back there anyway."

Emmett was on the edge of his seat and I noticed Jacob was too, both eagerly awaiting the happy ending.

"So we go around back and sitting there like I had never seen her looking before was my baby, completely restored and gleaming in the mid-day sun. Fresh cherry red paint and shining chrome, even the huge dent in the fender where a minivan hit it were all gone. That day, I knew that any doubts I had about moving from Oregon to Texas were bullshit and the only place I was meant to be was with Rose. I never doubted her love for me a single time again." There were unspilled tears in her eyes making them look like melted chocolate. As one spilled over the edge, Rose wiped it away with her thumb and pecked her lips. Turning back to us, her face is full of pride.

"Took me longer then I wanted, but if Bella was insisting on keeping that beast, it was going to have to live up to the beauty driving it." There was a collective "aww" around the table. The moms had tears in their eyes and Jake was cuddled into Edward's shoulder, looking like he had just watched the most romantic movie ever. I reached over and gave Emmett's hand a squeeze and leaned into kiss him. "Thank you," I whispered into his lips before kissing them.

Thanks to Emmett's save, we were out of meltdown range with Jacob. He seemed to relax after Bella's story and each time I smiled at Emmett or kissed him or touched him, he relaxed that much more. I still sensed a bit of tension there, but not as much as the death glares of earlier in the night. But just because Jake was backing off a bit that didn't mean others were. Most of the questions and comments were very innocent and easily answered, but others not so easy, especially from Emmett's mom. The one that had everyone at the table and giving a collective gasp was one I didn't even know if I knew the answer to.

"So, Jasper," Emmett's mom was giving me a very sweet smile, but something about the smile made the hairs on the back of my neck stand full attention.

"Yes, Siobhan?" I tried to not sound like I was scared shitless and take a swift drink of my beer.

"How many children do you want?" I choke on my beer as I look up at her and my own mama staring me down.

**e/n: ok worth stickin around for? Whats the thinking? The big moment (yes I mean the sex) hopefully is next chapter. I go by how the boys talk to me but it is half written, and well worth the wait! **

**Recs this time are a bit diff,, This week I am pimping Missing by **Eve's-Retaliation it will be a short story but what she has so far and what's to come will blow you away! search it, read it , review it. love it!

**R&R please! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in the update. This chapter gave me tons of stress, and life was crazy, but! this chapter is about twice as long as others and has a lemon! A real lemon. I am very happy with every review and alert I get and hope for many more, in fact once I hit 100 reviews, the 100th reviewer gets to pick the out take pov. It will be your choice of Rose/Bella, Ed/Jake, or Peter in fantasy about Jazz. As Always I dont own the peeps, just my ideas. And this is SLASH if not of age please click out the window! Hope you enjoy and I will see you in the end notes.

**Chapter 12**

**Emm pov**

I knew how worried Jazz was once he saw how many people were here. I knew his fears were a bit valid, but I also knew that there was nothing that could happen that would change how we were feeling about each other. When Jake tried to start his alpha dog moves, I trusted my boy to hold his own and he did. I reaped the benefits with him being touchy-feely and shooting me fuck hot looks. The mood lightened when Edward pulled Jake's chair closer and kissed his temple. The evening was overall fun. The stories flying back and forth told me a lot about Jazz and I hope my mom and Eddie's stories about me did the same for him.

All was going smoothly until the little Pixie had to speak up. I tried to show no jealousy or anger when Edward and Jasper recalled the mall story, but I felt a twinge of jealousy. I knew they had been together, but I tried to pretend that it was a "little kid kissing in the closet" type thing. OK, logically I knew it was more then that. Fuck! They were 19 when they dated, but still ignorance is bliss as far as Jasper and any other man is concerned in my mind. Hearing about it, I was tense with jealousy, but I knew I had to play my part of confident non-jealous boyfriend because the queen that is Jacob Black would come out full force if he saw I was anything but cool with it all. And it did threaten to. I could see the green-eyed monster starting up in Jake's face - my only recourse was to defuse and deflect. I did my best and it worked.

I told my boy that I could charm anyone and win over Rose, and Bella's truck gave me just that chance. By the time the two were done telling their story, I was totally in love with both of them. Rose and I will be best buds - I am positive. I think if we work a few more of these dinners in, I think Bella is just what Jake could use to calm his jitters and jealous rages. She seemed to look at him as a kindred. Something tells me that she battled some of the same issues of jealousy, being the fact that her girlfriend is a knockout. Yes, I think this was going to be an easy meld of family and friends. Or at least I hope it is.

The night couldn't be more perfect until it was my turn to be mortified by my mother.

"So Jasper, how many children do you want?" she was pleasant-faced and serious as shit. Fuckkkk!

My boy was choking on his beer and I was quick to hand him my napkin and pat him on the back. "Mom! Really?"

"What, Emmett? It is a valid question." She truly didn't get why I was mortified.

"Mom, we have been dating a week. I really don't think either of us is thinking that far ahead." I mean, yes I want kids. Someday I would love a houseful but, my god, mom is definitely jumping the gun a bit. But when I look over at Jasper to see if he shares my mortification, I see a strange look on his face. He is a mixture of thinking over the future and maybe hurt that I wasn't certain. He covered it with a tight smile and nodding in agreement.

"Yes, please Siobhan, let us get through the first real date first," Jasper assured with a tight chuckle. Shit, I didn't even think about the fact that we haven't even had a real date. We had been together every chance we got, but still have yet to be official. Well, I sure as fuck will fix that before the night is over. But right now we are just getting through this dinner.

After Rose and I hit it off, everything else was easy. Even Jake cooled his jets once he and Bella started talking. I knew those two would hit it off, and I could see the relief on Eddie's face once everything with Jake relaxes. By the time we have stuffed ourselves with dessert, most everyone was yawning and showing the signs of a long day. We all made our way out to our cars and into the night.

The drive to Jasper's house was quiet, neither of us seemed the need to fill the silence. He just held my hand again and looked out at the night. I am sure he is thinking about the same things as I am - first date, sex, many dates to follow, sex, our future, sex, kids, LOTS of sex. OK, I admit that the sex is always on my mind when Jasper is close, but the other things running through my mind should seem too deep for the small amount of time we have known each other. But this is different - this somehow is fast but right. It is shit-ass scary how fast it is all happening, but it feels right. Thinking about a future and kids and all that shit doesn't seem wrong or too soon.

All too soon I am pulling into his driveway and his fingers tighten on mine. This is gonna suck big time. I want to follow him in, but I know we both have a week of work ahead of us. As much as I would kill to go inside with him and lock us both away, I need to use the big head here.

"I don't want to say goodbye." It is barely a whisper, but I hear it loud and clear.

"I know the feeling, but . . ." He nods. I know I don't need to finish. Grabbing my chin between his thumb and forefinger, he leans forward and presses the softest of kiss on my lips. It was sweet and brief, but it said so much. Then all to soon, his lips were gone, his hand was gone and he was reaching for the handle. He was making it a quick sweet goodbye, and it was perfect. No trying to think up something to fill the silence, no hot making out that would just make us want more. (Though, fuck, I wouldn't mind that.) Just a simple sweet goodbye. Tomorrow I plan on calling him and asking him out on an official date. I have never really done the planning of a date, but I think I know my boy pretty well and can plan the perfect night.

I knew our time over the next four days will be limited - phone calls and texts making up most of our contact, but we will make the most of it. First plan of action is to plan the perfect first date. I had no clue what to plan. We weren't the wine-and-dine type of guys really. We do too much of that for work, and we have already had three sit-down meals together. No, I wanted something fun, something with lots of "us time" and lots of laughs. Time to get thinking, McCarty.

**Jas pov**

The week was a killer. Tuesday started off with meetings for new projects, meetings for execs, meetings for investors, the schmoozing and shit I hated. I loved my pencils and paper. I loved hours of alone time at my table. This part of the business I could sure as hell do without. But being my last name is Whitlock and my dad being the boss man, I knew it was a part I needed to learn and a part I had to get down pat. My father worked long, hard hours over many, many years to build this company and when it comes to me, I needed to be able to run it to his high standards. The only thing that had been keeping me grounded through the frustrations was Emmett. Every time the spotlight got to be too much or I couldn't take another minute of slimy moneybags, I would get a reminder of him, a smiley text, a dirty joke, just an "I'm thinking about you." It helped, but Wednesday afternoon was really getting to me. We had a meeting with a group that now - after the media of Monday had broke - now wanted to get in on the publicity. They didn't give two shits about the cause or what is behind the whole thing. They just wanted the tax write-off and the publicity. I knew for a fact though that I didn't want their name anywhere near the project. Tanner Corp. was not a good name to have on the project in any way, shape or form. Though the letterhead read Bree Tanner C.E.O. (woman/child/maneater, she looked all of 15, but was really almost 30 and chosen well to do her part), it was well known that it was just a front for Riley Beirs' dirty doings. Beirs was well known for shady mob-type activities, though his lawyers were always able to get around any investigations. Just when things were heating up and Bree was batting her eyes at the other board members and I wanted to scream at her to take her dirty money elsewhere, I was saved by Peter.

A knock at the door and a look pointedly at me, "Mr. Whitlock, I have McCullen Construction on the phone. They said it was urgent."

Glancing to my father, he nodded his head and shooed me out of the meeting room. I hope to hell he didn't fall for the woman-child's innocent act. But I had to trust in him. After all, he didn't build this company by being stupid. Hurrying to my office, I was more concerned right now with what could be wrong at the construction end. Please let me get through this day without a total breakdown.

Finally in my office and behind my desk, I take a deep breath and hit the flashing call light. Please don't let me end the day with a long walk off the roof top. "Jasper Whitlock, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Babe, you really shouldn't offer up that question because we will be here all day with my answer . . . starting with a date Friday night."

"Bunny," I feel my body shudder and then relax back into my chair. He always knew when I needed him. "A date, huh?"

"Yeah, a date. You know, where a guy takes his hot-as-hell boyfriend out and shows him a good time while showing him off. A kind of 'fuck you world, he's mine you can't have him.' " I could hear the humor and the possessiveness in his voice and it turned me on. How did he always know what I needed?

"Well, first off, you don't have to wine-and-dine me to keep me, but I love the idea that you want to take me out. Though I should be the one showing you off, you are the one that has them all drooling every time you step out of the house." It is true. I am the lucky one here. The man has even the straightest of guys questioning their sexuality, so don't even get me started on the female population.

He give me a deep sigh, "Jasper, please, have you ever looked in a mirror? You may not be a bulging hulk of a sex god like I am, but you are, by far, the hottest man I have ever seen," and being Emmett, he can't help the joke, "outside a mirror that is."

Now I am laughing fully, "Oh Bunny, you're not conceited. You're convinced."

"What can I say? I'm not blind about my looks like some people I know." Our conversation is so light and fun that I let the past two days wash away. He tells me that he wanted to call yesterday and ask me out, but was busy with correcting orders and setting the timeline for the job. I understood completely and shared a few of my stresses, but all in all, we kept it light - like a mini vacation from work that we both needed to get us over the hump.

In the end, he refused to tell me where we were going Friday - just to dress casual, preferably jeans and T-shirt, and that he would be picking me up at 8 on Friday night. Saying our goodbyes, I felt 100 pounds lighter than I did a short 20 minutes ago. Then there was a sharp knock on my door and my dad's head popping in. Some of the stress returned.

"Everything alright with McCullen, son?" Worry showed between his brows. I am sure I am showing the same look, knowing the meeting had just ended.

"Um, yeah," I didn't really want to tell my dad about me cutting out of a meeting to talk to my boyfriend - not really professional, "being groomed to take over" behavior. So I lie and hope he buys it. "Just a few questions about the materials I wanted used. Emmett knew I wanted to be as green as possible and since those take twice as long to ship . . ."

Dad nods his head. He buys it because I have always been adamant about keep things as green and clean as possible. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that the meeting ended tense, but with a firm 'thanks but no thanks'." He didn't look like he was relieved though as he walked in my office and shut the door behind him. "I am not a fool, Jasper. I know the money Tanner has is dirty, and I also know that they will try hard to get in on this project to help themselves down the road." He rubs his neck like he always does when he is stressed, a habit I know I have picked up. "But I will fight until the end to make sure their blood money stays far away from this. I don't care how much pressure they put on us." I nod. I know my dad's word is golden.

"I know, dad. It just gets under my skin, knowing scum like that is trying to get their hands into anything so good." Now I am out of my chair and gazing out at the city. "I know how many people Beirs has put in a place to need the services this place will provide. How many low-life scumbags in his organization beat their women and children, or..."

My father is behind me now with his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, "I know son, I know." We both look quietly out at the city, at the beauty we both see there in all the steel and glass. It is a moment of meditation for us both. With a few soft words and praises, he leaves the office and I finish up for the night.

Looking at the clock, I mentally start the countdown. "Forty-eight hours, only 48 hours until I have a date with Emmett 'the hotty' McCarty." Changing into my sweats and a T-shirt, I feed Maggie and eat some nuked Chinese food over the sink. Grabbing a beer, I settle on the couch and catch some game scores. If it got out to anyone who my favorite NFL team was, I am sure my Texas citizenship would surely be revoked. Finishing my second beer and sending Emmett one last text, I make my way up to bed. Settling in under the blankets, I reach for the light as my phone goes off. I smile as I answer.

"45 hours 22 minutes and counting." He is counting down too.

"Too far away." I hear a heavy breath from him, "I miss your face." I hear a smiling breath from him, and I smile too.

"I miss your kiss," he moans to me. Fuck, I miss his too. It has been two long days and lonely nights since I have felt him tower over me and wrap around me. I never was one for anyone bigger than me. I always liked an even matching, but Emmett changed that all. I loved how small I felt under him because I knew I still was in charge of myself. I always worried that a bigger man meant I was going to have to give up my own power, but with him, we were evenly matched. He may have been bigger, but we were equals.

"I miss your strong arms," I respond to him.

"I miss your silky yellow curls."

"I miss your ice green eyes," I retort.

"I miss your big crooked smile." He lets out a pained moan. "Jazz baby, we need to stop."

"Babe, you have no idea how much I am aching to take a quick jog over," he groans the words out. "But I have to be at work by 6 tomorrow to meet a delivery."

I know how much, because I had to hold myself firm under the covers to keep from doing just that. It took everything I had not to take Maggie "for a walk."

"I know, Bunny, but it is so good to her your voice before I fall asleep."

I hear a groan. "Jasper, Babe, Are you," I hear him swallow hard, "Are you in bed?"

I palm my semi-hard cock. "Yes, but if we keep this up, we will be sprinting towards each other like some cheesy montage in an '80s movie." We both laugh at the image in our heads and tone down the talk into sweet nothings and say goodnight. I roll over and punch down into my pillows with nothing but my man in my thoughts. I am so soothed that sleep is easy and peaceful.

Thursday morning drug on with a lot of mundane and boring. By 11, it felt like I had put in a full day. By noon, I am ready for a beer and some sleep. Anything to get through the next day and a half faster. Anything to get to see Emmett faster. Putting my computer on stand by and watching the stars shoot across the screen, I am totally zoned out. A knock on the door startles me. Looking up, I see the only thing that can brighten my day - sparkling dimpled smile, holding up a deli bag. Emmett shuts the door behind him and I am shooting across the room and shoving him back into the door in a crushing kiss. He is immediate to respond, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer and sliding his tongue into my open mouth.

**Em pov**

Last night sleep was hard to come by, even my typical 4 hours was hard won. At first, it had been easy to fall asleep after talking with my boy, but the act of staying asleep was the real bitch. Images of the past flooded every good dream I tried to hold on to, so it was an early morning run and a long shower. I got into the office an hour early and busied myself. The morning stretched on forever and my mind kept wandering back to my boy. I wasn't sure I would be able to wait until tomorrow night to see him. It was just to long to wait. So by 11, I had decided I have waited too long. Jogging out to my truck, I sped through town to the deli we had stopped at over the weekend and got us some lunch. Thankfully, the woman behind the counter remembered me and helped me out with what Jasper liked. Looking at the clock on the dash, I sped up a bit. I didn't know for sure if he was busy over the lunch hour, so I wanted to make it before noon just in case. If he had a business meeting, at least I would get a chance to see his face and steal a kiss or two.

Finding my way up to Jasper's floor, I asked his assistant (his very hot male assistant - not sure I like that) if he was in. He looked me up and down like he was either sizing me up to call security or to fuck me. "And you would be?"

"Emmett McCarty, you?" His smile was flirtatious when he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Peter, Mr. Whitlock's personal assistant." I didn't like that way he said "personal." It sounded like he was implying more. I knew there was nothing but work going on, but it got under my skin that Peter obviously wanted more.

"Well, Peter, I am Mr. Whitlock's boyfriend. Now, is he in or not?" Yeah, that attitude was a bit much, but I would throw Jasper down on Peter's desk and fuck him senseless if it meant getting my point across, and stop the little crush this twink had on his boss.

Getting the idea, Peter nodded his head and showed me to Jasper's office. The door was slightly open and when I peeked my head inside, Jazz seemed lost in thought, staring blankly at his computer. I gave a knock on the door frame and he startled, but when he looked up at me his face split into the largest smile. He sprinted across the office, tackling me against the door as I closed it. I didn't lose a beat as his arms went around my neck and his lips crushed mine. It was automatic that my arms go around his waist pulling him up and into me and my tongue drove down into his mouth. I put everything I had into it, letting him know how much I missed this, missed him.

As the kiss slowed and he leaned back with his eyes closed and sappy grin, I rubbed his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. Slowly his soft blue eyes opened and he looked at me like I had just pulled him out of freezing water and saved his life. "Mmm, Emmett, you don't know how much I needed that."

"I think I do, because I needed it just as bad, if not a whole fucking lot more." Taking his hand off my neck, I kissed it and pulled him over to the couch. Setting the deli bag on the table, I pull him into my lap and we just sit there for a few minutes and connect. "I can't do another week like this. Hell, I know it has only been a few days, but it was a miserable few days."

He inhales deeply and kisses my ear. Fuck, he knows what that does to me. "I can't either. I think that we need daily doses of this," and he pulls in even closer to me.

"Agreed, no more of this just phone call and texting shit. I need to touch you daily also." He hums his agreement.

"But we both also need food," I slide him off my lap and into the seat next to me. I miss his weight on me right away, but now is not the time to get down and dirty. We both still have to work. "Here, the lady at the deli said this is a favorite of yours."

He unwraps his sandwich and licks his lips. "Mmm, double pastrami on rye, you are a god."

The lunch refreshed us both. For the first time since Monday night, we both seemed to be back to feeling normal. He told me about what he had been up to and I teased him about Peter's little crush. He did know about it and tried to get me to back off, but I love to beat a dead horse and he better learn that now.

We laughed our way through goodbye kisses. Because of a stupid dinner meeting I had, we couldn't see each other tonight. We both agreed though that we were OK to make it until tomorrow night. He tried all through lunch to get me to spill about where we were going, but I wasn't giving it up. So with one last try and me shutting him down one last time, I was sent out the door with a slap on the ass and a spring in my step. I was still flying high as I clocked out for the day and headed to my dinner meeting.

The meeting was with a new charity I was hoping to get on board with. It went well and all looked well for my involvement. By the time I made it home, I was beat. I didn't even feel like my customary nighttime beer. I fed Waldorff, stumbled up the stairs, stripped to my boxers and fell into bed.

Waking up before the alarm as always, I took care of business, dressed and made my way to the coffee maker. By the time the kitchen filled with the scents of fresh hot energy, it hit me. "It's Friday!" Fuck yes! Finally! I found the perfect thing to do on our date and it was the start of the weekend. A date tonight and then two whole days of Jasper. Before I had even had a sip of coffee, I was bouncing with energy and raring to go. Grabbing my bag and coffee to go, I was out the door with my inner giddy-girl doing a little happy dancing singing, "I've got a date."

The morning passed faster then I ever thought it would. Before I knew it, I was grabbing a burger with a few of the guys and shooting the shit. Everyone was talking about plans for the night and the weekend. Then the nerves hit with one question. "So, boss man," Billy asks me between bites, "any big plans? Gotta hot date or anything?"

Suddenly my burger was stuck in my throat. "Um, yeah, I'm taking my umm. . . ." Swallowing hard, I start to sweat a bit. "I'm taking my boyfriend out on our official first date." I wasn't worried about the guys' reactions. They all know I am gay. What I am worried about is them laughing at my nerves.

"That's cool," Sam nods, but then really looks at me. "But why the fuck do you look like you are about to pass out? You guys have been together almost two weeks, right?"

"Ya, it's just umm . . ." Shit, I really sound like such a fucking girl right now, but I get it out there. "I am nervous because I'm not sure if I planned the right things to do."

"Hit us up, boss man, and we will give it to ya straight." That is why I have the best crew. They don't give a fuck if I am taking a guy out, or sound like a pansy. They are there to just give another guy an opinion. So I tell them what I have planned and they all seem to think it is a perfect date. A few even saying they were gonna ask my ideas next time they have a big date planned.

Even after the positive feedback from the guys at lunch, I was still sweating it the rest of the afternoon. You would think the closer to seeing Jasper again, the slower time would pass, but it was just the opposite. The afternoon was passing even quicker than the morning. Before I knew it, I was done for the day and all I had to do was run the errands to get what I needed for tonight, shower and be on my way to pick up my gorgeous date.

I managed to get my errands run, make it home, shower, get dressed and head on to pick up Jasper without puking my guts out. But now, standing here on his doorstep, I feel my stomach tighten and the bile rise. Taking a few deep breaths and giving myself a pep talk, I ring the bell and calm down.

Within minutes, Jasper throws open the door with a huge smile on his face. He is amazing in a suit, hot as hell naked, but Jasper in tight jeans, well-worn t-shirt and cowboy boots beats all. OK, maybe not the naked, but pretty close.

"I thought you'd never get here," he says, pulling me into a hot kiss. I have to slow him down before I say fuck it and just back him into the house.

"Mmm, now that is a greeting I could get used to, but we need to go or we will never leave your house."

He agrees and grabs his coat before pulling the door closed. Taking my hand, we make our way to my truck and are on our way.

"So now will you let me in on where we are going?" I suppose he has waited long enough, so I feed him little bits.

"Nothing big. To start, I thought we would have dinner at Black Sheep, then a walk on the beach."

"I never took you for the 'long walks on the beach' type." Oh, he is teasing me, huh?

"Well, it isn't exactly a walk on the beach." I see him quirk a brow, but that is all he is getting out of me. "You'll see."

It didn't surprise me when instead of getting out the passenger side, he just followed me out my door and never let go out of my hand. The restaurant wasn't too busy and dinner was fantastic. Jasper told me if he could marry the crab nachos, he would leave me in a heartbeat. After dinner, we drove closer to the beach. I grabbed the bag I stored in the back and grabbed my boy's hand. He kept trying to get a peek in the bag and pouted when he was shot down. He is going to be fun to try and surprise. Good thing I love a challenge.

I knew the minute he figured it out. His eyes got huge and he started bouncing a bit as the sculptures and castles came into view.

"Are we going to do what I think we are?" I nodded and he kissed me quickly before taking off to find the perfect spot. I felt the weight lifted and let myself get as excited as him about building in the sand.

He scoped out the perfect spot and started taking off his boots. "Growing up, we always went to the festivals and I was always amazed by what some sand and water could create."

"You never tried it yourself? I would think you would have spent all summer building."

"No, I was more into paper and pencils. I have the ideas in my head, but never could figure out how to create it in reality. I would sit and watch the others build and I would sketch it out. I figured if I drew it as they built it, I could do it too, but I never could get it right." He looked a bit sad that there was something he couldn't figure out. I would have none of that.

Dropping to my knees in front of him, I grab his face. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing you have me then, you come up with the beauty and I will bring it to life for you." Before anything gets too heavy, I kiss him and stand up and rub my hands together. "Ready to build the shit out of this beach?" He smiled up at me and nodded. Pulling a pad and pencil out of the bag, I handed them to him and told him to sketch out what he wants. While he got started, I took out a bucket for water and my scoops and planes.

We kept the design simple for our first project together. He told me stories about childhood and summers on the beach. He shared about his teen years and drinking on the beach after dark with his friends. He had such a full life growing up, nothing but great stories. So not like my early years.

"Emm? What's got you looking all sad?" He came over and was rubbing my shoulder. How much should I share? I don't want to hide anything from him, but I really don't need this night getting all dark and gloomy.

"I just was thinking how I wish I had a childhood like yours." I tried my best to give him a smile, but I knew it was weak.

Pulling me down onto the sand, he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

He really shouldn't say things like that. If he only knew - at some point, I hope to be able to share everything but not tonight. I grab his arms that are around me and pull him closer. "Let's just say that there were some dark times and my childhood wasn't the greatest. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't all completely fucked up and my mom is the best, but the first eight years were not pretty. A lot of good came out of the dark times though. For that, I am happy." I turn back over my shoulder and kiss the worry off his face.

"Look at that," I point my chin to the house we created. "We are the perfect team - your design and my mad building skills." The look of worry stayed there for a split second before he looked over at our work.

"We are the perfect team." he hugged me tighter to his chest and rested his chin on my shoulder.

We sat there for another half hour looking over our work and looking down the beach at other sculptures before packing up the supplies and putting our shoes on. We took our time walking back to the truck. The quiet beach gave me time to do some thinking and before I could stop my brain and mouth, I stopped walking and blurted it out. "Jasper, I think I am in love with you."

The response from him was a gasp. Not exactly the response I was looking for and I really don't know how to take his silence that followed. He just stood there with his mouth open, staring at me. Crap, way to ruin a perfect night, you big oaf. I start babbling, "I, umm, I know it is fast and, um I umm, I don't expect you to um . . ."

He put his lips to mine and successfully shut me up. After a hard quick kiss, he looked at me like he was looking into my soul. "Emmett, I don't know what this is I am feeling, but I have to go with it, because it is really starting to feel a whole hell of a lot like love."

**Jas pov**

I had had my fair share of dates but, by comparison, those were nothing. I am pretty sure it had everything to do with the man that was my date. Emmett looked so nervous. I thought it was adorable. I wanted to calm his nerves so I stuck close - well for his nerves and that I didn't want even a speck of dust between us.

I could see him relax at dinner. The food was amazing and I made him promise we would come here again soon. As dinner was wrapping up and we both declined dessert, I saw his nerves pick up again. I could tell he was worried I wouldn't have a good time but, truthfully, we could have spent the evening watching paint dry and I would have been happy. Just being beside him was enough for me.

When I realized what he had planned next, I was floored. He truly put a lot of thought into what I would love to do. It was a perfect metaphor for us. What one couldn't do, the other could. We finish each other perfectly.

I am not even sure all of the stories I told him. I was just babbling as we worked, but I saw something flash across his face and I knew I didn't like it. When he touched on what he was feeling, my heart broke for that little boy. I wanted to know more - everything, not just the good but the dark too. Nothing he could say was going to scare me off, but I knew now wasn't the time to push it with him.

All evening, I kept thinking how this is it for me - every smile from him, every time our eyes would meet, even the little things like how we could talk for hours or just sit in silence with each other. The "L" word kept popping in my head. It felt like it, I think. At least this is what I imagine it would feel like. I had never been in love. I love my parents and friends, but this is something completely different. As we made our way to the truck, I was milling it around in my head trying to sort it out and broach the subject with Emmett, but he beat me to it.

When he told me he thought he may be in love with me, I was in shock because I never thought we could ever be more on the same page than we are right there and then. When he started to babble again, I knew I needed to stop him. The look on his face when I told him I probably loved him too was the most glorious sight I had ever seen. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

We decided on going to his place for a drink and hopefully a make-out session. The drive there was electric. Instead of holding his hand, I wrapped myself around him with my arm around his waist and my head on his shoulder. Not much was said, but it really didn't need to be. Pulling into his drive, he kissed my forehead before pulling me out the truck and into the house.

Entering through the kitchen, he threw his keys on the counter and stalked me back into the counter. "Wanna beer?" I could only shake my head no - the last thing I wanted was a beer.

"All I want is your hands on me and your tongue in my mouth." I can barely breathe as he widens his stance and brings us eye to eye, while fitting us chest to cocks.

"I think I can do something to accommodate you there." Suddenly his fingers are creeping up the back of my neck into my hair and his other hand is playing with the hem of my shirt and slipping under. He tilts my head to get his favorite angle on my mouth and I feel our erections pressing against each other. Within minutes, the room is filled with moans and grunts and I am on fire.

"Emmett, mmm god." I can't control what comes out of my mouth as his lips work their way down the muscles on my neck. He pulls my collar to the side and nips and licks at my collar bone. I am straining so hard. I think I am about to cum just from his lips in that spot.

Pulling back and breathing heavy, he rests his head against mine. "As much as I want to stand here all night like this, I have to confess I really could use a shower. Not only do I smell like gulf waters, but I have sand in some very uncomfortable places."

I gulped a bit thinking about all those places. He backed away from me and started pulling his shirt over his head as he headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The last thing I saw as he rounded the corner was him winking at me over his shoulder and an amazing tattoo that disappeared below the waist band of his pants.

My feet take the lead and I follow up the stairs. My fingers work on their own, pulling my T-shirt over my head as I enter his bedroom. As I cross the room, I free the buttons on my jeans. My mind is going over all of the "what ifs" again. I am on the verge of panic but then, as I near the bathroom door and I am hearing the shower turn on, it really has me pacing and running my fingers through my hair. Fuck, it's been a long time. "Fuck! This might ruin everything!" I whisper to my warring self. The good angel pipes in: 'But what if it makes it ALL right?' Fuck this A/D on my shoulder crap! There is a very hot, very naked, very wet, and very possibly very sudsy man on the other side of that door. I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't at least find out how far down that tattoo goes.

Pulling myself out of my head, I venture forward. Turning the knob and pushing forward, I inhale the steam of the shower and drop my jeans and boxers to the floor. No time to think now, I pull open the frosted door and my eyes feast on the most erotic sight I have ever laid eyes on. He is standing there with his head leaning against the tiles under the shower head and the hot water cascading over his back. Watching those rivers of water stream over the black and grey leafless tree he has covering the span of his back have me hard enough to pound nails with my cock. But following the falling leaves pattern, I watch as they descend down past his hip bones across his etched hips and turn from black and grey to golds and browns into vibrant greens and yellow. The story behind these colors intrigue me, but right now the man himself is what holds my attention. His ass is flawless. His stomach as he turns to the side reveals tone, tight abs, almost an eight pack. His nipples are not small but not overly large. They are begging for my mouth to latch onto. He turns, lifts his beautiful face to me after scanning my naked body and I am greeted with the most glorious smile I have ever seen.

"Thank God," he breathes out in relief. "I wasn't sure if it was to soon, if I said to much. Maybe you would think I was just saying them because I was trying to get you here. Maybe pulling out the sob story about my childhood . . ."

All I could do was stare in awe. Who had destroyed this man's confidence so badly that he would think opening up a bit and telling me how much he cares about me would turn me off? "Baby, everything you told me," grabbing his face and holding his eyes to mine, "all those things only make me want you more. You are gorgeous, yes. You are built, hell yes! But most importantly, you own the most beautiful soul I have ever encountered."

Pulling his head down to mine, I suck in his lower lip between my teeth and suck gently there before licking my way inside his mouth. He shutters and groans into me, pulling my naked form to his. Our hands slowly work over each others' warm wet bodies. Exploring every inch, memorizing each muscle and line. Nothing is rushed and we don't say a word. He rubs up and down my back lightly, scratching from shoulders down my ass. I nipped at his collar bone and kiss down his chest. Reaching his nipples, I suck one in and give a light bite. He groans and I feel his cock twitch against mine. His big hands tighten on my ass as I latch onto the other and give a pulsing suck. His groan this time echos off the tiles. This time my cock is the one doing the twitching. We keep up like this and I am going to embarrass myself.

"God, Emmett, you taste so good, feel so good, but maybe we should take care of the sand." I wink at him and reach behind him for the shower gel. Popping it open, the shower is filled with concentrated Emmett smell. I pour some out into my hand and some into his out-stretched hand. Lathering each other up, our touches go from soft caresses to more urgent kneading, Emmett grabs my face and kisses me hard as my hands wrap around his waist and my slicked fingers start to squeeze his ass. I run my fingers down his cheeks and my fingers dance between. He backs into my seeking fingers as I get closer to his entrance. When I finally stop teasing and press a finger to his tight hole, he moans and backs into the pressing digit quickly successfully seating one finger deep inside. He shudders, moans and deepens the kiss, rocking back and forth slowly. I take his noises as a cue to keep going and add another finger and he pauses, I feel him pulse and tighten around my fingers before his grip tightens on my face and his kiss deepens. And then he starts moving again. With every buck back into my fingers, there is the counter of his cock rubbing forward into mine. I am close, so close, but I know to hold off because this is an all-in night. On the fifth or sixth pass, he breaks away from my mouth and looks desperate as he looks down into my eyes. "Please, Jazz, I need you."

Panting hard, trying not to blow, I nod, "Where?"

With his head, he motions out of the shower, "Medicine cabinet."

I am out there and back in a heart beat. He has turned so his head is resting against the shower wall and the water is running down his back. Where the water glides over his tattoo, the colors are more vibrant. I can't wait to run my mouth over every inch of it, following from the saddest grayest bare branch down to the most brilliant green leaf. I quickly cover myself and lube, but keep the bottle handy. I step forward and wrap my arms around Emmett, kissing and nipping across the wide span of his back as my slick cock runs between his tight ass. He is moaning nonsense, but somehow it all make sense to me. As I unfold my arms from their hug around his torso, I run my nails up towards his pecs, scratching his nipples as I span my fingers out and make my way to his shoulders. He pulls himself forward without losing my cock between his cheeks and then slowly lines us up and backs into my steel-hard cock. As I breech his hole, I feel him tense a brief moment before pushing farther back and I sink further in. After a minute of just relishing in the feel of him, I start to move slowly. He is so tight around me I need to breath deep and slow if I am going to last.

He is making sounds that one would never think could come from a man his size. He is whimpering and moaning so soft. It not only goes to my cock but to my heart also. He pushes back a bit harder and faster into me and his noises are louder. I keep one arm wrapped around his shoulder helping with the pace as the other snakes down his sculpted body to grab his aching cock. I start to stroke him tip to base. He turns his head over his shoulder and grabs the back of my head pulling my mouth to his. I pause in my hips moving and my stroking him.

As I moan into his hot open slick mouth, I can't help but tell him, "Fuck, you feel so amazing baby." I am rewarded with a shift in his hips and a clench that almost takes me over the edge. This has to be the most wonderful place I have ever been and I don't want it over quite yet. So I take three calming breaths and start moving again so slowly. The pace is painfully slow, but the way his muscles grab onto me tells me that he is in the same happy place that I am. Biting his neck as he bows over before me, I can't help but lick the top of his tattoo - the darkest part that signifies the darkest days he has endured. Wrapping my arms under his shoulders and pulling him tight as I make my hard short thrust into his tight hard ass, I feel the gravity of what we are doing. As if he senses the same thing, I feel his strong arm reach behind me and slide along the small of my back pulling me closer and tighter. I feel the coil in my stomach and the clenching of him on my pulsing cock. It is then I realize this is not the casual fuck I had in the past. This I realize is the love that I have always wanted and needed. This is my forever. I just hope that he feels the same.

I pick up the pace as his grunts and moans egg me on. I run my hand down to his rock-hard cock again and stroke him balls to tip in time to my thrusts. "So close, baby. Oh god, so, so close."

"Me too. Oh fuck, Jazz baby, I'm . . ." He spills out. I feel him cumming in my hand and his ass clench on my cock and I hug him tight to me and spill into the condom.

We stand there, still joined, breathing hard for what seems a lifetime. I have rarely topped and never figured Emmett the type to bottom, but I cannot imagine a more perfect first time. This was the most perfect first time ever. This was "whole hearts out there." This was a giving and a promise. This was my forever.

This may not last. This might be a once upon a time, but I know deep in my heart that this isn't maybe in love. This isn't a passing fling. This is the epic love that I will, if I am sadly not with him, will hold all others up to in comparison.

"I take it back," he tells me, "I really don't think I am in love with you."

My heart breaks into a million pieces and I pull out of him and back into the end of the shower.

E/N: Please no hate.. this is a HEA all will work out you know it will. So how was it? Hope you all like and review. Spent the night making sparkly peens for a mini tree while this was being edited, and if I get some nice reviews I just might share pics on my profile! It is after all the holiday season! 3


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ** Hey not to late? **So we are getting a bit into it now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter there is a bit of tender moments, a lemon, a bit of some Tyler, a bit of angst and an uninvited guest! See you on the end note!

**Em pov**

It was the single most religious moment of my life. Jasper making love to me in the shower was something to be celebrated. I have rarely since Garret gave up the ass, but for Jasper it only seemed the right place to be. When he snaked his fingers down my ass, it felt nothing but right to back into his fingers, and the ease that I accepted him into me only proved that it was perfection.

Then I had to go and put my foot in my mouth. After all the perfection of the last 30 minutes, I had to phrase what I was feeling all wrong. I know I am not the best with words, but the look on his face as he pulled out of me and away from me made me want to beat my own ass. I had to fix this. I need to be quick too or he was going to bolt. I take one huge step forward and though he flinches slightly, I don't let that get in my way. He has to know.

"Babe, I didn't mean it like that," his eyes search my face, "Fuck, I am such an idiot with words sometimes. What I meant is . . ." Big gulp here, all or nothing. "Fuck! Jazz baby, I mean I don't think I am falling in love with you." Here we go . . . "I mean I do love you. I know it is fast, and you might think this is just because of the sex, but I do - I really, really love you."

His eyes go huge, his jaw drops and I am not really sure he is even breathing. "Umm, ahh love . . ."

I hear him mumble and I realize how cold the water is getting. I am a bit scared that I freaked him out, but he doesn't need to get sick on top of it. So I kill the water and grab some towels. Walking over to him slowly not knowing what to expect, he is still unmoving. I gently remove the condom from his now flaccid cock and toss it. I gently dry him off and wrap the towel around his hips. Jasper just looks at me in awe and shock. I am getting a bit more than freaked, but I can be strong enough for the both of us right now.

After I have us both dried and toweled, he is still not moving. So I pick him up and take him to my bed. I lay him down and wrap myself around him and let him process what all has transpired. I think I freaked him a bit. Frankly I freaked myself too, but I can't take it back or deny it. I love him, plain and simple. He is everything I have wanted and never knew I did, all at the same time. I never thought I would be here, wanting to give more than I got. Never thought I would want to know family and history. Never thought I would picture a life with someone beyond the next weekend. I just hold him and feel his breath across my chest. It is a lullabye. HE might not be ready to accept my full admission of love, but I will wait until he is. I am stubborn I can hang on strong enough for the both of us. I want to hear the words, but I know it is fast and can wait until he is done thinking. I know he is in love and is ready to full out love me.

Jasper feels so perfect in my arms and the weight of him on me is the perfect blanket. I slowly drift off to sleep and the perfect words completely pull me under. "I love you too, Emmett."

Waking with a face full of pillow, I am aware of a few things. First, I slept better than I had in forever with no bad creeping in. Second, I was a bit sore but in a very good way, and third was the fingers tracing patterns on my back. I turn my head towards Jasper and smile at him looking down at me. "Mmm, morning" He gives me a soft smile and kiss, but keeps his fingers moving on my back - lower this time to the roots of the tree, playing with the gold and brown leaves that are on my hips.

"Will you tell me about it?" Rolling over onto my back, I pull Jasper down next to me.

"The tattoo or everything?" I know he wants to know it all, but I really don't want to ruin a perfect morning.

"Any part you want, let's start with the tattoo." I nod. I can handle that part.

"The meaning of it is complicated and I will someday soon tell you all of it, but for now, let's just say it was a big old 'fuck you' to my past." I pull him close and kiss his temple. "The tree represents the death of a horrible family tree. It was bare for several years, but then the leaves I started adding for all the scattered lives around us that aren't a part of the tree, but they belong near it. All of the foster kids and battered families that have taken shelter with us over the years." He looked up at me and I could see he was following. "Kind of like - just because the tree is bare doesn't mean the base of it isn't a good place to gather and rest before drifting off and finding a better place. Some stay and break down and become part of the earth that is the nutrients of the tree." I lift my eyes to his, not really sure what I will see. His eyes are sparkling with unspilled tears.

"That is beautiful Emm . . ." I put my lips to his to shush him.

"I know there is a lot to share. We will get there, but let's not spend this perfect morning talking about depressing shit." I push him down and cover his deliciously naked form with my own.

"Oh really?" He has a naughty little smile for me and he pushes his now hard cock up into mine and wiggles a bit. "How do you think we should spend this perfect morning?"

"I think I can think of a few things." I am lost in his mouth. Hard and fast to slow and sweet, it is all amazing. I could do this forever. Only if there wasn't a real world and real responsibilities. Shit, I jerk up. "Fuck, we forgot about Maggie. Poor thing is probably going crazy.."

Jasper laughs at me and just pulls me back down. "It's fine, bunny."

"But it has been over 12 hours, she . . ." Kissing my lips with his smiling ones, he shuts me up.

"It's fine. As touched as I am that you are so worried about my dog, there is no need. Rose is out of town, so Bella took her for company for the weekend." So it is really just us - all weekend. Fist pumpin time! He pulls on my neck. "Now get your face back down here!"

"Yes sir!" I do love a man who knows what he wants!

Fitting myself between his legs, I lean down with my forearms on each side of his head and thread my fingers through his wavy yellow locks. Twisting my fingers in them, I take control of the kiss. He moans into my mouth and starts to move his hips in rhythm of the kiss. My cock is slipping further from rubbing cock to cock and moving down to press his heavy sack. As I make my way down to his neck, he has pulled his legs up to a bent position and I am lined up so I am rubbing against his taint and hole. I press in harder and he shakes and moans.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" He is breathing hard, but looks very serious.

"Really? Now?" His timing needs work. I still my body, though there is nothing I can deny him. I huff, "Yes?" I scrub my hand down my face, but I still let him ask. "OK, yes, what baby?"

Now he is blushing and turning his face away. We are laying here buck-ass naked, pressed tight together and now he is playing shy? What the fuck?

"Jazz," I pull his eyes back to mine. "What is it? What has you playing all shy all of a sudden?"

Licking his lips, he speaks up. "Well, I know in the shower we, um, I . . ." The shower - mmm, that was hot. "Well, I was just wondering if you prefer . . . ?"

"Prefer?" he just looks at me with bugged eyes, kind of like "catch up here." What could he, ohhhh! Light bulb goes off. "Oh - you want to know my take on 'top or bottom.' "

He nods and bites his lip. We never talked about it and it is a valid question, I suppose.

**Jas pov**

Waking up this morning wrapped around Emmett had me grinning like an idiot. His soft snores into the pillow were adorable. His relaxed face was even more childlike when he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him. I just wanted to lay there and watch him. My fingers found their way to the soft skin of his back and traced out the lines.

When he explained his tattoo, I couldn't help but want to hear more. I could feel there was a lot of story to share - from hurt of family to finding a bright side. I wanted to know it all, but I left it where it was for now. There would be plenty of time to learn everything. With him between my legs, he has me going crazy. With just his mouth and the thrusts of his hips, I am on the verge. Emmett in the shower beneath me was amazing, but Emmett laying on me in bed is out of this world fantastic. But does this mean he prefers . . . ? I know my timing sucks, but I had to ask. It takes him a minute to figure out what I am asking and he clearly thinks it over.

"Well, Babe, I have mostly been the batter, but I have played catcher." Uncontrollably, a growl comes out of me.

"With who?"

He has the audacity to smile and wink at me. "Babe, do you really want to talk about other guys, while I am laying here with you like this?"

He pushes his now slightly softened erection into mine and he has a point. "No, not right now." I pull his head down, so I can suck his ear between my teeth.

"Oh fuck, babe." He is at full attention once again. "Just so you know, with you . . . top . . . bottom, it doesn't matter. I will take you anyway I can get you - every way I can get you. God, yes, more of that . . ."

I love how sensitive his ears are, so I breathe hot and heavy into his ear and tease him. "I guess we will just play it by ear then," and I suck his lobe back in my mouth and stroke it with my tongue. He shudders, and grinds down into me harder.

Emmett starts a rhythm that is too fast and too slow, all at the same time. Our cocks are rubbing against each other and with every pass, they leak more. Every time he pulls back in a down stroke, his wet head drags against my sensitive skin and I want to slow down or go faster, all at the same time.

Finding a strength I didn't know I had, I pushed him back and rolled us over so I am straddling him. I first attack his mouth and then kiss and nip down his neck to his chest. I nip and suck at first one nipple, then the other. His hands are on my hips, grinding me down into his throbbing and twitching cock.

It would be so easy to get us both off right now, but I want it to last longer. I pull his hands off my hips and pin them at his sides as I continue to kiss down his chest to his abs. I pause to dip my tongue into his belly button, eliciting a moan from him as he bucks his hip, causing his cock to bump me under the chin. I smile into his happy trail as before I proceed to lick his head and dip my tongue in his slit. He bucks and tries to get me to take his head inside, but I just give a small shake of my head as I proceed to lick my way down his shaft. I earn some curse words and beautiful moans from him. Reaching his swollen sack, I wrap my lips around the soft downy-covered flesh and hum, lick and suck.

Still holding his hands in place, he bucks his upper body off the bed. "Holy Fucking Hell, Jasper!" I know I am torturing him to death, but what a sweet way to go. I inch my hands higher on his arms to just above his elbows, making slow circles on the inside of his biceps. I urge him back down as I take more of him into my mouth. He whimpers and arches his back. Releasing his balls, I lick the underside and his sensitive taint, teasing his hole a bit.

Emmett is now shaking under me, so I show mercy and work my way back up, following the path I made on the way down. As soon as I reach his lips, I am flipped and under him - completely at his mercy now.

"Now you're gonna get it, baby." His eyes are alive with sexual excitement and a wild hunger. I can't wait. Before I even have time to think about what he is going to do, both my hands are in one of his resting on my stomach, and he is hitching my leg over his shoulder.

He pays no attention to my screaming-hard cock or bursting-full balls, but goes straight for my ass. With two fingers, he has my cheeks spread and the third is stroking my tight hole. I try to push down onto his finger, but his hold on my hands and the pressure he is placing on my midsection leave me motionless. Then I feel his hot breath and tongue. Small licks at first tease and play all around where I want them to be. I am begging and mumbling nonsense - almost on the verge of tears. Then I feel it. His firm hot tongue breeches the entrance. A little at first, then I feel more and more of him entering me. His tongue is moving expertly in and out as his finger strokes the sensitive muscle right above where he is licking.

He moans and breathes heavy. I feel those hot breaths out his nose, warming where is tongue is even further. I am screaming out now. Lord help him if he has close neighbors, but I don't care.

"Emmett! Oh fuck! I need you in me!" I am screaming out in a panicked need and all at once, I feel him leave not only my ass, but his weight is off me. I hear a shuffling to the side of me - the rip of foil, the pop of a cap, then once again the weight of him settling between my legs.

He braces his arms on each side of my head and looks down at me with lust soaked eyes. His steel rod of an erection strokes down my aching cock, past my bursting balls and he playfully teases my entrance. I whimper as he pushes stronger each time.

"Fuck, I can't take much more, Emm! Please!" I am sounding desperate, even to my own ears. "Get on with it, I'm dying here."

Full dimples, he smiles at me and lowers to one elbow, freeing up a hand. While grabbing his dick with the other and furthering my torment by stroking it harder against me, he asks, "Mmm, so you want all of this, huh?"

"Emmett, please! You know I do, stop torturing me!" I can't help but buck my hips into him every time the tip of his slicked-up cock passes dead center. "Bunny, Pleaseeeee!"

With that, he seats himself in one stroke. I cry out at the sudden intrusion and pleasure. The sting is brief and he waits as I adjust. He is much bigger than I have had in the past, but his mighty mouthwork and the long drawn-out need have me ready very soon.

He looks into my eyes, waiting for my cue. I pull his lips down to mine and as our tongues dance, I start to rock my hips up into him slowly.

Against my mouth, I hear his pleasure. "Oh my god . . . fuck . . . heaven . . ."

We keep it slow and gentle at first, but the build up to this has been too much. Before long, I am arching my back and his arms go under mine, gripping my shoulders, pulling me down to meet the thrust of his hips. My hands are on his ass, pulling him into mine. I hook one leg over his hip and am rewarded with him sliding into me deeper, hitting just the right spot.

"Oh fuck, right there, yes!" I can't hold back the desperate sounds I am making.

"Oh fuck, baby. Oh god, never been . . ." Emmett obviously can't either. "So tight, so close . . ." He reaches between us and grabs my swollen cock and within two strokes, I am calling out and cumming in a long hot burst between us.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He yells out loud. I flinch a bit as my ass clenches around him in my own orgasm. I feel his hand clench around my cock and his finger dig into my shoulder as I feel him shoot into the condom.

We both lay tensely wrapped around each other as the pleasure rides it's way through our bodies and we are able to relax a bit.

He is the first to move, giving me small light kisses up my neck, across my jaw, following the path up to my temple and down my nose to my lips. "Mmm, if I didn't love you before, I sure as fuck would have after that."

I laugh and feel him slip out of me. We both groan a bit at the loss. Reaching down, he removes the condom and tosses it off the side of the bed into what I hope is a trash can. Rolling to his side, he pulls me over to lay on his chest.

"Thank you, Jasper." Thank me? I think I am the one that should be worshiping the ground he walks on after that fucking.

"Thank me? Um no . . . Thank you!" I kiss his edible chest.

"I guess we are good together both ways." He gives me sweet, tender kisses and we just cuddle in the afterglow until I start hearing his stomach making itself known.

Slapping his stomach, I sit up and roll away to get up. "Your inner beast is begging for food." I smile at him as he rubs his abs and his eyes. He looks so soft and and young that I want to crawl back in bed with him. But as his stomach is calling him, my bladder is screaming at me. Looking down, I see my jeans laying in a heap but leave them lay and make my way to the bathroom nude.

Taking care of business, I come out and frown at the sight in front of me. Emmett has put on sleep pants and is pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"What?" he asks looking wide-eyed with his shirt on his arms and paused to lift over his head.

I can't help but be sad he is covering up, so I at least have to try for a half show. I pull out the pout. "I can agree to the pants, but do you have to put a shirt on?"

Whipping the shirt back off and tossing it over his shoulder with no care to where it lands, he gives me the dimples. "So you want to fuck me with your eyes all morning then, huh?"

I nod. I do - I have no shame. "What can I say? My man has an amazing body that deserves to be eye-fucked."

Kissing my forehead and giving my ass a squeeze, he scoots around me, moving to the bathroom. "I'll remember you said that next time you catch some hot twink checking me out." He is laughing as he closes the door. "By the way, I left you some sweats on the bed."

He has me called out on my jealousy, but as good as I feel right now, I will let it slide. Heading over to the bed, I notice that though he was planning on putting on a shirt, he only left me pants. I hear the door open as I am pulling the drawstring tight and turn to him with my best "oh really?" look.

"Something wrong, Babe?" He doesn't pull off the innocent look quite so well this time. I see a bit of a dimple.

"Seems like I am not the only one that is anti-shirt this morning." He shrugs at me.

"What can I say? My man has a fuck-hot body that deserves to be eye-fucked all during breakfast."

We decided on eggs and bacon for breakfast and he cooks as I make the coffee and juice.

I love seeing him happy, bouncing around his kitchen. He seems like a man in love and I get a giddy little school girl rush when I realize he is and so am I.

Sitting down to eat, we go over the plans for the day as we share food and the paper. "Don't forget, we have Tyler's game at 2." He nods at me. "But aside from that, nothing much. I was thinking maybe we could wander down to the flea market and catch dinner at that little cafe by the pier?" I didn't want to take over the whole day if he had other ideas.

His smile is enough to ease me. "That sounds perfect, Jazz."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love to pick up little trinkets and blankets that the crafters always have for mom's closet."

Breakfast is slow and relaxed. I peeked at the Packers' score as he read the funnies and we did the dishes together. I dressed in yesterday's clothes as he put on fresh. We are going to stop at my place next so I can change.

He looked as amazing as ever and I got a thrill as I realized he was putting on his motorcycle boots with his jeans and T-shirt with a button-up left open and cuffs turned back. The boots I hope meant we were taking the bike today. I must have made a sound, because he looks up at me and has to know what I am thinking.

"What's got you breathing so hard, Babe? Could you be getting turned on by the idea of maybe taking the bike today?" All I can do is face that I am busted and nod like the moron I am acting like.

Pulling his jeans over his boot, he prowls over to me. "Well, I thought that maybe we could possibly take it out," reaching me and wrapping his arms around me and rubbing his nose against mine. "But I think you would need something equally as hot as me and my bike to wear."

"Oh, I think I can handle that." Before our kisses can delay us any longer, he slaps my ass. I squeal a bit. He laughs at me and we make our way out to the garage.

I love this feeling almost as much as waking up to him and making love with him. Wrapped around him with the wind in my face and the motor roaring down the street, I am glad we have the whole day because the drive to my house was way too short.

**Em pov**

OK, so I am pouting a bit that he made me wait downstairs as he got ready. Even if I don't like it, his logic of us not making it out of the house if I followed him upstairs was valid. But I feel like I am being cheated out of time with him, especially when that time involves him without his clothes.

When I hear him on the stairs, I look up and - fuck me - the odds of us making it out of here are still not good at all. He isn't paying attention to my drooling, because he is fastening a wide black leather bracelet to his wrist to match the one on the other arm. He has me so fucking hard. His hair is wild and curly, completely untamed from the ride over here. He is dressed in tight-fitting black jeans, with a soft blue-grey button-down shirt with the top two buttons open, revealing a light dusting of golden chest hair and a black leather three-button vest. He has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen, and the cowboy boots have me ready to say "giddy up!"

He finally looks up to me and his smile is wide and bright. "So, is this hot enough to equal you and your bike, Bunny?"

"Babe, you blow the bike and me out of the water." I lick my lips as he puts his thumbs in his pocket and ducks a bit behind his hair. "You really need to stop doing that, or we will never make the game."

"Doing what?" The little fuck knows exactly what he is doing, so I throw his leather that was on the hook at him and put mine on.

"You know exactly what, and I am not taking the bait," he laughs and puts on his jacket, "but you will be paying for that tonight." He laughs harder at me.

The ride to Tyler's game takes a half hour, but it still isn't long enough. If it means my boy wrapped around me for all the world to see, then it will never be long enough. But in the end, I am excited for the game. This is Tyler's first real game and I am hyped to see him in action. I just know with his killer lay-up, Tyler will be great!

The energy was full power when we entered the gym. Jasper was smiling to feeling the energy. He was sticking right next to me. His hand was close, but I could tell he was unsure if I wanted him to hold mine. Fuck that! I'm not ashamed to be with him anywhere, so I do my best to let him know by not grabbing his hand, but snaking my arm around his waist and hooking a finger in his belt loop.

"I am not and never will be ashamed of what I am or who I am with." I whisper in his ear and kiss his neck. I can see him looking around, but aside from my mom smiling and waving at us, no one cares or even notices. This may be Texas, but it is also Corpus Christi. I think it is a bit more evolved than homophobe rednecks.

I pull him alongside me over to where mom, Katie and Seth have a bleacher saved for us. She beams as she takes in how we are holding each other and pulls Jasper into a hug first. Katie looks a bit put off.

"Show off, always having to out-do me in everything." She sounds bitchy, but I see the hint of a smile. She may play the part of jealous little sister, but I know she is happy that I found someone - found Jasper.

"What can I say? I am the golden boy." I give her a kiss on the cheek and shake Seth's hand. "How's it goin', man? You able to keep Katie here in check?"

He throws his head back in a full-on laugh. "That's a good one, man."

When the whistle blows, we all take our seats and watch as the players are being announced. I give a finger-whistle as Tyler's name is announced and we all hoot loudly. Looking at mom's proud face, I lean to Katie's ear and let her know. "You know, that out there is the real golden boy in this family."

She gives my arm a squeeze and nods her head in agreement. Neither of us are jealous, just overly proud of all our little brother has accomplished.

The game was fast-paced and a hell of a lot more action then any NBA game. Jasper and I were on the edge of our seats every time Ty had the ball and he never failed to impress.

By halftime, Tyler's team was up by four and looked good going into the second half.

"I'm gonna go grab a hot dog. You want anything?" Asking around, I take orders and head over to the concession stand. Pretty much prancing like a sissy, I am so fucking happy. Tyler is killing it on the court, Katie is behaving and I have Jasper by my side.

"Well, aren't you all cute and shit with your little boy toy over there." Well, that voice is like ice on my crotch.

"Garrett . . ." Why the fuck would I have to run into him now, or ever again for that matter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to great the love of your life?" He was still good-looking as ever - maybe put on a few pounds - but just as good looking. But what I knew of him as a human being made him the ugliest person on the planet.

"You are not, never have been, and never will be anything to me." I push past him and place our order and try unsuccessfully to ignore him.

"Really, Emmett? I seem to recall you calling me many things while we were making love. Have you forgotten how good we were?" He was pushing it and getting my personal space. I was close to losing it on him. "I bet your toy over there could never make you feel the way I can."

I can't take anymore, but I will not cause a scene. "First off, he is no boy or a toy. He is my partner who I love very much, and is more a man then you ever would or could hope to be." My voice is low, but the menace is there. "Second, we were never good. I was a fool and you were an abuser. I have no clue why the fuck you are here, but I am here to support my brother. You know the one - oh how did you put it - a sad little freak in a chair that someone should just put out of his misery. So if you don't mind, go away and forget you even know me, because that is sure as hell what I am going to be trying to do."

Grabbing the food, I leave before he can say anything else to me. Halfway back, I see Jasper and my mom watching. Jazz looks confused and mom looks worried. I am sure they saw more than I wanted them to, but I am not discussing it now. I just plaster a smile on my face and kiss Jazz with a loud wet smacking kiss as I sit down.

Taking his hot dog and soda from me, Jasper looks tense and I hate that he went from as happy as I was to looking so worried. He looks serious for a moment. "Will you tell me later?" I look from Jazz to my mom, who gives me a sad smile and a wink. I look back to Jasper and nod.

"Later I will tell you everything, but for now," I point to the court with my hot dog, "let see Ty's team kick ass."

He relaxes, nods and we settle back into happy for now. I will not think about all I have to tell him. For now - for the rest of the day - we will be happy. No fucked up past is going to mess with our day.

Tyler makes the winning shot! The day is back on track.

**A/N: ok so? gonna stick with it? I hope so! things will be getting going. Also if you want a bit of my writing daily I am writing a drabblish story. You can find the link in my profile! See ya on Sunday I hope! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: **Ok so epic fail on updating on time. Between kids, holidays and a very old dying cat this week has been a bitch. But here it is finally. I am not sure but there will be probably only one or two updates before the holiday then back on track after. Hope you all aren't drowning in holiday madness. This is slash, boy boy lovin don't like don't read. and as always I own only the ideas not the people.**

**Jas pov**

I was having a blast at the game. I had never had been big on basketball, but this game was like nothing I had ever seen before. The speed and agility, the coordination it took to perfect the moves - it all blew me away. At halftime, they are in the lead and it looks like they will hold on to it too, if they keep up the awesome plays. I felt right at home with Emmett's family. Halftime was called and Emmett went to get food for his inner beast. It was the perfect time to be drilled by his mama and sister.

"So, you two look pretty freakin' happy today, Jasper." Katie gave me an eyebrow wiggle. "I take it your date last night went well?"

I feel the grin splitting my face. "Um, yeah, you could say that. We went to dinner and then sand sculpting."

Katie squealed and Seth rolled his eyes. Siobhan gave my hand a squeeze. "Oh, Jasper dear, that sounds perfect for you two. So, do you have plans for this evening?"

"Well, we are going to the flea market after the game and then eat at that little diner by the pier. Then I have no idea. I guess we play it by ear." Mmm . . . remembering the last time I said that phrase. Must stop that train of thought before it gets embarrassing.

Katie smacked Seth's arm. "Why don't we ever do romantic things like that?" Poor Seth gave me a pleading look. I laugh at him and hold up my hands.

"Hey, man, don't look at me. I didn't plan out the date last night." I think Seth is gonna get a lot of grief from Katie as long as Emmett and I are around. I kind of find it amusing. Maybe he could stand to learn a thing or two from us. "I did plan out today though." I wink at Katie.

"Thanks man, that helps a lot. Romantic sand building dates, flea market shopping, cute little dinners. There is no way I will be able to live up to your guys' romantic crap." Katie was doing a little fake pout. I have a feeling she will get her own way in the end, even if she needs to beat romance into the poor guy. Siobhan and I are both laughing behind our fists. Seth will learn. He might not be as perfect as my guy, but he is a good guy and he will figure it out.

I let my gaze wander across the gym to where Emmett was loading up on grease and sugar. He is talking with a good-looking red-headed man about his same size. The tense set to Emmett's jaw and spine have me know that he is not happy about the conversation. I try not to stare too long. I don't want to attract Siobhan or Katie's attention to Emmett looking less then pleased.

I turn to ask Siobhan about something to take my mind off of seeing Emmett upset and see she already noticed him and the redhead. The look of worry on her face has me even more worried. But when he comes back smiling and promises to tell me everything, I let it go. We will not let this rain on our day.

The game finished with Tyler's team wiping the floor with the other team. We stuck around to wait on him to shower and change. We made small talk about the rest of the weekend - Katie and Seth were going to the movies then out with friends, Siobhan was meeting up with a friend but wouldn't give any more details, and Tyler apparently had a date with Leah, a girl from school. We were lectured not to tease him. Emmett made no promise to do so. The locker room doors started opening and freshly cleaned players started emerging. I felt Emmett tense and heard Siobhan gasp.

"What the fuck?" Emm growled and his hand tightened around mine. Following his death glare, my eyes land on the same redhead from earlier bending down to peck the lips of Tyler's coach.

Looking at his mom, Emmett just closed his eyes and shook his head like he was putting the bear back in the cage for now. They both put the smiles back on when Tyler came rolling over.

"Great game, man!" Emmett gave him a slap on the back.

"You were wonderful out there, dear," his mom said as she kissed his cheek.

After seeing them off, Emmett and I made our way to his bike. He backs me into it and grabs my ass. Licking his way up my neck, he gives a soft bite just below my ear. "I should say fuck the rest of our plans and just take you home and have my way with you."

Mimicking his hold, I turn my head to capture his lips. I keep it hot but brief, before I am tempted to give in to the idea. "As much as I would love that, I really am looking forward to wandering around all afternoon and evening, showing off my hot as hell boyfriend."

The flea market was bursting with activity. It was a nice fall day and everyone in the city seemed to be there. We strolled hand in hand just wandering, stopping at a booth here and there. Emmett found a messenger's cap he liked. I found a belt. We picked bits and pieces here and there, but mainly just enjoyed the day.

We made it to the diner just after peak dinner time, so other than us, there were only a handful of people. Sitting in a back booth, our feet naturally twisted together under the table when we needed to let each other's hands go to look at the menus. I gave a small smile to myself - always in contact even when we weren't aware of it.

Emmett ordered his usual trough full of food and I opted for the hot beef combo. There wasn't a lot of conversation while we waited. We were more content to twist and turn our fingers in each others' and look at each other. It was such a comfortable silence that I startled a bit when the waitress returned with out food.

"You two are killin' us girls here. Every single female and our cook Ryan are wetting their panties over how sweet you two are on each other."

I duck my head and blush, but Emmett puffs his chest and beams at her. "What can I say, ma'am? I am just grateful the most beautiful man in the world is in love with me."

I heard her gasp, I look up and she is fanning herself with her hand. Looking around, I see a few other waitresses looking gooey-eyed and the cook in the window muttering to himself as he turns away. I have to laugh, because though he might not be a man of many words, my Bunny sure knows how to make an impact.

**Em pov**

I love to make him blush. It is in my top 10 favorite things to do to him. Not in the top 5, but it is in there. Showing off that he is mine is in there too. I could feel the waitresses watching us as we ate but they weren't intrusive so I just ignored them. The food was terrific and we ate in comfortable silence. Well, not completely comfortable, because the sounds Jasper was making as he dug into his food were sounding a lot like the ones he makes when we make out. It is having an effect on me in a pants-tightening kind of way.

The twinkle in his eyes have me thinking he knows what it is doing. "Is there a problem, Emmett?"

"You know what you are doing to me. Don't even try to deny it." He didn't respond, just smiled around another fork full of beef, potatoes and gravy.

I concentrated on my food to make it through dinner without a raging hard-on. I was mildly successful. We were both too stuffed to even think about dessert now, but decided on a couple of pieces of strawberry rhubarb pie to go. It was a feat getting them into the saddle bags without crushing them or the flea market buys, but when it comes to food, I can work it out.

"Your place or mine?" I flash a dimple and give a wink over my shoulder at him. I've always wanted to say that.

"Well, I have no dog to go home to until tomorrow night," he says while placing his hands on my side before sliding them forward. There is the feeling I love - when he wraps his arms around me completely. Then he whispers in my ear. His breath is hot as his drawl comes out even thicker "and I have no lube and no condoms at my place darlin', so . . ." Not even letting him finish, I speed off to my place with Jasper laughing into my back.

Forty minutes later, we are kicking it on the couch with his legs draped over mine and we are devouring our pie. The day was perfect for the most part, but I knew that things were about to get heavy as Jazz got the thinking look on his face. He slowed down his eating and finally just put his plate on the table.

"Can we talk about it now?" He wasn't pressuring and his hand - rubbing my shoulder and up to the back of my neck - told me that he would be OK if I said no, but it is probably for the best to get it out now. I nod to him and set my own plate down. Fuck! Where to start?

"The guy at the game, was Garrett, my ex. The only other guy I had a real relationship with, and a guy I wish I never had a relationship with."

I looked up at Jasper and he was just waiting patiently on me to tell him. He would let me get it all out without asking questions, I know. A deep breath and I dive in.

"I met Garrett in college. He was hot and built - and into me so it seemed. He and I had a few classes together and I lifted with him a few days a week. He started hitting on me probably 3 weeks after we met. I was shocked that he was gay. I figured that he was in the closet, but he never made any pretense to hide - even in public - how he was hitting on me." When I think back now, I can't believed how snowed I was.

"Probably the third or fourth time he asked me out, I said yes. I was figuring on a hidden away place or an out-of-the-way restaurant-type thing, but NO! He took me out to dinner at a nice place, flirted with me, charmed me. I was shocked. He was really out. We started dating more and more, and then we were just a couple. He never really asked me to be, you know, a couple but . . ." Yup, I walked right into the role of bitch. "We were just us - a couple."

"None of his buddies seemed to care and never treated him different, so I took strength from him to come out too. I mean I never hid it from family or anything, but at college I wasn't going to rock the boat. I had fooled around with guys here and there, but never made an announcement or anything. So anyway, Garrett was great in the beginning, I think."

That got a questioning look, but Jasper didn't say a word.

"I say I think because in the end, I can't be sure how much I was too blinded by him to see. He is a charmer and a manipulator. He said all the right things and made all the right moves. I never questioned it when he 'suggested' I dress this way or not like this or that. I trusted him and opened up about my family, not just my mom and the foster kids, but my grandfather and all that shit. He held me when I told him and said he would take all the hurt away if he could. I was a sucker and fell into bed with him. It was nice at first. He took his time and I thought it was good - that this is how a relationship worked, well, a gay one at least." I laugh humorlessly and rub Jasper's cheek. "If I had only known then . . ."

"Well, you know now." Jasper turns putting his hand over mine and kisses my palm.

"So we were dating probably four months or so before things started going downhill. At the time I didn't realize it, but looking back, it was at about four months. He would make snide comments about me being selfish when I would make plans without him. He would be too rough in bed - not caring about if I enjoyed it. Then he would guilt-trip me about it, accusing me of not being attracted enough to him to get off, or accuse me of cheating on him. I would, of course, beg him to not think that way and do everything I could to convince him otherwise." Fucking bastard was playing me, I hate to admit I was that weak to Jasper, but I want him to know everything. "Then he started calling all times of day and night, wanting to know who I was with and where I was. He would pout and whine that I was never there for him, that I cared more about my friends and my family, especially my family, than him. Honestly, I don't know how I didn't see it. His temper got worse as the weeks went on. He would yell and I would calm him down. He would say cruel shit and I would take it. He would apologize and I would forgive him. Classic cycle."

Jasper scooted closer so he was sitting in my lap with his arms wrapped around me, grounding me. "Did he ever . . .?" He swallows hard. I see the worry and sadness in his eyes and I know what he is asking.

"Hit me?" He nods and his eyes are getting red with unshed tears.

"I sound like such a pussy to say it. I mean look at my size and all but, yeah, he hit me. The first time was disguised as sex play, but it was clear he was mad when we started having sex. He was mad about me having to work a few extra hours instead of coming to his practice. He yelled. I apologized, but I could sense that even though we kissed he and said it was OK, I knew it wasn't. So the 'love tap' was a full-force slap across my ass instead that left a bruise for a week. I let it go, especially when he kissed the spot or rubbed it gently, telling me he was sorry that he got so turned on and carried away when we were making love.

The second and third and THE last time he hit me was when I told him I couldn't meet him for dinner, because it was Tyler's birthday. He was not happy at all when he couldn't talk me out of going, but the last thing I said to him on the phone really must have pissed him off."

"What did you say to him?" Jasper was holding on to me tight at this point. It helped me to know he was still here with me.

"I told him that my family came first." I remember his heavy breathing over the phone. I could hear him grinding his teeth. "He called and left voicemails all day. He texted nonstop. With every hour that passed, I knew his anger was climbing. Finally, when he started with the threats of coming over to my mom's, I was decided it was time to leave. My family couldn't see him so angry. They wouldn't understand,. So I said my good-bye's and went home. He was waiting there, of course, sitting on the front steps. He waited for me to open the door and pushed past me. The second the door was closed, he was screaming at me." Thank god, I never gave him a key.

Jasper put two fingers to my lips, "Emmett, you don't have to go on if . . ."

I shook my head, kissed his fingers and pulled them down to my chest just over my heart and kept his hand there. "Babe, I've come this far. I want to finish."

He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I took in his sweet breath and briefly touched our foreheads before pulling away and I continued.

"He pulled on every weakness he had found - telling me I was as pathetic as my mother, for putting up with it all. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't even keep my boyfriend happy because I was weak when it came to my family. It went on and on, and I stood there with my head down and took it. He screamed at me to look at him, but I couldn't. The longer I looked at my shoes, the louder he got. When I finally did look up, he slapped me - back of the hand, full across the side of my face. Tears started to fill my eyes, but I didn't want him to see them, so I looked back down." I heard Jasper gasp, but couldn't look up. I knew I would see the hurt on his face and would not be able to go on. "He yelled again to look at him, so I looked up at him and the regret I usually saw when he was cruel wasn't there. His face was twisted into something I only saw before on my grandfather. It was a look of madness, like he was getting off on pushing me to break. He screamed at me that he always came first. When I didn't say yes or nod in compliance, he back-handed me so hard I went down."

The memories were crystal-clear for me and hard to get out, but I needed to. "I fell face down and he was on top of me in a heartbeat, pinning me to the floor. He yanked my head back by my hair and screamed at me again that he was most important. He was hard. He was breathing fast. I knew he was getting off on it. He was on a power trip and it was sexual and dominant for him at the same time. I hated myself for the hot tears in my eyes and thinking that I deserved any of this. But then he pushed me too far. He said something that brought me back to reality and gave me the strength to stand up for myself. He said that Tyler was a sad pathetic little freak in a wheelchair that someone should put out of his misery, so there was no reason I needed to waste my time on him."

I felt Jasper grab a fistful of my shirt as his anger was rising. "Fucking piece of shit." That's my boy! I can tell he is as pissed as I was. I know he is understanding my reaction to seeing him with Tyler's coach earlier.

"I know and that is when I found all my strength to buck him off of me and deck him. I was done being weak and I wasn't letting this go any further. I threw him out of my house and told him to never ever contact me again. He told me I would be begging him to take me back. I laughed at him and told him never. Thankfully, I didn't see him again. Today was the first time in more than 5 years that I have seen him. Then when I saw him with Ty's coach . . ."

Jasper is barely holding on. He looks close to losing it and I am on shaky ground myself. The tears are now rolling down his face and I can't stand it. I crush him to my chest and bury my face in his neck.

**Jas pov**

I wanted to be strong. I wanted to hear what Emmett was saying and keep my own feelings in check, but there was no way I could. I know how strongly he feels about abuse and to hear how he became a victim broke my heart. I in no way blamed him. I could see how it happened without him realizing it, but it still hurt. To know that someone could take this beautiful caring man and make him feel worthless or not good or devoted enough is unbelievable. I want to kill the bastard for ever even laying eyes on Emmett, let alone a hand. I can't stop the tears. I can't stop the shaking. All I can do is hold on as we both cry.

I have no idea how long we sat there. Time stood still. As the tears dried and our breathing evened out, I pulled back and gently kissed Emmett, pouring all the love I had into it. He moved his hands up and down my back with the softest of touches. He was searching over me gently trying to show how good he is or making sure I am real and still here. I had no idea. But when he brought his hand around to my chest, I took it and unfolded from his lap. Pulling him up off the couch, I lead him to the stairs and up into his bedroom.

Neither of us said a word as I undressed him and lay him back onto the bed. I quickly undressed and covered his body with my own, pulling the covers up over us. Nothing was heated or urgent, it was slow touches and sweet kisses. It was making love. For the first time for me, I was truly making love.

Our mouths didn't separate as our hands roamed and his legs parted. As I settled between them, our erections rubbed across each other. There were soft groans and our breathing was picking up.

Our mouths part as we catch our breath. I kiss all over his face and down his neck, then back up and gently nip his ear before I make my way back to his mouth. He is making small thrusts up into me and I meet him with my own. My elbows are resting on each side of his head with my hands running through his soft hair and I pull back to look at him. I see reflected there what is in my heart.

"Please," he whispers, "I need you, all of you."

I nod and lean over to grab supplies. For some reason, I am really nervous. We have done this - both ways - but this time seems monumental. I want it to be the perfect after how he opened up to me. The fact that with me it was his choice to take this position had me shaking. This wasn't something he thought he needed to do to please me. This is him showing and giving all of himself to me. The first time was lust. This time it is everything.

I lean down and capture his mouth, battling our tongues as I run my hand down his back across his hip, down to the back of his thigh, all the way down to his knee. I pull his leg up and over my hip. Pulling my hips back slightly, I slick my fingers and palm. I grab his desperately hard cock, softly stroking it before moving down past his swollen sack. He moans and thrusts lightly up into my hand. I press two fingers to him and he bucks back. I use my middle finger to push in as my ring finger circles around. I push in further, slipping past his tight ring and wait for him to adjust. Within moments, he rips his lips from me and arches his neck.

"Fuck! Oh god, Baby." He is breathing hard as I slip my next finger in. It only takes moments before he is ready and moaning for me. I quickly don the condom and I am hovering above him waiting there, waiting for him to open his eyes and look at me. When he does, he is smiling softly.

"Are you sure?" I want to make sure that he is in the right place doing this - not doing it because he is trying to hide old memories.

"Positive. This is the only place I want to be right now. This is the only way I want it right now. With you above me, showing me how much you love me. I want this, want you."

I hold back the tears that are daring to spill and I slowly push forward while looking him straight in the eyes. His face is heartbreakingly beautiful as I slowly fill him. His hands on my hips squeeze, and I can see the pulse in his neck start to race. The emotions have me running high. I am on the verge of cumming just from the emotions and magnitude of this night alone. I take a few deep breaths and start to move. Slow and even, my pace matches our breathing. He is warm and tight and the sounds he makes are more than I could have ever even dreamed. His hand moves from my hip up my back to my shoulder. He pushes against my back, bringing me down to him until our lips meet. I am thrusting at a faster pace, and he is trapped between our bodies leaking and throbbing. The moisture from his leaking cock is causing a sweet slick friction. I can feel every ridge and vein in his magnificent cock. I trace my tongue across his lips before I thrust it deep in his mouth and pick up the pace of my hips. I reach down and angle his leg higher on my back and he pulls his other leg up. The moaning into my mouth and bucking of his hips tell me I am hitting just where he needs. I pick up the pace even more, giving firm full thrusts. I angle the next few strokes so I hit his sweet spot right on. He yells into my kiss, then he bites down on my lower lip. I feel the hot warmth between our stomachs and the warm tears between our cheeks. The emotions and the clenching of him around me had me following not a heartbeat later.

Kissing his lips then kissing the tears from his cheeks, I pull out and toss the condom to the same place he had last weekend, not caring where it landed this time. I roll us to our sides and hold him close, facing me.

"Thank you," he says to me and I am blown away. I have no idea why he is thanking me when it should be me kissing the ground he walks on.

"Emmett, Bunny, that was . . . there are no words." He kisses me so softly I think I am drowning in feathers.

**Em pov**

There is nothing I can say to express what just happened. I have never given myself over like this. I should be so scared at the emotions, but I'm not. I told myself I would never let myself be this open again after Garrett, that I would never fall under someone's spell so much that I would let it all be out there. But with Jasper, there wasn't a question of letting myself. There was no will or won't - it just was. There was no way to bottle up and hide anything. I let it just happen and it was everything.

"Babe . . ." I wasn't sure what else to say. There was so much I wasn't sure where to start.

Showing me even more how right my decision was, he kissed my forehead and then settled deep into my chest and we drifted off. There was no need for any other words - just this, us and the now.

I woke with the sound of rain pouring down and soft warm breaths on my chest. I smiled at the feeling of the weight of Jasper's head on my chest, arm around my waist and his leg draped over my groin. Only problem was the weight of his leg left me feeling other human needs.

Carefully I extracted myself from under him and quietly laughed at the pout on his lips and the wrinkle between his brows as he was left in the bed. Sleepy Jasper might just be one of my favorites.

Taking care of business, I splash water on my face and go back to the bedroom. Glancing at the clock, I realize we have been asleep for almost ten hours. I never sleep that long. I guess the emotional shit and the sex - wait, no, love-making, (man that sounds girly as shit, but kind of right) - had knocked me out. Rolling my neck, I think about crawling back in next to my baby, but his face has relaxed and he is sleeping soundly wrapped around my pillow. So I decide traditions can only start if someone starts them. I quickly throw on some sweats and a T-shirt and quietly leave the bedroom. Grabbing my keys, I rush to the truck and pray I make it back before he wakes up.

I left the motor running as I ran into the bakery. As the I passed through the door and the bell chimed, the same woman from last weekend was behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Your usual?" she smiles at me.

"Yup, a couple dozen. With this rain, I don't see us wanting to go anywhere today." I raise one brow at her.

She blushes a bit as she puts the pastries in the box. But as she puts in the last lemon cream, she winks and responds just as flirtatiously, "Perfect day to spend all day in bed with the perfect man if you ask me."

I hand over a twenty and wink at her as I head out the door. "I couldn't agree more!"

The house was still quiet when I got back. Hopefully Jasper won't even know I had been gone. Toeing off my shoes, I sprint up the stairs. I frown at the empty bed - damn it. I hear the toilet flush and water running. I quickly set breakfast down, strip to my boxers and crawl under the blankets.

When the door opens, I am sorry I left my boxers on. Jasper crosses the room wearing nothing but a smile.

Peeking into the box, he grabs a danish and climbs onto the bed. "I wondered where you were. I didn't like waking up alone." He is so fucking cute when he pouts.

I can't resist licking the sugar from his lips. "I'm sorry, Babe. I just thought we might need refueling. You may need a bit of extra energy today."

Sliding closer to me, he lays across my chest and gives me a bite. "Oh yeah? Energy huh? It is pouring rain and it doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon. So what will I need all of this energy for?"

Finishing off the sugary baked good, I lick his fingers clean and roll us over, pinning him under me. Holding his arms above his head, I get impossibly close to his lips. "We need our energy to spend the day in bed, of course." I close the distance and devour his mouth.

"Mmm, the donuts have nothing on the taste of you." Jazz smiles at me and my corniness and pulls me back down.

We lose track of time, but somewhere around midafternoon, I call uncle. Whipping the blankets off my head, I take deep gasps of air.

"Time out. Please . . . need . . . to . . . hydrate. . . . Need . . . food." Jazz shoots up from under the blankets where he just gave me the blow job of my life.

"OK, I will give in this time." He is stretching, smiling and rolling his neck. "I guess after - man, I lost track - but after that many orgasms, I think we need a break." Smacking my ass, he hops out of bed. I have no idea how he can have so much energy after today's activities. "Gonna shower. Find me something to wear and I will order food while you shower."

I pout, maybe I don't want to shower alone.

"Don't pout, Emmett. You know where we will end up if we shower together again."

I smile so big it feels like my cheeks are going to burst, but he is right. "OK, separate showers. I'll find you clothes, but I don't have to like it."

He laughs at me as he closes the door and I stumble out of bed over to my closet. I grab out sleep pants for myself and a black wifebeater and a pair of sweats and my favorite Packers shirt for him. I know he is hiding he is a fan. I saw him checking the scores when he thought I wasn't looking. Another plus in the compatability department.

I hear the water shut off and a few minutes later, the door opens. I am instantly hard again (fuck if I know how that is even possible) at the sight of him in nothing but a towel with his getting-too-long curls wet against his neck and forehead.

"Down, boy," he laughs. He takes the clothes from my hands and pushes me into the bathroom.

As I turn the water on, I hear him bark out a laugh and yell to me through the closed door.

"Emmett McCarty, I fucking love you!" I smile. He likes the shirt.

**E/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews make the bestest holiday gift!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:  **Ok so sorry about the epic fail on updating before Christmas I was crazy busy then I woke up sick xmas day. But here you go and I promise to pick back up on updates! PROMISE! So it was brought up to me the Garrett thing, once in reviews and 3 times in pm yes there are 2 Garretts and I know that and it will come to point soon. It was planned all along. Trust. This is a light chapter and heat and time progression will happen soon. Thank you all for the alerts and reviews! I love every one of them. I hope you stick with this little ditty I have here!**

**Jas pov**

"Favorite candy and why?" We have been going on for over an hour like this.

"Gummy bears - I like to bite their heads off. Well, any candy with a head actually, but I am partial to gummy bears."

Most of his answers have had me rolling and this one is no exception. "You've got issues, Bunny."

"Me? You nicknamed your hot, beefy boyfriend 'Bunny,' and I have issues?" He throws a pillow at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He mimics the expression.

"Well, once again that is your issue. You are the one that collects . . ." The second pillow hits me square in the face.

"OK, I'll stop, but only because you are out of pillows and I'm afraid next you'll start throwing the books."

Pointing across the room to the giant tank that covers the north wall of the room, I have to ask, "So what is with the giant tank with one fish? Some kind of statement?"

Emmett gets up and dumps some food in and the huge goldfish gobbles it all up. He taps on the glass and wiggles his fingers at the thing.

"No statement. Well, none intended. The tank was from a demo of one of those crappy office buildings that was built in the '80s. I did a walk-through to make sure everything that needed to be was out of there and I saw the tank. It was the sturdiest thing in the place, so I asked one of my men to salvage it. I figured I could set it up at the office or something. Well he goes to start emptying it and when he moved the castle this little guy came swimming out. He was a feeder fish that evidently hid until he was big enough to survive." He gave the glass one more tap and came back over to the couch. "I decided to bring him home. I kept him in the tank alone because I figured he had squatter's rights. If he wanted a roommate, he would have saved a buddy." I laugh at his odd logic.

"Well, he seems to be trying to fill up the space." The fish had to be at least eight inches long and three inches wide. "So what's his name?"

"Waldorff."

"Waldorff? Why?"

"Because that is what this little foster boy David, that my mom had for awhile, named him. He just walked up to the tank, tapped on the glass and said 'Hi, Waldorff.' I later found out that his mom had worked as a maid at the Waldorf hotel before she married some abusive bastard and moved them here. He was a great kid. My mom had him for about five months until his mom got on her feet enough to move them back home. He's twelve now and doing great in school. My mom gets letters from them a few times a year." I am not sure he realizes how amazing he and his mother actually are. People are only in their lives for a brief moment, but their impact lasts a lifetime.

"So, a lot of kids have come through your house over the years then?" I see the flicker of pain in his eyes.

"Too many." Pulling me back into his lap, I snuggle against his hard warm chest. "I don't really want to talk about any more heavy shit this weekend, do you?"

I shake my head and lick my lips as he pulls my mouth to his.

Making out has to be one of my favorite pastimes with Emmett. I could spend hours doing nothing but kissing him. We waste the afternoon and into the evening doing just that. We never go further than the occasional hand under the shirt and I am perfectly fine with it.

Our goodbye hurts. I know I need to get home to meet Bella and get a good night's sleep, but I delay saying good-bye as long as possible. But soon I can't put it off any longer and I climb out of Emmett's truck and promise to call tomorrow.

Monday morning was hard to face after not really sleeping well. It wasn't the same without Emmett's big warm body for a pillow. I was up before the alarm even went off, and in the office a good hour early. By midmorning, I found my groove and rest of the morning passed quickly. When noon came around, I did what I had been dying to all morning. I called Emmett.

As soon as the automated voice ended, I was greeted with "Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy." I laughed so hard I spit water out my nose.

**Em pov**

Sleep never really happened for me. After I dropped Jasper off and went back home, I was hit with just how empty it was in my house. There was the hum of the fish tank and a whole lot of silence. Jasper may have just been one person, but he filled the house.

Since sleep was limited, I doubled up on the coffee and headed into work early. I was surprised to see Edward already there. He was on the phone and I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard with how loud he was talking. He wasn't exactly yelling, but it wasn't a pleasant tone.

"Yes, I understand that, but after filling out a mountain of paperwork with both our names on them, an initial meeting with both of us, after many many phone calls - after all that, now you tell us our partnership is the problem?"

Great, now who is trying to back out of a deal? This shit pops up here and there and I am glad that Ed handles this part of the business, because I sure as hell would lose my shit. It doesn't seem like Edward is hanging on too well, though. His hair looks like he was just in a tornado and he is going to poke a hole through his desk with his pen if he taps it any harder. After he slams the phone down, I take a risk and enter his office.

"Everything OK there, man?" He looks startled when he looks up.

"Emmett, hey, I didn't expect you in this early. I, I ahh, was just handling some personal business."

OK, either he is trying not to worry me about the company, or the plot of his secret just thickened.

"So, that wasn't about McCullen then?" He looks like a deer in headlights for a moment.

"No, not about McCullen. Like I said, it was personal." Reaching down, he sorts through the stack of folders on his desk, hiding some papers in the process, and hands me one. "Here, this is the shopping list for the B crew's job. We need the order in by 4 today."

Okay, right then. That was a complete shutout. I take the folder and look through it. It's a simple job, just a boutique remodel set to start next month. It is a quick job and set to be done before the holidays.

"No problem, man. I'll get this going right now." He relaxes some when I don't push the matter. I wave off and see him get right back on the phone the minute I clear the door. I won't push right now, but I will get to the bottom of this one.

The morning passes at a good speed. After I put in orders and set the crew's schedule, I got a few minutes to fool around on the computer. I uploaded a picture I took of Jasper with my phone and saved it as my wallpaper. It was a damn hot picture I took at the flea market. We were trying on hats and he was so damn sexy when he put on the cowboy hat that I had to snap a picture. It came out great, with the sun glowing on him and his crooked smile.

I catch myself staring at my computer. "Jesus, I am such a fucking girl." Yup, I'm a sappy shit. Moving the cursor around tracing the hat, it hits me. I go on to my cell phone site and change my ringback tone and wait an agonizingly long 20 minutes until he calls me.

The snorting laughter when I picked up did the job. Now I may be a sap, but I am also funny as shit!

"What's got ya laughin so hard, Babe? I'm just doing my best to be kind to the animals."

It takes him a few minutes to calm down. "Oh Bunny, you're the best."

"I know!"

Our conversation was fun and light and sets me up to get through the rest of my day in a great mood. We agreed on take out and a DVD at his house tonight. Knowing I was going to get to see him made me a smiling fool all afternoon.

Over at the job site, the guys gave me shit, but were all happy to hear my weekend that I was nervous about went well. Everything was wrapping up smoothly here and all that was left was to pull out the trucks and let the grounds crew come in. These were my A crew and they will be moving over to on the hospital site by Wednesday. Concrete and steel go in and my boy's design will come to life. I am going to make sure I am completely hands on for this. I want to pour as much into this as Jasper has.

Gathering up my things back at the office, I grab my bag and keys and I am heading out when I hear Edward on the phone again. This time, he sounds sad and desperate. I know this tone. He is talking Jake out of a freakout.

"We will try another way, baby." He sounds on the verge of tears himself. "I know baby, but this isn't the end. Uh-huh, I know, but. . ." His hands are pulling at his hair I am sure. "Jacob, baby boy please . . . we will talk it all out when I get home." I feel so bad for listening in on something so private, but whatever is going on I know is big. I hope that Jasper and I don't ever sound this heartbreaking. "I know, Jake. I love you too and we will have our dream come true. Nothing but everything for my beautiful boy."

I smile at their love. I know no matter what is going on, they will always be there for each other. They may fight, they may cry, but they will always be there to hold the other up. I hope that Jasper and I will someday be like that.

I slip passed Edward's office silently, so he doesn't know I heard anything. Whatever he has going on is something private and personal.

With a quick stop at Redbox, I grab a few movies and head home to change and feed the fish. I'm out the door and to Jasper's in record time. When I get there, he is just pulling into the drive and I follow into the driveway, parking behind him.

I jump out and greet him at his door. "Honey, I'm home."

He grabs some takeout bags as he climbs out of his car. "Thank goodness. I have been slaving over your dinner all day." I can't help but kiss those smiling lips.

With a quick kiss, I take the bags from him and follow behind. He has the keys and I love the view.

Once inside, we deposit everything on the counter and greet a very happy Maggie.

"You go ahead and get changed. I'll take care of the wee beastie."

He sprints up the stairs and it's just me and the dog. "What first Maggie, potty or grub?" She prances by the door, so I open her chute and she dashes out. Putting out her food for when she returns, I start unpacking ours. The smells of fried chicken have my stomach speaking up.

"Good thing I got the works. I could hear your beast growling all the way at the top of the stairs." He is gorgeous as ever in jeans, a well-worn T-shirt and bare feet. He pads over to me and pats my abs. "I'll get the plates. You take that to the table."

Working in unison, we get the food dished out and start eating and talking about our day. It is like we have done this a hundred times over. The food is amazing and we eat in comfortable silence. By the time I am through my third piece of chicken and second helping of slaw, the beast is settled enough to slow down.

"So mom has a Halloween party every year to raise money for different charities. She goes all out. You know decorations to the max, costumes, theme foods, all that. It is usually a pretty good time - lots of big wigs, but plenty of real people that you can relax and have a good time with." I have no idea if he will be into dressing up, but I hope he will, because it is my favorite holiday. "I have to kind of go, you know. It is a family obligation, but fun too, and um, well I don't know what you usually do for Halloween, but umm . . ." Great, now I am stammering. But I don't know what the protocol is exactly yet about families and the holidays and with this being the start of the season, I don't want to make him feel like he has to include me in his traditions, but I really love this party every year.

"Emm, are you asking me if I want to dress up in a silly costume and be your date?" I nod. "Emm, I would love to - it is my second favorite holiday."

"It's my favorite. What's your first?" He gives me a crooked grin and a wink.

"Easter. I can't resist the bunnies." He gives me a wink and a crooked smile.

I bark out a laugh. "You better be resisting all those bunnies, because this is the only Bunny for you." Now it is him laughing.

**Jas pov**

I never imagined living with someone - never had a huge desire to share my living space with anyone other then my dog. I was never against it. I just had never thought about it. Maybe it is the fact that I am an only child, who knows. But coming home and having Emmett here waiting for me or right behind me has become my favorite part of the day. I look forward to our dinners and talks, then watching TV (okay, making out while the TV talks to itsself). The hard part is saying good-bye at night.

The past few weeks we have been in the routine, we never discussed it. After that first Monday, we fell into it. A call at noon, a text or two in the afternoon, him pulling in behind me after work or waiting on the steps. I always grabbed dinner and he lets the dog out while I change. Back on Tuesday, he mentioned how carrot cake was his favorite food in the world, so today I went to the bakery and grabbed a whole cake to go along with the dinner I plan on cooking him tonight.

Tonight, we are mixing it up a bit and going to his place. I took a half day off work to shop and plan. I don't expect him to remember, but it is our one month anniversary. One month ago today we had our first real date. We have been together for six or so wonderful weeks. The only reason I say or so is because if I had it my way, I would have called us a couple from the moment I first laid eyes on him. But that first date was when I knew for a fact that we were together.

We have fooled around a lot over the past couple of weeks, but only made love a time or two. Since the construction has started, Emmett is working long hours, and I am working on two new projects, but our relationship is in no way suffering. We have been to several family dinners. We have been on many "dates." We have hung out with friends and family and we have been to two more of Tyler's games. Those had been tension filled until there was no sighting of Garrett, then we both relaxed and just rooted him on. Of course, last weekend Tyler was showing off for his girl Leah and couldn't help but give Emmett shit and call him Bunny here and there. I think he was just showing Leah that just because he was in a chair, he wasn't afraid to take on his beast of a big brother. I could see Emmett was irritated, but he took it in stride, even when he caught me trying to hide my laughing.

"I can't believe you are finding my demascualization funny. Really Jazz, you should be stepping up, telling everyone how much of a man I am!" That got a huge bark of laughter from me and reddened cheeks from him.

"Emmett, really? No one thinks of you as anything but a Man, especially me, but Ty is 17 almost 18, and just trying to impress his girl. Just take the ribbing and let it be."

He crossed his arms and huffed a bit, but when I nipped his ear and whispered I loved him, he smiled and took the rest of it in stride.

He deserved the night I had planned. I just hope it all was going to come together like I had planned.

As far as Emmett knew, we were just going to have a simple dinner and curl up with a movie. But I am going all out - wine, candles, the works.

Stopping by my place, I collect Maggie and pack a small bag. I head over to Emmett's and start unloading the dog and bags. Maggie does the once over of the place before she climbs up in a chair unimpressed and settles down for a nap. I get to work in the kitchen. I prep the salad and put it in the fridge and get to work on marinating the steaks. I feel so domestic cooking dinner for my man I can't keep the stupid grin off my face. Setting the table, I glance at the clock and see that Emmett should be home soon, so I fire up the broiler. By the time I have opened the wine and flipped the steaks, I hear Emmett's truck pulling in. The nerves bubble up a bit. I hope this isn't too cheesy stupid for him.

I hear his door slam and some grumbling and swearing before he comes in the door. He slams his messenger bag down and tosses his keys in the bowl a bit harder then needed. This doesn't bode well for the romantic night I had planned. I dare a glance around the corner at him and wish I hadn't. His face is tight and he looks like he is about to rip someone's head off. Luckily, Maggie bounds over to him and his face softens as he bends down to greet her.

"Hey there, how's my best girl?" She licks his hand and rolls over for a tummy rub. With a few more rubs, he seems to be back to himself, then he stands and sees me in the door way. "Sorry."

We meet halfway and he just wraps his arms around me, buries his head in my neck and breathes in slow and rhythmically. I don't ask just yet. I just rub slow circles on his back until he is ready. After a minute or two, he lifts his head and places soft kisses across my jaw until he reaches my lips. It's a soft gentle kiss, but we both needed it.

"Something smells fantastic, where did you order from?" I know he is evading and I just let him for now. I know in time he will tell me.

"I didn't order in. I cooked." Turning out of his arms, I head in to the kitchen and pull the salad out of the fridge and pour the wine.

"You cooked? What did I do to deserve this?" He is leaning against the counter picking at the salad.

"Well I, for one, I am getting tired of take out." He doesn't remember, or maybe one month anniversaries are silly to celebrate. "Why don't you put the salad on the table and I will grab the rest."

Before I make it to the stove, his arms are around me from behind and he is kissing my neck. "Could it be because a month ago, we had our first real date?" Another kiss. "A month ago, I told you I loved you?" Another kiss, where he sucks in the skin a bit then licks spot. "A month ago, you made love to me for the first time?"

My whole body is on fire and I know my ears are turning bright red. Squeezing his arms tighter before I let go, I shrug and make my way to rescue the overdone-by-now steaks. "It may be something like that."

He barks out a laugh and grabs the salad. "Babe, I may be a guy, but I remember the important shit."

"I wasn't worried." Total lie.

"Jazz baby, you are a terrible liar." He laughs at me.

Dinner was good, even with the overdone steaks. We didn't talk much and I could tell something was eating at Emmett. I really wanted to ask him, but I didn't. I figure if he doesn't spill soon, I will withhold cake.

"That was amazing, babe. There is nothing like a home-cooked meal."

"Well, I happen to have dessert. It's not homemade and probably not as good as your mom's but . . ."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You didn't?" his eyes dart around the kitchen looking for the cake.

"I did, but you aren't getting any until you spill why you were so upset when you came in." I give him my best 'I mean business, mister' look.

His mouth drops and he glares. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, but I will." He crosses his arms and I do the same.

"That's dirty play. Have you been talking to my mother?"

I have to laugh a bit because he really looks torn. "No, I didn't get the tip from your mother, but now that I know her number one torture device, I will make sure and call her and get a few more tips on how to handle you."

"Handle me? I think you know plenty of ways to handle me that would shock the hell out of my mother." He pulls my chair closer so our knees are touching and he starts to run his hands up my thighs. The dimples are next followed by the coy head tilt, then he leans in for the kiss. He is trying to use my weaknesses.

"Oh no, you don't." I stand quickly and pull the cake from the fridge and start slicing it. "You aren't gonna flirt your way into a slice of cake."

He is staring at the mouth-watering slice of his heaven that I am laying on a plate. He licks his lips and comes over to the counter - looking from the cake to me and back to the cake.

"Look Emmett, I gave you a chance to tell me what is wrong all on your own all through dinner.

Now I play hardball." Picking up a fork, I pull off a bite and lift it to my lips. His eyes follow my every move. I can see the second I win.

"Fine, I'll spill. Give me that." He fakes mad really badly, and can't hold it because the minute the cake passes over his lips, he is smiling. I cut myself a piece and pour us each a glass of milk.

I sit across from him at the counter with my own cake and a pleased look on my face. "So?"

"Well, the day sucked from the start. One of those 'If it could go wrong, it will'." I nod, everyone has those days. "So I am putting out fires left and right because for some reason Edward is MIA again, and then my foreman Billy stops in to drop the bomb that only half the materials sent for interior are the green ones we ordered. Also the assholes are refusing to accept return on the half order. They will only accept the whole thing and then reshipment of the whole thing, which will set us back a week or more. This is the shit Edward deals with, but as I said, he is no fucking where to be found. So I argue through the lunch hour with the moron in the warehouse, only to have to call him back on Monday after he talks with his supervisor who is no where to be found either."

He pauses to take a breath and bite of cake. I think the cake calms him more then the breath. I just sit and listen like a good boyfriend, letting him vent his crappy day.

"So finally I get a minute to grab some food and some asshole rear ends the company truck I took, totaling it. I spend so much time with insurance and the cops, I run out of time for lunch because I have a meeting with an inspector."

My poor baby looks so beat and dejected, I can't help but round the counter and step between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kiss him softly as my fingers stroke the soft hair on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry you had a rough day, Bunny."

He loosely puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer. He looks like a little boy whose balloon just floated away. He pouts out his lower lip and I give it a quick lick and kiss. I pull back and he is still full-on pout.

"I haven't even told you the worst part of the whole day." How could anything be worse. "On my way home, I got a call from my mother. It seems she has invited your mother to join her on the Halloween party planning."

I let out a loud groan and let my head fall onto Emmett's shoulder. "Oh, no."

"Exactly. Those two - working side by side for the next couple of weeks - planning the party and our lives." He tightens his grip on my hips as I groan again.

"They will have us married with 2.5 kids by spring." I look up when he laughs.

"2.5 hun? Are you kidding? My mom will settle for nothing less then 6 kids." I am starting to laugh now, too.

"Yes and come to think of it, my mother will think a Christmas wedding would do nicely, especially if she lets Alice in on it."

We were both laughing until tears ran down our faces and our sides hurt. Picturing the women in our lives planning out our lives was scary but funny. It is inevitable they will interfere at every turn, but in the end, we both know they just want the best for us. After the laughing dies down, we clean up from dinner and decide to take Maggie for a walk.

Hand in hand with Emmett insisting on holding the leash, we make our way down the street to the park so Mags can run for a bit. We settle down on a bench and Emmett throws the tennis ball over and over again for the dog.

"So what is up with Edward going missing? I mean, as your partner, he should at least let you know he won't be there, right?" The Edward I knew was always very responsible. It really doesn't sound like him. But I don't bring up the Edward I knew to Emmett. I know how touchy he is on that subject.

"Honestly I don't know. For months now, he has been a bit off. I have heard snippets of phone calls and see extra stress. Plus Jake has been even more clingy then usual. Until now, I have just let it go. I mean it must be personal and he will tell me when he is ready, but if it continues to cause problems at work, I will have to ask about it."

**Em pov**

The day sucked that is for sure. With everything that happened, the stress on the drive home got to me. I was in a foul mood and had no where to vent it. But when I walked in the door and I was greeted by Maggie happy to see me, the smell of food cooking and my beautiful boy, it just all melted away. They were happy to see me and that is all that mattered, so I shelved the rest.

Who would of guessed he and my mother were sewn from the same cloth. I dreaded unloading on him. I really didn't want to sound whiny, but I should have known better. Jasper is always so calm that it seemed to affect all of those around him and I found myself laughing about my day. By the time we were done laughing and joking about our moms and planning our lives, I realized that that might just be what I do want - with Jasper, I might want it all.

By the time we are sitting in the park playing ball with Maggie, I was sure I wanted it all. I want the coming home to him, unloading the good or bad, the evening walks with our dog. (That's right, our dog. If, God forbid, we broke up, I would demand visitation.) I want going to bed with him, cover hogging and all, waking up with him, morning breath and all. It is crazy fast to know and I won't say anything right now, but I do let out a long breath and pocket the knowledge that this is it for me.

Jazz agreed that I could let it wait a bit longer on Edward, but I am not sure how much longer I can if it conflicts with work. For now, I table all shop talk. It is the weekend and it is Jazz and Emm time. Leashing Maggie, we take our walk home slow. The fall air is crisp and clean smelling. It refreshes me. By the time we get back to my house, all the stress of the week is gone.

"So what's the game plan for the weekend?" I know what I have in mind, but best we get all the obligations covered first.

Settling back into me on the couch as I flip through the channels, he sighs. He must be thinking the same as me.

"We have dinner tomorrow night with Rose and Bella," I groan. I love the girls, but they are way to nosy about our sex life, "Don't groan, Emmett. They are my friends, my best friends."

"I know, but you would think for a couple of lesbians, they wouldn't be so into our sex life. I mean really, why do they have to know everything?" I get a punch to the shoulder.

"They just want to make sure we are happy and the spark is there."

"I think they are using it as a refueling to their love life. I bet they secretly get . . ." I get a death glare.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I don't want to think about anything female. It might ruin my drive for the rest of the weekend."

I laugh and kiss his nose. "OK babe, I will drop it. So is that all you have then?" he nods. "Well then all I have planned is for us to go pick out my costume. I can't exactly buy off the rack, so it will take time to get made."

"OK, so tonight just you and me, tomorrow normal Saturday morning, shopping in the afternoon, then dinner with Rose and Bella, THEN I get you all to myself until Sunday night?" He nods. "Perfect."

I nudge him up and pull him behind me up the stairs. I give him an eyebrow wiggle. "Then let's not waste a second." With that, he puts both hands on my ass and rushes me up the stairs.

**E/N **** Ok hope you liked it.. I see the readers would love the reviewers! My drab I Had It All Wrong, has started again the link is in my profile. Also I have started notes for a very angsty Ed/Jas story based on many of my fave songs it is scarred Jas and asshole spoiled brat Ed that will be a heart breaker do to start posting end of Jan. Recs abound as always check my faves.. but for this update I am going with... I Can Learn by dellaterra it was a o/s started last year for xmas that she picked back up this year! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**** OK so total fail on the update. Between my broken wrist adn teh hubby working so much it took a day longer to write and a few days longer for him to edot. But here it is. Also I went back and made some edits in other chapters. So if there is confusion down the road pm me and I will clear it up for you. As always I am very happy for every alert and review and heck for eery hit I get. It makes me so happy to see people loving mhy boys like I do!**

**Ok so the norm: This is slash aka boys doing firty things. also Stph M owns the names I own the deeds.**

**Jas pov **

I couldn't push his tight ass up the stairs fast enough. It has been too long since I have had him naked and touching me. He pulls his shirt off and pops the button of his jeans as we climb the stairs. By the time we reach the top step, he has turned to help me with my own clothes. Fingers and arms fumble and bump, but by the time we reach the bed, our mission is accomplished and I have a very naked Emmett hovering above me. We pause for a heartbeat as he frames my head with his arms and looks into my eyes.

"Hi." His smile is warm and loving.

"Hi." I respond with my own smile.

The moment is over and lips are crashing together, tongues duel for dominance, teeth clash and hands roam everywhere. My fingers scratch up the muscles on his back and his mouth nips and sucks down my neck and chest. I moan and arch my back into him as he sucks in my nipple and gives it a little bite. He laps at it, soothing the sting and I feel the tingling through my whole body, and when he repeats the action on the other, it goes straight to my cock.

My hands fist the sheets as he works his way down my stomach and across to my hips. The same hot nips and licks - everywhere but where I want them. I feel his hot breath across my balls right before he takes one then the other into his mouth. One of my hands leaves the sheets and goes to his hair. I'm not sure if I want to pull him away or encourage him to continue. I am mumbling nonsense and pleading for more.

"God, Emmett, more . . . uhnn . . ." I thrust up and try to move his head to where I need it. Finally with a half smile, a dimple and a wink, he licks his lips and gives in. The moment his wet lips descend, pushing back the sensitive foreskin and dipping his tongue down my slit, I buck my hips and yell out.

"Oh fuck, so good!" He hums in agreement and takes more of my cock in his mouth. I really want to look, but the incredible thing he is doing with his tongue has me tensing and screwing my eyes shut tight. I dare a glance hoping I don't lose it as he swirls his tongue around the head again, causing a million nerve endings to tingle around my foreskin. He is looking up at me and I can see the smile in his eyes. He knows he is driving me wild and he is loving it as much as I am. After a few more passes, I can't take it anymore. I am going to cum if he doesn't stop, so I pull him up by the hair.

The popping sound of the suction of his mouth being broken echos in the room and before I know it he is sheathing me in a condom and straddling my hips. Confused, I tilt my head at him. He smiles and starts lining me up.

"Emm? What . . . what are you . . .?"

With a cocky grin, he starts to lower himself and I shudder at the amazing feeling.

"I'm saving a horse, Cowboy." I groan and this time he shudders as he is full seated and all I feel is his tight ass resting on my hips.

**Em pov **

I know Jasper wasn't expecting this. He has only topped a couple of times, but tonight I needed this. I needed to feel connected this way. So I teased him and played his beautiful body as I readied myself. The sounds he was making as I sucked his beautiful cock had me leaking so bad it took all I had not to rush things. Finally seated here on him now, I feel the connection all through my body. This is the only way it could be tonight.

The shock in his eyes was evident, but after I bend down and capture his mouth, his brain stops and his body takes over. I raise up on my knees withdrawing slightly and he pushes up to fill me again. We keep it slow for a few strokes as I adjust, but soon his hands move to my hips and he is increasing the speed of his thrusts and I am riding up and down to match the maddening pace. I tear my lips from his and place my hands on each side of his shoulders to get leverage as he starts thrusting up in quick hard strokes. He is hitting that magic spot just right and I can't help the words that pour out.

"Uhnn . . . oh . . . mmm, ya! Oh fuck, Jazz, yes . . ." He is breathing hard too, and I know he is close. When he moves a hand from my hip and spreads the cum that is leaking from my steel hard cock on his palm, I feel my balls tighten impossibly hard against his pelvis. The quick strokes of his hand on my cock and the perfect strokes of his in my ass and I am yelling out and shooting across his chest. As my ass pulses around him with the aftershocks of my orgasm, I feel him thrust up one last time and his face contorts into a beautiful mix of pleasure and pain.

I lean my head down and rest it on his shoulder. Jasper's breathing is hard as he turns into my neck and kisses and sucks.

"Oh my god, wow. Fuck! Just wow . . ." Ya, I am really good with words.

"I know, shit, that was . . ." Yup, him too.

As we catch our breath, I feel him slip out of me. I collapse to the side as he takes care of the condom and uses my shirt to clean off his chest. The room smells like sex and sweat. The sheets are a jumbled mess at the foot of the bed and lord only knows where the pillows are. We just lay there in the center of the bed for a few minutes looking at each other. I am sure my smile mirrors his.

"Shower?" he asks, but makes no move to get up.

"Mmm, in a minute. I just want to look at you all euphoric and shit." He laughs at me and slaps my chest. I capture his hand there pulling him closer. When we are chest to chest and nose to nose, I kiss him soft and slow. I am greeted with a soft moan from him and a little twitch from his amazing cock. "I really do love you."

He gives me the biggest smile, the one that could never be faked. "I know, and I really, really love you too, darlin' "

Hours later after our shower and a quick bite to eat, we crashed hard. Jasper's warm breath on my bare chest and his soft snores pulled me under. All was right in my world.

_High pitched screams of my mother echoed down the hall. I hug my stuffed tattered rabbit tightly as I curl up under my blankets, tears are running down my face. _

_I hear his deep voice thundering, yelling all the bad words mommy says I should never say. I can barely hear her cries. They are low and muffled like she is trying to make sure I don't hear them. _

_I am shaking now. I can't help the whimpering, I know mommy doesn't want me to hear, but I do and I just want it to stop. When she screams out once more, I am trying to hold myself to the bed, but I need to protect mommy. Tears pour down my face as my feet hit the cold hard floor. I hear him yell again, mommy cries out and I run down the hall. "Stop, stop hurting her." I yell out. _

Hands on my shoulders jar me awake. I see Jasper's worried eyes. I feel the moisture on my cheeks. Fuck, I hoped they were over.

"Bunny, it was just a dream." He pulls me into his tight embrace and rocks me a bit. I try to shake the dream. He rubs my back and kisses the top of my head cooing and shhhing me.

After a few minutes, I am able to calm myself and pull back. "Sorry babe."

"Sorry, Emm? There is nothing to be sorry about. I just wish I could have woke you sooner. You were whimpering and crying. I tried to shake you out of it, but . . ." Of course he would try and put the blame on himself. My heart tightens for the love I see on his face.

Putting my hands on his face, I kiss him with my whole being. "Babe, it was just a dream, nothing so worry about."

"Will you tell me?" he looks worried and telling him will only make it worse, so I just shake my head.

"Not tonight."

He gives me a worried look but nods. I pull him back down to my chest and rub circles on his back to lull him back to sleep. When I hear his breathing even out and his soft snores, I let my thoughts wander back to the dream.

The dreams have been there my whole life, but this one was different. I got out of bed this time. Every other time through the years, I always woke up before my feet hit the ground. Years of therapy told me that they were repressed memories and if they were gonna come back, they would in their own way, in their own time. The shrinks encouraged me to let it happen, but fuck that! I didn't want them at all. They can stay repressed for all care. I don't want to remember. That is why I don't sleep, but with Jasper with me, I have been able to sleep and keep them away. Tonight though, I knew. With him here and the dream here, I was going to have to finally deal with this shit.

I laid there for a few more hours, never really sleeping again. As soon as the sun was turning the sky pink, I slipped out of bed, dressed in some track pants and a hoodie. Slipping on my flip flops, I grabbed Maggie's leash and we headed out to grab some breakfast.

By the time we get back, Jasper is in the kitchen starting the coffee, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark green sleep pants. Maggie runs over to him and he bends down to rub her ears and belly, so I take the chance to take in the view. His body is made up of fine-toned muscles and golden skin. I watch the muscles in his back and shoulders ripple as he pets the dog. He is laughing as she jumps up and licks his face. His hair is getting longer and falls into his eyes. I watch his long fingers as they run through it and tuck it behind his ear. He catches me watching and pulls up to his full height, giving me a warm smile I make my way over to him, stalking him like he is my prey. I walk him back into the counter and he wraps his arms around my neck, going up on his toes to reach my mouth. I bend down to meet him.

"Morning."

"Morning."

The kiss says more than "morning." It says forever to me. It says "Yes, this - everyday." I smile at the thought as I pull away and put the pastries on the counter and he pours the coffee.

"So I think we may be in a rut," I tell him as I bring the donuts to the table.

"Oh yeah, how so?" He adds the sugar to my coffee and I add the cream to his.

"Well, Sue at the bakery had our order all boxed up and ready to go today when I got there. She even started an account, says we can just pay it on the first." He stares at me for a minute, then we both look down at ourselves - fixing each other's coffees and plating out the food - and we both burst out laughing.

Breakfast was delicious as always and we shared the paper. This time we looked over sports together, both letting out a "woot" when we saw how awsome our boys were doing. Yup, private Super Bowl party it looks like. After breakfast, we did the dishes together, cuddled on the couch and flipped through the channels. Settling on a SNL marathon on VH1, it was a classic episode - "The Bass-o-Matic." This shit always cracked me up.

"Now this is classic funny shit!" I feel a light chuckle out of Jasper vibrating against my chest. I can also feel a bit of tension. I can feel the question coming and the minute the Shamwow commercial comes on, I know he is going to bring it up.

"Do they happen a lot?" he turns to look up at me. His eyes are sad. I shrug.

"They happen. I don't know if I would say a lot, but they happen." He turns in my arms, folding his hands across my chest and rests his chin on them. He looks at me, and for the briefest of moments, I think he is irritated, but his calm nature covers it quickly. He kisses my chest, nods and turns his head back to the TV . I feel like shit now. I know I should tell him more and I love him more then anyone else on the planet - well, maybe not more than my mother, but . . . . I should tell him, but there is still the ache of sharing it the only other time and I can't. I know he is nothing like Garrett. I know he would never hurt me, but I am still not wanting to share. Deep down, I think he might see it as a flaw - see me as less of a man for not being able to deal with all the shit that is in my past. How could he love me and respect me as a man, a lover, a partner if I can't even let myself remember the shit that haunts me at night.

**Jas pov**

The nightmare scared the shit out of me. I was sleeping on Emm's chest, not really remembering the dream I had, but I remember feeling him turn colder. Goosebumps broke out across his skin and the next thing I know, I am waking to his whimpers and sobs. He had me tight in his arms almost to the point of pain. I was able to break free from his bear hug and that only made him thrash harder. When I switched on the bedside lamp and saw the tears running down his cheeks and his eyes closed tightly, I panicked and started shaking him hard and calling out his name. He looked scared and shocked and lost when he finally woke up and looked at me. There was no way I was going to question him at that time. I just pulled him to me and let him settle himself.

I drifted off listening as his heartbeat finally slowed. It was my lull-a-bye and I just held on tight and prayed he got some good rest if not any more sleep.

The quiet I awoke to told me he hadn't slept much more. He was a creature of habit and I knew he had gone to the bakery. Stretching out and rubbing my eyes, I rolled out of bed and grabbed the pair of sleep pants out of my bag and made my way down to the kitchen to put coffee on.

The absence of Maggie yipping at me for food told me that Emmett had taken her along. I swear we had better never break up or there will be a custody battle there.

By the time I am pouring the water into the coffeemaker, I hear the front door open and the clicks of Maggie's claws on the hard floor. Usually when she comes inside in the morning, she bounds into the kitchen yipping and begging to be fed. I wait for it, but I only hear her clicks in time with Emmett's heavy foot falls. "Traitor." I keep it under my breath. We'd better stay together, because it will be an ugly battle over the dog.

Later when I ask him about the dream, I let it go with the simple answer he gives me. I can wait. We have nothing but time.

Emmett seemed tense and at war with himself for a few long minutes, but by the second commercial break, his even breathing told me he had fallen asleep. I click off the TV and lay my head on his chest, watching him until I drift off too.

By the time I wake up, the light through the windows tell me it is late afternoon and time to get up and ready for dinner. I am held tight once again in Emmett's tight grasp. I try to pull away and make a little progress when like a rubber band, I am slammed back down into him and he grumbles.

I laugh because he has the cutest annoyed expression on his face. His eyes are screwed shut tight and he is frowning.

"Bunny, we need to get up." He shakes his head at me. I know he is awake, but not happy about it.

"I don't wanna." He grumbles some more. I kiss his chin and he loosens his grip on me. I kiss his lips before pushing myself off of him to stand.

"Stop being a grump. If we don't get going now, we will never make it to the costume shop. Then instead of spending the day in bed tomorrow, we will have to do . . ." I didn't even get the last of the sentence out before he was up and rushing past me.

"Dibs on the bathroom" . . . and the door slammed. So I let Maggie out and waited. By the time it was my turn and I finished up in the bathroom, I came out to find Emmett in his jacket with keys in hand tapping his foot.

"Time's wasting, sweet cheeks. Get a move on." I just have to laugh at him as I grab my shoes.

"What's the rush? You weren't exactly eager fifteen minutes ago?" I know why he is eager, but I just want him to say it. It is childish, but it is also a turn-on to know how much he wants me.

"I would give up another hour on the couch with you today gladly, for a whole day tomorrow." He shoves my coat at me. "Let's go get this over with. Maggie, be good. No eating the furniture."

She looks up at him with a blank stare before lowering her head and going back to sleep on Emmett's hoodie in the chair.

The costume shop was a converted warehouse. It was jam-packed with colorful fabrics and feathery costumes. Clearly who ever made these garments knew what they were doing. It makes me wish I didn't already have a costume. I would love to have something made here. I am being pulled to the back of the shop behind Emm when I hear the heavily accented greeting. He drops my hand.

"Emmy my boy, I was wondering when you would be in," Emmett bends down to hug and kiss the little grey-haired lady. "Always waiting to the last moment."

Emmett ducks his head in his classic "awe shucks" move. "Sorry, Auntie May, I have been so busy with work and . . ." She smacks his arm.

"Mmmmhmmm, work? I'll bet. Do you think I can be snowed so easily? I talk to your mother." She pushes him to the side a bit so I come into full view, and she motions me forward. "Now introduce me to your new man, Emmy, my boy."

He links our fingers and kisses the back of my hand. "Of course, Auntie May. This is Mr. Jasper Whitlock, architect extreme and love of my life."

The little fireball of a woman pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my cheek, then pulls back to look at the two of us.

"Yes, this is right. This is a good pairing." It was just a matter-of-fact statement and nothing more was said abut it. I looked to Emm for an answer, but he just smiled and shrugged.

"So what are we thinking this year, Emmy?"

In the end many ideas were thrown about, but I was left in the dark about the final choice. Emmett wanted to give me full effect the night of the the party. I just rolled my eyes at him, and told him that I wasn't going to tell him either then. He shocked me by just saying "OK." I thought for sure he would want to know.

After walking Maggie and taking a very fun shower, we were dressing for dinner with the ladies. As I re-tie Emmett's tie, he plays with my lapels. He has an approving steamy look in his eyes.

"Remind me why we are going out? You look too fine in a suit to share with anyone." I tuck a stray curl behind my ear and he licks his lips.

"Because Mr. McCarty, before you came along, Friday nights at Katz was mandatory. They have let me slide since we have met up a few other times. But after canceling out last night, it was the final straw." I pull his head down and kiss his pout away. "And I got them to agree to a floating night, as long as it is once a week with no more then one week missed a month. It's called a compromise."

"Fine," he says as he smooths my jacket at the shoulders and goes to the dresser and starts putting on his watch, "but I will have my own negotiation. Be sure of it."

"Trust me, Bunny. I know you will. Now let's get a move on."

**Em pov **

"So boys, how's the sex? Still bumpin and grinding along nicely?" I groan loud and Jasper squeezes my thigh. I knew this was coming. "That bad already?" Rose quirks a brow and smirks at us.

"Rosie, sweetie, leave them alone. That is just rude." Thank you, Bella. I am grateful she said it and not I, because I don't think I could have been as polite. Grateful until she opens her mouth again. "You need more tact. So boys, I trust your love life is still going smoothly?"

Rose snorts and it is Jasper's turn to groan. "Ladies, please! Is this anyway to start a nice dinner?" Jasper tries and the girls look at each other, then burst out in stomach-holding laughter. I guess I know why they sat us at the back of the restaurant, because no one even glances our way back here.

Bella, between bursts of giggles, tries to respond. "Jazz . . . really . . . when have . . .," she snorts, "our dinners . . . been nice and pleasant?" She catches her breath now. "Really, you know nothing is off limits and you know that."

Rose wipes her eyes while nodding her head. "Ya, and since when are we ladies."

Now is my time to snort and laugh a bit, to which I get beaned with a roll by Rose. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Sorry, Emmett, but your tongue just doesn't do it for me." Then we all burst out in a fit of laughter.

We had found a comfortable flow to the conversations by the time our meals came, and though I dreaded coming earlier, I was really having a great time. The food was good. The company was good and Rose was kick-ass. I'm not saying Bella was anything to scoff at, but Rose and I clicked in a way I never have with a woman. Maybe that is because she wasn't really a woman. I mean, yes, she was female. She was gorgeous - if you were into the blonde-bombshell type and all that - but she was real. She liked sports and cars and food. Her order was the female version of mine. She was also a closet Packers fan, while Bella preferred the Bears. It was comforting to know we were all outcasts in the NFL around here and we planned private football parties. I can really see why Jasper has kept these two close in his life. By the time we were waiting on dessert, the conversation shifted to more embarrassing stories.

"So there Jasper is, standing in the doorway looking like he was either going to bolt, puke or piss his pants." Jasper is bright red by now as the girls replayed the story of Jazz walking in on them getting it on on the kitchen island.

"I ate there!" He was defending the response he had. "I mean for one, you were both buck naked, and for two, Bella had her tongue . . ." He shudders and looks like he is swallowing back bile. I chuckle and try to hide it. That gets me a smack to the shoulder.

"Hey!" I rub the spot, faking like it hurt. "Sorry, but it's funny. I can imagine the exact look on your face, kind of like now but more horrified."

"To our defense Jazzy, you weren't suppose to be back for 2 days." Bella snickers.

"Well, I had a change of plans." He adjusts his napkin in his lap. "And it wasn't so much the catching you as it was where! Come on, I made pastries and bread on that counter."

This piqued my interest. "You bake?" Rose barks out a laugh. "What?"

She shakes her head at me. "I just find it funny that in this whole thing, what gets your attention is the fact that Jazzy can bake."

Bella moans. "Oh, can he ever! He makes the best chocolate scones ever." Both of the girls close their eyes and have a moment. I look to Jasper who just shrugs and gives me a sheepish grin.

"What? I had to fill some credits in college so I took a few cooking classes." He forks another bite of his dessert into his mouth and licks the frosting off his lips. It goes straight to my cock, but I don't let that sidetrack me.

"So you cook and bake? And all we have eaten is take out for the past seven weeks?" He quirks a brow at me and gives me half a smile.

"Well, that isn't true. I do remember a steak dinner. Besides, I have to keep some secrets to keep things interesting." Another fork full of cake passes his lips as he winks at me. I groan and keep myself from needing to readjust myself. My man doesn't play fair.

The girls laugh at me, but I don't care. "OK, so that answers the sex question," Rose announces. I throw my napkin at her, nailing her in the face. She throws it right back.

"I think you might need this more than me, Emmett. You know, to cover the problem that Jasper and his cake sex is creating."

Jasper and Bella laugh so loud it brings a few looks and I feel myself turn bright red.

After fighting over paying the tab - Rose wins, no surprise there - we decide to go dancing. As much as I want to get Jazz alone and naked, I relish the idea of him grinding into me on the dance floor even more. Bella wants to go to the Hidden Door, but I need to see my man move. Rose and I talk them into Sixx.

The place is packed to the rafters, but we manage to find a table. The waitress seems to be about 20 minutes per table, so Rose and I decide to go the the bar. Our combined looks get us right up front and center quickly, and the once the tattooed and pierced bartender gets a load of Rose, she high-tails it over to us. After a good five minutes of Rose getting hit on by the barkeep and telling her repeatedly that she was taken, we finally get her to make our drinks.

"That's it. If Bella doesn't pop the fucking question soon, I'm going to!" This shocks me a bit and I give a nervous laugh. She glares at me. "What? Just because I am the louder one doesn't mean I'm 'the guy'." She makes air quotes. "Bella has never been the girly girl wanting the diamond, but damn it, I want my bling!"

"No offense meant, Rose. I just never thought about who is who in a relationship. I never cared enough for someone to think about who would purpose to who." I scratch the back of my neck and think it over and can't come up with a 'who' in mine and Jazz's relationship. "Hmm."

Rose laughs and slaps a hand down on my shoulder. "Don't worry Emm, my man. You are totally the girl and Jasper will pop the question when you least expect it." Reaching for hers and Bella's drinks, she leaves me there with my jaw on the floor. I can hear her laughter even over all the people and the loud music.

The guy next to me is looking me up and down and licking his lips as I reach for our drinks.

"I think you are totally the man, but if you want honey, I WILL put a ring on it." He winks and pointedly looks at my crotch.

I shake my head at him. "Sorry dude, but I am completely happy with being the girl and more than willing to wait for HIS ring."

He takes a long sip off his beer, licking the rim of the bottle and dipping his tongue in the top. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me," and he fucking winks.

I shudder and quickly make my way back to my man. Thank God, I don't have to be single in this scene. I could see myself decking a twink or two.

When I get back to the table, the three are huddled down in deep in conversation. I hand Jazz his drink and sit. He doesn't turn to me, but even though he is knee-deep with the girls, he snakes his hand around my thigh. I copy the motion, but then I pick up on the convo.

"I'm telling you. You need a tattoo on your boy that says taken," Rose laughs out. "Up at the bar, they couldn't keep their eyes off or tongues in."

Jasper lets out a huge fit of laughter and Bella snickers. "That's OK. I am confident knowing who he is going home with." Yup, my boy knows he has nothing to worry about. Bella gives me a questioning look, like she might not trust my loyalty to my baby. I can't resist getting under her skin a bit for even questioning my fidelity.

"Well, I'm not the only one getting the looks. Rose got the drinks for free," Rose is shooting me death rays and Bella turns to look at her. "Oh yes, the colorful bartender there had a bit of a thing for Miss Pinup here."

Rose throws her straw at me and glares. "Bitch," she bites out.

I throw mine back at her. "Cunt!" I hear both Jasper and Bella gasp, and can see them out of the corner of my eye staring at us. I feel how tense they are, but I am staring Rose down.

After a few tense moments, I see the smile slowly spread across her face and she laughs and I start to too. Downing her drink in one gulp, she smiles, stands and grabs my hand. "Come on and dance with me." Throwing a look over her shoulder that is pointed at Jasper, she gives a dazzling smile. "Jazz, honey, I want to keep him. So you better dust off your baking apron and make sure he sticks around."

I give him a shrug with a touch of my best "Hells yes, bake for me" smile and follow Rose to the floor, already getting into the groove before my feet even hit the dance floor. We move together like we have danced together a thousand times. We get strange looks from others on the floor, seeing how it is a gay club, but we don't pay them any mind.

"Don't worry, Bunny. You're safe with me." Rose winks at me and I know . . . yup this is my girl!

**E/N hope you enjoyed it. just a heads up and a fair warning, things will be getting a bit tense in coming chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here we are again. Thanks to all my readers reviewers and alerters. Remember my 100th reviewer gets to pick who the couple for the outtake is and we are getting close to that 100th review so... This chapter has been done for a few days but just got it edited tonight and I am half way through the next chapter. This is a bit of a turning point in the story and things are going to get a bit deep in the following chapters. As always I don't own anything but my dirty little mind. And this is man on man loving so if you aren't into that, what the heck are you doing this far into the story? ;) Enjoy!**

**Jas pov **

I'm not sure how I found myself here like this. It's 1 a.m. and I am folding butter into the dough and folding it again and again.

We were having a great time dancing, drinking and talking. Next thing I know, pale green "please baby" eyes have me making croissants at one in the morning. Those girls didn't help any either, they made a case for him.

"Oh, come on, Jazz. The poor thing has been deprived too long. You need to share your genius," came from Bella.

Rose chimed in with, "We need to eat after all this drinking and dancing anyway. You don't want your hulk of a boyfriend ruining his body with greasy fast food, do you?"

Then there was the nibbles up my neck and the slow dance - full of grinding on the dance floor - and here I am making pastries in the middle of the night while everyone is gathered around the island watching. We made a quick stop at Emm's to grab Maggie and headed here because I had all the ingredients. I may be grumbling internally, but I am actually kind of excited to bake for my man. Cooking and baking have always been something I enjoyed, and knowing that I am doing it for someone so important to me is kind of a turn on.

"Babe, you look so freaking sexy covered in flour." He is leaning forward with his chin resting on his palms, watching my every move.

I just shake my head and start forming the rolls as the oven pre-heats.

"So, what are you guys going as for the costume party?" Bella says, interrupting our eye fucking.

This gets my attention. "How do you know about the party?"

"Your mama called yesterday and invited us." Of course, she did.

Emmett winks at me and speaks up for us when he sees my eyes roll, "We are keeping it a secret from each other."

"What? No! You have to match! That is how couples do it." Bella looks positively pissed.

I look at Emm just as he looks at me and we both burst out laughing. The girls don't look so happy.

Rose pipes up, "What the fuck is so funny?"

I nod to Emm. I know him well enough to know exactly what he is going to say, so we speak in unison.

"Matching costumes? That is so fucking gay."

After the pastries and cocoa were consumed and many laughs were shared, we sent the girls packing and made our way up to my room.

Emmett laid me back on the bed after stripping both of us down. He made slow work of driving me mad, licking me from neck to ankles and back up again. He worshiped my cock as his slicked fingers worked in and out of me, driving me mad and having screaming out for more.

"Is there something I can do for you, Babe?" His fingers were still three-wide and buried deep as he came face to face with me.

"You know what I need, Emm. Please?" I begged. I have no modesty at this point.

"Jazz, baby. I have no idea what exactly you want." His dimples are deep and his eyes are full of mischief. "I . . . am . . . afraid . . ." Each word is a delicious thrust in and out of me. Each met with a wonderful tickle of his middle finger in just the right spot. "You . . . need to say . . . it . . . out loud . . ." with the final words and two fingers hitting deep as I scream out.

"I fucking need you in me." Grabbing his face and giving him a hard stare down. "RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

With a smirk, he removes his fingers and leans down to my face. "Say the magic word, Babe."

I let out a frustrated groan. "Please," I whimper.

"That's not it, Jazz Baby." I search my brain, I can't think I just need.

I cry out for a hint. I give him a questioning look. "Bunny, please I need you."

"That's the one." I have no idea which one it is, but I am overwhelmed as he slides in and I am in heaven.

He fills me as perfectly as always. His thrusts hit me just right, but this time something is different - more intense, more connected, if that could even be. I feel my heart pick up faster than ever. I feel the pulse of it in my face and in my cock that is pressed between us. Emmett grabs under my knees as he straightens to his knees. He holds my legs high and spread as he picks up the pace and fills me hard and fast. I feel like I am about to pass out from the sheer pleasure every time he hits me just right. I reach for myself and start stroking. I hear a growl from deep in Emmett's chest and he shakes his head.

"Don't! I want this to be all from me." I nod my head. I don't know if I can, but as intense as this is I have a good feeling. As much as I want the friction on my cock, I also want to know the pleasure of getting off just from him fucking me.

His pace is even and deep. Our skin is slick with sweat and we are panting loud. Emmett moves his hands from my knees to my hips. I wrap my legs around his back to get leverage as he moves me up to thrust on and off of him. He hits so deep and right and I can feel him pulse and twitch in me. He is so close and so am I. I can feel my balls tighten and ass clenching as he gives me a good hard fucking. My hand is itching to grab myself for release, but the look he is giving me says "Don't you dare." So I fist the sheets so hard I am afraid I am going to rip them.

"Fuck! Right there, Emmett, so close." I am so frustrated. I want him to bend down and kiss me, but I know he doesn't want the pressure of our bodies together to make me cum. My tongue is licking my lips over and over again and I bite my lip. Suddenly I feel Emmett's arm slide around my back keeping control and the other hand is at my lips and his thumb is pulling down my lower lip.

He is pushing his thumb past my lips and into my mouth. "Suck" is all he says. His voice is rough, deep, gravelly and needy. The second I run my rough tongue over the rough pad of his finger he is moaning and so am I. "Oh god, baby . . . your fucking mouth, uhnnn . . . I can't . . . oh god." I hold on to his wrist for leverage and I meet his thrusts.

The saltiness of his skin, the smell of our love-making, his words of pleasure and the feel of him filling me have me breaking the suction from his thumb and spilling long hot ropes up my stomach and chest. The orgasm seems to take forever and I feel my ass tighten around him. As I pulse over and over again, Emmett screams out and grabs my hips so tight I know I will have bruises, but I could care less.

Like mine, his orgasm is drawn out. The look on his face is that of bliss and pain. His hair is damp and sweat is pouring down his temples. After a few moments of deep breathing, a smile breaks his face and his eyes slowly open and he looks down at me. Never separating us, he leans down and captures my mouth. The kisses are quick pecks filled with I love you's inbetween. I feel him soften and start to slip from me. Then he bolts up right with a panicked look.

"Ohhhh! Fuck, oh my god, Jasper! I'm sorry." He looks scared shitless and I have no idea what is going on until I feel the leaking. My eyes bug out at him for a second and a half and he looks like he is either going to cry or throw up. "I didn't think, I just . . . ohh, shit . . . Jazz, baby."

I know I am safe and I trust him enough that I can only hope he has been a smart gay man. I pull him close, but his whole body is tense.

"Bunny, calm down. Have you been tested?"

He nods.

"Have you been tested recently?"

He nods again.

"Have you fooled around any since you have been tested?"

A shake of no.

"OK, it is OK, darlin'. I was tested at my physical three weeks ago and it was my third clear test in a year and a half and you are the only one I have been with in a year. We are fine."

He searches my eyes for I don't know what, but it takes a few minutes for him to comprehend what I was saying before he rests his head on my shoulder and lets out a long hard breath.

"I shouldn't have been so caught up. I didn't think about you and protection. I am such an oaf some times."

I just wrap my arms around his back and pull his full weight down on me. In another 5 minutes, we will be fused together, but I don't care. Rubbing circles on his back, I try to relieve his stress. Anyone else I would freak out about, but not Emmett. I trust him too much.

"Bunny, let's not dwell on this. It was a fuck-up for us not to ask or discuss bareback sooner, but it was the most intense fucking moment ever. I mean to cum from nothing but your huge, hot, amazingly skilled rock-hard cock fucking me to perfection? Heaven."

His dimpled smile peeks up at me as he turns to my face, resting his cheek on my shoulder and pinning me down with sparkling playful eyes. "Huge, hot and amazingly skilled, huh?"

He is all those, but I am not gonna let him off the hook. Yes, I think it is a big deal that we got so caught up, but it is a relief we are both clean. I didn't want him dwelling on it. I know how he lets things eat away at him. I don't want this to be another thing that keeps him from sleeping at night.

"You know you're hung and know what to do with it." Pushing him up and off me, I sit up to go get cleaned up. "Stop fishing for compliments! I gave you enough for one night." I wink at him and climb into the shower.

**Em pov **

I know Jasper said not to worry about it. What's done is done, but my lack of thinking nagged at me all week. I also was having more and more dreams. No matter how light I tried to sleep, they still popped up. I was tired and scared of how far they were delving. They were starting scare me. It was one of those "I want to know, but don't at the same time" kind of thing. I tried not to let Jasper see it and I think I did a so-so job of it, but I couldn't snow everyone. On Thursday, when I took some saw horses and wood planks by the site for the Halloween party, my mom pulled me to the side.

"Emmett, sweetie, are you alright? You look tired." I kiss her cheek and just try to brush her off, but I should know better.

After I set down the final wood, she corners me and makes me sit on the open gate of my truck.

"I'm fine, mom - just been a hard work week, lots of long hours." She stands in front me crossing her arms, giving me the look I have feared all my life.

"You think I am gonna buy that load? I'm your mother. I know when something more is bothering you. Now spill." I know when the hip pops out and the foot starts tapping, I might as well spill.

Putting my head in my hands, I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I looked up at my mom and just let it go. "My dreams are back." I heard her intake of breath. I thought for a moment of sparing her the worry, but I just let it all go. "And I am remembering more each time."

I saw the tear slip down her cheek followed by another. She steps forward and wraps her arms around me and pets the back of my head, lightly scratching my scalp, just like when I was little.

I didn't have to share anything more. These dreams and memories have been haunting me since shortly after that night. Many nights I spent in my mother's arms on my bed as she softly told me stories to take my mind of it and rocked me. Over the years, I trained myself to wake up before or just as they started. Now I can't seem to stop them.

"Does Jasper . . .?" I shook my head and cut her off.

"No. Well, he woke me from one, but . . ." She pushed back and gripped my shoulders.

"Emmett, you have to tell him. I know it is hard to open up again, but he loves you and you love him. This isn't a fling and this isn't that asshole." She is right. I need to tell him, but I'm not sure I can open all those memories yet.

Hopping off the gate and closing it, I hug my mom tight and whisper in her ear. "I know, mom. I know you are right and I will tell him. Soon."

She kisses my cheek and with red eyes and a concerned smile, she touches my cheek. "Just trust in him, and open yourself up to remembering. I know it is hard. I know it is going to hurt like hell, because I was there, but trust him and his love to help you through this."

Jasper and I had to settle for a phone call before bed. I had to be on site early and he had a model to work on and couldn't afford the distraction. My night was lonely and I was restless. I couldn't stop thinking about the discussion with my mom earlier. I knew I should tell Jazz everything, but I wanted to know everything myself first. I was in no way worried about what he would think of me, but I wanted all the answers first.

Nothing on TV, and no patience to read or play on the computer, I throw on some shoes and go for a run. By the time I complete five miles, I am worn out enough and ready for a shower and to sleep.

By the time the alarm went off, I had already showered, shaved, made coffee and breakfast, read the paper and read all my emails. By the time I was usually just getting out of the shower, I was in my truck headed to the job site. By the time I am usually just getting into the office, I had already gone over all order forms and started the second pot of coffee for the day. By the time I got my first text of the day from Jasper, I was on edge and gnawing the hell out of my pen cap. It was a quick "Good morning, I love you and missed you last night" text, but I couldn't respond right away like I normally would.

When he calls at noon, I let it go to voice mail. I know he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve the silent treatment. He did nothing at all wrong. I just was too on edge to talk. So instead, I sent him a text and told him I was busy and would call him later. He sent me a quick response of an "OK" and an "I love you." That made me feel even shittier.

By the time I was clocking out, I realized I had yet to call Jasper back. I was just about to hit send, when I saw Edward in an all-too-familiar-as-of-late pose. His elbows are on his desk and his fists are in his hair. I tap on his door and I am met with a tear-streaked face.

He quickly wipes away at his face. He clears his throat and straightens in his seat. "Emmett, hey what can I do for you? Everything going OK on the clinic site?"

"Nah, it's all good."

I walk in and drop my bag next to the chair in front of his desk and sink into the chair. Rubbing my hand down my face, I let out a long sigh. "Well, aren't we a mirrored pair? You look as shitty as I feel - maybe even worse."

Edward lets out a humorless laugh. "Ain't that the truth, brother. So what has you looking like death warmed over?"

Edward and I have known each other a long time, so I know I can use him as a sounding board and maybe help him too. We have always been great at working our shit out together.

"The dreams are picking up and moving forward." I dare a glance up at him and I see his sympathetic look. He had his fair share of hearing me in the night when we roomed together.

"Crap, does Jasper know what is going on?" I shake my head at him.

"He caught one really bad one, but I didn't tell him much." He stares at me with a "you fuck-up" look.

"Emm, you know I love you and will protect you till the ends of the earth, but you can't keep this shit from him." I know he is right. I know my mother is right, but I have to find the right time.

"Ed, I have to find the right time. We are both swamped with work and the charity party and . . ."

"Stop!" I was cut off by his harshness and frankly I was scared a bit. Edward never really raised his voice to friends or family. He never really even did it with clients. He more used a tense calm to get his anger and point across. So this, combined with the look in his eyes, really had me sitting up and listening.

"Emmett, I know you have been through some heavy shit, and you and your mom have dealt with it and risen above. You and your mother are a God-damn fucking inspiration for the world with all the work you do. But fuck, you love him, Emmett! He loves you and you need to tell him instead of letting him anguish over the unknown as he is trying to help you when you are thrashing around in your sleep." In true Edward frustration, he runs his hands through his hair a half dozen times. "Look, I know you are scared because of the last time you opened up, but this time will not have the same outcome. I know Jasper. I know his heart. He may not have been my forever and I may not have been his, but Jasper is it for you and you are it for him. I know this as sure as I knew Jacob was it for me! So for the love of God, please, please tell him!"

I rub my hands down my face and let out a growl. Slapping my hands down hard on my knees, I concede.

"Okay, fine, I will soon, but let us get through our first charity outing. I will tell him after Saturday." I saw a small nod from Edward. If I was spilling, so was he. "So, turnabout is fair play. What the fuck is up with you? I have heard a call or two and I see how distracted you are. Spill."

He looked me in the eye and I saw the anguish there. I saw the fight slipping out of him and I saw the pain. Edward was the strongest man I knew. For him to look so defeated had me worried, and when he pushed his chair back and stalked to the windows and gazed at the city, I was up beside him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We jumped through every hoop. We signed every dotted line. We passed every inspection and in the end, it wasn't enough." I saw the tears slip down his face, but I let him get it all out. Edward is my best friend and partner. I knew to just let him get it out. "Jake and I have been trying to adopt for over a year now. He wants to have a big family like he was raised in. I never gave it much thought, but I want a family with him." He wipes his eyes and I feel mine welling up. I know the value of family and the need for it. "But after everything we went through, we had a mom back out 2 weeks from delivery because her overly religious family - after kicking her out for being pregnant - stepped in and begged her to keep the baby. They said it was because the Lord told them to forgive and bring her home. I am sure it was because Bree let it slip to her sister that it was a gay couple adopting her little boy."

My heart was breaking. I have heard countless times how hard it is to adopt, let alone adopting as a gay couple. All I could do was pull him into a tight hug. There was nothing I could say. All I could do is comfort my friend. He grabbed on like I was a lifeline and sobbed freely into my shoulder.

After a good five minutes, he let go and raised his head, wiping is eyes. "You know, it isn't even when they reject me that hurts. It is Jake. He had the nursery almost done. We picked out names . . ."

I didn't know what to do or say. I had no words that could comfort him. I just grabbed him tighter to my body and let him cry. I felt the tears well up in my own eyes, but refused to let them fall. I was going through major shit myself, but I knew how much my friend was hurting and I would push all my shit aside and give him this moment. Edward was the rock. He was the one to deal with all the bullshit in our company. I knew that had to spill over into his home life too. He was always the "take charge" kind of guy. So, to have to tell his husband this and knowing how crushed Jake must be, all I could do was hold him.

Then I heard the throat clearing from a few feet away. We both turn to see Jacob standing in the doorway. He looked so sad, his eyes were flat. He didn't even joke about me making a move on his man. His eyes passed over my face briefly before he looked over to Edward. I gave Edward one last pat on the back and picked up my bag. I gave Jacob a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and left the office. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw the two embracing. I then let the tears fall.

I tried to pull my shit together before picking up Jasper. I cried in the shower, got mad at my shirts in the closet, yelled at my misplaced keys and kicked the chair that got in my way. By the time I was heading out the door, I managed to run the course of emotions and take a deep breath. By the time Jasper climbed in the truck and leaned in for a kiss I was able to smile.

"Mmm, I missed you." he hummed into my lips. The contact of his soft sweet mouth melted the rest of my tension away.

"Mmm, I missed you, too. I have gone far too long without some part of me on some part of you."

He laughs at that and his eyes crinkle at the corners, "I know one part of me that wants to be on some part of you." He waggles his eyebrows.

"The feeling is mutual, babe."

The drive was filled by Jasper filling me in on the model he is working on and of how Maggie keeps running off with different supplies. I fill him in on work, but leave out the Edward and Jake things for now. There is no sense on bringing myself back down and dragging him with me.

Rose and Bella are already at the restaurant waiting for us with drinks ready. Rose is the first to notice us.

"Howdy, boys! How they hangin'?" We all do the usual cheek-kiss greeting before taking our seat.

"Not bad, Rosie. How was your week, girls?" The evening passes with the normal chit-chat about work and life. The girls are still trying to get out of us what our costumes will be for tomorrow - and are frustrated when we won't budge.

"So Emmett, this party is a pretty big deal then, huh?" Bella asks.

"Um, ya, next to the Toys for Tots Christmas Ball and the Fourth of July cookout for the Lili Claire foundation, this is the big one."

"Wow, how many charities does your mom work with?" I count in my head and in the end have to estimate.

"I think about 20 or so. She has her hand in just about everything. If there is a need, she is there to try and fill it." Bella looks fascinated, like a great idea just hit her. "She isn't on the board of all of them, but she helps whenever and where ever she can."

"I would love to interview her for a freelance piece I am working on." Now she looks hopeful. "I will have to ask her tomorrow night."

I know my mom will do it, but I also know Bella won't get much on my mom herself, but she will pimp out each and every need in as many of the places they are needed. I just tell Bella to go for it though.

I can't help but notice how quiet Jasper has been all night and it concerns me. When I give him a questioning look, he just gives me a small smile and squeezes my thigh. Then he is jumping back into the conversation stronger then ever.

On the ride home, Jasper is overly animated. I can't help but think he is trying to make up for my down mood. I try to perk up. I can only hope I am successful.

"So you picked up your costume, right?" He is so excited about this party. I am not sure if it is about the holiday or the fact that it is our first big outing and it will be in the press.

I laugh at his eagerness. "I did and it's in the back seat." He quickly looks in back, then gives me an adorable pout when he see nothing but a plain white box.

"No fair, I want to see." I pull into his drive and kiss his pouting lips.

"Relax, babe. It isn't anything over the top. And you will see in less then 24 hours." Other years I have been known to go over the top, but this year I wanted to keep it simple and sexy, just to ease Jazz into it all.

Grabbing my overnight bag out of the back seat, I pull Jasper out my door and pull him behind me. Since I have my keys out already, I go ahead and unlock his door. "Yes, Mags, we are home. Give us a minute to unlock the door."

I hear a cross between a sigh and a gasp from Jasper. Thinking back over what I just said, I wonder if it is good or bad that I just announced that WE were home. I don't want to ask now though. Even if I feel this is more home than my place, I know it is a rush to even think down that path. I am not even sure where we will be at the end of this weekend, once I tell him all about my past.

We go about our usual just getting home routine - there I go again - and once we collapse into bed, I just pull him to me and we drift off. No more then a kiss or two - we are both too tired for much more then that. I try to sleep light, but before I know it, I am shooting upright in bed, only to have Jasper rubbing my chest and kissing my temple. Gentle words and light touches have me scooting down the bed once again and now I am the one laying on his chest.

I try to go back to sleep, but settle for a somewhere-in-between state. I rest, but don't sleep. If I sleep, I may actually open the door. This time the dream was almost complete. I can't go there, not yet. I know I should but I just can't - not before I tell Jasper more of the deep fuck-ass shit I am dealing with.

Maggie has fallen into routine just like my baby and I. With leash in mouth, she hops up on me and drops it on my chest. I look up at a still sleeping Jasper, who doesn't even shift as she whines at me. I rub her head and shoo her off the bed. Grabbing her leash and making sure it doesn't jingle, I place a soft kiss on Jasper's chest and roll out of bed. I give a silent chuckle as his face scrunches up at the loss of me beside him.

After taking care of business, I dress for our run and we make our way out. The run is slow and peaceful. I go over a dozen ways to have this talk and in the end, I think I come up with the right way - just open and honest as always. I will be pouring it all out and that terrifies me, given how it ended the last time, but I trust more now. I know I won't be hurt this time.

I skip the pastries and end up back at the house. Though not top chef quality, I decide to make him breakfast. Finding some add-water-only pancake mix, I fire up the griddle and start the coffee.

As I am having an in-depth conversation with Maggie about how pancakes aren't good for wee beasties, I hear the first sounds of movement from above.

"Sounds like daddy is alive and kicking, Mags." She looks towards the stairs and wags her tail. "Wish me luck that I can stick around after this weekend, baby girl."

I opened up before and it blew up in my face. Garrett didn't know it all, because I didn't know it all. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone else. But this time, I will remember it all and I will share everything. Because this man - that I am actually cooking for - deserves everything.

**E/N: ok so there it is now off to write and write some more. Next up is the start of the party! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Surprise! **I have had this one mostly completed since Saturday, it was a surprise to me. I have had this and the following 2 chapters planned since chapter 4 but when the writing came it totally took a whole different spin. I hope you laugh as much as my hubby did when he did my edit, and I hope you stick with me with the twists and turns because after this one it gets a bit dark for awhile. We have reached 100 reviews! WOooHooo, that person has been pm'ed for their choice for the outtake. If I don't hear back in a day or so I will give the 101st reviewer the option to name the out take couple. I want to thank you all for your support. I have started tweeting again, this time with a purpose, if you wish to follow me I am Tattedgoddess on there, I will tweet randoms of my life and a few bobbles of the boys. As always I am tattedheart on FB so you can find me there to where you will find my boys albums and my random musings as well. **Please check the end note as well! Enjoy!**

**Jas pov**

As usual on Saturday, I wake up to an empty bed and a missing Maggie. Ever since we have been having sleepovers, he has taken the dog for a run and gotten breakfast while I make the coffee. Today, though, I smell the coffee is already on and I hear talking from downstairs. It sounds like Maggie is begging again. I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. I stretch all the kinks out of my body as I head to the bathroom. I'm stiffer than normal since I spent most of the night with Emmett laying on me.

I didn't let him know that I knew, but he has been having more and more dreams. He thinks he is hiding them from me, but I have caught a few and I have seen how tired he has been this week. I don't want to push him to say anything today. Today we keep it light and fun.

Coming down the stairs, I am greeted by a bouncy Maggie. I scratch her head and she bounds back to the kitchen.

"Traitor." I follow her in and am greeted with the sight of Emm at the griddle moving his hips to music on the radio and flipping pancakes. Leaning against the door frame, I just watch him - I can't believe how lucky I am. Out of tune singing and all, he is perfect.

Pushing off the wall, I grab a cup of coffee and a morning kiss. "Mmm, to what do I owe the pleasure of having my sexy boyfriend making me breakfast?"

Flipping the last pancake onto the plate that is already sky high, he pats my ass and scoots me to the table. "Just thought I would mix things up. Gotta keep my boy on his toes."

Even though they were box pancakes, they tasted amazing because he had made them for me. He consumed the majority of them, but I got my fair share. Together we did the dishes and took a long shower.

Washing his back, I push the suds over his tattoo. A loud sigh escapes my lips, I feel him tense a bit. I know he is close to telling me, but I let him know that now is not the time with a kiss to the center of his back.

Emmett turns in my arms and captures my face between his large hands. I can see the worried look in his eyes, just before he closes them and kisses me like it will be our last. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him, telling him not a chance in hell it will be.

Our kisses turn heated fast and soon he is pressing my back into the tiles and I wrap my legs around his waist. My hands on his shoulders give me the leverage to rise up and brush back down against his hard cock. My moans and gripping fingers try to get the message across. I need him - I need him filling me, but I can't bring myself to tear my mouth away from his.

A few more passes and he gets the hint. He is leaking so much that he slides right in. There is a brief moment of stinging, but the passion overrides it and I am feeling nothing but pleasure. It didn't take long for us to both be screaming out our orgasms. Feeling him explode in me took me over the edge.

Breathing heavily as I slid my legs down to stand on my own, I was grateful that he was leaning into me - holding me to the wall - because my legs were like jello.

Once we got our breathing back to normal, we washed each other again and dried off. Looking at the clock, I saw that we had been in there almost an hour.

"OK, if we are ever in a hurry, it is separate showers." Emmett laughed at me as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Babe, where's the fun in that?" He grabbed my hips and squatted a bit to playfully rub our cocks together. I let out a moan and he pecked my lips and chuckled and left the room. "Mags, get your leash. Daddy is almost ready." I swear he has the magic touch with dogs. I can't get that dog to sit, let alone do the tricks Emmett has her doing. Hearing the jingle of her leash, I laugh to myself. The man truly amazing. "Get a move on, Babe. The little lady is hopping up and down on one leg here.

Coming down the stairs, I raise a brow at the matching impatient expressions. "Well, Maggie, Daddy wouldn't be delayed if Papa wasn't such a tease."

I hear a sharp intake from Emmett and a look of shock touches his face briefly followed by pride. I knew exactly what I said, but I wasn't gonna make a big deal of it. I just wanted to give him a little bit of reassurance today, before I grab the leash from him and lead the way out the door.

As always, our Saturday walk is refreshing and a time for us to just have "us time." We look in the shop windows on the way to the park. We talk about everything and nothing. We people-watch and add commentary. Once we get to the park, Emmett and Maggie have fun with playing fetch, as I sit back and watch. He truly is an oversized child when he is with her and it couldn't make me smile bigger.

When he finally comes and sits beside me on the bench, I lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead. "Thank you, Jasper."

No need to ask what for because he is watching Maggie play with awe in his eyes. I just lean up and kiss his chin and watch with him.

I thought it was silly, but Emmett insisted that we get ready for the party separate and he would pick me up, but I went with it. Since Siobhan insisted on sending cars for everyone, we don't have to worry about whose car to take.

I know my costume really isn't that inventive, but the thought of Emmett getting sexy ideas for sex play in his head had me getting hard as I pull on my scrubs and don my stethoscope. The white coat follows and as I am slipping into a pair of those ugly ass crocs that doctors wear, I hear Maggie yipping her greeting.

"Be down in a minute, Bunny. Just finishing up."

"Take your time, Babe. Just gonna spoil the princess a bit." I hear a bounce and a squeak and can only imagine what he brought her this time. Hearing the annoying "squeak, squeak," I groan. He better train her as to when and when not to play with whatever it is he brought her.

**Em pov**

Having Jasper call me Maggie's Papa had me riding an amazing high. All the worries and darkness just drifted away. It solidified me in his life. It told me I was there to stay and I loved it. I could see "old and grey" with him. I could see Saturday mornings making pancakes for our children, walks with the dog and a stroller, popcorn and movies. Getting dressed now for the party, I look down the road and see dressing them up and taking them trick-or-treating. The whole future just out there. I know we have a ways to go and we have only been together a few months but I can see it all.

Tossing the squeaky rope bunny again for Maggie, I take the time to teach her the proper way to ask for it to be tossed again. She is a quick learner and has it down within a few tries. I give her one last toss as I hear Jasper coming down the stairs. When she brings it back, I give her head a scratch.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Papa has to take Daddy on a date now. You be a good girl and hold down the fort." She gives me a sad head-cock, but picks up her toy and takes it to her favorite sleeping spot. Man, I love having a dog.

"I hope you are gonna teach her when it is OK to play with that thing." I turn to see Jasper coming down the stairs and my cock swells to bursting on sight. He is dressed from my fantasies - pale green scrubs, white doctor's coat, the works. Even the ugly ass shoes look hot on him.

I am sure he hears my groan, but I don't care. I have always had a thing for doctors, or at least playing doctor. "Oh bad, how you inspire the pervy mind of my teen years to resurface."

I hear a moan from him as he takes in my black and white pinstriped zoot suit and matching hat. Picking up my tommy gun, I give him what I hope is an aggressive but sexy stare and pose. It must work because I see his scrub pants start to tent. Could it be . . .

"Babe? Are you going commando there?" I see the blush start at the tips of his ears. "Fuck, that's hot babe, but you might want to reconsider. I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands to myself, and it is obvious that you like 'mob boss Emmett.' "

He just stands there with his mouth slightly open and a blush now in his cheeks. "Babe, you OK?"

Shaking himself out of it, he looks up to my face finally. "I think your right, I um . . . I kind of have always had a thing for mobsters. And your shoulders and chest in that suit have me thinking all sorts of bad things." He walks over and starts to run his hands all over the areas he was talking about.

"Oh ya? What kind of things?" I lick my lips and watch him do the same. He is close enough for me to feel his erection pressing into my thigh.

"Oh I don't know - maybe personal physician to the mob catches the eye of the boss. Something like being whisked away to be used for all his personal pleasure." Now I am hard to the point of pain.

"Oh Babe, please! We have to leave soon." I whine to him.

He lets out a heavy sigh and backs away after a quick kiss. "OK, I think boxer briefs are in order." He runs up the stairs and it takes all my willpower not to follow him. I am dying to have him in my mouth, but if we start now, there will be no getting to the party. It is amazing how much and how often I want him. I have always had a healthy sex drive, but with him, it is in overdrive.

A couple dozen deep breaths and images of Rose and Bella having sex has me under control, just in time for Jazz to come down the stairs re-tying his pants. I miss being able to see the outline of him through the thin fabric, but this is much safer. That is until he pulls a red lollipop out of his coat pocket, pulls the wrapper off and pops it into his mouth.

I groan and grab my junk to readjust it. "Really, Babe?"

"What? Doctors always have lollipops in their pockets for good patients." He fucking winks at me and heads for the door. Popping the sugary red treat from those luscious pink lips, he adds, "If you are a very good patient, I have a very special lollipop for you." He laughs and I moan and we head for the limo.

The ride to the party takes us a good half an hour and I am suddenly wishing I hadn't gone with the slim pants. If I had gone with the looser fit, I wouldn't be risking losing my dick to loss of circulation. Watching Jasper swirl his tongue around the lollipop over and over again has me leaking. As he blessedly finishes the damn thing, I bite my lip and readjust my pants once again. Doing math and football stats in my head, I look out the window trying to calm myself. I feel a shift in the seat and turn to see Jasper on his knees in front of me. He parts my thighs and moves between them reaching for my zipper.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I start frantically licking my lips and gripping the car's seat. The leather is creaking under my fingers.

"What does it look like I'm doing? A good doctor can't leave a man suffering." I lift my ass off the seat so he can shimmy my pants down further. With no further delay, he licks all around the head just like he had done with the lollipop a few minutes before. I groan as I see his bright red tongue lapping at my slit before he takes me all the way into his mouth. His lips are tinted a brighter red from the candy as well and it is the most erotic sight I have ever seen.

"Fuck, Baby, I'm not gonna last long." He swallows me back into his throat and hums. Picking up the pace, his head bobs faster and I am bucking my hips up in time with it. "Oh god, Baby - yes, just like that. I feel his long fingers trail down from the base to my balls. Once he starts playing with them, I feel the tightness rising up. I feel the euphoric rush as he takes me all the way back in his throat and holds me there. With one last tug on my sack, he swallows and I am spilling down his throat. I cum so hard I am afraid he may choke. After the last pulse stops he licks his way back up, cleaning off every last drop. He gives his lips a lick and wipes the corners of his mouth with his thumb and finger, smiling at me. "Mmm, so much better than a lollipop."

Pulling my pants back up and catching my breath, I take in his proud smirk. "Babe, that was the hottest thing ever. But you have to be aching."

"I will be fine Bunny. I put on two pairs of briefs, and my pants are loose. But I was afraid, you would do serious damage in those tight pants of yours if I didn't do something and quick."

"Well, it was all your fault." I pout at him, he leans over and kisses me. I can taste cherry and a bit of myself on him.

"It was my fault and I paid the price. Oh, such sweet punishment, it was too." I bark out a laugh and he starts laughing, too.

Pulling up to the marina, I see the awe in his face. The U.S.S. Lexington has been decked out in thousands of twinkling orange and purple lights, with spooky music playing and cobwebs everywhere.

"Wow, your mama doesn't screw around." I have to admit - it is impressive what that woman and some volunteers can do.

"Ya, mom's kind of a force of nature, but I think this is even more than last year. That's probably your mom's input." He nods in agreement.

Making our way up to the deck where the party is being held, we take in all the over-the-top decorations along the way. Once on the deck, we are stopped here and there and I introduce Jasper around to the usual bigwigs. The women were charmed by him, of course. Some of the older men gave disapproving looks, but didn't say anything. I didn't care what they thought, I proudly introduced him as my boyfriend. If they didn't like it, they could suck it.

The costumes ranged from the typical to the over-the-top outrageous. Searching the crowd, we spotted the moms and made our way over. This year, my mom had gone with a medieval queen with dark gown with high collar and the blood red lips. Charlotte appeared to be some sort of alien queen, complete with green body paint and third eye.

"Good evening, ladies." We do the expected cheek kiss to both of them, careful not to smudge Charlotte's make-up.

"Why, don't you boys look dashing." my mom sighed. "Look how handsome our boys are, Char. Don't they make the perfect couple."

"Oh yes, Siobhan. I think a lot of dreams will be dashed tonight," Jasper's mom adds.

"And a lot of fantasies fueled." They giggle like schoolgirls when both Jasper and I yell out.

"Mom/Mama!"

After small talk and getting an earful of all that went into the party and how the two of them work so well together in planning "major events," we both know where this was heading. Ya, so not ready to go there yet, so we make our way around the party. There are coffins filled with bottle beverages and others fill with snacks. It was all-out Halloween fun. I loved it and Jasper's expression told me he did too.

After a few more small conversations, we ran into Tyler and his date. Tyler had never cared for dressing up, but I see Leah had talked him into the best she could.

"Real creative, Ty. Bet you searched high and low for that costume." He was in his basketball uniform and his game chair.

"Ha ha," pointing his thumb back at Leah. "Dude, it got her in a hot cheerleader uniform. A hot costume and making my date happy might score me some." He wiggles his eyebrows at Emmett and Leah punches his shoulder.

Jasper lets out a little chuckle and I think he mumbles something about brothers.

"Whatever floats your boat, little bro, but remember respect." They fist bump and Leah and I roll our eyes.

"So have you seen Katie and Seth anywhere?" I strain my neck looking around the party. Damn there are a lot of people here. There had to be close to a thousand.

"Ya, and just wait until you see what she did to the poor guy." I quirk my brow at him.

"No man, I am not gonna ruin it. You need full impact for this one." This has me searching even harder, but there are just too many people. Just about the time I was going to go on a search for him, Jasper lets out a side-splitting laugh. I try to get him to tell me what is so funny, but he is laughing to hard to form words.

I look up to see what is so funny and that is when I spot them walking towards us.

"Oh that poor fucker, she really does have his balls."

**Jas pov**

The party was packed, but it was so fun so far. I was so proud when Emmett made no qualms about introducing me as his boyfriend. I held his hand and if anyone had a problem with it, well they could . . . in Emmett's terms, they could suck it.

Talking with Ty and Leah revealed more of how Emmett has influenced the kid. They are both horn dogs. While he was trying to get his brother to spill on Katie and Seth, I was already busy scanning the room. Then I saw them. Poor Seth was decked out in hot pink zebra-striped Spandex pants and an artfully ripped T-shirt, a big white-blonde spikey wig, chains and collar - the works. Is that? Is he wearing, oh my god, eyeliner? I couldn't help it. I lost it. When Emm commented about his balls, I was hit with another fit of laughter and this time Ty joined in.

We were greeted with a death glare from Seth as Katie done up as a late '80s Madonna slid up next to him. She was beaming like they were the greatest costumes ever.

"Hey guys, great costumes." She pecked Seth's cheek. "What's got these two laughing so hard?"

Emmett looks at Seth, then at us, before finally looking at Katie. "Really Katie, you couldn't leave the poor guy with any pride?" She still looked confused. "Seth, man - I would ask you if you left your dick at home, but I can clearly see it's still attached." That has Ty and I gasping for air now.

Katie smacked Emmett and pouted, "Knock it off. I think he looks hot, and the '80s are the thing right now." Seth looked at us with a combo of death glares and "please shoot me now."

After a few more minutes of good ribbing, we let him off the hook. Emmett wants to continue, but I get him to stop. We all do stupid shit for love. He stops, but I know it is just more fuel for him and Tyler to use in the future. What can you do? Boys will be boys.

Making another round, I wasn't surprised to run into a few of my colleagues and people I knew through the firm. Seems like all the big players are here. We headed to get a drink and finally run into Rose and Bella at the drink coffin.

"Well, now there is the trouble this party was missing." We do the kiss-kiss thing and I step back to take in their costumes. Rose has a very rustic look - all fur and leather, with wide leather cuffs on her wrists and a sword on her back and a dagger sticking out of her knee-high boots. Bella on the other hand has her hair brushed so it looks like dark satin ribbons flowing over her shoulders. Her dress is reds and golds and reminds me of a sexy Disney character. Her skin looks paler than usual and her lips are painted ruby red. Emmett is looking them over, but just looks confused.

"OK, ladies, I give up. What pair are you?" He gives a shoulder shrug and wraps an arm around my waist. I think I have it figured out, but don't want to make a fool of myself if I am wrong, so I let them tell us.

"Well, ya big doofus, I am Snow White and my lovely lady here is the Huntswoman." Yup, that is what I figured. They both looked gorgeous as always.

Emmett still had a bit of a lost look on his face. "I thought Snow White had dwarves?" I try to hide my laugh by putting my hand on his chest and pressing a kiss into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I will bring up the movie trailer when we get home. Very clever, girls. I must say Bella is a dead ringer for the actress."

Rose throws her shoulders back. "Close, but my girl is so, so much hotter." Bella gasps and giggles as Rose grabs her ass.

Brushing Rose's hand away, Bella looks the two of us over and suddenly grabs her arm, kind of bouncing up and down in place. She points back and forth between Emmett and me. "Rose, look at the costumes. Do they remind you of something?" Rose looks to us, then back to Bella, obviously no idea. "Think, sweetie, the story I was reading you the other night?" Rose's eyes suddenly got huge as she obviously got what Bella was saying.

"The mobster and the twink!" She looked us up and down cocking her head a bit. "But the twink wasn't really a doctor." Emmett and I looked at each other both clearly lost.

"But he went to med school." Rose nodded at Bella's confusing statement.

Emmett hates to be in the dark about anything. "Um, ladies . . . care to explain? Since you two are eye-fucking us, I think we need an explaination."

Rose kisses the top of Bella's nose before turning to us. "Well, when I have a long day, Bella reads to me while I am in the bath and, well the most recent is this hot story about a mobster that takes, um well, use of a guy's gay son for the weekend as payment for a debt. And well, it isn't like it sounds. The young guy really, REALLY wants it too, once he sees the mob guy."

"What the hell is it with you two?" Emmett voices my thoughts as well. "I mean you guys dig girl parts. Why the hell are you all up into guy sex? It is really disturbing." I laugh, but nod in agreement.

Bella and Rose kind of glaze over when the words "guy sex" come up, but Rose is quick to respond.

"Well, you see my dear dear friends, just because our lady parts don't want any manly part near them, doesn't mean the sight of two sculpted men getting hot and sweaty doesn't turn them on."

We still are a bit baffled, but Bella has a steamy look in her eyes.

"Like a work of art," is all she says as she pulls Rose towards a dark corner. I see Emmett shake his head. I am equally baffled, but I just let it go and move on around the room.

Emmett can't seem to let it go. "I still don't get it. I think those two are freaks of nature."

I laugh softly at him, turning into his chest and running my hands all over his chest. "I don't know. I think the story sounded kind of hot. I mean if I was in the position of having to do whatever I had to do to pay off a debt, I think I could REALLY get into that."

He turns away quickly and I grab his hand to stop him. "Emm, what are you doing?"

He scans the room quickly before looking back to me. "I am looking for the girls to get the link for that story. Ya know, to get some pointers."

I pull his face down to mine and kiss him hard. I hear a few gasps and a few sighs, but I don't care. With a cheek-hurting smile, I pull back. "Bunny, I think we are doing just fine. We don't need any pointers. But if there is ever a lull, I will get the link myself."

He gives me a huge dimpled grin and his eyes sparkle with love and joy. One more kiss and we are once again mingling. We check out the silent auction and browse close by but separately. I spy a vacation package that I think Emmett would enjoy and a few others that I am into. In the end, I put my money down on the vacation package and cross my fingers. I look up at him and he catches my eye at the same time, we both have our pens hovering over the clipboards. I blush and I am first to move my eyes away. Taking a deep breath, I calculate what I should put down and add a zero. I better win this, because it is the perfect Christmas gift.

After we are done with our bids, we come back together for a moment before I excuse myself to use the restroom. Emmett quickly finds someone to talk to. On my way to the bathroom, I spy a dainty little pixie all glittering and bouncy alongside a beautiful dark haired, dark skinned hulk of a man that made me laugh remembering Tyler's costume. He was dressed in his uniform too. Alice and Garret Leigh (though he just went by GL to most people) talked to the people around them at the end of the desserts table. I watch Alice feed her husband a piece of candy corn and he pecked her lips, before I cleared my throat and she noticed me.

Squealing she bounced a good two times her height as she noticed me, and came running over. I caught her mid-air and she hugged me fiercely. She was like a child in my arms. I thank the gods everyday that our friendship over came my coming out while dating her. She truly is like a sister to me. I never would have survived this long - long enough to find Emmett without her.

"Jazzy! O-M-G, you look so hot as a doctor!" She climbed off of me and GL shook my hand and gave a sheepish grin, pulling her in close to his side. I always loved how he dealt with her overjoyed outlook on life. He always took it in stride and reigned her in when need be, but it wasn't an easy task. When you take on Alice, you take on lightning in a bottle.

"And you make a pretty little pixie yourself." She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a fucking pixie, you moron. I'm a fucking fairy!" She punches my arm and I fake pain.

"Sorry Ali, geesh, no need for violence." GL laughs, but pulls Alice close to his side and dwarfs her. "So GL nice costume, you taking tips from Tyler?"

He looks down at himself. "No, I just had no idea I would be able to make it tonight and it was all I had. I had a college reschedule last minute and I was able to drive down this morning. It's not easy to find a costume for someone my size last minute." I can understand that. Though he isn't as tall as Emmett, he is a big guy. He makes Ali look like a doll in comparison. I swear he has dreads longer then she is tall and his thigh is bigger around than her waist.

"I know all about that. My boyfriend had to order his at the theater shop." Alice bounces looking around, using GL's arm to get the extra height to her bounce.

"Oh, where is he? I want to introduce GL to him." GL tries to calm her bouncing by pulling her close and we both chuckle at her never-ending excitement.

"He is over talking with his some of his friends by the drinks coffin. Why don't you two go over and say 'Hi.' I need to use the restroom, but I will mosey right back over there in a few minutes." Kissing Ali's cheek, I barely got a hand shake in before Alice pulled GL behind her through the crowd.

I was still laughing as I stepped up to the urinal and took care of business. Just as I was flushing, I heard someone else come in. I could sense them behind me but not moving. I make my way over to the sink and catch the person behind me in the mirror. I try not to show shock in my reaction.

The tall hulking form, reminiscent of Mel Gibson as a medieval Scottish barbarian, takes a stance that shows he is trying to intimidate me - leaning back into the wall, arms crossed and feet slightly spread. I shut the water off and grab some towels, slowly turning towards him. Tossing the towel in the trash, I keep my stance casual, putting my hands in my doctor's coat.

"Garrett." I spit out at him.

"So, you know who I am then, twink?" He looks smug - like, in his mind, that's a good thing.

"Unfortunately, yes, I know exactly who you are." I can't control the venom in my voice.

He smiles a sickly sweet smile that makes my stomach turn. "So you know that he and I are meant to be. I am the love of his life. He never should have left me like he did, and when he is done playing with the twinks and fairies, he will be back in my bed."

I felt the bile rise in my throat. I wasn't sure I could keep it down. What kept me from losing it was the anger about what this worthless piece of shit did to my sweet boy.

"You know nothing of love, and you will never have Emmett back in your arms, let alone your bed. You will never crush him or hurt him again." I made my way to the door, but Garrett quickly cut me off.

"Emmett is mine. He always has been. There is no way in hell he could ever be happy with a puny little nerd that draws all day." He gets toe to toe with me trying to scare me. All it does is piss me off more. "A guy like Emmett needs a real man to take care of him. He may be big, but he is still a weak little boy that needs to be shown his place. Someone needs to finish teaching him how a real man takes control - since that bitch of a mom of his robbed his grandpa of completing the job."

Now I was shaking. I was screaming in my head. This man knew so much about Emmett that I didn't and I must have showed the shock because his smile twisted sickly. "Oh, my boy didn't tell you about gramps, huh? Well now, I guess you two aren't as serious as you thought, huh?"

I had heard enough. True, this waste of space might know more than me, but I am sure he is exaggerating what he does know for my benefit. He takes my silence as a victory and leans his face down to mine so we are almost touching noses. "I will tell you one last time. Emmett will get bored with you and your sweet little boy love, and now that he knows I am back in town, he will come running back to me."

With all the strength and adrenalin coursing through my body, I shoved him hard into the wall. I heard his head bounce against the hard tiled wall. Though he had a good 4 inches on me, I got right up in his face.

"Listen, you arrogant abusive piece of shit. You know nothing of the amazing man Emmett is and I will fight with my last breath to make sure you never do. He isn't yours. He isn't even mine. He is his own man and a wonderful one at that. But he IS my love, my lover and my life, and I will be damned if you are ever in his life again."

I throw the door open so hard it bounces off the wall and echoes behind me. The sound and the looks from a few people around me had me realize I needed to get my shit together. I would let Emmett know Garrett was here, but there was no way I would tell him about the confrontation in the men's room.

By the time, I weave my way through the room and over to Emmett, I see him kissing Alice's cheek and shaking GL's hand. Turning and looking around the room, he spots me and his bright beaming smile and the glow of love has me push everything of the past 10 minutes out of my thoughts. I will tell him that Garrett is here, but just keep it casual as to warn him to steer clear.

He must see the tension, because after a quick "welcome back" kiss, he gets his serious concerned look. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I just shake my head and put my hand to his chest to reassure him that I'm OK. "It's nothing, I just want to warn you that Garrett's here."

He chuckles at me. "I know, Babe. Alice just introduced us. But I thought he liked to go by GL?"

Shaking my head, I love how right I am that the name triggers nothing in him. But I have to warn him. "No, Bunny. Garrett, as in your ex."

His arms wrap around me tighter and he looks around a bit, but he puts up a mask. I know he is worried and maybe a bit pissed, so keeping the restroom incident to myself is the right choice for now. He kisses my forehead and hands me a beer.

"It'll be fine, Jazz baby. We will just keep the crowd between us." I fist the back of his suit coat worried, but don't say anything. I just nod and lift up on my toes. I kiss him behind the ear like he always loves when he sleeps restlessly.

I feel a bit of the tension release from him. But looking over his shoulder, I see Garrett staring at us from across the room. His face is twisted and dark and he has daggers in his eyes directed right at me.

**E/N: **Ummm ya like I said this chapter was so not going this way a month or so ago, but it did and well here it is. The story Rose and Bella are referring to is the reason you are all reading anything I am writing. The are referring to the story by my good friend the story is **The Debt by DelphiusFanfic ** I urge you all to check it out! She has uber talent and the story is red hot. And Like I said without her you wouldn't have this story she is the one that gave me the courage to put myself out here! Ok so story is gonna get a bit dark I hope you all stick with it! 3


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **** Ok so you all knew the angst was coming. I want to thank all my slashy writers and readers. The hits and alerts and reviews spur me on! I love each time I get the email alert that I have an alert or review! The boys are taking a turn that many readers know is coming. the next few chapts are going to be heavy. Stick with us it will be heavy for a bit, but I promise a HEA. Also I have started some outtakes, the first was Ed/Jas... working on Rose and Bella right now. can find it in my profile doobbleey doo! hope to see you at the end notes.**

**Em pov **

The evening was as fun as every year, but this year was a thousand times better since I had Jasper on my arm. It felt good to have a date that I could introduce as more than "This is my friend." Browsing the silent auction, I saw that Jazz spent a little extra time on one. After he moved on to one down the way without making a bid, I slid over and looked it over. A Fender, nice, I had no idea he played. One more thing revealed about my boy. I smiled at the thought of him receiving it and made my best bid and then some. I remind myself to keep an eye on it. I would be giving him that guitar for Christmas.

After Jasper excused himself to go to the bathroom, I mingled here and there with people from work and various charities. I have done this year after year - usually enthusiastically - but without him by my side, some of the spark is missing from my attitude. I don't think it is noticed, but I feel it. It's like a part of me goes with him everytime he leaves my side. I find myself missing his hand fisting the back of my coat and his weight against my side. He is meant to be next to me - our curves fit together like puzzle pieces.

Lost in thought, I am brought back by a small thud in my side. I hear a deep chuckle and spot a large black man with piles of dreads dressed in rugby garb looking down at my side. I follow his gaze and see Alice clinging to my side. He pulls her back and Alice snuggles in to his side. Her little pixie costume suits her perfectly, but the man at her side that I assume is her husband is an amusing contrast. He towers over her at about twice her size, but somehow the image works.

"Sorry, Emmett, it is just so good to see you again. We spotted Jasper over by the dessert table and he pointed us your way." I swear the girl has Red Bull instead of blood running through her veins.

"Well, it is very good to see you to again, Ali. How have you been? I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I'm good. I didn't think I would either, but GL," reminding her self of her manners, "Oh, sorry. Emmett McCarty, this is my husband Garrett Leigh."

I shake the man's outreached hand. "Good to meet you, Garrett Leigh."

His warm smile reaches his eyes, telling me he is a genuine person, and is forever amused by his wife's enthusiasm. "Good to meet the man that has won over Jasper and Ali here," he answers in a pleasant Irish brogue, "and please everyone calls me GL."

I nod. "So what has you two showing up last minute?"

GL answers as Alice looks around the party, practically vibrating with excitement. "I was supposed to be in Dallas, but they canceled last minute and my Ali girl here loves a party and a chance to dress up, so here we are." He kisses the tip of her nose. "Charlotte was kind enough to invite us."

"Well, I am glad I finally got to meet you. I have heard so much about you." We made small talk another few minutes before I kissed Alice's cheek and shook GL's hand and they made their way to find Rose and Bella and drag them out of whatever corner they were making out in.

Those girls, though weird as hell, are also an inspiration. To be together that long and still have that kind of heat for each other is amazing. But truth be told, I don't think the heat Jazz and I have will die down anytime soon either. Everyday there is something else I find amazing and hot about him. Looking around, I realize he has been gone a bit longer then he should have been. But with so many people here, I am sure he got stopped a time or two. I turn and scan the party and then I spot him. I can't help the smile that breaks my face. He is beautiful. Every time I see him, my heart picks up and my skin tingles.

When he reaches me, I can see the tension in his face. Something is off and he is trying to hide it. When he tells me Garrett is here, panic sets in, but I try to play it cool. I won't have that bastard ruining our night, though something tells me he already has for Jasper. Especially when he kisses my neck and I hear his intake of breath. I look at him and follow his gaze and sure enough there is Garrett - one hand on his boyfriend's chair and his glare aimed towards us.

I pull Jasper away. I refuse to even acknowledge his presence here. "Come on, babe. I spotted Edward and Jacob." Pulling him along with me, I feel him relax a bit as we get some distance.

When we reach Edward and Jacob, they are huddled around a small table talking with my mom. The conversation seems important and I almost feel bad interrupting them, but they perk up when they see us approaching. My mother pats Jake's hand and gives him a reassuring look before greeting us.

"Boys, have a seat." Pushing out the chair next to hers, I sit and pull Jasper down into my lap. She smiles at our seating arrangement, but doesn't comment. "Jasper dear, your mother should be along any moment. She just went to the ladies room."

He nods and runs his arm around me getting comfortable. "So how is everyone enjoying the night?" looking around the table. "Nice costumes, by the way, guys." They were, too. Never ones to be outshone, Jacob once again worked his magic, taking the simple theme of angel and devil and went over the top. With Jake wearing full-on tux with a red shirt, devilish makeup and a pitchfork with special-effects flames. Edward decked out in a pristine white tux and full-on feathered wings that arched high over his shoulders and down past his ass. If I wasn't in love with Jasper and we were in a club and I didn't know them, I have to admit that is a sandwich I would want to be in.

"Jake never goes simple, Babe." We all have a good laugh as Jacob tells Jasper all about costumes of Halloween's past. I know the pain Jacob is feeling and even though Jasper doesn't know what is going on, I think he senses how much Jacob needs the distraction. I wrap my arms a bit tighter around him in a silent "thank you," and my eyes meet Edward's. He gives me a warm sad smile and I know he sees it, too.

All in all, Garrett's presence aside, the night was a hit. We spent hours at that table talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Downing a few to many cups of the spiked punch, Jasper started getting handsy and Jacob started getting sad again, so we all decided to call it a night. In the limo, I can't keep Jasper from crawling all over me.

"Babe, what are you trying to do to me." He is straddling my lap and loosening my tie trying to work the buttons, but failing miserably since his motor skills are impaired by too much alcohol. Putting my hands on his, I pull them down and he whines.

"But Emmett, I wanna play." He is sticking out his bottom lip and it is so fucking cute, I have to lean forward and suck on it. Bad idea, because he starts grinding again and I have to break away and still his hips.

"Babe, not here, wait til we get home." He sighs dramatically, but sinks down beside me and rests his head on my shoulder. Within minutes, he is snoring softly. I hope he isn't out too hard or else I will be carrying him in.

I start to wake him as we pull in front of his house and I manage to get him awake enough to get him inside and to the bedroom. He is back to sleep before his head even hits the pillow.

Thankfully his costume is easy to remove and I laugh softly when I see that he did indeed wear two pairs of underwear. Leaving him in just one pair, I pull the covers up over him, strip and slide in next to him. Pulling him close, I fall asleep hard.

_High pitched screams of my mother echoed down the hall. I hug my stuffed tattered rabbit tightly as I curl up under my blankets. Tears are running down my face. _

_I hear his deep voice thundering, yelling all the bad words Mommy says I should never say. I can barely hear her cries. They are low and muffled, like she is trying to make sure I don't hear them. _

_I am shaking now. I can't help the whimpering. I know Mommy doesn't want me to hear, but I do and I just want it to stop. When she screams out once more, I am trying to hold myself to the bed, but I need to protect Mommy. Tears pour down my face as my feet hit the cold hard floor. I hear him yell again. Mommy cries out and I run down the hall. "'Stop, stop hurting her." I yell out. I see my hand on the knob. Mommy said I shouldn't go in there when I hear yelling. _

_It sounds bad. Mommy is screaming. My hands shake as I turn the knob, "Mommy?"_

_I rush into the room. Mommy is on the floor holding her stomach, tears and blood running down her face. Grandpa is red-faced, yelling at her._

"_You stupid whore. You are as useless as your mother. I saw you talking to and looking at the lawn boy. Are you sleeping with him to?" They don't see me in the doorway. _

"_No dad, please. I didn't do anything, I was just making sure he did as you asked and trimmed the hedges by the rabbits." She is crying hard and begging grandpa. I don't like this. I have to be a real man like grandpa always yells at me to be. _

"_You're a liar and a slut." I don't like the words he is using. When he raises his hand again, I run to stop him. Mommy sees me now and screams._

"_No! Emmy! No, get out!" I reach for grandpa's arm, but he is so much bigger and I fly back and hit the dresser. I dropped bunny. Everything goes black._

Sitting straight up in bed, I quickly look to Jasper. Thanks to too many drinks, he is out cold and didn't catch my thrashing. Wiping the sweat off my face, I throw back the blankets and throw on some pants. As quietly as I can, I slip out of the bedroom and go down to the kitchen.

Two glasses of water later, I have most of the shaking under control and my heart speed down a few beats.

I remembered it all. It was all there. My mom beaten and bloody. My grandfather in a full-on fit of rage. I could see the hate in his eyes and the fear in hers. I am sure there is a lot more that I never knew about. I could always remember how cruel he was with words. He was always yelling at mom to toughen me up or that she could never do anything right. I remember how he treated the staff, but I guess I blocked the rest out. I don't remember ever seeing a mark on my mom, but I was so young and naive that I didn't process that there was physical abuse going on too.

Pacing the kitchen, I was at a loss as to what to do with this. Looking at the clock, I see it's 4 a.m. - too early to call mom and talk this out. I wouldn't even know where to start, I need time to think. There is so much coming back to me. The time she had a broken arm from falling off her horse. The times she had red eyes and a puffy nose and said it was allergies. The time I was told mommy was visiting a family member I never heard of and she was gone for a week.

Grandpa was extra nice for a few days then, but when mommy came back and was stuck in bed for the next few days, he went back to his same angry ways. I remember right before we left all the rabbits were gone. I remember coming home from the hospital and . . .

"That's right. Oh, god . . ." I needed to get some space. I need to think. Too many things are coming back all at once. I feel like my head is going to explode. "Shit, Jasper." I didn't want to just leave, but I needed to process all of this. I need to sort out what happened in the eyes of a little boy and translate it all into what actually happened. If I do that here, he is not going to push, but he will worry and look at me with the helpless look that will break me. I want to tell him. For Christ's sake, Garrett knew more then he did. But Garrett didn't know everything. Neither do I. I am just figuring it all out and when I do I will share it with him - everything.

Finding a pen and paper ,I scribbled a note and ran upstairs. My sweet boy is still asleep and probably will be for many hours. Leaving the note on my pillow where he will find it in the morning, I slip on a shirt and my shoes. I kiss him one last time and leave him sleeping there peacefully.

I say a silent prayer that he will understand and forgive me for leaving like this. I don't know what I would do if he didn't.

**Jas pov**

Maggie's whining brings me out of a deep hard sleep. "Emm, Maggie needs to go out." I feel no movement on his side of the bed. "Bunny, please, my head is killing me." Maggie whines louder now and I reach over to his side of the bed and feel nothing but cool sheets.

Slowly opening my eyes to the painful light, I turn my head and see a note on his pillow. Seeing Maggie there heightens the fear coursing through me. I hold the folded piece of paper - staring at my name scrawled across it for a good five minutes before opening it and reading what it says. But when I do, my heart sinks and I feel dread washing over me. It isn't much to go on. Emmett says he figured some things out, that he needs some time and some space. He tells me not to worry, that he still loves me, but please give him some time.

I am in a zombie-like state as I let Maggie out of the house. A million scenarios run through my mind. He still loves me. He needs time. OK, does that mean he might not love me the same way? Is he rethinking how much we are together? Did I talk in my sleep and say something about the Garrett fight? I go over and over everything, but in the end I stop, because I won't know until I talk to him, and I can't talk to him because he needs space.

I am lost without him. Somehow I made it through the week, working on auto-pilot. At home, I ate whatever I picked up on the way home or reheated from the fridge. It didn't matter what it tasted like, I barely ate any of it.

The TV would be on, but I paid no attention. I took Maggie on a walk or two, but my heart wasn't in it to take her to the park. That was her and Emmett's time.

Last night, I broke down and tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. No ring back, no message just a beep. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing I could say that didn't sound like me being overly needy. I wanted to beg him to come home. I wanted to beg him to tell me what is going on. In the end, I couldn't do it. He asked for space. He asked for time, so I gave it - no matter how much it killed me inside.

On Saturday, I never even left the bed. On Sunday I was still there, only getting up to feed the dog and use the bathroom. My phone rang, but I stopped checking the caller ID by the 10th time I saw it was Rose or Bella.

On Monday, I called into work. There was no way I could concentrate, so I didn't even pretend I could. Giving a stomach bug as an excuse, I bought myself a few more days of self pity before I had to pull my shit together. After I called and let Maggie out, I grabbed the bottle of Jameson I had in the cabinet and headed to the couch. Sure, it is only 9 a.m., but I am going to get shit-faced. And I did, and it was a bad, bad idea. If I am not happy when I start drinking, I get mopey, and I cry, a lot, and I did. So much so that not even my dog wanted to be around me.

By the time I passed out, I am pretty sure it was approaching dinner time. I wasn't sure though, because there is a big hole in time missing from my memory. I woke up sometime Tuesday with a half a bottle of whiskey in my hand, dressed in Emmett's Packers shirt, his favorite grey sleep pants and his fedora. Looking around the scene in front of me, he is everywhere. Pictures of him I must have downloaded and printed out, his favorite blanket, the toys he bought Maggie. Everywhere I look holds a memory of him. I can even catch his smell here and there. Looking at the bottle in my hand and around the room, I raise it to my lips once again. There goes another day.

I drift in and out of consciousness. I have no recall of day or night. At some point, I know I fed the dog - and myself. I think I had a bite or two. I long ago let my phone go dead, and though I heard pounding at the door, I was to drunk to answer it. If it was Emmett, he would have let himself in. Anyone else, I could care less about seeing them. Wrapping his favorite blanket around me, I lay my head down on his pillow and drift once again.

Ice water in my face brings me bolting up in my bed. Confused with an aching head, I look to the end of my bed and I am met with eight sets of eyes glaring at me. Rose is holding a now empty bucket. I wipe the water from my face and shake out my hair.

"What the fuck?" I am met with glares all around.

"Bella, take Maggie for a walk. Rose, start the coffee. Char, start the shower please," Siobhan orders as she looks at me with sad but stern eyes. I look around and everyone is scattering to follow their orders.

Her eyes turn to me and I feel small and chastised just by the sadness and love in them.

"You're a mess. You think moping around your house for a week and a half, missing work and drinking yourself into a stupor is the way Emmett wants to find you." What? A week and a half?

"A week and a half? Siobhan, I have only been off work since Monday."

Pulling back the covers from me, she wrinkles her nose at the site and smell of me, but pulls me up even though I am a mess. "You stupid heartbroken boy, you have been holed up here for 10 days at least." I am completely baffled. "You smell like a homeless wino on an August afternoon under a bridge and you don't look any better. Go shower and after we get food into you, we will talk."

I nod - still confused - and shuffle to the bathroom. Pausing, I look back at her. "Has he? I mean, have you, you know, heard?"

She looks very sad in that moment. "He called in a week ago." Tears streak her face. "Go, we will talk over breakfast."

**Em pov **

What the hell was I thinking, I can't do this - not without Jasper. Looking across the table at Tia and Ben as they coax baby Becca to eat her oatmeal, I feel it crash over me again. The loss, the helplessness. I pull my arm across my stomach, like I can hold the pain in or make it hurt less.

I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing all those weeks ago, when I left Jasper snoring softly in his bed. The tears were pouring down my face as I shooed Maggie back upstairs and I locked up behind myself. I ran all the way home in a daze. I didn't bother going inside. I jumped in my truck and went straight to my mother's house.

She was in the kitchen making coffee when I got there. She took one look at me and pulled a second cup out of the cabinet and motioned for me to sit at the counter.

"You remembered," she said, with her back to me.

"I didn't wake up. I opened the door." I didn't need to say anymore. She knew what it meant. I have been having the same partial dream since I was about twelve.

We talked and cried for hours. I was glad that no one else was home to interrupt us. At times, I was every mood in the book. I was sad for what had happened. I was angry for her not filling in the blanks. I was gutted by all that had happened, that she had to carry the weight of by herself. I was happy she got us out. I was fucking pissed she hadn't gotten us out sooner.

I paced, I yelled, I cried and then I slept. When I woke up hours later, she was there, my head in her lap. She was stroking my hair, just like she did when I was little. Her sad smile was trained on me as I looked up at her. Slowly rising, I cleared my throat.

"What did you tell, Jasper?" I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head. "Emmett, you need to talk to him." I stood and ran my fingers through my hair again and again.

"I will, but I need to think. I need to process. I need time." I didn't know what I needed. But if I was being honest with myself, I was scared of what he would think of me, how he would react. I know he loves me. I know he will comfort me and help me through it all, but I wanted to be whole and strong for him. I couldn't put it on him to heal me. I needed to do it on my own, no matter how hard it hurt.

So I called up my sister Tia and asked to come stay with her in Colorado. She and I weren't as close as my other siblings, but she was my big sister and she understood horrific abuse. Her husband Ben is a counselor and agreed to help me.

After two weeks, I am miserable. I have made headway and I can finally say out loud all that I have been keeping pushed down and plugged up. But none of it made me feel any better. I could work it all out and see it isn't my fault, but that means jack shit if I am alone - if there is a piece of me missing.

Looking at Tia wash Becca's face and kiss her sweet puffy cheeks, I feel a tightening in my chest, and the tears running down my cheek. Ben stands behind me and puts a heavy hand on my shoulder. Tia looks over to me and gives me a sad smile.

"Mom called this morning while you were out for your run." This surprises me. She had been letting me be since I told her I was coming up here. She was happy just for me to check in here and there.

"What? Is she? Why?" With the place my mind has been these past few weeks, I can't fathom anything good from her calling and checking up on me. I mean, she may have been checking in without me knowing, but if she had, Tia kept it to herself. So for her to mention it, I am panicked.

"She got a call from a woman named Rose," Oh fuck! Jasper! I stand up so fast I knock Ben back and my chair clatters to the floor, startling the baby. Luckily, she doesn't start crying. "She said that Rose called worried because Jasper went off-grid about a week or so ago. No one can . . ."

I don't hear anything else. I rush up the stairs and dig through my messenger bag. "Where the fuck is it . . . come on . . ." Giving up, I just dump the whole thing on the bed, not caring about the papers and pens going flying. Finally, I find it and wait for it to power on. Finally it does - I pay no attention to the missed calls and texts. As soon as it is good to go, I hit his number on speed dial. I wait for it to ring, but it goes to voice right away. Fuck, it's dead! I try my mother next, but it rings and rings with no answer.

"Fuck!" I scream in frustration. I call Bella next - again, no fucking answer. "Somebody pick up the goddamn phone. There are so many things going through my head as I start shoving my shit into my bags. I can't move fast enough. Stupid fucking oaf, way to go - think only about yourself. What the hell were you thinking? If anything happens to him . . . I dial Rose, finally she answers on the third ring.

"What!" she barks out to me. In one word, I hear the murderous tone in her voice.

"Tell me, Jasper. Is he? I, ah..? Please?" I could care less if I sounded desperate - I was.

"What the hell do you think happened? You fucking leave in the middle of the night with only a note?" She isn't giving me anything and I am about to lose my mind. "We were lucky he held it together as long as he managed to. Hell, the love of his life leaves and he makes it a whole five days - and after the things that fucker of an ex of yours said to him in the bathroom at the party. What the HELL did you think he would do? . . ." with that the line goes dead.

"Rose! Rose!" I scream into a dead line.

Anger and ice cold fear hit me all at once. I dial Rose again and get nothing. I try again a dozen more times as I finish packing in a heated rush. When the last of my shit is packed up and she doesn't answer, I throw my phone against the wall as hard as I can. Fucking thing is military grade, so I am not given the satisfaction of it breaking. Picking it up and shoving it in my pocket, I grab my bags and run down the stairs yelling out.

**Rose pov**

Yup, that was dirty play, but the fucker deserved it. I regret nothing, but not checking on Jasper sooner. I will regret letting him sink so deep before I checked on him in person, but that guilt is on me. To make up for it, I will put Emmett through a bit of the hell he has inflicted on my sweet heartbroken cousin and best friend.

I hear him coming down the stairs and I hug him tight the minute he rounds the corner into the kitchen. He smells a hell of a lot better, but he still looks like shit.

If I'm right, Emmett should be sprinting his way to the airport about now. Lord help him if he isn't.

**Em pov**

"Ben, I need a ride." I am not shocked to see him already in his coat at the bottom of the stairs keys in hand.

"Let's go. Tia just printed off your ticket. If we bust all the speed-limit laws, we can can make the flight." I really need to come back for a real visit soon.

Kissing Tia and Becca, I follow him out the door and we are off. Ben talked me down a time or two when my grip on the door handle threatened to rip it off. He reminded me of the best ways to open up about things - not to panic, just to let it out. It is in the past and doesn't have any control over me. Ben has a lot more faith in me than I do myself, but I promised to keep an open mind to therapy. Right now though, passing through the sliding doors of the airport, all I can focus on is home. Not Texas, but Jasper - Jasper and Maggie and his house that we have made into what I consider our home. I try all the numbers again and again until I have to turn off my phone.

It was the longest four hours of my life being stuck on the plane. The old lady sitting next to me went on and on about her grandchildren and I tried to relax and listen. I did, but there was no use in it. My thoughts were working me up even worse and it was about two hours in when I can't control the bouncing of my leg.

Finally the plane lands and I have my hand poised and ready, waiting for the seatbelt sign to go off. The minute it does, I grab my bag and push my way off the plane. I run to the curb to hail the first cab I see. I tip him an extra 50 to get me to Jasper's house in record time.

My heart sinks as we pull up and I see a familiar set of cars out in front.

"Oh God, no." I think I am going to throw up.

"Sir, sir? Are you okay sir?" The cabby draws me out of my head.

I nod and grab my bag. Exiting the cab, I need to know, but my feet are frozen in their spot on the sidewalk. I'm not sure if I am ready to know, but I need to, so I force myself forward. My hands are shaking as I try to fit the key into the lock. It takes three tries, but I get it in there and I walk through the door.

I see Bella napping on the couch with Maggie curled up against her stomach, and I can hear soft hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Setting my bag down, Maggie comes over and sniffs it and I scratch her ears. She seems happy to see me, but a deep sadness there too. Shooing her back to Bella, I round the corner and see him. He's here! He's alive! He looks like shit, but he is alive.

His head lifts and our eyes lock and within seconds, he is in my arms. I am holding him so close I fear I am breaking his ribs, but I can't care because he is alive and in my arms. I kiss him hard and then he drops to the floor and takes a step back. I take in his too long hair and his week-or-more stubble. He looks tired and lost and thinner, but he is still the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"Jazz, baby . . ." Then he cold-cocks me and I am on the floor. I hear Rose laugh loud and hard right before I pass out.

**E.N: **** do you still wanna follow? how far can I go? ok if you are still here I will let you know the next chapter is not gonna be pretty either... I hope you all stick with it. It probably isnt gonna be pretty at all and I realize I may loose readers but oh well I write what is speaking to me. Review please if you can spare a moment.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** So truth be told this chapter was written and scrapped many times over. It was to much then not enough and finding a balance was hard. I hope not to take a massive drop after this one. I love all the readers and reviewers I have gained and all those that have been there from the start. you all spur me on to keep writing. Don't be fooled by the flow of the end of this chapter this story still has a long way to go and will not be wrapped anytime soon. As always I don't own any of the characters just my new ideas. **

**EM pov**

First thing I am aware of is I am laying on a hard cold surface. I feel some kind of padding under my head. As I crack my eyes slightly, I am aware of hot breath on my chest and a slight whining coming through.

Cracking one eye open, I see a beautiful pair of brown eyes looking up at me from my chest, and a hot stinky breath blowing up into my face. I hear voices, but they seem distant. I find strength in the loyalty of Maggie keeping watch. Well, that is until I hear the cold voice call her from me.

"Maggie, he's alive. Come to daddy." That hurt more than my jaw and head. The cold tone in his voice and the fact that he won't even let our dog keep watch on me. Maggie nudges my chin once before scampering off to Jasper. I turn my head and see him glare at me once before clipping the leash on her and walking out the door.

Rose crouches down over me. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. That boy of yours has one hell of a right hook."

Sitting up, I feel dizzy, and someone puts an ice pack to the back of my head and I wince.

"My boy? I somehow doubt he is still my boy." I really fucked up.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course, he is. He just needs to calm down." Jasper's mom is helping me off the floor while holding the ice pack to my head. "You put him through hell, so be thankful all you did was get punched. We are in the kitchen, and he was very close to the knife block."

I look to the left and my junk shrivels a little at that thought.

Sitting at the table, Rose hands me a glass of water and some pain meds. "What the hell were you thinking leaving like that - no contact, just a note? Do you know what went on here? Do you care?"

"Of course, I care!" Ouch! Yelling is a bad idea. "I didn't think really - I just needed to sort my shit out." Putting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands, I fight back the tears. "Look, I went through some heavy stuff that I wasn't sure I would be able to handle without a complete break down. I didn't want . . ." I cut myself off. "Listen, I know you all want to read me the riot act and only have Jazz's best interest at heart, but I need to tell Jasper this, not you guys."

Charlotte pulled my hands away from my face, and held them in her own. Her smile was sad and motherly. I couldn't hold back the tears. She scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around me.

I hold onto her tight. "I thought . . . I thought he was dead."

She gently rubs my back as I let it all out. But she lays the truth out there. "If we hadn't have come when we did, he might have been."

My tears fall harder now as I think about the fact that it was all my fault.

"Don't even go there. You're here now. You both will talk and heal." Pulling back, she grabs my face and takes a very serious tone. "I talked to Siobhan. I know you went to a very dark place, but you need to trust in the love and family."

She was right. Standing up quickly, the chair clatters to the floor, and I rush to the door. "Emmett, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my family and hope love is enough." I dash down the street yelling out for Jasper, not caring about the weird looks I am getting. Not seeing him anywhere on the street, I know exactly where he headed.

Crossing in the middle of the block, I dodge a car or two and get flipped off, but I don't care. I cut through the park, across the grass and make a bee-line for our spot. There I see him, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees and head hanging low. As I round the bench, he lifts his head but doesn't look at me. But even in profile, I can see the damage I have done.

"Hey." I move slowly to sit down, afraid he will bolt.

"Hey." He stays put and finally looks at me. "Sorry about the jaw, I wasn't thinking."

Rubbing the sore spot then dropping my hand, I give him a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. I deserved it."

His eyes are so sad. "No, Emmett, you didn't. No one should ever hit you, especially after . . ."

I boldly reach for his hand and he lets me take it. "Stop, I did deserve it. You weren't being abusive. You were angry and I was an ass." I really don't know where to start, but I know I need to be the one to do it.

"Jazz, baby, can we go talk at home?" He quirks a brow at me when I mention home, but he nods and stands. Calling for Maggie, he clips on her lead and we head back in silence. We walk close but don't touch. I want to grab his hand, but I don't think I could take the rejection when he refused mine.

When we get to his house, we find everyone has left. The tension in the air is thick. I try not to make it obvious that I am checking the place out as I take a seat on the couch. From what I can see, it was bad though - things out of place and strewn all over, the smell of booze hanging in the air. Fuck, it got bad.

He notices me looking around, but makes no apologies. He just crosses the room and sits in the chair across from me. Looking at him, I see the toll this has taken on him. His hair is hanging lifeless. He has dark circles under his eyes. His cheeks are hollow. He is well past stubble and into a patchy beard, and his beautiful full lips are pale. He is still the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

"I'm listening. Go on then - tell me why you disappear in the middle of the night and I don't see or hear from you for two and a half weeks." His voice is even not giving way to emotions, but I see the hurt all over his drawn face.

"I told you before that my childhood was rough, and I told you about telling Garrett . . ." His glare stops me.

"If you hope to get anywhere besides outside my door, you will not bring up that name right now." He moves forward like he is going to stand. I nod and he sits back again.

"Okay, I understand, sorry. So, um, you know about my bad dreams and my fucked up grandfather - all that shit?" He nods at me, but says nothing so I go on. "Well, what you don't know and Gar . . . um, ya, what I didn't tell you is that the reason I never told you about it and put it off is because I couldn't. I didn't know what the dream really was - I always woke up. Since I was twelve or so, I had never had more then a bit here and there. The fear was there, but I never knew exactly why - until that night. That night, I dreamed the dream to the end. But it wasn't a dream, Jasper, it is a memory - a memory that opened a lot of others. I tried to stop them, or slow them at least. I felt like I was trapped. I needed . . . Well, I don't know what I needed, but I thought I was going crazy." My leg starts to bounce with nerves. I try hard to hold it in place, but it is no use.

"So, when I was down in the kitchen, I couldn't stop the flood of it coming back and I need to get out - get some time to think. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to leave you. I didn't even know where I was going when I left here. I left the note and started running. When I stopped, I found myself at my mom's." Jasper's face was giving me nothing, so I just kept up with the word vomit. I had to get it all out now or I didn't think I ever would.

"It was early, but mom was up in the kitchen when I got there. I guess I had been crying as I ran, because she wiped my face with a towel and hugged me hard. I told her what I remembered. I asked her to tell me what I didn't or what wasn't clear." I looked up at him and I could see the emotions start to cross his face and I realized I was crying again. Jesus, when did I become a crier? "I, I, um, I am not sure where to start."

Thank fuck, he crossed the room and sat next to me. He brushes away the tears. I grab his hand and keep hold of it. I need contact with him.

"It's OK. I will listen to whatever you want to tell me." I nod at him. I know he will take whatever, but I want him to know everything. "How about you start with the dream."

Wiping my free hand down my face, I start to tell him. His hand grips mine harder. I can't look at his face though - I keep my eyes focused on our joined hands.

"Then I remembered waking up in the hospital. I guess I had a fractured skull and a concussion. Four stitches and a missing chunk of time. When I got out of the hospital, most of our things were packed. I didn't understand why, but mommy said we were leaving. I begged her to let us stay. I didn't want to leave the bunnies. I remember running out of the house to the rabbits, but they were gone. There was nothing left but a few tufts of fur." I took a deep breath before going on. "I couldn't figure out what the memory meant, so I had mom fill me in."

"It's OK. Take your time, Emm. I'm not going anywhere." Jasper is now sitting sideways with his legs folded under himself, so his knees are pushing against my thigh.

"She, well, she had it bad. My grandfather was always a mean old bastard, but I guess it got really bad after my mother came home pregnant with me. She was young, unmarried and pregnant. He refused to let her see the boy - my father - and she refused to get rid of me. She told me about how he would call her all kinds of names and set her up for accidents that would maybe make her miscarry. After she got farther along, he stopped trying to cause a miscarriage and just went at her verbally - calling her every name in the book."

I could feel Jasper shake and heard a gasp or two from him. "Why didn't she leave?"

I thought the same things. "She had nowhere to go. My grandfather was a very rich and respected man. She wouldn't have been able to support herself, let alone me and there was no way she could give me up. So she stayed, She told me that she vowed to take whatever he dished out as long as he never laid a hand on me. No matter what, it was worth it because I was with her."

"What about your father? Did he know about you? Did she try to get help from him?" His eyes held a million questions. I nodded to him and dipped my head.

"He knew., He tried to come for us after I was born," I took a deep breath before daring to look at him. "He never made it. The night he was coming for us, he was run off the road. They said it was a drunk driver, but my mom knew better. I guess my dad was from a low-end working class family. There was no way my grandfather would allow his daughter and grandson to have trash for a husband and father. But to have him run off the road, it looks more socially acceptable for him to die. Then he could speak of his poor daughter - left to raise her child without a husband and father because of a drunk driver. Turns out, he gave MADD a shit-ton of money and got a lot of attention for that one."

"Emm, I'm so sor . . ." I shook my head at him. I didn't need him to be sorry. I just wanted him to hear it all.

"My grandfather liked power and control over everything and everyone around him. His staff cowered before him. They knew that if you didn't make it as his employee, you wouldn't work anywhere in the state, maybe anywhere ever again.

"As far back as my memories go, I remember he was always yelling at my mother to stop babying me. I was gonna grow up a mama's boy, a sissy. You get the idea. I remember my mom crying a lot. She would tuck me in every night and tell me that no matter what I hear to stay in bed. I remember nights hearing her crying, pleading words, angry voices, doors slamming. I was a small child, so I had no idea it wasn't normal noises that every family had. Now that I am remembering more and more. I remember some of the words shouted - him calling her a whore and that she was begging for it. If she had a bastard child with a piece of gutter trash, the she deserved to be treated like a . . ."

Shaking badly now, I ran to the sink and emptied my stomach into it. After the retching stopped, I rinsed my mouth, but still stood over the sink shaking with a death grip on it. I felt Jasper's hand rubbing slow circles on my back. I watched as my tears dripped into the sink. "His own daughter! How could he do that to his own dau . . ."

"Shhh, it's OK. I understand what you are saying." Wrapping both arms around my waist, I let go of the sink and hold on to his comfort.

"I just can't . . . I mean, fuck! That evil is running though my veins. I just wish I had been older and . . ."

Jasper turns me around and cuts me off. "Emmett, stop right now. You were a little boy. Even if you knew it all then, you wouldn't have been able to comprehend it. This is no one's fault but that sick son-of-a-bitch." I look into his wet green eyes and calm myself more before letting him lead me back to the couch. "There isn't an ounce of evil in you. You are a good man. You and your mama are survivors and I am blessed to know you both. You have taken a horrible life and made it matter, and you do matter to so many people."

"Thank you, I, um, I really didn't mean to hurt you." He stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"Not now - I think you better get the rest out while you are on a roll."

**Jas pov**

I wanted to lose my stomach at a much earlier part of his story then when he did. My heart was aching for the little boy he was and for the man that had to hear of what had been done to his mother. But I tried to keep a strong face and not crumble. He needed to get this all out and I was going to be strong for him.

"Emmett, what happened the night in the dream?" I knew there had to be more to the story.

"Mom had had enough. She was leaving. She had managed to find a place to stay with the mother of one of the housekeepers. She had saved where she could here and there and had enough to get us by for awhile. She didn't tell him, but he found out. He caught a conversation with her and the housekeeper and charged her room. He went crazy. He beat on her bad. I heard her screams and, well, you know the rest. When he hit me, I dropped my rabbit and flew across the room hitting the leg of the dresser." I grip his hand harder, giving both of us a little extra grounding to the now. "Um, and ya, like I said - I woke up in the hospital a few days later."

"What about when you got home? I, ah, you said about the rabbits and not wanting to leave them." I didn't want anything left untold. I wanted to hear it all, so I can start helping him through it.

"Well, I remember when I got home, grandfather was nowhere to be seen. I thought that was weird because he was always there. You could just feel when he was. But the house was quiet and mom was packing up my room. I didn't understand what was going on, and I was already upset - I couldn't find my favorite bunny. I screamed and cried and begged. I remember I didn't care about leaving the house or grandfather, I just didn't want to leave my friends. Mom wouldn't listen. She just kept saying we were leaving and told me not to go out back." I feel him shudder, so I move closer and wrap my arm around him. After a breath or two, he goes on.

"I waited until she left the room and I ran downstairs and out the back door. There was nothing left - a few tufts of fur, that was it. I laid there and cried until I fell asleep, and mom carried me in."

I knew this wasn't gonna be pretty. "What happened to them?"

"When I went to the hospital, it was our way out. The police investigated and saw the bruises on her and the state I was in. She told them nothing at first, but left it open. Her grief over me in the bed bought her some time. She told my grandfather that it was up to him. She could tell them the truth or he could let us leave. The threat to his image was too great and he agreed - giving her enough money to start over, but far away from him. He wanted to keep up the respectable family persona. I guess he was very calm, but the anger had to come out somewhere. He wanted to make sure and hurt her some way one last time. So he went out back and took an ax to the rabbits. He screamed and raged and slaughtered every last one of them." I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks,. I know how comforting they were to both Emmett and his mama.

"She said she watched as long as she could, as a reminder of what kind of man he was, but she couldn't watch for long. After that, he left the house and didn't come back until we were long gone. He left a large check and we didn't hear from him until many years later when he was diagnosed with cancer and wanted some peace." He shakes his head in disgust. "Like, just because he was dying, we would forget."

I didn't know what to say, so I just held him until both our tears dried. I don't know how long it took, but it could have been a month and I would have stayed right there holding him. After some time, he sits up and rubs his face.

"So, um, ya, there you have it. I freaked and I wasn't sure what to do with all of the information overload. So I pussied out and ran. I have been staying with my sister Tia and her husband, trying to get my head on straight. He is a counselor and he helped me so, um, ya, and then Tia told me that she talked to mom, and that mom said Rose called, saying no one had heard from you. I called Rose and she made me believe you were . . . Well, it wasn't good, the thoughts. I hopped a plane and got here as soon as I could."

"Rose shouldn't have done that. I know she means well, but . . ."

"No, she was right to do it. It got me to pull my head out of my ass and realize it wasn't just about me. I sat on that plane willing it to go faster. Then I got here and fuck, I was so relieved to see you sitting there, but . . ." He stood up and looked around the place, pulling an empty bottle out of the couch cushions. "What the hell, Jasper?"

Grabbing the bottle from him, I start picking up as I head to the kitchen. "What the hell do you think, Emmett? I was hurt - hurt bad. I made it through the first week giving you your space. I figured you would call me when you got yourself together. Well, guess what? There was no call. I waited for you to walk through the door. Guess what? You didn't." Picking up another bottle, I threw them in the recycling bin. "And apparently, you can buy anything online."

"Tell me," he demands. "I want to know."

"What do you want to know? That what I thought was a couple days of checking out turned into a week and a half? That I called your phone again and again, even though I knew there wouldn't even be a message to greet me? That I pathetically wrapped myself in every reminder of you I could find? That I was . . ."

"I hate myself for putting you there. I really hate myself for having you doubt my love - for not trusting you to help me through all the dark shit."

"I don't think I ever doubted you loved me. It just hurt that you thought I couldn't help. I mean, what did you think? I would somehow use whatever you told me against you? I mean, I'm not . . ." I cut myself off. Nope, wasn't going there.

"No, finish, because I want to know about Halloween. You were fine until you went to the restroom, then you came back tense. I want to know what he said to you."

I shook my head and kept cleaning up. My god, I made a mess. Taking the laundry I had gathered out of my hands, he puts his hands on my shoulders. "Yes, Jazz, tell me. I want everything out there. No more secrets, I have had way to many of those."

"He cornered me in the restroom. " I heard a growl come from Emmett. "He pretty much pulled a he-man routine - telling me that he is aiming to get you back and that you will go back because you never stopped being his. Don't worry, I stood up to him. He just shook me up and pissed me off."

Pulling me close, he pulled my chin up to look in his eyes. "That will never happen, you know that, right? If you forgive me - Hell, even if you don't - I will only ever really love you. You're it for me."

"I was hurt, but I am not gonna throw you to the wolves. I am mad, but I love you and love trumps mad every time." It is true - mad or not, he was it for me, too. "But if you run off like that again, I don't think I can survive it."

"Never again." He hugs me close and I let myself melt into him. It feels so good to be in his arms that some of the mad melts away - that is, until he opens his mouth again. "Did you just say 'Love trumps mad every time'? Oh, my god, that is too freakin' cheesy." I smack him as he doubles over with laughter.

I pout as I walk out of the room. "And here I was thinking about asking you to stay."

The laughter stops right away and he is chasing after me. "No, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it . . ."

I ignore him and try to keep the evil little grin off my face while my back is to him. He turns me around and crouches down to be at eye level. I can't let him stew too long with that worried look on his face. "Come on, shower and bed." His face lights up like Christmas morning and he pecks my lips before dragging me up the stairs. "Separate showers." He whines, but follows.

Hours later, as we are snuggled close in bed, we talk and talk. "Emmett, how's your mom? You know, after telling you, is she OK? It had to be hard on her too. She was here taking charge before, telling everyone what to do and scolding me for not calling her, but I need to know, cuz this has to be hard on her."

"She is doing OK. She has had a lot of years of therapy to cope. She actually was a bit relieved to tell me everything. She scheduled an extra therapy session though. But my mom is the strongest person I know."

I nod into his chest. "She is. It is amazing how she has taken all the evil in her life and turned it into something good. It explains a lot about her." I feel the vibrations of him humming in agreement.

"She really didn't need the money the old bastard left her, but she made sure that it went to some good. I couldn't bring myself to touch it. Even though I didn't know everything, I knew it was dirty and tainted. So I let it sit until . . ."

I sat up and looked at him. "Until what?"

He shook his head. "Not important, but like I said, I am glad she found peace in using it." I doubt it isn't important, but I let it go for now. There are other things to handle right now.

"You know, you should probably go see someone, too. There is so much that you need to work through that only a professional can help you with."

"I know. I'll ask my mom for a few people to call. I will do anything to get this shit in my head straight." I hugged tighter into him. I know it will be tough, but so is he. "So Monday, back to reality right?"

I groan. Oh god, I have so much groveling to do. I totally left my dad in a lurch. "Bury me some place serene."

He chuckles. "We'll get plots side by side, because I can only imagine what waits for me in Edward's office."

With a light kiss, we both drifted off. It was the best sleep, I can ever remember getting.

I woke up to an empty bed and had a panic attack, until I calmed my breathing and listened to the house. I heard the quiet hum of the washer and dryer, the low music of the stereo playing in the living room and the thing that brought the biggest smile to my face and made my heart race. I heard Emmett and Maggie playing in the kitchen.

Stretching, I gave myself time to wake up slowly. I made my way through my bathroom routine taking time to shave, leaving the goatee. Why not try out facial hair? I did a quick clean up in the bathroom. Walking back into the bedroom, I notice that all the dirty clothes were missing from the floor and pictures were set back upright on the dresser. I smile and also feel a little guilt over Emmett having to clean up after me.

Any guilt I feel is washed away by the scene I see when I reach the bottom of the stairs. Emmett is washing dishes and having what appears to be an in-depth conversation with Maggie.

"Just you wait, Mags, baby. Papa will get the food on soon enough. Pancakes and sausage, nothing but the best for my favorite people in the world." She whines at him and her tail is going a mile a minute. "One sausage and one pancake for you, little girl." She whimpers loudly.

"Hush, baby girl, you don't want to wake daddy up, do you?" She licks his leg and lays at his feet.

"I know, sweetheart. I missed you too and I promise I will not leave you again. Don't give me that look. I will walk over broken glass and through the pits of hell to keep us together."

She perks up and cocks her head at him. He gives a sigh and a light laugh and picks her up. Maggie licks his face and he laughs full out. Seeing him there all domestic and fatherly holding her like a baby, it hits me and hits me hard.

I round the corner and I see them in profile. No matter what, I want this every morning. The words leave my mouth before I can even stop them.

"Move in with us." Emmett turns and almost drops Maggie. Setting her down, he looks to her with her tail going off again like she understands and is waiting for the answer, then looks up to me. I see worry, but I also see happiness.

But all he responds with is a gasp of air leaving his lungs.

**EN:**** I hope you all are happy with this chapter! Things will be up and down but trust there will be happy times again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **** First off I am completely blown away with all the new readers, the returning readers and all the alerts and reviews! You all truly are amazing! I am behind in replying to reviews seriously, I have been sick and so have my kids so I am just now playing catch up. I promise to do better on replies this chapter. So I worried all over nothing it appears last chapter, phew.. lol Sorry about the cliffie, but really... I love them and you all know I wont leave you hangin long. This chapter is a bit lighter and fun, I hope you enjoy! As always slashy boy fun if you aren't 18 shoo, and I dont own them I just play with them! **

**Em pov **

I never could have imagined I would be here right now. I hoped he would forgive me, but I figured it would take time to get back here - in his bed, with him across my chest and soft hot breaths washing across my skin. I slept better than I had in weeks. There were no nightmares. I wasn't a fool to think there would never be again, but last night not one dared to disturb me. Waking up to the jingle of Maggie's leash, I smiled. I kissed the top of Jasper's head, and slipped out of bed. I really didn't want him to wake up alone and think I split again, but I owe baby girl a few dozen walks.

"Shh, let me pee and we will go, Mags. Now go wait downstairs for papa." She wagged her tail at me, but went like I said.

Taking care of business, I slip on some sweats and shoes and we head out. Maggie walks with her head held high, almost strutting. I love this dog. She is such a ham and is clearly happy I am back.

Passing the bakery, I am tempted to stop in, but decide to stop by the market instead. I am going to give my man a proper meal, because Lord knows he looks like he hasn't had one in forever.

Back in the kitchen, I can't keep the smile off my face as I see the mess in the sink and decide to do some clean up before I start breakfast. Maggie doesn't approve and I tell her to be patient. I am lost in my conversation with the sweet little mutt when Jasper makes himself known. And he does a good job of it too.

"Move in with us." I am so shocked by his words I almost drop the dog. I set her down and can only gasp and stare stupidly at him. I shake my head. I couldn't have heard that right.

"Did . . . did you just . . .?" Oh , so eloquent, Emm.

"I asked you to move in with us." He crosses the room and Maggie dances circles around me - like she understands, even when I can't process the words. "Listen, I know it is kind of quick, but before the shit hit the fan, we struggled with separating at the end of the day. I love you and you love me right?"

I just nod dumbstruck.

"Well, we love each other. We don't want to be apart, so? I mean I know that there is gonna be some rough patches and therapy for you won't be a walk in the park, but when it gets rough, I want to be there for you. When I have a crappy day, I want to know that even if you aren't here, that you live here, so eventually you will be here and I can lean on you. I want your clothes in my closet and your wet towels on the floor. I want to fight for control over the remote and whose turn it is to do the dishes. I want it all. So?"

Wow! He makes a compelling argument and . . . Shit! Lord knows I want all that, too. I feel the smile break across my face and I am grabbing him in two steps. I crash my mouth into his and he gasps and grabs on as I deepen the kiss. I groan as he pulls away. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

I laugh loud. "That is a 'Hell Fucking YES!' babe!" He pulls my head down and peppers my face with kisses and we are both laughing like giddy school girls as Maggie dances around us.

We made breakfast together and cleaned up together. I couldn't keep my hands or lips off of him. When I almost made him drop a glass he was washing, I got shooed away. I pouted a bit, but when he kissed it away, I gladly went to tackle the mess in the living room. After I collected all the trash and started a load of laundry, Jasper was done with the dishes. Without a word, he drags me up the stairs and into the bathroom. I was nervously shaking as he stripped me down and then himself, grabbing my hand he leads me under the hot spray and I lean back to wet my hair. I hear a low growl as his hands work their way across my chest and up my neck. His fingers thread through my hair and I look down at him. His eyes are dark and hungry - now the growl comes from me.

Pushing my fingers through his long curls, I capture his mouth. Oh, how I have missed the taste of him, the feel of him under my fingers, his length sliding along mine. I don't even hold back as my hands roam all over him. He responds with the most amazingly filthy sounds. He grunts and moans as he bucks his hips forward seeking some sort of relief. Separating our mouths, I kiss my way across his jaw, feeling the tickle of his beard - I like it. Licking down his Adams apple, I hear his sigh as his fingers on my head try to push me down further. I'm gonna take my time here. I want to savor every last bit of skin I see and, in here, I can see it all. My tongue makes its way across his shoulders before making my way to his chest. With just the tip of my tongue, I circle each nipple before blowing on them, making them pebble tight. I take one in my mouth and suck in as I swirl my tongue all around.

Jasper's hips buck so hard I have to put my hand on his hip so he doesn't topple us over. Feeling my fingers on his hips, he tries to turn into them to get the relief he needs. I grunt a "no" as I move across his chest and give that side the same treatment before I give him slow sucking kisses down his stomach. Licking down his happy trail, nuzzling the short hairs and inhaling the scent at the base of his cock, I am now driving myself just as mad as I am driving him.

Not able to wait any longer, I grab his hard shaft and slowly pull back the skin, revealing his red swollen head. My hand is actually shaking in anticipation. We both moan loudly the second my lips slide over him. I taste his salty sweetness that I have missed. I revel in the size in my mouth and the eager little thrusts of his hips. I take him further with each stroke. Soon I feel him at the back of my throat and hum at the amazing feeling of him twitching against my tongue. His fingers tighten in my hair while I rub his balls before moving a finger back to his ass. My middle finger teases his hole a few strokes before I push in. My mouth and finger working him over in unison have him screaming out my name.

"Oh, fuck, Emmett! Yes, oh godddd . . . So, oh, oh, Emmett, I, I'm ohhhhh . . ." I feel his release sliding down my throat. I held him there as his shaking stopped and he slipped out of my mouth. As soon as it did, I found myself shoved back against the wall hard and his tongue in my mouth for a brief second before his mouth was making a quick path down my body. He didn't go to his knees though. He bent at the waist, standing sideways as he took in all of my cock in one fierce motion. I cried out and reached for anything I could, which thankfully happened to be his head and ass. I flexed my fingers in his firm ass as my other hand on his head guided the tempo, trying to slow him down a bit.

He shook his head "no" and pushed my hand off his head, but I was greeted with him lifting his ass and wiggling a bit so my fingers slid down between his cheeks. As my fingers slipped down so that two fingers were seated in him, he groaned and increased the speed and suction on my cock. I was so close. The way he swirled around the head dipping in the slit were getting me right there.

"Ungh, Jazz baby! Oh, ya, just like that . . . suck it! Oh fuck, so good. You suck me so fucking good." Then with his ass bucking into my fingers, he slid me further than ever down his throat and swallowed.

I gave out a primal yell as I came harder than I had in forever. I was frozen in place, knuckles of one hand curled hard into the tiles and the other hand with three fingers still deep in Jasper's ass. When I came down a bit off my high, I slowly remove my fingers so he can straighten. When he does, I capture his face in my hands, licking and sucking and nibbling his mouth. He parts his lips and I delve deep inside.

I whimper when he pulls away. His eyes are shining in euphoria and joy of us being together again. I am sure I am mirroring it.

"Wow!" is all I can manage and he laughs at me.

"Well, ya, umm . . . I really can't expand on 'wow'." He turns his head under the shower and I see him starting to rise again and prowl to him. His hand shoots out to my chest and stops me though. "Nu-uh Bunny. We still have a house to finish cleaning and phone calls to make, and by my calculations, we have maybe five more minutes of hot water left. We wash separate, get out and get dressed."

Even my pout followed by a dimpled grin with a wink doesn't work, so I agree. As he is drying off, I quickly wash because his calculation was off by about a minute and a half. "Do I have any clean clothes here or did you wear them all?" Picking that time to step out of the shower, I am met with a vicious wet towel snap. "OWW!" I rub my ass and get the look. Oops. "Sorry, Jazz baby, do I have anything clean here I can put on until the clothes are dry?"

He looks pleased with my answer and gives a small grin. "You have some sweats, but no shirts left." Awww, he wore all my shirts. I bet he started with the worn ones. "Sorry, I wore all your shirts, but to my credit, I started with the ones you already wore." I chuckle and peck his nose as he has a razor paused at his neck.

I start to head out of the bathroom, but peek my head back in as he raises the razor again. "I kinda think a goatee might be hot." I wink at him and head out in search of pants.

**Jas pov**

After Emmett left the bathroom, I finally let myself give into the shaking. It was the adrenalin finally leaving my body. I was so wound up from everything in the past 24 hours - Hell, past few weeks - that the relief had to get out somehow. The amazing shower session did a lot to relieve most of it, but the want I still felt and the knowing of what is to come has a million emotions going at once.

After calming myself, I took a good look at my face and the hair on my face and thought "What the hell?" I left just the goatee area there. Looking it over at every angle, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I had never left more than a shadow of stubble, but if Emmett wants to see it, I will give it a try.

After dressing and heading downstairs, I find him in the living room talking softly into the phone. From what I can make out, it is to his mom and from the pen in his hand, I see he must be getting the numbers for doctors. I try to be quiet as I start to pick up, but I bump the lamp and he turns. I give him the "Sorry" shrug, but his mouth drops and he stops talking and moving. I raise my brows confused. I can't figure it out.

"Mom? Thanks, but I gotta go . . . Huh?. . . Ya, I will make sure we are there . . . uhuh . . . Love you too." His phone is tossed to the table and he stalks to me fast, grabbing my face. My hands instinctively go to his waist.

"Wha . . . ?"

All he says is "Fuck" before he crashes his lips to mine. He is all over them, licking and sucking, exploring every inch.

As hot as it is, I am more curious as to what has this reaction, so I push him back by the shoulders.

"Bunny, what the hell?" He is breathing hard and I feel him hard against my stomach.

"I didn't think you would leave it, but, hot fucking damn, babe. The goatee - Fuck me! - it is so hot."

Oh, the goatee is so staying for now. I start laughing and try to pull away, but he pulls me down onto the couch and shows me how hot he thinks it is.

Well over an hour later, we surface from one of the hottest make-out sessions we have had in a long, long time. We are both aching, but know we have things to do to get back to reality. So to cool down, Emmett opts for taking Maggie for a quick run and I opt for calling my father.

"Why, if it isn't the long lost son of mine! Finally decided to crawl out from under your funk?" His words are harsh, but I hear the humor in his voice.

"Dad, I am so so sorry. I never meant . . ." He cuts me off.

"Jasper, I understand. Believe me, I really do. I, too, have been there, my son."

"Really?" As far as I knew, he and mom have been together forever, and always happy.

"Oh yes, son. Remind me to tell you sometime about why your mother and I had two weddings." Well, he has me there. I want to hear more now.

"Well, you gonna leave me hanging?"

"Another time, son. I have to get to a meeting in five minutes. So what do I owe this call?" How do I put this?

"Um, well, I just wanted to . . . well, make sure, um, that I still . . ."

"Cut the bullshit, Jasper! You still have a job here. How would it look to fire my heartbroken son?" He gives a warm laugh. "I expect you here Monday . . . early."

"Yes, sir! Thanks, dad." I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Not a problem, son. Listen, I have to run, but we will talk tomorrow at dinner. Take care."

The line went dead before I had a chance to ask about dinner. Just then, I hear the door and turn to greet my loves.

Emmett lights up as soon as he sees me. He pecks my lips and grabs a clean T-shirt out of the basket, tossing his dirty one on the arm of the couch. "Hey, babe, how did the talk with your dad go?"

"Um, great, still have a job. Have an interesting story to ask him about and do you know anything about a dinner tomorrow?"

He smacks his forehead and rolls his eyes. "Shit, baby, I forgot. You were standing there all sexy with your longer hair and that sexy hair on your face and I got distracted." Aww, how can I fault that? "My mom arranged a family dinner, like, as in yours and mine and, um, us . . .?"

"OK." He looks skeptical, but honestly I am fine with it. "Bunny, it isn't like we haven't faced the Spanish inquisition before." He barks out a laugh and Maggie gives a startled yip from her sleeping spot on the couch.

"Sorry baby, girl," and he winks at me.

The housework finishes quickly with us working perfectly side by side. Soon the sky is growing dark and we decide on ordering pizza. Once it arrives, we settle with it on the couch with a few sodas and the TV down low.

"So, we are really doing this, then?" He looks like I might want to back out.

"Of course, we are. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you here." Maybe he would prefer to live at his place. "I mean if you want to live here. . . . We could always move into your place."

He shakes his head hard. "No, here is the only place I want to be. Ever since the first night I was here, it felt more like home than even my mom's house. This is where I want to be." He takes a long drink from his glass before going on. "I was just meaning - you weren't asking me just cause you think I . . ."

Pulling his glass from him, I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around him. "Bunny, I asked you because I want you here, always. When you aren't here, it is just empty and lifeless. But when you are, the house is alive and full of energy and I feel like I can breathe finally."

His smile lights up the room. "Jazz baby, you are the sweetest and corniest fucking person I have ever met. And I wouldn't dream of living anywhere but here." I relax into him and turn sideways so my back is against the end of the couch and my legs are draped over him.

"Sooooo? When do you want to move in?" Please say soon. please.

"Well, since I own my place, there isn't a need to give notice to anyone, but we will have to figure out what to keep and what of mine you are willing to put up with, and the change of address everywhere and . . ." I give him a light punch to his shoulder, and a glare because I know he is messing with me. He laughs at me. "Babe, I can move in at anytime. How about we start tonight with my clothes."

I can't help it. When I giggle and clap my hands, I catch myself and groan a bit. "Great, I'm turning into Alice." Emmett lets out a full hard laugh that nearly bucks me off his lap.

"As long as you keep your boy parts, you can have your Alice moments."

After cleaning up our pizza mess, we grab a few boxes I have and head over to his place. Looking around, I see some pieces that will fit in perfect at my place, but others that I have a feeling we are going to have an argument over.

"Hey, Emm?" He looks up at me from the pile of shoes he is boxing up.

"Ya, babe?"

"Um, about the, ahh, the monstrosity of a chair in the living room." I know it is his 'man' chair, but honestly the thing is an ugly smelly mess.

"What are you talking about? That chair is awesome! I have had that thing since college."

"Yeah, and it smells like it. Really, Emm? You really want to keep that thing?" I will allow anything else of his, but I will stand my ground on this one.

"Babe, it's not that bad and Maggie loves it, too." I roll my eyes at him.

"Maggie is a dog. She sniffs butts and licks her own ass. Of course, she is gonna love it. It smells like Cheetos, cheese and beer farts." He looks truly offended.

"How dare you talk about our baby girl that way - and she just has good taste." I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers, then glare at him for a minute before going back to packing. I drop it for now, but I will not have that thing in our home. No way, no how.

After a few hours of working together, we managed to get most of Emmett's clothes packed up. He put anything he wanted to move right away into a few large pieces of luggage. The rest of the boxes we would move later. I gathered his bathroom things, while he cleaned out the nightstand drawers.

Once I finished, I go to drop the last of the toiletries into his box and peer inside. "Emmett!"

He looks in the box, then to me, confused. "What?" He is so cute when he doesn't have a clue.

I start pulling things out of the box and counting, "1, 2, 3, . . .6, 7. Seven bottles of lube and 1, 2, 3 . . . 5 boxes of condoms?" He is turning a bit red. "Are you preparing for an orgy?"

"Not exactly." He rubs the back of his neck and I can see him getting flushed. "I, um, well, the lube was kind of a . . . I didn't know what kind you might have liked and some have flavors and heat up or cool and um, ya well..."

"And the plethora of condoms?" He is really beet-red now and busies himself putting everything back in the box. "Emmett?"

"Well, when I knew we were moving towards . . . well you know, finally getting it on, well, I um . . ." He is really embarrassed and it is turning me on a little.

"What, Bunny? Come on, you can tell me." He looks up at me and I give him the deadly half smile-wink combo.

"Fine, I knew we were going to eventually and I didn't know, you know, well, if you were top or bottom. And I had no idea your size or what you liked when I bought them and . . ." I can't help it. I laugh. "See, now - this is just the reaction I thought I would get."

I try to rein in my laughter and go over and wrap my arms around him.

"Oh, Bunny, that is so cute. You are like the boy scout of protection. Always prepared." Now he laughs.

Closing up the box, I think I hear him mutter something like "fuck off" as he takes the box down to his truck. I can't help it. I start laughing harder.

I manage to stop laughing by the time he pulls in behind me in the driveway. Now I am thinking how sweet it was that he was prepared for anything. I even spied some smaller condoms in the stack. It just shows that no matter what, he wanted me and not my junk, as he would put it.

Finding room for his things would have to wait until tomorrow because the more I thought about it, the more turned on I was getting. Not thinking about the lube and condoms, but the fact that this gorgeous, sweet and sometimes dopey man was all mine - and he was moving in with me. I would have him there whenever I need him, and whenever he needs me. I don't know about him, but when he walks in the house in front of me, I watch his hips and see the muscles of his back flex. I need him - now.

As soon as the box is out of his arms, I am pushing my now-hard cock against him. My hands are snaking around his waist trying to get to the drawstring on his pants.

"Mmm, babe, did you need something?" He curves his hands over mine just as I reached the string.

Pressing harder into him, I make sure he can feel me. "I think you know what I need."

Turning in my arms, I squeal as he quickly picks me up and drops me down on the kitchen island. I spread my legs to make room for him as he steps forward between them. My shirt is gone in

seconds and his is right behind it. Shoving my fingers into his hair, I pull his face to mine and start nipping and licking my way into his mouth. He groans his approval and his hands go to my pants. Never breaking the kiss, he lifts me slightly and guides them off my ass and down my legs. I kick my shoes off and toe the sweats off, and pull the string on This pants. As I push his sweats past his hips and feel him spring free and bounce against my thigh, he moves down my neck. I groan as he sucks hard on my pulse points and nibbles on the muscles between my neck and shoulder.

Reaching down, I scrape my fingers down the corded muscles of his stomach and flirt with the hairs running from his belly button to his cock. The more I play his body, the more his hips buck up, and the harder he sucks on my skin. I am going to be marked as fuck, but I don't care. The weather is turning and I can totally pull off a turtleneck.

As I finally take him in my hand, he breaks the suction on my neck and cries out. "Holy fuck! Mother of . . . ugh, oh god . . ."

My turn to get my lips on him. Starting at his shoulder and leaving love bites down to his nipple, I lick all around it as he tries to pull my mouth over it. I somehow find the strength to pull back against his huge hand on my head.

"I think you are trying to tell me you need something." Lick, nip, lick. "What do you need, Bunny?"

His fingers find their way into my hair and he pulls my face back to his. "I need you . . . in me . . . now!"

His lips crash into mine. His hand lifts me off the counter and I wrap my legs around him. Not what I was expecting at all, he turns us to leave the kitchen and head up the stairs. He pauses at the counter.

"Grab the red bottle of lube. Leave the condoms." I squeak a little, but do as he says. The walk up the stairs is torturous and thrilling all at the same time. His cock is hard and leaking and as he climbs the stairs, it slides between my cheeks, teasing my hole. I groan with each step. I want him in me so bad, but I know he wants me just the same. I would be disappointed if I didn't remember how good it feels to be in him. That causes another groan and maybe a growl this time.

"I know, baby. It is a war to figure out what you want more." He finally lays me back on the bed and pushes against me. I whimper. "But I really need to feel you. Please."

I nod and roll us over, wiggling my eyebrows at him and licking my lips as I lift up on my hands to look over his body. "Well, it's a hard job, Bunny, but someone has to do it."

I am rewarded with a soft chuckle and his bent legs squeezing against my hips. I bend over him and rake my teeth down his neck and chest with my tongue lapping behind. I find the lube and coat my fingers, avoiding his cock, for now. I "V" my fingers out and run them slick and warm around the base, circling it before bringing the fingers together and tracing down the seam at the center of his sac. He shudders and moans as I add a bit more slickness and descend to his tight entrance. He does most of the work as he slowly pushes back and forth onto the two fingers playing with him. I look into his face and I see so much love and heat and trust there, I can't stop myself from leaning up and kissing him so softly as my fingers slip in.

He gasps into my mouth something that sounds like "Fuck, yes!" As we kiss, I pump slowly until the maddeningly slow pace has him pulling away and begging for the real thing.

**Em pov**

This isn't how I planned our first night officially living together, but nothing could be more perfect. The feeling of him above me, his weight over me and his fingers in me have me wanting to blow already. I love how feral he looks when he takes command. The darkness to his eyes, the way he bites his bottom lip when I growl my approval, the way he knows just how to play my body - all of it has me begging for him to be in me.

When he finally clicks the lid and slicks his beautiful cock up, I am shaking and whimpering. "God, fuck, that is a gorgeous sight."

"You want to keep looking?" The fucker teases me by stroking a few more times, showing me his swollen almost purple head with each backstroke.

I growl loud this time. "If you aren't in me in five seconds, I will roll your ass over and ride you."

With that he smirks and sinks in, we both let out a very loud groan-sigh.

"Next time, Bunny. For now, I just want to drive you hard and long." God, I love when he gets dirty. "You're gonna remember just why you love my cock in you for days."

I wrap my legs around him and pull him close. "Oh fuck, yes!" Grabbing my legs from around his waist, he pulls them up over his shoulders. Grabbing my hips, he makes good on his promise.

As he thrusts in and out at a maddening pace, I grip the sheets hard. I want to grab my own aching cock, but I know if I do, it will be over too soon. As I watch his face in absolute fucked-out bliss, I cave and reach for my pleading, dripping cock. He looks down and sees my hand make contact. He grunts a no and pushes my hand away. As he moves over me, my legs slip from his shoulders. I put my feet on the bed, wrapping them bent circling his own as he braces one elbow beside my head and other hand takes hold of me.

"This is my job. I want you to cum all for me and from me." I arch my head back as he fills me and works me over. On the fourth pass over the head, I am shaking and I feel the tightening of my balls.

"Oh fuck, Jazz! Oh god, yes! I'm . . . I . . ." As soon as I start mumbling, his cock hits just the right spot and I can feel the extra skin graze just right and I am spilling hard all over us both. My toes curl and knees lock against his ass, holding him tight in me. I hear him yell out and spurt long and hard into me.

We lay there forehead to forehead for I don't know how long. As he softens and slips out of me, we both let out a long breath. He rolls from me, but pulls me to my side so we are face to face.

"I love you, Bunny."

"I love you, too, Jazz baby."

We are both smiling like fools as we drift off. I know we should clean up, but we will just have to man up in the morning and face the extra load of laundry.

**E/N: Ok so they are messy dirty boys but duh they are together. Not saying it is all smooth sailing but we needed this. Next up family dinner... eek! Also I am half way through Rose and Bella's outtake which should be up mid week sometime. Please read enjoy and review! And let me know if you are interested in more recs I will be happy to share what I am reading. Oh ya one last thing I had an amazing banner made actually I have two so some point this weekI should have the link to them in my profile! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **** Happy Valentines Day! I hope you all have a great one! I Must Must give mad props to my hubby for coming home and editing after working many long hours, without him my words are a jumble. So the greatest gift is him. I hope you all have a wonderful v-day. This chapter ran the whole spectrum of emotions for me and I truly hope you enjoy it! 3 Oh and Steel Resolve is nomm'ed for the energize w.i.p awards! I am so humbled that my so off oc is nom'ed! I thank all my readers! So grateful for each and every one of you!**

**Jas pov**

We woke up a smelly crusty mess and Maggie wasn't to happy about the delay in her walk but showering was top priority after the activities of the night before. While we took our time washing each other and drying each other off, she was on the other side of the door whining the whole time. Finally Emmett takes pity on her and throws some clothes on - now I was the one whining. Watching his shirt fall across his back covering his beautiful ink, I think about all the ways I am going to try and get it uncovered. Kissing me quick, he heads out the door and I tackle the sheets.

Most of the day is filled with finding places for Emmett's things. We have worked out the closet situation and agree that we need to bring his dresser. We agree on my bed since it is surprisingly the bigger of the two. We compromise on the television in the bedroom, as long as we limit the use. I have never been a fan of the idea of a TV in the bedroom, but Emmett convinces me when he mentions watching 'movies' in bed.

We decide on a spot in the dining room for Waldorff's tank and arrange to have it moved over the weekend. Though he has an autofeeder, Emm thinks he might be lonely and wants him home as soon as possible. He is too damn sweet when it comes to animals.

The argument about the chair is a constant throughout the day, but I am holding my ground.

"You should just give in, babe. You know I will get my chair."

"Not on your life, Bunny." And so it went. Even in the car on the way to family dinner, he didn't let up.

"I will have it in the living room by next week. Mark my words." I just laugh and shake my head.

Our laughter dies as we are standing in front of the door. "You ready for this?" He nods and I turn the knob.

"Mama, we're here." I yell out and Emmett chuckles. "What?"

"You're gonna get in trouble for yelling in the house." He whispers in my ear - his hot breath sends tingles down my spine.

"No, I won't. My mama doesn't care about . . ." I am cut off by Emmett's mom.

"Jasper, don't yell indoors." Her and my mama are coming down the hall to greet us.

"Told ya." He gives me a smug look, then leans down to kiss his mother.

"My apologies, ma'am." She blushes at my good ol' southern charm and I give a smug look right back at him before saying "hello" to my mother.

"Come on, we are all gathered in the kitchen. Let's get you boys something to drink before the interrogation begins." We both groan and follow them down the hall.

It wasn't nearly as bad as either of us had feared. It was his mama and my folks, a few glasses of wine and some questions. Siobhan wanted to make sure Emmett found someone off the list she gave him - he did. My mom wanted to make sure I was OK - that I didn't need a shrink or an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. I assured her I was fine. She was leary, but let up fairly quickly.

Halfway through dinner, Emm gives me a funny look and I quirk a confused eyebrow at him. He does it again and I am even more confused. My mama catches it and speaks up.

"Emmett, dear, is there something you two need to tell us?" She and Siobhan smile at each other. I am still in the dark.

Luckily, Emmett pipes up. "Well, since Jasper is being a bit dense today, I will tell." He takes my hand and puts it on top of the table with our fingers threaded together. "Jasper asked me to move in with him and I said yes."

Oh ya, that. I smile at him and then nervously look up at the parental units. Our mothers are giddy and practically vibrating off their chairs, but my father looks a bit serious.

"Are you sure about this, son? You two haven't been together that long, and after the incident over the past few weeks, it might be sudden." He folds his hands on the table and leans forward. This is a classic move I have seen many times in the meeting room.

Emmett is about to say something, but I stop him with a hand on his arm. "Dad, I understand your concern, I really do, but what we have isn't a passing thing. I know it is a bit soon, but we haven't really ever taken this slow because that isn't us." Emm puts his other hand over mine on his arm and gives it a squeeze. "As for the incident, as you put it, I think that only proves it is dangerous for us to be apart. I don't want to prove it again."

Four sets of eyes are trained to him. My father is a man of few words. He puts his point out there and either prepares to counter or agrees. Clean, quick and to the point, I see him mill over my counter and am relieved when I see his head dip and a small nod. With that, the conversation rises again.

"So when are you planning on this move?" Mama asks, while Emmett's mom starts asking if we need help.

"Emmett and I packed up his clothes yesterday and moved some."

"I have people coming to move the fish tank tomorrow. From there, we will move it as we have time. We are still arguing about a few things staying and going." I know that look Emm has and he is going to try and get someone on his side.

"What things dear?" his mom asks. He is about to play sad little boy on his poor mama, and I am not having it.

"One thing, Siobhan, only one." I give him a glare. "He wants to bring his chair."

I see her crinkle up her nose a bit in disgust. "Oh, Emmett dear, that thing should never have even left your college place. You can not move that into Jasper's beautiful home."

It's my turn to receive a glare. But I just return it with a smirk of winning satisfaction.

"What's wrong with the chair?" Mama asks. Between Siobhan and I telling the tales, she is on board. Emmett gives my dad a pleading look for help, but my dad just raises his palms in answer. It is then that I see our roles. Fuck . . . I'm the girlfriend.

Emmett must see the realization on my face because he laughs out hard, then turns to my dad and starts talking guy stuff with him.

**Em pov**

Collin Whitlock was a pleasant man - very serious but I think a lot of that is the protective dad thing. Not that I really know. I never dated girls and the guys I dated I never even came close to meeting the folks. As I talk over business and such with him, I keep checking out of the corner of my eye at how comfortable Jasper is talking with our moms. I really wish I could be in that conversation as I am feeling the heat under his dad's careful watch. My hands are getting moist as I realize where this conversation is heading.

"So Emmett, you own your home? Out right?" He casually takes a bite of his salmon.

"Um, yes, sir. It was one of the only major purchases I have made for personal use. Even my truck is tied to the company." I hope that is the right answer. His stare is not telling me anything. My collar feels tight, even though I left the top two buttons on my shirt open. I take a long drink of my water. Glad I switched to water, it looks better to gulp.

"So there are other major purchases?" Yup, this feels like a daddy drill. Please don't let me fuck up.

"Umm," swallow hard, "Ahh, ya, my bike, a Harley." He smiles a little and give a small nod that I hope is approval. Good, not against a motorcycle. I am tied to this family too close through business and love, I can't afford to mess up. I really hope I am not showing the nerves. I dare another glance at Jasper and the women and his odd look as he whips his eyes to me has me busting out laughing.

Holy fuck, _he_ is the girlfriend! I can't help the bark of laughter that bursts from my chest. Then I look up at Jazz's dad and the laughter dies in my chest. He realizes it too, and gives me a familiar eyebrow - his way of saying he also realizes this and it says . . . I'm _so_ the boyfriend under fire and he is gonna play hard ball! Fuuuuuucccckkkk.

Two hours later, we are back home and Jasper is still laughing. "I can't believe he actually asked what my intentions were. What the hell? You get to cluck with the hens and I get daddy with a shotgun."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. At least, he didn't give you the sex talk." I shudder at the thought of how that could have gone.

"Ya well, that is only because he is pretending I am not defiling his little boy. Ignorance is bliss sometimes."

After asking about my investments and five-year plan, Collin went on to my education, 401k rates and then after dinner asked me to join him on the porch. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life.

"So, I know you are both grown men and no one can really have a say in your love lives but you. But as a father - a very protective father - I have to ask, "What are your intentions?"

I sputtered and fought to find the words. "I . . . um . . . a . . . well sir, I . . ."

"Spit it out, boy! Are you in it for the long haul? Are you thinking future, family all that or are you just looking to shack up and have a convenient bed partner?" Leaning back against the railing, he had the look of being relaxed, but the set of his jaw told otherwise. He really was worried somehow I found my words.

"Well, sir," I wanted to make sure I got this across just right. "I love your son very much, but I also respect him. I would never move in if I wasn't in it for the win. It took very little time for Jasper to become my home. Not where I live, not where I lay my head at night - it is the man himself." I may sound corny and sappy as shit, but this is how I feel about him.

"You asked about my five-year plan, where I see my life and such. Well, sir, I don't have a five-year plan. I have a life plan. I plan to love Jasper and Maggie. I plan to be a good man for him. I plan one day to put a ring on his finger and a child in his arms. I plan to go through these awkward talks with him as our own children find someone serious, and most importantly, I plan someday to be gray-haired sitting by his side on a porch watching our grandchildren playing."

I saw the twitch in his jaw stop and a familiar grin so much like his son's break across his face. Slapping me on the shoulder, he gave it a good squeeze. "That is the perfect plan, son. Welcome to the family."

I didn't tell Jasper about the whole conversation on the porch. It was a moment between his father and I. Sure it was about him too, but instead of telling him all those things, I want to show him - everyday, every month, every year.

During our nighttime routine, Jasper gets a few digs in, but not too bad. As I am brushing my teeth, he wraps his arms around me and lays kisses all over my back.

"Have I mentioned how sexy I find your tattoo?" His tongue traces the lines of the branches. I feel goosebumps raise across my skin.

"Mmm, you may have mentioned it a time or two." His soft fingers and warm mouth trace all of the exposed design they can reach. As he reaches the leaves on my hip, I turn to face him fully and pull him up to his full height. Staring down at him, I am hit with how fucking lucky I am that he is here and mine. "Thank you."

Wrapping his arms around me, he smiles up to me. "For what?"

"For loving me, for letting me back in your life." This whole love thing has sure turned me sappy.

"Well then, Bunny, you are welcome - and thank you for loving me and coming back." His lips had to be the softest thing I have ever touched. The way he hums when mine meet his always goes straight to my heart - then groin.

"Come on, now. I seem to remember there is some defiling on my list of duties." He squeals as I turn, pushing him through the door with a smack on the ass.

Oh, and how I did too.

I woke up first as always on the weekend and Mags and I did our routine - even stopping by the bakery. As much as I love to cook breakfast for my man, today I was in a "sugary fried goodness" mood.

Getting home and starting the coffee, I still don't hear movement upstairs. I really must have worn him out last night. I really couldn't help it though. I had gone too long without him. By my own stupid mistake, I need to refuel with him. Hitting the stairs two at a time, I see him laying on his back with one leg on the floor - like he started to get up, but fell back to sleep. The sheet is a rumpled mess. Only a thin strip of it is covering his stomach, the rest of him is in all his naked glory. Little Em starts to get ideas, but there is no time for that. I promised we would be at Tyler's fundraiser at noon. Seeing that it is already 10 and it is an hour's drive to it - so sadly, no fun wake ups today.

Gentle as I can, I lean over him with a hand on each side of his head. Leaning in close, I peck kisses all down and around his face. Reaching his lips, I lay a gentle kiss there. He moans. "Time to get up, babe." He groans and tries to push me away and roll over. "Oh no, you don't. Rise and shine, babe."

"No, wanna" He groans into the pillow he has pulled over his head. I try to pull it away, but he pulls it tighter to him. Time to play hard ball.

"OK then, you sleep and I will eat your lemon cream and leave without you." I get a glare from a lifted corner of the pillow. "Then I guess it is OK. I will have my family there to cheer me on as I get all hot and sweaty playing on the legs team. Bet it will quickly go from 'legs against wheels' to a 'skin-skin' game."

The pillow flies at my head. I catch it and watch his bare toned ass make its way to the bathroom. The door slams behind him, but I hear him yell at me. "Not fair, McCarty."

I chuckle and head downstairs. By my second doughnut and cup of coffee, Jasper finally makes his way downstairs. His hair is damp and curling around his ears. His jeans fit like heaven and the grey V-neck sweater he is wearing has my pulse racing faster then any coffee could make it. The kicker though is the fact that he shaved, but still left the goatee - that thing drives me mad. Not just the sight of it, but the feeling of it on my balls as he goes down on me.

I have to shake myself out of that train of thought or we will never make it out of the house.

"Sorry, babe. Honestly you could have stayed and slept in."

I receive a glare. "Not a chance in hell I am gonna miss you all sweaty and running around, getting your ass kicked by your little brother."

I stared at him with my cup halfway to my mouth. Oh no, he didn't. "Please, Babe! There is no way in hell Ty and his boys stand a chance."

He laughed into his doughnut, shaking his head. I'll show him.

**Jas pov**

Not gonna lie - sitting on the hard wood bleachers was not the most comfortable feeling in the world, but what I received last night was was more than worth the soreness. So was the view here. Emmett was dripping sweat and his muscles straining as he moved up and down the court. The legs team, as predicted, was getting their asses kicked, but it was all for a good cause - to raise money for away games and equipment. Jacob was playing too, and Edward was sitting by my side. Every time I squirmed in my seat, I got a chuckle from him. I was trying not to be to obvious, since Siobhan was sitting with us but it was hard to do.

"Don't worry, I have been there, man," he whispered in my ear. "On our honeymoon, Jacob decided a ferry ride would be romantic. Thing is, there are no padded seats on a ferry and the water can get choppy. I drew the line though when he wanted to go horseback riding."

I wince and then laugh with him. I guess there really are worse places I could be sitting right now. "So, how are things going with you two? Still madly in love after the years of wedded bliss?"

He sighs and watches his husband on the court. "It has had it's moments. Jacob is a ball of energy. Always full of emotions, he loves passionately, and with his whole heart. So when we didn't get the baby, I was afraid he would fall hard."

Emmett told me about them losing their chance at a baby weeks ago. It was heartbreaking that was for sure. I can't imagine the pain they were going through.

"How did he take it?"

"Well, really hard, just as I thought, but not exactly how I thought. He was depressed for a few days and didn't get out of bed, but a few days later, he surprised me when I woke up and he was out of bed before me." He had a soft smile on his face.

"What changed?" Thinking back to how bad I was when Emm left, I felt a bit foolish. These two lost a family. I was just sulking.

"He said he had a dream and his grandmother told him that it just wasn't the time for us. That there is a spirit leaving this world soon and that spirit will be the angel to put a child in our lives." I felt goosebumps raising on my arms and noticed Edward rubbing some away on his own arms.

"Do you believe it? I mean . . ." I'm not really sure what I mean, but it seemed a bit out there to me.

He nodded his head though. "Jake feels very strong about his people's roots and beliefs. Did you know that two days before he met me, he said he had a dream that his grandmother came to him and told him that his forever love was waiting around a corner?" He was smiling brightly looking out at the game once again.

"And?" He has me caught up now.

"Two days later, coming out of class and rounding the corner, we bumped into each other." Now I had major chills. "After picking up our books, we went to grab a coffee and we were never apart again."

"Wow, well for your sake, I hope she is right again." He gives my arm a squeeze.

"Oh, I know she is." As my eyes land on Emmett, I think to myself, I am glad some people's dreams bring hope.

Halftime brought a much-needed break for our poor men. The scores were miles apart and didn't favor our guys.

"Man, these guys are tough." Emmett whipped off his shirt and mopped his head and neck with it.

"I told you - these guys live and breathe this game." I gave him the "you know, I'm right" look.

"Ya ya, I know, but I bet I look good out there." He did, but I can't give into his fishing.

"If getting your ass kicked and tripping over your own two feet is hot, then sure thing, Bunny." I receive a glare, but we both know it is all in fun.

"So, where's mom?" He scans the room.

I honestly hadn't paid attention when she left. Lucky for me, Edward had.

"She got an urgent call and had to leave about a half hour ago. She asked if one of us can take Ty home."

"OK, sure thing - we brought the truck so we can get him." Edward looked relieved.

"Oh good, because I don't care how big the back end of the Volvo . . . I don't think there is anyway I can get his game chair in there."

I think I hear Emmett snicker something at the mention of Edward's car and Jacob hits him.

"Shut it, man. It is a real family man car." That shut Emmett up. He knew it was a sore topic so he dropped it.

With kisses for luck, we sent them back into battle knowing our soldiers wouldn't be coming back the same men as when they went in.

The conversation is smooth and fun with Edward. I had forgotten how much we talked when we were together. I can't recall a single minute of our time being boring.

"Edward, do you ever wonder what if . . . you know, about us?" There is no response for a moment, like he is collecting his thoughts.

"Honestly, no, well, I mean not until I saw you with Emmett. I am with who I should be, and frankly so are you." I smile at that. Yeah, I am. "And now, when I think about the 'what if?' I grimace at the idea. Because if we had tried, I never would have been there when I needed to be to meet Jacob."

"I get what you are saying. Just the thought of never being able to meet Emmett, or hell if I had met him while we were dating." I shake myself like I have the chills. "But for what it's worth, I am happy you are back in my life."

He slaps a hand on my shoulder. "Agreed."

The rest of the game went as the first half did, maybe even worse. The best part was when Tyler got a shot in over Emmett. Ed and I howled with laughter at the look on Emm's face. Not only the game that had us laughing and having a great time, but so did the comments from the women behind us.

With most of the players being skins now, they were going on and on about the builds of the players. One set of girls to the left behind us kept an ongoing conversation about what was hotter - Jake's tanned muscles or Emmett's tattoos. The one comment I didn't care for was the one wanting to trace the leaves and see where they spread to before traveling down his legs. I managed to keep myself reigned in.

Leah, on the other hand, needed restraining when a girl next to her kept taking pictures of a shirtless Tyler on her phone. Just as I was about to speak and calm her down, Edward leaned around me and loudly told Leah, "Leah, sweetie, don't worry about little skanks with their pictures. You get to take home the real thing."

At that, Leah beamed at him and glared at the girl who had the nerve to glare back. In the end, all the gawkers were disappointed when the game ended and victory and defeat kisses were doled out.

Emmett tried to bear hug me all sweaty, but I managed to back him off, as did Edward with Jacob. But showing how young and in love they are, Leah gladly got pulled down into Ty's lap. After a few heated kisses, I saw her shooting the little blonde with the camera phone an 'all mine' look. I couldn't help the inner 'You go, girl!' from happening.

"OK, Bun, I love how sexy you look after being crushed my your baby bro, but you smell. Go shower. I will wait with Edward and Leah."

"Great now, I'm a smelly loser, great way to keep knocking me down, babe. I really feel the love." His fake pout is cute, so I give him a love pat on the ass as I send him off.

**Em pov **

I never thought we would lose so bad. It's all good though - it was fun and for a good cause. I think tonight though I will be taking advantage of Jasper's jetted tub. Between last night's activities and the game, I am going to need hot jets of water and a long soak.

After a wait for an open shower - since "winners on wheels," as they were calling themselves, got to go first - I finally get one. Yelling to Tyler to go find Jasper, he doesn't miss the chance to call me a loser again. After a quick wash, I dress in a hurry and make my way out of the locker room. What I see makes my blood boil, Garrett is standing in front Tyler's chair talking to him. He seems tense, but trying to play all cool. Tyler looks uncomfortable until his coach comes up to them. Garrett immediately switches into the devoted boyfriend. I would love to go over and tell him to stay the fuck away from my brother, but my better judgment kicks in and I just yell to him.

Tyler looks relieved as we reach Jasper, Edward and Jake at the same time. "Thanks, man. The dude really creeps me out."

I am glad he isn't fooled by him, but I gotta know, "How so, Ty?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Well, I mean, he has always seemed off to me, like it's all an act. But I figured since he was dating coach, he couldn't be all that bad, but then . . ." He lifts his shoulders again like he was afraid to go on. A million things are flying through my head.

"What Ty? But then what, Ty . . ." He looks over at Jasper and back to me. I get it. "Hey, Jazz, can you go on and pull the truck around." Tossing him the keys, he agrees without question.

"OK, Tyler, he is out of earshot - spill." He looks over his shoulder and back at me.

"Well, I didn't think much about it at first. I was benched and he asked about you. Nothing major, just how you were doing and shit. Every time I saw him at practice waiting on coach, he would try and get a chance to ask about you or Jas, nothing big still. But then when you went to stay with Tia, he . . ." Tyler looks down at his hands in his lap.

"He what, Tyler? Come on, man. I won't be mad at you, you know that." He lets out one of those long teenager sighs.

"It's not me I am worried about." Tyler looks over his shoulder at Garrett. "He started asking about Jasper, like you all were together still - if I knew where you were, when you were coming back, if you were coming back? He pressed me heavy on the Jasper thing."

I'd heard enough. I wasn't gonna make Tyler any more uncomfortable. Luckily Jazz pulls up and I get Tyler in the truck and put his chair in the back. As I raise the tailgate, I see Garrett standing alone just outside the gym door.

"Hey, guys, I think I left my wallet. Gimme a second." Both look skeptical, but I run off anyway. I only have a few moments, but I am gonna get my point across.

The fucker has the nerve to smile as he sees me approach. "Well, hey there, sexy. You looked amazing on the court today."

I slow my jog into a deathly stalk as I get closer. I know my face is looking like a whole lot of "I'm gonna fuck you up." But that doesn't change a thing about his stance. He seems to relish in the idea of a fight.

Getting as close as I can without touching him, I growl at him. "Listen up, Garrett. My life is none of your business and I want you to stay the fuck away from my brother. Stop asking about me and, more importantly, stop asking him about my relationship."

His arrogant smug look have my fists clenching. "What relationship, sweetheart? You know as well as I do, he is just a toy. He wasn't even there when you were going through a rough time. I wish you would have come to me. I would have been there just like I was the last time." I felt the bile rise along with my anger.

"I have no fucking clue what is going through thAT delusional head of yours or what game you are playing, but I will never share anything with you ever again. My relationship, my family is none of your concern."

"Aww, come on now, sweets, don't be like that. We were so good together. I am a changed man. I would never . . ." I feel my arm pulled back and realize I am about to punch him and Jasper is there holding me back.

"Come on, Emm. He's not worth it." I stare Garrett down a few more minutes before stepping back. I wrap my arm around Jasper's shoulders and he wraps his around my waist and I let him lead me away.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see Garrett still watching us closely. "Bunny, just let it go. Believe me, I want to hit him, too, but he isn't worth it."

I am so glad he was there to ground me. I kiss his temple without a look back.

After getting Tyler home and getting home ourselves, the tension has shifted to a low buzz. I know I need to relax. After all the physical activity of the past day or so, I will be hurting bad in the morning and still in shit shape when I have to work on Monday. Usually when I am this worked up, I go for a run but all things considered, that is not an option.

Pulling me up the stairs, Jasper is a man on a mission. "Forget about him, forget about everything that has your jaw twitching and get your ass naked now."

I quirk my brow at him and feel the blood rushing to my crotch. I love this commanding side of him. I stop in my tracks beside our bed and start kicking off my shoes as he heads to the bathroom. I hear the water running and strip the rest of the way as fast as humanly possible. Struggling with my fly, I mutter a few choice words at my idiocy in the choice of buttonfly jeans. Finally by the time I have them undone, I push them down and my half-hard cock springs to attention against my stomach.

When I enter the bathroom, I am greeted with the glorious sight of a Jazz leaning over the tub in nothing but his dark jeans. Hearing me come in the room, he turns and licks his lower lip as his eyes eat up my naked body. I feel a growl rumble in my chest as I take him in - from his scruffy face down his bare smooth chest to his flat stomach. I let my gaze go lower to his small perfect belly button to the thin line of hair below it where it disappears into his unbuttoned jeans. He chuckles and I realize I growled louder.

"In the tub, big man - the water is hot and the jets are on. You need to relax." I stand, still staring, unmoving. "Now!" Yup, his in-control tone now has me at full attention. I move quickly to the large tub. Lowering myself, I try to grab him in with me, but he smacks my hand away.

"Join me?" I give my best little boy pout - the one I know gets him every time.

He laughs at me and shakes his head. "I will. Let me grab some body wash out of the shower and I am not getting in in these jeans. Do you know how hard it is to get out of wet denim?"

OK, I can give him that. As I wait for him to join me, I lean back in the tub, the pressure of the water against me has me moaning. The burning tension in my thighs eases and the jets on my back have my eyes drifting. I hear a rustling and movement, but don't open my eyes until I hear his voice.

"Oh no, big man. No falling asleep in the tub." I peek an eye open towards him and hum my approval. He is gloriously naked and smiling down at me. "OK, move up, Bun. Let me slip in so I can rub your back."

I do as he says and as soon as he is behind me. I lean back into his lean body. I hear the click of the body wash opening and the rubbing of his hands together. Soon his hands with their long talented fingers are rubbing the tension out of my shoulders and neck. I can't stop the moans escaping me. Every ounce of stress and exertion leaving me has me turning to Jell-o. As he makes his way down my tight biceps and onto my chest with his sudsy hands, I am pushing back into his growing erection.

"Mmm, I think you are enjoying this as much as I am." I crane my neck back to look into his face.

"What's not to enjoy? I have my hands all over a naked, wet, slick sex god whom I can do whatever I want to. Seems like the perfect place to be." He leans his full soft lips down to mine and I can't stop from turning in his arms and pulling him down flush under me.

Water sloshes over the sides of the tub and up across our faces as our mouths duel for top. Somehow he gains the upper hand and we are turning in the tub. My legs spread to make room for him inbetween. Our hard-as-rock cocks slide against each other and we moan into each other's mouths. His hand seeks stability on the edge of the tub as the other runs down my chest and abs until it finds my cock. As his hand curls around me in a firm tight glove, his cock slips lower and runs between my ass. I thrust up as I feel the texture of him pass thrust after thrust across my entrance.

"Fuck, Jazz please." I need him. I know how to feel the relief I need and I beg. "Please Baby, take me to bed."

He stares down at me for a long moment, searching my face. Then he nods, pulling up to his knees and climbing out of the tub. Ever so slowly, he dries us each off before leading me to the bed - our bed - and pushes me down onto the blankets. As he covers my body with his own, I feel the last bit of stress leave my body.

"I love you, Emmett." He looks so sure. All I can see in his face is love - my heart beats faster.

"I love you too, Jasper." His face lights up and his lips are on mine.

**E/N: **** Sorry didn't mean a cock block I just wanted to leave it sweet for vday! I want to thank all of you for reading/reviewing/alerting and my sweetest hubby for editing~ Whom btw I am trying to get to make a beta account. Anyway! Please know that next chapter will have the full on lemon! I might be a week or more in update for Steel, I am working on a contest piece a o/s also my Bella/Rose OT and All wrong just became a murder mystery! I will update as often as I can. You know it wont be that long though! 3 May your day be filled with love and smut! **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So so sorry about the delay, family drama, health and total lack of time really just screwed me over. But It is here and I hope you enjoy. There is a bit of a different pov in this chapter I hope you don't mind but after about 8 rewrites it was the only way to go. With out further ado.. here you have chapter 23...**

**EM pov**

I can't help the goofy-ass grin on my face or the whistling as I start unpacking a few boxes of pictures in the living room. I just ignore the grumbled looks I get from the guy setting up Waldorff's tank. I simply can't help it. They may be pissed having to work on a Sunday and I get that, but they are getting paid double time and nothing and no one is gonna bring down my mood.

Every time I close my eyes, I see him above me. I see the lust in his eyes. I feel his skin hot and damp sliding across mine. He had started with kisses across my forehead and down to each eyelid. His soft fingers massaging my neck, rubbing small circles into the tight muscles. My hands ran from his shoulders to his ass over and over again as his lips met mine. It was a soft loving kiss, showing me he was going to make love to me.

"So where do you want this, then?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the fish movers.

"Um, we are setting it up over there." We picked out the wall that separates the living room and dining room on the dining room side. The guys grumble something I can't make out, but I don't care. I sit on the couch with my beer.

As I run the cold smooth bottle over my lower lip, I think back to how the soft kiss turned more needy as hands roamed all over each other. Straddling my hips, he rubbed my shoulders and pecs, tweaking my nipples and drawing a moan out of me. His mouth ripped from mine and made its way across my jaw and neck following the path of his kneading fingers. One of my hands was in his hair and and the other gripping his hip tightly. It took everything in me to keep from bucking up and letting my cock slip between his tight cheeks.

I wouldn't though - I let him take the lead. I wanted to give myself over to him, letting him do all that he wanted to me.

"So you want to check over the placement before we put the water in?" Cock-blocking movers.

"Yeah, sure." Grudgingly, I get up and check it out. I have them move it a bit to the left, then give the go ahead.

Making sure that was all they needed, I head to the spare bedroom that is now going to be my office and start unpacking my books. The room only had a twin bed and was a good size, so all of my furniture fit in it perfectly. The bed was going downstairs to the basement in the near future since he has, we have, four bedrooms total.

As I start shelving my books, my perverted mind wanders back to last night - just to torture myself a bit more.

Jasper whispers that he loves me as his light kisses work down my body and his eyes meet mine with a sexy smirk before his glorious mouth slides around my aching hard cock.

I may or may not have whimpered like a little girl when he started a pulsing suction. I know for a fact I begged and pleaded when I felt my sensitive head hit the back of his throat. But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to feel full. I wanted him above me rolling his hips into me.

"Please, Baby, I need . . ." It never bothered me to beg him for what I wanted. His eyes meeting mine as I slipped from his red spit-slick lips, he licked them and stalked his way back up my body.

"What do you need, Bunny?" I groan, hearing him call me that while we made love always brought me to the edge. I don't think he has figured that out yet and I will keep it my secret a bit longer.

"I need you in me, babe. I need, oh . . ." He reached between us and grasped our cocks together and rolled his hips into me. "Unnhh, please make me cum. Goddamn it, I just fucking need you!" A tender but sexy smile played across his face as he reached for the lube and drizzled it all over his hand, and my ass. I jumped at the cold and he chuckled, but soon with the addition of his hand things warmed up. His fingers formed a V around the base of my cock moving down and turning as they moved around my painfully swollen sac, twisting so his fingers teased my ass and his palm held my hot balls.

The first finger to push in stung a bit since I rarely bottom, but I am quick to adjust. Good thing, too, because my impatient boy is soon slipping a second into me. I can't wait for him to prep me anymore.

"Babe please . . ." His eyes question me for a split second before he is coating himself in lube. I watch him take a stuttered breath as he spreads it over his head as he pulls back his foreskin. I know my boy and I know he is as close as I am.

As he pushes in, I wince and deflate a little but not fully. His eyes plead with me, but I shook my head at him and wrap my ankles behind his thighs and pull him in. Pulling him down by the neck, I kissed him hard through the adjustment. As soon as I am relaxed, I feel myself rise to full staff between us.

"Jazz, Baby . . ." He needs no further words. He rolls into me again and again, the pressure and the tempo have my breath picking up. Looking up at his pleasure from being in me is almost too much. I am sure he feels my cock twitch between us and he reaches between us. Grabbing the head of my cock, he gives it a tight squeeze, holding his thrusts and my cock. It holds off my orgasm a few more minutes. I show him I am under control now. He lets go of my cock and then shocks the shit out of me. He pulls my leg up and turns us to the side slightly and goes full force. His hips are flying and in this position, I am hit with every ridge of his uncut cock rubbing against a million nerve endings.

"Fuck . . . OH . . . Oh . . . Oh, oh god! Oh god! Yes, there!" I don't even bother to try and hold back.

He is babbling a series of words of pleasure and grunts. He is slick with sweat as his hips snap back and forth, seeking his high. As I scream out his name, his hips snap forward and I feel his warm cum spilling in me.

We laid there for god knows how long, catching our breath and giving little kisses, whispering I love you's and a lot of mushy shit I should be embarrassed about but I'm not.

A crash downstairs brings me out of my thoughts. The swear words I hear as I am racing down the stairs has my memory wood quickly deflating. When I round the corner, I see the fish guys scrambling, trying to catch the large Koi that is flopping around on the blonde wood floor. I see the tank is set up and they must have lost their grip as they were pouring his bucket in. I have been in this situation before, thankfully, and know just how to grab him. I rush into the room scooping him up and sliding him into the tank. He goes right for the thickly planted bottom of his tank, where I am sure he will stay for the next day or so.

After cleaning up the water mess and seeing the men out, I check the clock and see Jasper will be home anytime now. He needed to run a few errands he wouldn't tell me about. I am looking forward to the evening. We have moved a good amount of my things here and we are going to have a quiet night with a movie and cuddle time. He insisted that we make Sunday night an "us night." Aside from family dinners, Sunday nights will be the two of us - and relaxing. I can get behind that, since tomorrow is both of our first days back at work after a long absence.

Maggie starts to whimper and bounce around before I even hear the garage door open. I smile down at her and give her ears a rub.

"Yup, girl, daddy's home."

**Jazz pov**

It has been a crazy busy weekend to say the least, but I can't complain. Having Emmett with me all the time is worth the rushed move. He was so tense yesterday but after I took care of him, he slept like the dead. Which is great - unless your arm is trapped under his 200 pounds of solid muscle. For once, I was up first and had to wiggle my arm out without waking him. After about five minutes, I was successful. Once the blood flow returned and the pins and needles subsided, I was able to make the coffee and start gathering boxes. We were aiming to get most of Emm's office packed up this morning while we waited on the fish guys.

Packing went fairly smoothly. He pouted every time we past through the living room and he eyed his chair. I would just shake my head at him and keep moving. One of the trips back from loading a box into his truck, I caught him talking to Waldorff. I had to bite my lip from laughing out loud.

"That's right, buddy. We are moving to a new home. I know you aren't gonna like the move, but it will all be better by the end of the day." He really did have the biggest heart. He will make a great dad someday.

Coming back from the errand I had to run, I am greeted at the door by Maggie first, then a huge kiss from Emm. It was one of those loud smacking-lips kind of kisses. "Welcome back, babe. You get everything done that you needed to?"

"I did. Did you get much done in your new office?"

"I got some done. So what were you out doing again?" He knows it was a secret, but that doesn't stop him from trying anyway.

"Oh, you know, meeting my secret lover, and robbing a few banks. The usual." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Not funny, babe."

"Oh, come on, take a joke. You know I'm not gonna tell you." He stares at me a minute more before shrugging it off. Emmett's really easy-going that way sometimes. "So, did the fish guys finish?"

"Yup, Waldorff tried to make an escape, but all's well now." The tank fit perfect. I can't wait until the fish adjusts and we can light it up. It will be beautiful against the light blue green walls.

As I order some takeout, Emm looks through the movies on the shelf, then goes to his box of movies. We flipped a coin for movie choice and he won - so odds of blood and gore are very high. I'm not a wuss when it comes to violence, but I am not a fan of large amounts of it. No worries though. There is always the option of burying my face in his chest. Yeah - bring on the gore!

Half hour later, we have our takeout in front of us and are about to hit play - when Emmett's phone rings.

" 'Lo? . . . Oh hey, Mom, what's up? . . . Um, no, we really hadn't thought about it." I quirk my brow at him in question. "Hold on, let me ask him."

He pulls the phone away and covers the mouthpiece. "She wants to know about Thanksgiving. Do we have plans? Are you expected at your folks' place?"

"Shit, I hadn't even thought about it. It's next week, right?" He nods. "Well, we can go to your parents. Mine are going to be in Chicago to visit my aunt."

He gives me the strangest look, but puts the phone back to his ear. "Ya, mom, we can make it. No, they are gonna be out of town. Uh-huh . . . yup . . . k . . . love you, too." Switching his phone to silent, he tosses it on the table and give a dramatic sigh.

"What?" I feel lost here.

"Babe, you have no idea what you set us up for."

"It's just your family right?"

"Jazz, it is dinner with my whole family, as in all my adopted siblings - Katie, Tia and Tyler - and my sister's husband and their daughter, and Edward and Jake, and probably a few foster siblings and their families. It is a total madhouse. You have no idea."

I smile at the thought. Being a single child, I never had big holidays. Usually just a few of us - some years, we even went out for dinner. "I think it sounds fun."

He snorts. "Oh ya, babe, fun? We just moved in together. Wanna take bets on how long before someone - namely my sister Tia - gangs up with my mom about marriage and kids?"

"Oh." It is all I can manage and Emmett starts chuckling. I am hit with him and my dad having their 'talk'. . .

It was weird being back to work, but after catching up on some calls and going over some potential projects I need to get sketches on, I found my rhythm. Monday drug, but that is a Monday for you. Tuesday went faster and by midweek, it was like I had never been gone. I had lunchtime calls from Emm, and he was there every night when I got home. Our morning routine took some work and we still didn't have it perfect. Like this morning when I wasn't looking and spit toothpaste on the back of his neck while he was bending to get a drink straight from the faucet. I laughed. He didn't. It needs work, but we will get it.

Friday was the highlight of my week. I had scheduled to meet some of the investors to go to the site and check on the progress McCullen is making. We talk about it everyday, so I am well aware of what is going on over there, but getting to see Emmett in the middle of a workday is rare, so I am happy to go.

We are blessed with a very warm day and when I pull up I am greeted with one of my favorite sites. Emmett is right in there with his crew - shirt off, hauling huge rolls of wiring. I have to bite my lip to keep an embarrassing sound from escaping - must be professional, Jasper.

See us grabbing hard hats and slipping past the wire fence, he smiles and says something to his crew as he puts on his button-down shirt while he runs over to us. His smile is even larger as he gets closer. I want to kiss him - keep professional, Jasper.

We spend the next two hours walking around and going over my blueprints and answering the questions the investors have. These guys aren't the name-only kind. These are the important ones - the ones that will be here years from now, helping the clinic and shelter grow and change as needed. These are the ones we need to impress.

By the time we are leaving, I think we have. They seem impressed with the timeline and design execution. I hang back a minute, and once the others leave, I can't stop from giving him a quick kiss. Catcalls shout out to us from across the site.

"Shut it, guys. Don't make me come over there." They laugh and get back to work. "I can't wait to get home tonight. You look so fucking sexy in a hard hat." I just shake my head.

"You're such a perv."

"You love it."

"I do, but sorry big guy, it's Friday." He groans. "There is no way they are letting us out of it. Next week, they will be gone to Washington and we have missed too many."

"Babe, do we have to?" Emmett shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks the dirt at his feet. Cute - but he should know that it won't work on me.

" 'Fraid so. Suck it up, Bun. You really want Rose on your ass?" Whispering in his ear, I add incentive. "Bring home a hard hat after work though and I will make sure we are out of dinner in record time!" With a woot, he smacks my ass as I turn to get in my car.

"Holding you to that, Babe." The echo of his laughter got me through the day in a stellar mood. When we on our way to dinner, I glanced into the back seat of the truck and sure enough, there was a bright yellow hard hat sitting there on top of a tool belt. Needless to say dinner was endless and I was hard as hell. By the time we got home, neither of us even glanced back at the items in the back seat. The idea alone had been enough of a tease.

.

.

.

.

"You ready for this?" This is only about the thousandth time he has asked me this week.

"It's fine, Emmett. I can handle a lot of people." I roll my eyes at him. He gives me an "I warned you" look and opens the door.

My mouth waters and drops at the same time. The smells from the kitchen have my stomach growling, but my ears are hit with an onslaught of music, laughter, voices and children screaming.

"Told you." He looks way too smug, so I throw my shoulders back and buck up for a crazy day. I'm not gonna let him see me sweat.

I'm first welcomed by Katie and Seth. He gives me a hearty pat on the back. "It gets better, dude. Just come to me if you forget a name or who's with who."

"Thanks, man. When Emmett said it would be a pretty big crowd, I had no clue." I see kids running circles around the dining table. They seem to be chasing a little blonde boy who has a Barbie doll that the little red-headed girl wants back. There is a set of twin boys with a couple of handheld games zoned out on the couch. There are various people in animated conversations. There is no way I am gonna be able to keep track of who's who.

"My first holiday was even worse. I was totally lost. Katie kept making fun of me for mixing up couples. I kept referring to Ben as Edward's husband. Tia still loves to bring that one up."

I am usually pretty good with names, but as I made the rounds with Emmett, I made sure I knew where Seth was at all times. You can never be too safe. Last thing I want is to flub up to the wrong person. I know how women never forget.

I met Ben and his beautiful daughter, Becca, whom Emmett commandeered right away. She babbled at him as Ben and I made small talk. I could tell his professional side was sneaking out in simple questions, but I assured him we were fine and would work through this together.

As we made our way through the house, I was introduced to Lauren, a foster sister, and Jeff, another foster sibling, and their families. I was pretty relaxed and was doing OK by the time we were heading to the kitchen. Seth then takes it upon himself to rattle me.

"Just wait, you haven't met Tia. Brace yourself, she is scary!"

"I heard that, Seth." He cringes a bit but smiles. I brace myself for meeting the only other woman besides his mother that Emmett fears.

A tiny woman with coffee-colored skin and dazzling green eyes smiles at us from the doorway. When she hugs Emmett, she barely reaches his chest. "Hi ya Bub. You are looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"That's because I took my head out of my ass." She laughs along with him.

"And you must be the man that has my baby brother living in sin." Well, she doesn't hold back any.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." Taking her hand, I kiss the back of it, pulling out all the stops.

She blushes at Emmett and ducks her head, causing a few of her dreads to fall forward, covering a blush.

"Oh he's good, Bub. I can see how you were so quick to jump." Now I'm blushing.

"Trust me, the charm is only one of the many reasons." Now I am blushing.

After a few more personal questions that have me a bit uncomfortable, we make our way to the kitchen and I greet Siobhan and Edward. I laugh to myself when I see Edward sporting a pink and black polka-dot apron while mashing potatoes at the island.

"Nice apron, Ed."

"Don't laugh or you won't get any of my world-famous garlic mashed potatoes." I put up my hands and back off.

"Siobhan, it smells amazing in here. Is there anything I can do to help?" As she puts me to work, Emmett makes a quick escape. "Coward!" I yell after him and everyone in the kitchen laughs with me.

Working beside everyone in the kitchen wasn't half as bad as it could have been. Only a handful of times did marriage come up and only slightly more about kids. They really seem to thrive on the idea of big families. Though I never thought about it, being here in all the commotion of the holiday, I was warming to the idea.

**EM pov**

I'm really glad Jasper wanted to come. I forgot how fun and crazy my family can all be, I managed to duck out of the kitchen before I was put to work and I found Ben, Seth and Jake in dining room setting the table. I pitched right in helping. Sure it is work, but at least here I don't run the risk of getting smacked with a wooden spoon for sampling dinner.

"So, living together, huh?" Ben dives right in.

"You know what they say about buying the cow?" Seth joins in.

"Yup, shoulda held out for the ring, man." Jake gives a beaming smile and holds up his wedding band and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Give it a rest, guys. Jeez, you're as bad as the hens in the kitchen." I shake my head and we all have a laugh.

We worked together and got the tables set and helped carrying food in and serving the kids. After a quick grace, food started passing around and conversation flowed. Everyone was trying to top the other in embarrassing stories about the other.

Heidi and Tia were the worst - trying to one-up each other. Heidi spent three years with us before she turned eighteen, so her and Tia had plenty of ammo on each other. Ben and Heidi's husband Mike had all heard these before, but looking over at Jasper, his eyes are sparkling with tears from laughing so much. Thankfully, the stories about me were kept to a minimum and most of them I had already told Jasper. Mom had to stop stories many times with a glance at the kids' table.

While the toned-down stories continue through dessert, I lace my fingers with Jasper's. He leans his head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head and lean my head against his. All in all, it has been a great day. As cheesy as it sounds, I couldn't be more thankful for everything and everyone.

The guys wound up on clean-up duty under mom's supervision. We all grumbled and groaned, but we know the drill - the women cook and the guys clean up. Edward and Jasper got to skip out since they helped in the kitchen. I could see them through the window above the sink, playing with Heidi's boys.

"So, you guys thinking family someday?" Jake asks, and I have to think about how to answer. I know it still a hard subject. He is looking out at Edward and smiles. It isn't a sad smile, though. It is more a hopeful smile.

"We haven't talked about it, but I think I would like to have a whole mess of kids." Jake pats me on the back. "I mean - look how good he is with them."

"I know what you mean. I could have sworn I felt my womb clench when I saw Edward holding Becca earlier." That had me bursting out laughing.

"That, Jacob, is the gayest thing I think I have ever heard you say." We laugh and joke for the next hour cleaning the kitchen. Mom pops in and out randomly, making sure we are doing everything up to her standards. The last time she was in, she was lecturing us on what not to put where and so on, when she was interrupted by her phone.

She got very serious-looking for a moment before she left the room. The look I have come to know - it is the hospital or social services calling. Calls like this sadly come a lot more during the holidays. A good hour later, she finds us all sitting around in the living room watching the game. Her eyes are red and I know she has been crying. She always takes these things hard, but she looks even more upset than usual. Jasper senses it, too, and we both stand to go to her, but she puts her hand out to stop us.

"No, boys. I'm fine, but Edward, can I have a moment?" He looks confused, but uncurls from Jake's side and stands, following her out of the room.

We all go back to watching the game, but Jake leaves his eyes trained at the now-empty doorway.

**Ed pov**

Following Siobhan into the kitchen, I am completely lost here. I know she probably had a call about an abuse case, but how I am involved baffles my mind.

"Siobhan, what's going on?" Filling a couple glasses with water, she motions to the table.

"Have a seat, Edward." I do as she says and take the offered glass from her. "I just got a call from the hospital."

"Okay, but not following, what . . .?" Her hand on mine stops me.

"There's no easy way to say this, but Bree is dead." My stomach drops.

"What . . . How? Is the baby . . .?" My hands are shaking. I know that the baby was no longer ours, but in my heart, a part of him would always be. Bree was a major part of our lives for many months.

"Bree's father was a very religious man, as you are aware of. When Bree went home and decided to keep the baby, he was on her everyday about repenting and asking for forgiveness. She spent hours kneeling, praying, fasting. When she came into the hospital last night, she had lost 20 pounds since the last doctor's visit she had been allowed to go to." I feel myself getting ill. She was a tiny girl to begin with, so 20 pounds is a lot to take off her.

"Allowed to?"

"They believed God cured all. Doctors were not generally allowed. It seems that two days ago, he found out about an appointment she was planning on going to tomorrow. After forcing her to pray and repent, she was still standing her ground - insisting on going - and he lost it." I am stunned still.

"Lost it? What did he do to her?"

"He said God told him she needed the devil whipped out of her." I think I'm gonna vomit. Siobhan covers my shaking hand with her small steadier one. "Do you want me to go on? Do you want me to maybe get Jacob for you?"

"No, don't get Jacob. He wouldn't handle this well." It would crush him to hear this. "Go on."

"That's what I thought - why I wanted to speak to you first." I nod and cover her hand on mine and give it a squeeze.

"I am not sure the exact details of the attack, but there were bruises all over her body. Evidently her mother couldn't stand by any longer and she shot him to stop the beating, called 911 while writing a small note, and then turned the gun on herself." I gripped her hand tighter. "Bree was alive, but just barely when the EMTs got there. She babbled a bit in the ambulance, but never fully came to."

"Siobhan, please. Was . . . did . . ." Please tell me the baby made it.

"The baby made it. They kept her alive long enough to perform a C-section in the ER. He is in the NICU right now, but they say he will be good to go into foster care in a few days." The tears are flowing down my cheeks and I say a silent prayer that he made it. But then I freeze and look up to Siobhan's watery eyes.

"Wait - foster care? Doesn't Bree have any family to take him?"

"No, there was no one that social services could find. But they did come across the adoption agreement she had with you." Now my pulse is racing and my leg is bouncing, but I try not to get my hopes up. She gives me a sad smile. "If you two are still willing, it would be the best place for him."

I jump up. "Of course, we want him. We've always wanted him!" I can't help the rise in my voice.

"I have to tell you, though, something that might change your mind." Not a chance on that one.

"There is nothing you can tell me that will change my mind. NOTHING!"

She comes up to stand in front of me and pulls my hands from where they are tangled in my hair. "Edward, the baby is special needs. He is perfectly healthy, but he has . . ."

"Downs, I know. We have known since she was 24 weeks. It doesn't matter. It never did. Not every child is perfect, but every child deserves love. Look, Siobhan, if anything knowing that he was going to need extra help meant we wanted him even more. Too many people want perfect brand-new babies. Too many times those with special needs are passed over or adoptions are canceled. You, of all people, know that with Tyler. Masen has been our son since the moment we saw him on the sonogram. Nothing could have changed that. And when we found out Bree was going to keep him, we grieved like we would if he had died."

Her eyes are spilling over with tears. "I do understand and what you said was as perfect."

"Now is he really ours? Can we go see him, take him home?" I need all the details before I tell Jake.

"Yes, he is yours. Well, the contract is still valid, but we need a judge to sign off on it. You can go see him. I have the paperwork. It is being faxed over to the hospital." I barely heard anything else as I tore through the house in search of my husband.

"Jacob! Jake!" By the time, I make it to the living room doorway, he is off his feet and frantically making his way to me.

"Baby, what's going on?" His face is full of fear, but I grab him into a hug and kiss his face all over. "Edward, you're freaking me out." I give what even to my own ears sounds like a mad laugh.

"Jacob, sweetie, Masen, he's ours! He's here and he's ours!" Jacob looks happy, but confused at the same time, and from behind us there is a large gasp from the others.

"I don't - I mean - what? How? Are you sure?" I nod. I won't share the details here or now. Right now, it is just about the joy of telling the love of my life that we have a son.

**Em pov**

The house is a flurry of activity. Everyone is hugging and laughing and there were pops of corks and clinking of glasses. I am so happy for my best friends. I don't know the hows or whys, but they deserve this bit of happy. They will make amazing dads.

Pulling Jasper into my side, I hold him close and kiss him more than once on the top of the head before I tilt his head up with a finger under the chin. I give him a good long kiss and he sighs when we break.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Mmm, I love you, too." With our twined hands resting on my chest, we watch the new proud parents with my mom getting all the paperwork they need filled out. "I hope that's us someday." I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it or not, but I have to agree.

"It will be, Jazz Baby. I know it will." I mean it. I will do everything in my power to make him look that happy.

**EN: So was that? I have no clue.. I don't usually tear up at my own writing but I did at the end here because of special needs link to my life and many other things. Sorry i didn't give a tissue warning but I wasn't that confident. lol. Please let me know how you all feel about it! Oh ya and voting is open for the energize w.i.p. awards is open and this story is up for one! Please head over and vote!**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:  ok ladies and gents I want to give many thanks to all the alerts and reviews! They spur me on to write more. I had a tough time in mapping the rest of this story out but somewhere in the midst of writing this chapter it all became clear. I hope you all enjoy it! My mind is all about a new story that I have been sitting on for a while now but I promise to finish this one first. Also I want to take my AN moment to congrats all the award winners we have had in recent weeks! Great work fellow writers, betas, and reviewers! without you all we would be nowhere! ok there will be more at the bottom... (that's what he said.. lol couldn't help it lol) Oh yeah and one more thing get adn icey drink ready for the lemon .. or so I am told...

**Jas pov**

I am finding that the McCarty clan takes Christmas very seriously. Very. The weekend following Thanksgiving I found myself digging around in the attic at Emmett's old place, hauling box after box of decorations to our house. I was never one to decorate, but Emm insisted we go all out.

"Come on, Jazz! Embrace the season. Where's your holiday cheer?" His mood was infectious as always and soon I found myself singing along to holiday music as we decorated the tree and house.

I could see him as a child doing this with his mother. His energy about the season is that of a five-year-old boy. He talks a mile a minute and jumps from topic to topic, but mostly he talks about shopping for the kids. I think back to shopping with him for a few things for his mom's closet and groan.

"I'm not sure I am going to survive Christmas shopping with you." I laugh.

"Oh, come on, babe. It'll be fun!"

It was fun, but also exhausting. We hit almost every toy store in Corpus and all the big name stores. By the time we hit Target, I let him off his leash and sat in Starbucks. As I waited with my non froo-froo coffee, I tap around on my phone. After the millionth time trying to complete level 20 on "Angry Birds," I give up and check my emails. Some are from work and I answer as best I can from my phone, but the ones that have me preoccupied are the ones from Edward. I swear it is his life's mission to document every moment of Masen's life. This series is of them giving him a bath. I am so happy for them.

"Well, look who we have here - if it isn't the 'boy toy' himself." I feel my blood pressure rising before I even look up.

"Fuck off, Garrett." I choose to use as few words as possible with him for fear of losing my temper.

"Harsh, I just wanted to say 'hi.' Where's Emmett hiding? Is he out scoping for a real piece of ass?" He looks all around the area. "I am sure he is tired of your scrawny ass by now. I doubt you know how to really treat him. He likes a man to take charge - really show him a good time."

The bile is now climbing in my throat. "Go away, you delusional fuck."

He doesn't. Instead, he pulls out the chair across from me. "Hmm, looks like I hit a nerve. Am I right? Is the magic gone and he got tired of you? You know I could probably teach you a thing or two."

"I want nothing to do with you. Frankly, the thought of you laying a finger on me makes me want to puke." He laughs boldly and people start looking. Moving in closer, he lowers his voice.

"Oh, but you have no idea all the things I could teach you." He moves his hand across the table and is about to put it on me when, suddenly, he is up and out of his chair.

It all happened at once that he is pulled out of his chair and shoved against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back.

Emmett looks to be out for blood. "Don't you ever lay so much as a finger on him, ever!" With a hard shove to get his point across, he releases him. I am out of my chair and pushing him towards the exit as the manager is jogging over to us. I motion that we are leaving and he turns his attention to Garrett.

"I'm fine, Emmett. There was no need to go all caveman in there." I pull my hand from his and stalk to the truck.

He is quick on my heels. "Jasper, slow down! Jasper!" Just as I put my hand on the handle, he spins me around to look at him. "Jasper, I'm sorry I lost it back there, but I saw him and I lost it. I don't know what game he is playing with him seeming to be popping up everywhere, but I don't want him anywhere near you." He lowers his forehead to mine.

"I get that." I pull back to look him in the eyes. "I have a feeling he is angling at something, but let's not play into his hand. Let's just let him play his game and ignore it."

"Easier said than done when he is about to touch you." Pulling his lips to mine, I try my best to calm him before his temper starts to rise again.

He begins to relax as I rub his arms from shoulder to elbow. By the time we break the kiss, he is back to himself. "Let's go grab some tacos and head home."

"The shopping is a blast but, ugh, all this wrapping." Emmett was sitting on the floor with toy after toy waiting to be wrapped. We had been at it for over and hour and only made a small dent.

"Do the crime, you pay the time, Bunny." I have to admit I enjoy the wrapping more than the shopping - which is a good thing, because Emmett isn't very good at it. His gifts were all kinds of shapes and creative folding styles, while mine are all crisp clean angles. I guess that is the architect in me. I love to construct the perfect form.

"How about we work out an arrangement?" Pushing the packages aside, he prowls over to me on his hands and knees.

"What kind of arrangement do you have in mind?" I can't help the giggle that escapes me as he stalks over my body and I am forced to lay back.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I can pay you off to do all the wrapping." He settles his weight on me and I feel his growing erection press into mine. His mouth dips to my neck and I growl as his teeth sink into the skin.

"I think I may be open for something like that." His tongue licks over the teeth marks and I thrust up into him. Leaning back, he looks at me with the sexiest of smiles. His legs spread to each side of my thighs and he sits up on me.

"You know it has been a while since I've ridden a cowboy." My hips buck all on their own and my cock twitches. "My, you like that idea, don't you? You want to be buried deep in my ass as you watch me stroking - showing just how good you feel."

"If you aren't off me and up the stairs in thirty seconds, I will do it right here." He was off and pulling me up before I even finished the sentence.

**Em pov**

I strip on the way up the stairs and start pulling at Jasper's shirt. He laughs and bats my hand away. "We can make it a few more steps. I don't want to risk either of us falling down the stairs and breaking something important." His eyes dart down to my crotch.

The heat I see in them has me pushing him faster up the stairs and to our room. As soon as we are in the room, I quickly lose the rest of my clothes and help him with his. "I need you naked and on the bed now," I growl at him and he's all too happy to oblige.

"In a rush, Bunny?" He smiles up at me as he lays back.

"To have a hot-as-fuck cowboy giving me one hell of a good time? Ahh, yeah, I am in a hurry." His eyes grow darker and he strokes his dick slowly, showing me exactly what I want to see. His long fingers tightly wrap around his hard length. Stroking back, he reveals his deep red head that is leaking with excitement, then lets it disappear again on the upstroke.

"Damn!" I hiss out. I am stuck to my spot, transfixed by his hands.

"You gonna stand there and just watch or you gonna come play?" His crooked smile and a lick of his lips have me moving to grab the lube. The tweak of his nipple and the sound he makes has me moving over the top of him.

"You are so beautiful when you play with yourself." I crash my mouth to his and swallow the moan he makes. Tongues twine together and our cocks slide against each other. The wetness from our combined lust make them slide in the best way. I know I won't last long and I want him filling me as I do cum.

Breaking my mouth away, I don't go slow. I dive right down and suck and bite at his nipples and he starts getting very vocal just like I like. I love to hear him moan and call out my name. This time when he starts begging, I give in right away. Neither of us can handle slow right now. I flick the lube open as I take him in my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks, I suck hard and take him all the way down. Looking up at him, our eyes meet and his hands go to my hair.

"Oh, fuck! Oh! I don't think I can last like this." Releasing his cock from my mouth with a loud popping sound, I crawl back up his body and straddle his hips.

"Lucky for you, babe, I'm ready for more than having you just in my mouth." He groans at the tightness and I hiss at the fullness as I hold him up straight and lower myself on him.

"Fuck, always so tight! Uhn! It's like heaven." Once I am fully seated on him, I lean forward and capture his lips. His slow thrust up hits just the right spot and I need to straighten up. Resting my hands on his thighs behind me, I throw by head back and ride him harder and faster. Feeling him slide in and out, the glorious skin on the end of his cock ripples over the right spot. I let out a howling moan and pick up the pace. I need more! I need faster! Jasper's fingers bite into my hips as I pump up and down on him. The room is filled with moans and the sounds of skin slapping on skin. I whimper as his hand moves from my hip to my straining cock. Looking down, I see the purple head slipping in and out of his fist and my speed picks up to match his speeding hand. I am so close, but I need something more - I can't figure out what, but something more.

"Uhn! I need, oh fuck, god! I need . . ." His arms wrap around my back and he pulls me so we are chest to chest. His teeth bite at my lower lip and his tongue follows to soothe the stings. I rock back on his cock a few more times before I feel the balance shift.

Before I know it, I am flipped over on to my back, Jasper's still rock-hard cock slips from me and I whimper at the loss. His eyes are deeply hooded as he grins at me and tosses his leg over my hips. Lube slicked fingers wrap around me as he lowers himself down on me.

This is new - we have never switched like this before, but as his ass meets my thighs and his sac rests on my pelvis, we both sigh. As Jasper starts rolling his hips, I know this is the more I needed. His hands rest on my shoulders and he keeps a steady pace on his rolling thrusts. His face is totally blissed out as he tips it to the ceiling - moaning and smiling in pleasure. I feel his cock twitch against my stomach and the slow sweet ride is no longer an option.

Flipping us over and never leaving his ass, I haul his legs high on my sides and let my hips swing fast, driving in and out of him hard and fast. "Fuck, yes! Like that, oh god, fuck me harder!"

"You like that? You like it hard and fast? Oh yeah, moan for me. Let me hear how good it feels." Leaning down, I bite his neck low by the shoulder and he screams out to me.

"Oh fuck, yes! Oh god, Bunny! . . . Fuck, yes! Make me cum!" Biting the other side of his neck, I lift his leg higher and roll my hips into him, making sure I hit him just the right way.

"You feel so fucking good, Jasper! Fuck! Uhn! Cum for me, baby! Mmm, I can feel you are about to . . . Fuck! Let it go for me." I feel the tightening and twitching begin inside him and I feel the heat rising up from my own sac, coiling through me. Then he tightens around me and his fingers hold tight to my upper arms as he stills.

"Fuck yes, Bunny! Oh god, I'm cumming . . . ." Without even touching him, he shoots stream after stream of cum all over his chest. Leaning down, I lick one of the ropes of cum off his chest as I explode inside him. Looking down as I lick his chest causes him to groan and shoot out another load. I give him a few more long strokes to help him through his second orgasm before collapsing beside him.

"Wow!" he pants out.

"Agreed, that was . . . that was . . . wow!" There was no other way to describe what just happened.

"I have never ever cum twice like that." He pulls my fingers to his lips and kisses them.

"And I have never seen anyone cum like that before. That was fucking hot as hell, babe." My legs feel like Jell-O, but I am sure his are much worse. I roll from the bed to grab a warm cloth and a towel. When I return, he is laying on his side, smiling at me. It's a small secretive smile. His eyes are roaming all over my body. Watching the path they take, I realize he is following the path of leaves as they twist around my lower body.

"You are so gorgeous. I have to be the envy of every woman and gay man on the planet, and probably some straight guys, too." My own eyes leave his face and down his body. My mouth drops open and I notice he is stroking himself again and almost at full attention again.

I quirk a brow at him. "Again? Really?"

"What can I say? I just can't get enough of my man." I toss the cloth and towel on bed next to him and cover him with my body.

"I think I have created a monster."

"Well, it's an awful lot of gifts I am gonna be wrapping. I want to make sure I get payment in full."

I laugh at him. "Looks like it is gonna be a long night."

.

.

.

I wake up face down, somewhere in the middle of the empty bed. I can hear the water running in the bathroom and Jasper singing. Stretching and rolling over, I feel the pull in my muscles of a good night of loving. I smile and climb out of bed. Padding my way naked to the bathroom, I get in the shower with him.

"Mmm, morning," he drawls as I kiss my way across his wet shoulders.

"Sleep well?" He turns in my arms.

"Extremely well. Good thing, too, because I have a ton of wrapping to do." I feel a little guilty about leaving it to him to do.

"Babe, you don't have to do it all by yourself."

"A deal's a deal. Besides I'm not going to be alone. Rose and Alice are coming over to help. I called them while I let Maggie out."

"No Bella?"

"Hell, no! She wraps worse then you." He laughs.

After a cozy breakfast and doing the dishes, the ladies arrive. We hear the sound of Bella's truck pulling up and both go to the door to greet the ladies.

"Hey girls! I thought Bella wasn't helping wrap." I am a bit confused.

"She's not, but she is here to take you off our hands." Rose pats my chest. "She said she wanted to talk to you about doing a story."

I'm happy to have an easy out before they try to put me to work. I fake a pout though. "But baby, I was going to stay here and help you guys out. You know, rub shoulders and fetch wine."

Jasper pats my chest. "Sure you were, Bunny." With a peck on the lips, Bella sounds her horn and I dash out the door, hearing the laughter from the hen house.

"Hey-ya, Bells! What's the plan? Rose said you wanted to talk to me about an article?" Hopping in the truck, there is a flash of concern across her face for a moment, but it quickly passes.

"We will get to that later. Right now, I need your help on a more pressing matter." If she was concerned before, she looks nervous as hell now. Biting her lip and white knuckling the wheel, she almost makes me nervous.

"I'll do whatever I can to be of service, Bells." She smiles and nods at me.

A half hour later, I am standing there quietly stunned. "Rings? Bella, these are engagement rings."

"I know, Emm. I'm the one that drove us here." Her fingers twist in her belt loops. "Rose has been dropping hints like crazy for some time now and I have been pretending I don't notice, but I do and I want to . . . I want to ask her! I want to put that shiny rock on her finger! I want to see her walk down that aisle to me! I want babies and grandbabies and . . ."

"Bella, breathe!" I'm afraid if she keeps rambling so fast she is gonna pass out. She takes a few deep calming breaths and nods at me that she is settled. "I get it, and frankly she is more then eager to get it, but why ask me to come with? Alice is in town. I am sure she would be happy to help, or even Jasper, for that matter. Why me?"

"Alice wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for more than a day - if that - and frankly I don't think Jasper could either. Face it, Emmett. We are the guys in our relationships. Rose may seem like the tough one with her work and intimidating manner, but I'm the one that kills the bugs and is into sports and, you know, the typical butch shit - despite how I look." She doesn't seem to mind her role in the relationship. She seems perfectly happy with it. "And look at yours, who is back at home doing the wrapping and baking and gossiping?"

She had me there. No matter the make-up of the couple, there are always roles each plays. Clapping my hands together and rubbing them, I am all-in to help. "Okay, where do we start?"

She lets out a breath she had been holding and smiles. Motioning with her head, she starts walking. "Let's start here. I was thinking we could hit a few places in the mall here."

Three stores later, I can see the stress creeping back up on Bella. I can feel her pain. Who the fuck knew there were so many things going into buying a ring. I was learning a lot and doing a lot of looking myself.

Suggesting a break, we go to the food court and get a cup of coffee. "So there was something about asking me about an article you are writing?"

Bella tucks her hair behind her ear and gives me a sheepish look. "Um, well, yes, I am doing a freelance piece for Texas Monthly about the clinic."

"OK, that's cool. You can ask me anything. I'm sure Jazz would be more than happy to give input too."

"Well, the thing is . . ." she takes a nervous sip of her coffee. "Well, I am doing it about the investors - the ones that are the kind of the unsung heroes of it. I know that everyone hears about the big name companies, but I want to talk about those that are just investing because it is needed."

My hands start to sweat. I know where this is going. "How did you find out?"

"I was granted access to the investors' list and the name McCarty was on the list. I thought it was your mom at first, but when I spoke with her, she told me it wasn't her."

"No, it wasn't her." I shake my head and take a large drink of my coffee, looking over the rim of my cup to gauge her reaction. Her face shows nothing more than interest.

"Does he know?" I shake my head. "Why not? Why did you do it?" Her eyes narrow a bit.

"Look, it isn't what you are thinking."

"What am I thinking?" I'm not sure who I am answering right now - journalist or friend. Both can be dangerous.

"You are thinking I did it just to get in his pants - that I saw a pretty face and a nice body and I had the money. So I got the money for it to be the hero."

"Yeah, it was something like that at first." She cocks her head to the side, causing her hair to fall in a soft curtain around her face. She looks - I mean really looks - at me for a few moments and my legs starts bouncing. "Then I got to thinking - there is no way he could have done it for a piece of ass. I knew within moments of meeting you there was no way you could be so callous. So, why?"

"I'm not sure, really. At first, yes. I saw Jasper and wanted to throw him down right there on the table in the restaurant and make out with him. But as we talked, it was so much more. And I realized - even if I didn't get the guy, the money I refused to use for so long could save lives. So yah, that's why I did it. Everything else was a bonus. I thank my lucky stars everyday that the first bid fell through. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the love of my life in my arms every morning."

Grabbing my hand, I see a tear in her eye. "Thanks for telling me the truth, but you have to tell him, too."

Squeezing her hand back, I agree. "I will soon. I promise."

The afternoon was actually a lot of fun. We stopped in many stores throughout the afternoon and picked up gifts here and there, even though the elusive ring was still out there, hanging just around the corner. Just before we were about to leave, Bella stopped in front of an antique store and let out a strangled cry.

"Bells, you okay? What's wrong?" At first she didn't say anything. She just pointed and did that wiggle-bounce thing she does when she is excited or nervous. Pointing at the window, I follow her finger.

"That's it! That's Rose's ring!" I peer in the window. She is out of sight and in the store in an instant.

It was a beautiful looking piece - antique for sure, and one of a kind just like Rose. The square shape was accented with five round diamonds braced on each side with a scrolled Y that had more diamonds down the sides of the band. It wasn't over the top. It wasn't a huge rock, but it was Rose.

**Jas pov**

"You know, Jasper, it is really great that you have accepted your place as one of the girls." Rose's laughter rings out through the kitchen.

She and Alice have been teasing me all day about what a great housewife I am. At first, I bristled at the jokes, but after awhile I was joking along with them and teasing them right back.

We had gotten the gifts wrapped in no time and they all were placed beautifully under the tree. After throwing together a quick lunch, we started baking some holiday goodies. I chose to bake sugar cookies and Rose lent her expert hand in decorating them. They were far more intricate than I could have ever mastered.

"Car detailing, frosting cookies - it's all just a matter of a steady hand." she says, brushing off my compliments. I see a smile of pride as she examines her latest cookie.

Alice claimed no part of the baking, citing the case of food poisoning from Rice Krispie treats back in '08. Rose and I both turned a bit green and held our stomachs. To this day neither of us could figure out how she managed it, but the memory of 14 hours of suffering was enough to put her on dishes duty gleefully.

"So Jasper, what are you giving Emmett for Christmas?" Alice asks while elbow deep in suds.

"I bid on a ski trip at the Halloween party for him and won. He mentioned he loves snowboarding and I really like the idea of seeing him be all sporty and manly."

The girls agreed he would love it, which relieved me a lot. I thought it would be perfect, but I tend to second-guess myself a lot. Once they agreed it sounded very Emmett-like, I was sure it was right.

"So Ali, how long are you going to be in the states this time?" Rose asks as she dries and I put away the dishes.

"Well . . ." Alice dries her hands and smiles and bounces as she turns to us. "I wasn't gonna say anything til it was final, but . . . it looks like we are moving back for good!"

Rose almost drops the bowl she is drying, but I catch it. "Really? For good?" Alice nods and before I know it, they are bouncing around hugging and squealing pulling me into the mix.

"A&M offered GL a position. He wants to retire before he is crippled with injuries, so he decided to take it. We are just waiting on the official word on dual citizenship."

After things were cleaned up and all the goodies were put away, we all settled on the couch with a beer and talked about this and that until the door opened and Emmett and Bella came in. Bella flops into Rose's lap and kisses her loudly and steals her beer. Emmett flops down beside me and hauls me into his lap trying to reach for my beer.

"Nuh-uh, I have been slaving away at home all day. You go grab your own beer." He grumbles and kisses me hard and I hand over my bottle. "Don't look so proud of yourself. I'm just too tired to move off your lap, so you can get your own."

That argument was short-lived, once he heard about the baking we had been doing. Once he heard that, I was upended and practically landed face-first in Alice's lap as he dashed off to the kitchen. As soon as Bella was assured that Alice had no hand in the baking, she too was running for the kitchen.

After our laughter died down, we started taking about Alice and GL's move stateside.

"So, where are you looking to live?" Rose asked, while finishing off her beer.

"We're not sure yet. We are wanting a neighborhood away from the college. GL doesn't mind the drive and I don't want to be near all the frat houses. Something in this area." We all nod and agree it is a good idea.

"Looking to buy into this area is hard though. Not a ton of places come up around here anymore." I tell her I was lucky when this one came up.

"Well, I think we are looking to rent to start - just in case it doesn't work out at A&M or he gets a better offer later after his contract is up." I doubt it won't and pray it won't. I miss having her here. I miss my best friend.

"What won't work out?" Emmett mumbles around a cookie.

"Ali and GL are moving back to Corpus. GL got a job offer from the A&M to start a rugby team."

"That's great. It'll be nice to get to know him better!" Emmett plops down beside me and hands me one of the two beers in his hand. "Where you gonna live?"

Brushing the flying crumbs off his chest, I smile and shake my head at him, my sweet oaf. "They are looking to rent around here."

"Perfect!" his dimples proudly showing, "Now I don't have to bother listing my house. You can move in whenever you're ready."

"Are you serious? Really?" Ali looks hopeful.

Emmett shrugs and smiles at her. "Sure I mean it. The house is just sitting there and I would rather have a friend living there, rather than a stranger. It's all yours."

I grin so big it hurts my cheeks and Ali launches herself at Emmett. He looks confused for a moment and I kiss him hard.

Most perfect man ever - always giving and looking out for people he loves, even when he is clueless as to how big of an impact it makes.

Rose looks around the room and hugs Bella close. "Looks like we're putting the band back together."

Bella looks around with her and adds, "Plus two. Hope they can handle the crazy."

**E/N: **** ok so? be nice please.. lol I have a contest piece I am working on but gonna try and finish Steel up within the next month or so. Also the pic of Rose's rin is gonna be on my FB and will load to my photobucket as soon as I get it to like me again. 3 you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**** Hey all sorry for the delay, I have been a busy lady and also been dealing with some major health issues. I am getting better now and am feeling my writing again. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and alerting! If I haven't responded to a review know it is because FF is being a poop head most days but know I love to hear from you all! Ok so we will move right along with the story. As always I don't own them but god I wish I did. See you at the bottom.**

**Em pov**

"Just two more days, just two more days," I chant to myself as I clock out from another bitch of a day. It seemed the closer we got to shutting down for Christmas, the crazier shit got. Orders coming in late and wrong. Stupid mistakes made. You name it, it went wrong. I was getting used to handling things on my own, but will be ecstatic when Edward comes back after the holidays. I was more than happy to take the brunt of the work so he could stay home with Masen, especially since Jacob had only three weeks of paternity leave. But I am almost at the end of my rope when it comes to handling the office work.

My phone rings as I start my truck and some of the stress is eased. "Hey, Babe! What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I am running late and you should just pick up some take out." Not what I wanted to hear. I could have used some couch time, but I know he is busting his ass to finish all his work before the holidays.

"Fine, you want me to pick anything up for you?"

"No, I'm good. There's pizza in the conference room." I try not to sound whiny as I tell him I love him and can't wait until he gets home.

Pulling into grease heaven, I decide to go inside for my food. I can never understand the damn drive-thru voice. Besides I had to hit the can. Washing my hands, I glance at my tired reflection in the mirror as the door opens.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I just can't fucking get rid of you these days."

"Looks like it's the fates putting back together what was always meant to be." I want to punch the smug look off his face.

"Fate has nothing to do with it. I'll blame it on bad luck." He keeps smiling as he stalks over to me. The look on his face used to be one I loved to see - steamy and filled with desire, but now I see it as one of a slimy predator. I feel the sink at the back of my thighs. I hadn't even realized I had been backing up. "What the hell do you want, Garrett?"

"What I've always wanted from you, Emmett." The thought alone has me desperate for a hot shower. As he trails a finger down my chest, I think I may be physically sick. Flicking his hand away, I shove him hard.

"Not a fucking chance in hell." I push past him and reach for the door, but stop and look at him. "Don't you have a man? Why the hell do you keep trying to get back in my pants?"

"As fun as he is, there is no comparison to you. I think we could have some more fun. I would even let you bring your little plaything in bed with us. I wouldn't mind sharing that fine little ass of his." I am seeing red. "Just think about it, I can fill you up so sweet like old times while you can be buried in that tight little hole of his. Then we can take some turns . . ." My fist is raised and poised to fly.

"There is no way it is gonna happen, and you even think about it, I will remove your head from you shoulders in thirty seconds flat."

"Oh come on now, Emmett. It's not like we haven't shared before. Besides we both know you bought his time when you dipped into that trust fund. He's nothing but a purchased piece of ass." Garrett laughed out.

In the next second, he was hitting the door with his head and my arm pressed up against his throat. "What the fuck ever you think you know, you're wrong." I growl up into his face.

"Oh please, I overheard you and the little dyke bitch talking about it at the mall a few weeks ago. You put in your own money so lover boy would be happy and you could spend time with him." He has a lot of nerve being so smug when I could crush his throat so easily.

"Like I said Garrett, you know nothing." With one last push to his throat, I let him go and back up.

"I bet your little pet would love to hear how badly you wanted to get some. Really you should have just looked me up if you were lonely." I was done with him. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to him and his poison any more. I reach for the door once again. "Better figure out how to spin this before a little bird in his ear lets it slip." Yanking the door open, I look back one last time.

"Stay the fuck away from me and Jasper or you will be regretting it."

I skipped getting any food and stomped my way to my truck, throwing myself into the seat and slamming the door behind me. I drove home on auto-pilot. I didn't even remember the drive as I sat there in the garage for god-knows-how-long. Eventually, I pulled myself out of the truck and went about my after-work routine.

Grabbing a beer, I sat down on the couch in the dark. I had no idea how long I sat there before I heard Maggie doing her little dance and Jasper's keys in the door. I listened to him greeting the dog and the clink of his keys in the dish and his briefcase on the counter - and I sat there. I heard the fridge open and the cap hit the sink - and I sat there. I heard the sound of his steps crossing the tile. He is standing in the doorway. I know he can make me out in the dark sitting there. The room is suddenly filled with light and I hear a gasp from him.

I know I must look like shit. I sat here for god knows how long crying, then some hair pulling followed by some punching of the couch. The label from my beer is shredded on the table and bits of it are sticking to my pant leg. Jasper says nothing. He just calmly crosses the room and sits next to me. He doesn't talk - just sits and waits.

I know I need to tell him - not just the Garrett run-in, but the money thing, too. I am sure he will be OK with it, but some part of me fears he will think like Garrett said, that I was trying to buy my way into his pants. Rationally it is foolish to think he would, but there is always a bit of doubt there. Money and love have a way of blurring logic.

"Ready to talk about it?" he finally asks. His voice is quiet and soft. Running my hand through my hair, I nod at him and sit forward.

"I ran into Garrett today." I hear a grunt of anger from him.

"Where?"

"The restroom at the burger place I stopped at after work." I dare a glance to him and see his jaw ticking.

"What is it with that guy and bathrooms?" I give a humorless chuckle.

"It got ugly. He . . . god . . .he," I felt sick thinking back to the things he said.

"It's OK. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I think I will spare you most of it - same old shit. Maybe a bit more perverted this time," I can't help the shudder and Jasper's hand starts rubbing my back. "The guy is seriously fucked in the head."

"OK, so same shit, new day. What has you sitting in the dark, looking like you have been through hell and back?" His tone was the one that always calmed me, the one that made me feel like I could tell him anything and I was so grateful for it right about now.

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself to tell him about the money. It is now or never and the longer I wait to tell him, the worse it could turn out.

"You know when we first met, I was very attracted to you, right?" I get a steamy smile and a nod from him. "Well, to say I would do anything to spend more time with you would be an understatement. But that isn't why I did it."

He stiffens next to me. "Did what?"

"It was after hearing your passion and commitment, and having the same drive to help. I just couldn't sit back and not see this project being made."

"Emmett, what did you do?"

"I thought about every possible way - lower costs, cheaper materials, waive my fee on it. . . . There was just no way."

His hands are on my face and Jasper forces me to look at him. "Emmett, what did you do?"

Searching his face taking in every part of it, I take a loud breath. "I am the mystery investor. I dipped into my trust fund to get the money. It wasn't to get anything back, honest. I didn't do it . . ."

I am cut off by a smiling loud kiss. I am too shocked to respond or to even close my eyes and savor it. Before I know it, it is over and he is laughing.

"Is that what has you so worried?" I nod, kind of dumbstruck. "Oh Bunny, you sweet, sweet man. How could I be mad?"

"I just, well, I thought that maybe you would think I did it to get you into bed." He shakes his head and sits back on the couch.

"You know, a few months ago, I might have thought that, but baby, I know you now. I know you did it to get it built and built right - to help those that need it. I can see how you saw the bigger picture. And as hot as I am, I can't see anyone willing to pay that kind of money to get me into bed." Relief washes over me and I start to shake. Jasper pulls me into his arms and I squeeze him back.

"For the record, knowing what I know now about you in bed, I would pay the amount 10 times over," I say into his neck.

I pull him into my lap and sit back. After some time of silence, he speaks up what we are both thinking. "What are we gonna do about Garrett?"

"Not much we can do."

"Restraining order?" I shake my head no.

"He hasn't really done anything to warrant one. If anything, he could get one on me." Jasper pulls back and quirks his brow at me in question. "I may have gotten a little physical when he made some suggestions involving you."

I could feel my anger rising once again and my arms tighten on Jasper. "Bunny, let up so I can breathe, please."

"Sorry, I . . . just when I think . . ." He puts his finger to my lips, cutting me off.

"It won't happen, never. You have me and this asshole will not get between us. You hear me."

I nod. "Good, now, can we please go to bed? This week has been hell and we still have two days of it."

"Mmm, can't we just sleep here, babe? I don't wanna move," I whine to him, but he just laughs and pushes off of me.

"No can do, big guy. I'm not gonna listen to you moan all day tomorrow about a stiff neck and a sore back." I moan and groan and grumble as I roll off the couch. I may have even pouted a bit.

"Fine." We climb into bed and I am out before my head even hits the pillow.

Work was as bad as I thought it would be for the next two days. Jasper and I barely got a conscious hour together. Still though, just having him there sleeping in my arms was enough for me to make it through.

Friday night was going to be our get-together with the girls at Katz. GL and Alice had gone back home to pack and were planning on being back to celebrate just after Christmas. Jake and Edward were now the homebound friends - not wanting to be out with a lot of people for fear of picking up something Masen could catch. We all understood and we would see them tomorrow night for Christmas Eve.

I am almost out scott-free until I hear Billy yelling at me across the lot. I take a few deep breaths and send a word up to the heavens that nothing else has gone wrong before turning towards him. He is jogging over to me with a few colorful packages in his hands.

"What's up, Billy?"

"Sorry, I know you want to get out of here, boss man, but, well, Sue wanted me to get this to Ed and Jake a few days ago, but I forgot them in my truck. Could you? Maybe?"

"Ya sure, man, no problem. Jasper and I will see them tomorrow."

He look relieved. I can feel for him. Last week, I forgot to take some cookies to Tyler's team and I don't relish any man seeing that look of disapproval from their partner. Not a word needed to be said. It was "the look."

"Thanks man, you are a lifesaver." Handing me another bag, I peek inside. "This is some goodies she made up for you and Jasper." I thanked him and he, in turn, thanked me for another great year of work and the bonus. All our guys got a good-sized bonus and a little over a week off every year. It always had them coming back happy and ready to work their asses off.

"You have a good holiday, Billy, and send our love to Sue."

"Sure thing. You too, and send our love to your family."

I was able to make it home without another interruption and with plenty of time to hide Jasper's guitar at the back of the tree. I had been keeping it in my office for a month now. I hadn't wanted to risk him rearranging, like he does constantly, and trying to figure out what it was. I looked and looked for my gift and couldn't find it. And it was killing me! I have always been all about shaking the gifts. No matter how many times my mom scolded me about it, it didn't stop me.

I was in the middle of my daily scouting mission when I heard from behind me. "Give it up, Bunny. Your mom warned me and you're not gonna find it under there, no matter how much you look."

Busted! I stand up and put on my best not-guilty face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He laughs at me as I climb the stairs and start stripping.

**Jas pov **

I knew his game. His mama warned me weeks ago not to put his gift under the tree until the last minute. Instead, I had them all in the basement in a locked closet. Luckily he has been too busy with work to go snooping down there. I can only imagine coming home to the door off the hinges.

Now he was playing all innocent and trying to distract me with his body. I have to say the sight of the ink low on his broad back as his shirt starts to rise, the flex of the muscles, the way his waist dips in and disappears into his pants, and the flexing muscles of his ass as he climbs the stairs have me letting him get away with it. It is kind of cute and he is really kind of sexy - okay, a lot kind of sexy.

When I hear his laughter disappearing into our room, I realize I was still frozen at the bottom of the stairs and possibly there may have been a bit of drool on my chin. I took the stairs two at a time and was dropping my clothes in the hamper quicker than you could say water conservation.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." He is facing me I lower my eyes and I see he is happy I decided to join him.

"Just long enough to figure out how to climb the stairs with a boner." He lets out a light laugh as he drops to his knees. "Emm, I don't think we have time for . . . Oh, holy hell . . ."

We may have to just be a little late. I am sure the girls will understand. We were only about 10 minutes late and the whole drive was filled with the memory of him on his knees with his hands on my ass. I tried to open my eyes, I wanted to watch but it felt to good. He was encouraging me to fuck his mouth. I did - oh god, did I ever. He wouldn't let me return the favor. Instead, he came with me - stroking himself to the same pace as his mouth. We shouted out together.

"Earth to Jasper." I was brought out of my fog and Emmett was laughing at me. "I know what you were thinking about." He waggles his eyebrows at me, looking from my crotch to my face.

"It's your fault. You can't do something like that to me and expect me not to think about it all night. Think about returning the favor and then some." Emmett's eyes go wide and he groans. Yup, I can play dirty. I laugh to myself as I climb out of the truck.

The air is turning chilly and I can see my breath. I shudder a bit as Emmett rounds the truck. Putting his arm around me, I snuggle into his warm side as we cross the lot. Then I remember the packages.

"Shit, I forgot the gifts."

"It's okay. I'll go grab them. You wait inside the door for me." He holds the door for me and runs across the lot.

Watching him through the window, I see him pause and check his phone. There is a scowl on his face as he stuffs it back into his pocket and slams the door a bit harder than need be. But by the time he has reached the building again, the scowl is gone and he puts on his best happy face.

"Emm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says a bit too cheerfully.

"I saw the look you had by the truck." Cocking my head at him, I wait for the answer I know I won't get right now.

"Babe, it was nothing. Come on, we are already late and I am sure Bella is already on her second drink by now." He pulls my hand. I resist the pull for a half a second before moving.

"Fine, but you will tell me later."

"We'll see," he says with a flirty smile.

"We have ways of making you talk." I tell him in my worst German accent. We are both laughing pretty loudly by the time we reach the table.

"Nice of you boys to finally come up for air." Rose tried her best to look annoyed by our late arrival, but I can see a slight lift in the corner of her mouth - telling me she isn't mad at all.

After orders are taken and a few cocktails are enjoyed, the conversation turns to our plans for the holiday and the big get-together for New Years Eve.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Bella asks, taking a very unladylike swig from her beer.

"Well, I was thinking we would meet at my mom's at nine to load, then head to the hospital first, then hit the shelters just after lunch," Emmett fills them in. We roped Rose and Bella into taking Jake and Ed's places handing out the gifts that were collected for those in need.

"Sounds good," Rose nods her head. "We were able to switch our flight to later in the day. It really pays to have connections."

Bella rolls her eyes "Just throw your power around, baby. Rose did a rush job on the ticket agents' car."

"Hey, he paid well. He was getting a custom job done on his wife's car for Christmas. I just kindly reminded him of the fact that on a normal schedule, it wouldn't have been done until mid-January," Rose informs us with a flip of her hair. "Point is, I cleared the way for us to give you guys a few more hours."

"Thank you very much, it really means a lot." Emmett gives them a dimply grin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What did you bring us?" Rose rubs her hands together.

Dinner was a blast. We were loud and silly as we ate and drank too much. The girls loved the gifts we had picked out for them and we loved ours. Emmett checked his phone several more times during the evening. The same brief scowl happened, but he didn't say a word about them.

I let it go for now. I didn't want to ruin the holiday weekend with stress or a fight. But as soon as the 26th rolls around, I will be all over that.

Bed that night wasn't the sexy romp we had planned at the beginning of the night, but four glasses of wine had me too tired to care. Some nights of spooning can be just as satisfying - and it was.

The next morning, I woke to bouncing on the bed. My head bounced back and forth on my pillow. With a groan, I peek open one eye and see Emmett, dressed in a emerald green sweater and a Santa hat.

"Mmm, Bunny, what the hell?"

His smile is huge as he bounces up the bed. "It's Christmas eve! Come on get up!" His energy is out of this world. He has the energy of 10 five-year-olds hopped up on sugar.

"If you are this bad today, how bad will it be tomorrow?" I groan.

With a peck on the lips, he pulls back the covers and shoves me out the bed.

"No complaining, Babe. Today is about the kids! I just can't wait to show you why today is my favorite. It is the best part of the whole holiday - well, besides the food tomorrow."

By the time I am showered and dressed, his enthusiasm has worn off on me some and I am actually singing along to the carols as we drive to his mama's house.

Everyone was decked out in warm Christmasy garb and the loading of gifts was filled with excited conversation, hot chocolate and cookies.

"Siobhan, Tyler and Leah take the lead. Rose and I will follow them. Jasper and Emm, you take up the rear." Bella could barely contain her laughter as she joked. Tyler and Emmett laughed hysterically and as soon as Siobhan got it, Bella got a harsh look.

Bella took the scolding with a dipped head and a mumbled sorry. But I could have sworn I saw Siobhan smile as she got in the car.

The hospital was a lot of fun. Most of the children were gathered in the playroom. Emmett entertained them with his general goofy nature and Siobhan read Christmas stories to them. Those that couldn't come out, Rose and Bella took on delivering presents and candy canes to their rooms. The doctors and nurses thanked us all as we left.

"That was a great feeling," Bella exclaimed and we all agreed. I had never felt so good this time of year. I never had a really bad Christmas, but it was nothing like this. We did a nice dinner and gifts same as most families. But compared to this, it was stuffy and boring.

Before we got out of the truck, Emmett got really quiet for a minute looking at the building. It was a two-story brick house that had been a mansion once upon a time, but now it was a home for hurt and scared women and children.

"Babe, I want you to know that this won't be as easy as the hospital was. A lot of them here don't trust and might not even want us there. But I have . . ."

"I get it, Bun. I will just take your lead." He nods at me and we get out. Looking up at the dark sky, Jasper could smell the moisture in the air. Hopefully it would hold off until they were all back home and Rose and Bella were safely up in the air and away from it.

The first half hour at the shelter, you could feel the tension, but soon after that, the kids were all opening up and Siobhan has the women relaxing. I followed Emmett around for a bit, but once I found my groove, I was holding my own.

I watched as he played gently with the kids, but I noticed the phone-checking again several times before I saw him hit the off button and bury it in his coat pocket. I was about to go over and ask him if everything was OK, when I saw him rise and go over to a little girl in the corner sitting on her mama's lap.

She looked up at him shyly from under blonde curls. She was in probably her best dress - though it looked worn - and her hair was styled with obviously great care. I watched as she opened up to him. At first just with a nod or head shake then with words, I watched in amazement as she sat in his lap as he read to her.

I was pulled away from the scene by Siobhan tugging my arm. She motioned for me to follow her along with Rose.

"We need to work quickly." She led us down the hall and through the kitchen. Going out the back door, I see Emmett's truck had been pulled around and backed up to the door. "We need to get all the gifts snuck downstairs while the kids are busy. Rose and Jasper, you get on that and Tyler and I will stock the kitchen." Walking over to the truck, she pulled back a tarp where there were tons more presents, wrapped in Santa paper - and bags upon bags of food.

I was shocked still for a moment before Rose smacked me into action. We worked quickly and when we were done, I looked at Siobhan in awe. "What's wrong, Jasper?"

"I just - Wow, you amaze me." I hug her tight.

"Aww, thank you, sweetheart, but really this part of it is Emmett's really. For years, we came on Christmas eve. But for him, it wasn't enough and he came up with Santa doing this. This is our fourth year at it."

"That man must have a flaw somewhere," I tell her as I wipe away a tear.

She laughs so loud, it startles me. "Trust me Jasper, he has tons. You are just too new in love to see them yet."

Just as I was about to defend my man, my phone went off. "Lo' "

" 'My Love Don't Cost A Thing,' babe? Very cute." I can't help but blush, and Siobhan gives me a curious look. "So, we all ready back there?"

"Um ya, it is all set."

We said our good-byes and the little blond girl clung to Emmett. She cried, but he promised to come back and see her soon.

"She was sweet." I say as we head down the road. He squeezes my hand and looks a bit sad.

"She is. Poor thing might have to go into foster care though." He gives me a sad smile.

"Why? I thought, I mean, her mom . . ." He shakes his head.

"It's not her mom. That is her sister. Their mom took off a few months ago. She did her best for as long as she could until the mom's ex came back and thought he would try to pick up the happy family life with her." I sit shocked staring out the windshield. "A neighbor got them to the shelter a week ago and they agreed to let them stay together through Christmas, but unless they have someone step up . . ."

I get what he is saying. The system sucked sometimes. "How old is the older girl?"

"Almost eighteen, has a full ride to a school in Cali, volleyball and band. But she is going to give it up for Sasha. She wants to get a job and fight for custody." I can't imagine giving up a chance like that, but I understand the need to do anything for someone you love.

"Is there anything we can do? Your mama?" As he pulls to a stop, he has a sad smile and looks to me, squeezing my hand tighter.

"I love you." I squeeze back, a bit thrown by his response. "Mom is working on something. All we can do is hope and pray."

I nod and look back out the window. The rest of the ride home is quiet. Except for the buzz of his phone vibrating, I pretend not to notice. But I do see him send it to voice all three times.

**Em pov**

It was a day of ups and downs. Thankfully there were very few downs. Most of the day was wonderful. Sasha was a light and dark, though. She had my heart the minute I saw her, and to hear hers and Beth's story broke my heart. It has happened before when I work with these kids, but something about her was different. Something about her and her sister gave me a feeling I couldn't quite name yet.

Pulling in the drive, I silence my phone once more. I don't know how he got this number, but I am choosing to ignore him and to keep it to myself. At least for now, there is no way I am letting a lunatic spoil our first of many Christmases together.

Shaking aside all the bad of the day, I focus on the good. My goal is to make this the best Christmas Jasper has ever had. Pulling him in the house in a hurry, we find Maggie curled up in her chair with no signs she has moved from her spot all day. Jasper says he isn't surprised. She hates the cold and wet.

We shed our coats and give her a bowl of kibble before heading into the living room.

"OK, I know you didn't have traditional Christmases. So I hope you will indulge me in mine."

He gives me the softest, sweetest look. "Of course, Bunny, my holidays weren't terrible growing up, but so far I am in complete awe of how the McCarty's get it done. So shoot."

I was hoping he would say that and go right for the flat blue and silver box I had stuffed to the back of the tree, and hand it over.

"Most gifts are saved for Christmas morning, but on the eve, we give a gift that is something comfortable to wear." I am a little nervous. I have never done this personal gift thing before, so I hand over the package and cringe as he takes it and pulls back the tape.

Time stands still and I am beating myself up at how stupid the gift is. But I saw it and thought I would go for it. As he pulls off the paper and opens the box, I hear him laugh then launch himself at me.

"They are perfect, absolutely perfect!" He rains kisses all over my face. I feel the silky fabric of his gift caressing my back as I line up our lips and kiss him deep.

"Not to corny? Childish?" I ask as I pull my lips from his.

"Bunny, no, never. I love them." Quickly losing his pants, he slips into the silky boxers that are black and covered in small grey bunnies. "How do they look?"

I lick my lips and feel my heart beat faster. As much as I want to answer, I can only nod. Now I am not sure I can show him the gift I really have to give him.

"Emm? Are you OK? I love them. I really do and they fit great, but that is no surprise. I am sure you know my size by feel by now." He laughs.

Finally able to speak, I stand up and draw my shirt off my body. "As amazing as you are right now in that gift, this is my REAL gift to you." I slowly turn and hear a gasp.

I know what he is seeing. The choice wasn't as hard as I thought it would be and I really hope he gets the meaning behind it.

"Oh my god, Emmett . . ."

**En: Ummm well ya I did do that. It will be explained in the next chapter. Also there will be alot going on and it will move fast as there are only 5 chapters left to Steel with the epi. I thought ending it with an even 30 would be nice. So next up is Christmas day and New Years... and what the fuck is up with the messages Em is getting...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **** Ok yup yup I suck. I have only the holiday and the heath issues and the total lack of ummm well umph to write, so thought I know where it is all going I didn't know til this chapter where it truly would go. I hope you all stick with me... gonna be a kind of great weird ride! Oh Yeah and if you look in my profile you will see a story called Good-bye, Hello that was first place in a SWW pick a pic contest O/S and I kind of left this story for a bit to write that one... sorry... ok now on with the boys...**

**Jas pov**

This is big. This is probably the biggest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Emmett, it's gorgeous." I reach out and touch the bright green swirls.

"It's you, well, us actually." I can feel a tear run down my face as I kiss lightly the new ink on his back. Two delicate brown branches sit atop the grey tree and are topped with bright new green leaves.

"When did you . . .? I mean how did I not . . .?"

He laughs and turns to me. "I did it the other day over my lunch break. And how you didn't see it? That was a lot harder than I thought it would be - you and your love of shower fun - but I managed to keep you distracted enough."

Now that I think about it, he is right. I haven't really seen his full back in days. "I love it, and thank you."

"I was so bitter for so long, disillusioned by family. I thought my mom and I were all I needed to trust in. She was the earth and I was the tree. But then you come along and well you turned everything upside down. I never in a million years saw you coming, but I am really fucking glad you did." I lean forward and give him a soft kiss. He smiles against my lips and I feel his arm move around behind him.

"I know it hasn't been that long, but I know what is right and what is forever. You are forever on my skin, forever in my life." I hear a snap of a box opening and look down and my mouth drops. "Bella told me something awhile back. She said we all have roles to play in our lives. She was right. My role is to man up and not let the past color the future. My role is to love you everyday of the rest of my life." I am speechless. I am sure my mouth has hit the floor, as he slides down and kneels, grabbing my hands.

"Jasper, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" I feel tears pouring down and through the watery haze, I look down at a beautiful claddagh ring. I think I went into shock. Nothing registers until I feel Emmett shaking me.

"What? I, ahh . . ." His worried face snaps me back to my senses. "Of course, I will! Oh wow, I, wow!"

We are both laughing through our tears as his shaky hands try to put the ring on my shaky he gets it on, I pull him up to stand. We climb the stairs and we slip between the covers and hold each other close.

I take the time to admire the ring. I feel like such a girl, but I can't stop looking at it. The platinum band is engraved with the traditional design, and there is a band of diamonds on the top and bottom.

"Did you really say yes?" Emmett asks, sounding like it was just sinking in for him.

Turning to face him, I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him deep. When I pull away, he is searching my face.

"I said yes," then I laugh suddenly, struck with a thought. "Rose is gonna be pissed off."

Emmett's dimples grow deep. "Don't worry, she is getting hers."

We fell asleep tightly wrapped together. I am sure I had a smile on my face the whole night. It was there when I fell asleep and it was there when I woke to soft light shining in the window. Emmett was still sound asleep and protested when I slipped out of his arms.

I didn't expect to wake before him. I had planned on waiting until he was out with Maggie to get out his gift, but I am happy with getting this chance. Telling Maggie to stay, I slip out of the room and hope Jake came through last night. Slipping through the kitchen, I peek out to the garage and see he did. I make record time shooting down the stairs and grabbing the envelope and bow and book it back up the stairs. As quickly and quietly as I can, I bring his gift in and place it under the tree, placing the big red and green bow on it, draping the long ribbons all around it.

Tucking the envelope in my waist band, I pop into the kitchen and slide the cinnamon rolls into the oven and turn on the coffeemaker. I do it all with a hop in my step. I am so excited for our first Christmas together. I think his excitement is rubbing off on me.

After the timer is set to stop and the coffee starts brewing, I tiptoe up the stairs and slip back into bed. Emmett's arms go around me the minute I slide in. His nose nuzzles into my neck and he sighs like I am his favorite place in the world. It fits because he is mine.

I don't sleep - I can't. All I do is lay there listening to him lightly snoring. The quiet of no traffic and the early morning hours have me at ease. It has been a wild ride. Five months, just five months and it seems like a decade. A rational person would have said, "Whoa! Slow down a minute," but we weren't them. We didn't do anything slow or by the books. This was right. This was how it should be.

Watching the morning sun dance across the silver and diamonds - yup, it is a girly as shit thing to do, but I still can't believe it - it is there. I said yes and I get to keep him. I feel his face shift to my shoulder, leaving kisses before his chin rests on top of it. "Merry Christmas."

Turning my face to the side, I capture his lips. I will never grow tired of his lips on mine. "Merry Christmas, Bunny."

"It smells like heaven in here, so I smell . . ."

"Cinnamon rolls and coffee? Yes." I turn in his arms and we are face to face.

"I'm not sure what I want more right now." Emmett pulls me tighter and runs his nose from my temple to chin. His stomach makes itself known. "Food - and then I want to stuff your stocking."

I laugh and throw my a pillow at him as he hops out of bed. "That was just bad, Emm, epically so."

A quick trip to the bathroom and he emerges shirtless and I don't care how bad the phrase was, he can stuff anything he likes.

"Stop fucking me with your eyes and get up! It's Christmas!" His enthusiasm from yesterday is back and contagious as ever. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, I stumble around looking for my robe, which has slipped off the edge of the bed. Emmett was practically bouncing out of his skin waiting on me. OK, I may have drawn it out a bit longer than needed, but I had to mess with him a bit.

"OK, ready? You want to do gifts or food first?"

"Food. As much as I love gifts, I got the best one last night when you said yes. The rest is just icing on the cake." Giving his waist a squeeze, he pecks my lips and we head down to the kitchen.

His stomach and nose overrule his urge to see the tree and leads him into the kitchen. He goes for the mugs as I grab out the rolls. My timing was perfect. They baked to perfection and had enough time to cool, but still be warm. Sliding a few on a couple of plates, we sit at the table and enjoy.

Emmett lets out a growl of satisfaction as he smiles around a mouthful of sugary goodness.

"I knew you'd be the perfect housewife." I laugh and smack his arm.

"Watch it or I won't cook or bake for you again." His eyes fake hurt for a minute before he smiles and kisses me. I can taste the cinnamon and sugar even after his lips leave mine.

"Sorry, Babe. Thanks for these. They are amazing." We make short work of our breakfast and before the last plate hits the sink, he is bouncing out of the room. "Present time!"

I laugh and follow him at a slightly slower pace. He is standing in front of the tree stock still. A moment of panic hits me. I thought it would be the right gift, but shit, what if I was wrong.

**Em pov **

I didn't think anything could compare to him saying yes. It was all I wanted for Christmas, but this? Wow! I look down to a confused Maggie and then hack at the gift that is on display in front of the tree.

I may have stopped breathing for a minute or two. I look to Maggie, to the gift and finally to Jasper. His look is uncertain and I can't understand why. It's perfect. Then he steps forward and brushes something from my face - a tear? No tears - shit! He thought I was upset or didn't like it.

"Jazz, Baby, I love it." I hug him so hard I think I may have cracked a rib or two.

He still looks unsure, so I grab his face and kiss him hard. "Perfect."

"It's a check . . ."

"Checkered Giant. I know. It's just like the ones . . . well, you know." Jasper nods. Now he is the one with watery eyes.

"I know, your mama told me. She helped me find the breeder." Maggie sniffs at the rabbit and it sniffs back. Neither is impressed. She goes out her doggy door and the black-and-white bunny goes back to its water nozzle.

I settle on the floor in front of the cage and Jasper joins me. Careful so I don't spook the tiny thing, I reach in and cradle it in my hands.

"It's a girl. I thought I would balance out the estrogen in the house." Jasper jokes and we sit there for the better part of an hour, playing with our new pet.

"This is amazing baby. Thank you so much." He blushes and does his "awe shucks" look, but I can tell he is relieved and happy to have gotten it right. I hate to tell him, but no matter what he gave me, it would have been right - and perfect.

He also gave me a trip to go snowboarding, when - he made it known - he would spend the time with a book in front of a fire. We'll see about that one. Also a sweater and a few other bits and pieces. He tried to insist I had given him enough, but the best gift he gave me was accepting the guitar from me and then playing for me. It was just a bit of "Santa Baby," sung with smirk and a glint in his eyes, but it had me tearing the instrument from his hands and pinning him to the floor.

"Umm, Em? Not in front of the kids."

After a few thrusts of my hips into him, I groan and roll off of him when he shakes his head no. "Fine," I pout. "The magic is gone already. Yup, the minute the ring goes on, it's lost."

He punches my shoulder and gets to his feet. "Well since you spent so much time playing with the baby, we now have 45 minutes to get to your mama's - that includes loading the billions of gifts we have to pack into the car."

I groan, and he looks unapologetic as he throws a hand out to help me up.

It really didn't look like that much when it was under the tree, but trip after trip loading the truck and seeing the bed fill up, even I have to admit I may have gone overboard.

Checking on baby bunny one last time, we grab Maggie and head out. By the time we get there, most of the parking is taken, but we find a spot in the drive.

Looking down at our linked hands I run my thumb over his ring and smile at it. "Ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be - how many people again?" Thanksgiving gave him a bit of an idea, but I don't think he fully grasps a McCarty Christmas.

"Only about thirty or so, give or take. About 20 adults and 10 or so kids." He gulps and nods before squeezing my hand and reaching for the handle.

As promised, the house is filled with people. In every room, there is someone gathered and talking. Kids weave in and out of the adults, clearly already on a sugar rush. A few squeals come from the stairs as couple of them spot Maggie and rush down to play with her. Handing over the reins of her to the older of the two, I thread my fingers in Jasper's and pull him along.

"Relax, they are all family. Soon to be yours, too." He looks around and I see him relax as he sees familiar faces. "Mom, we're here."

"Emmett, dear! Merry Christmas." She rounds the corner in her Mrs. Clause apron, wiping her hands on a snowman dish towel. Kissing each of our cheeks as we dutifully bend over, "Jasper, welcome to our holiday madhouse! Don't let it intimidate you. Just jump in whereever."

"Yes, Ma'am, will do. Kind of a shock though. Growing up, Christmas for us was small - just the three of us - so . . . um ya, this is a bit much to take in."

She gives out a melodious chuckle and gives him another kiss.

"I'm gonna round up some able bodies to unload." I don't have long until I am talking to thin air, as my mom has pulled Jasper to the kitchen and all able bodies fled.

Eventually I round up the guys and get everything moved inside. An hour and a half later and a living room full to the ceiling of gift wrap and boxes, we are through the presents. Shockingly, no one has spotted Jasper's ring. That is until we are cleaning up and we hear a chilling scream. We all stop to look up at Katie.

"Oh, My God!" Everyone looks confused until I follow her eyes. I straighten a bit, pull my shoulders back a little prouder, and smile like I won the lotto. "Is that what I think it is?"

Jasper smiles, walking over to me and sliding his arm around my waist. "Yup, sure is, darlin'."

Katie looks over at Seth (the poor guy), then screams down the hall. "Mama, get in here quick!"

Mom rushes into the room, looking frantic. "Katie, what on earth . . .?" She looks cross when she sees no emergency. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, mama, but it looks like someone has been holding out on us." Katie points and then mom gets it - and she starts shrieking. Before we know it, we are surrounded and everyone is talking over the other. There is no talk of "too soon" or anything like I feared - just laughter and music and amazing food.

During dinner, we answered all the questions we, of course, had no answer to. "I gave him the ring. Isn't the rest up to him?"

With that, I received glares from all the women at the table, especially Tia and Katie. And that is when I shut up and let him answer.

"Well, I think I will wait to see what Alice tells me. You don't really know her, but once she gets wind of a wedding or any event for that matter, it is just a matter of saying 'yes, Alice'." As the talk continued about the wedding, I was grateful to be seated next to Ben.

"So, how's everything going? Did you find a therapist?" I nod as I swallow my food so I can answer.

"I did, I really like him, too. I think I am making progress. I haven't had more than a handful of nightmares since I have been back."

"That's great. And you two? You guys are in a good place now. No more secrets?" I gulp and choke a bit on that one. There have been the three days of texts and avoided calls. I didn't want to keep it from him. I just didn't want to ruin the holiday.

"There is one thing, but I am telling him about it later tonight." Ben scowls at me. "It's nothing that is going to change anything. Just a few issues we need to deal with."

Ben looks leary, but lets it go. "Just make sure you do. You guys fought too hard to get here. You need to be open and honest. It's the only way." The conversation lightens after that as we finish up and clear the table.

Rounding the corner, I hear Jasper's voice so happy. "Yup, like the ring and his love isn't enough, he put that on his back."

"Never gonna be enough." I set the dishes on the counter and wrap my arms around him. "Besides, did you tell my mom what you got me?" Suddenly he looks shy as he shakes his head.

"What did he get you, dear?"

"Well, mom, besides saying yes, he got me a Giant Checkered bunny." I beam with pride at what it means and what a thoughtful man I am marrying.

My mom is teary-eyed as she pulls us into a tight hug. "You two really are perfect for each other."

The mushy "awe shucks, mom" moment was broken when Tyler and Leah came laughing into the room, calling for everyone to follow. The older kids had been out shooting hoops after dinner, despite the cold and grey skies.

"Come on, guys, hurry." All filing out of the house, everyone goes from light chatter to silent.

Huge white flakes are falling, covering everything in their wake. "Now that's something you don't get to see in Texas everyday," someone said, and we all agreed. The kids started gathering as much as they could and started to make snow angels in the drive.

Jasper is laughing in front of me, "I don't think Maggie likes it very much." Looking down, she has the most pathetic look on her face. Her ears are hung low and she is giving us the stink-eye.

"I guess no snowboarding trip for her."

I feel the buzz in my pocket for the millionth time today. Jasper being where he is, he feels it too and quirks his brow at me. Time to go home and spill the beans.

**Jas pov **

After kisses and good-byes, we left for home, slower then normal because though the snow wasn't sticking. It was a slick sloshy mess.

We were quiet most of the way, Maggie was passed out on the floorboards and I was scooted up close under Emmett's arm. I knew we were gonna talk about the phone thing soon enough. Now I just wanted to take in the past two days and kind of bask in it.

Our nightly routine went along as usual and I could feel the tension building. At some point, I couldn't take it anymore.

"OK for the sake of my nerves, spill already. This shit has been building all week and I can't take it anymore." As if on cue, his phone went off again. We both look to where it was dancing across the night stand. Scrubbing his hand down his face, Emmett seems to release some of the tension in his shoulders.

"I don't know how he got the number, but it's Garrett." I figured as much, but there is still a lot I need to hear.

"And?"

"And I have no idea. He started with just 'hi with a smiley face,' shit like that. Now they are getting really strange." A chill runs through me.

"Strange? How, Emmett?" He paces the room and I sit patiently on the bed and wait.

"He . . . well . . . They started out strange, but I figured it was just him getting under my skin, but then the calls started." I gasp. "Don't worry. They all went to voice. I wasn't gonna talk to that crazy fuck. And believe me, Jazz, once I listened to the first one, I am sure he is fucking nuts!"

"Like what, Em? You're really starting to freak me out. You didn't seem this freaked before." I can't take the pacing and stop him and pull him down next to me.

"Well, I didn't let myself dwell on it too much. I mean there was a lot else going on, so I eventually stopped reading them and didn't listen to the messages - until tonight." He shudders and I have goosebumps. It takes a lot to scare Emmett.

Dailing up his voicemail, he hands me the phone.

"This is the one from tonight." I put it up to my ear and listen.

"Baby, I just looked out the window and it's snowing, so be careful driving home. Hope you had a good time with your family. Sorry I couldn't make it this year. Next year, I promise. Love you, see you soon."

I'm not sure if I want to vomit or hit something. "What the fuck? What were the other ones? The texts? What did they say? How did he get your number?"

"Clearly, he's lost it to start. The messages start with things like 'I miss you. I'm sorry' . . . Here, look." I file through them and the messages increase in how personal they are - and I feel the bile rise. One of the last ones is a naked picture of himself in a bathroom mirror, saying "I miss u 3."

"I think he must have somehow gotten my number from Tyler's coach. I was one of his emergency contacts."

"It sounds like he is under the impression you guys are back together, or never broke up. We need to do something about this."

Emmett nods in agreement. "We can't do anything tonight. Hell, I don't even know if we can get a restraining order. He hasn't done anything yet really." I feel my mouth drop.

"Not done anything? Emmett, that phone begs to differ." He tosses the once again buzzing phone on the night stand and pulls me to him.

"Jazz, baby. I agree something is off and something needs to be done, but not tonight. Tonight, I want to crawl into bed and wrap myself up in my fiance." Tugging me towards the bed, I can do nothing but follow.

"Fine, but we are talking to someone first thing tomorrow." That was the last words on the matter as I fall back and Emmett peels the clothes from my body, then his.

Crawling up my body, his lips barely brushing my skin drive me mad. Finally his mouth reached where I wanted him the most. He hovers and teases, his tongue barely darting out and licking the tip.

"Umm, you're kind of killing me here, Bunny. Care to get a move on already?" He smirks up at me. I know that look.

"Really? What do you want me to do? Maybe something like this?" His hand snakes around me, torturously slow, pulling back the foreskin as he licks his lips. Then his tongue is even more cruel as he snakes it around me, just below my head. It dips down and plays just under the skin as he pulls back up with his hand. Then I am off the bed arching my back as he gently pulses his mouth around just the head. The rhythm of the pulses are almost in time to my heart. In the opposite rhythm, he massages the foreskin up, creating the most unusual and magnificent sensations.

"Oh god, Emm! That feels so fucking good!" When he starts swirling his tongue again, I grab his hair and yell out. "Emm, fuck! Not gonna last . . ." With that, his lips, hands, everything are gone. I look up to protest, but am knocked back down as he attacks me, lube in hand.

"Sorry, I can't wait. Those sounds you were making are driving me insane." I welcome his crushing kiss and gladly let him settle between my thighs. It takes less then a minute until he is sliding inside me.

We both hold our breath as he slides in and pauses. Threading his right hand with my left, he runs a finger across my new ring and smiles brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bun, but if you don't start moving those hips, I am gonna flip you over and ride you until you are begging for mercy." He laughs and before I know it, I am feeling myself moving. In one swift move, he has our roles reversed - my hands bracing on his chest until I get my bearings.

"Have at, Babe. Make it good, 'cause that is a lot to live up to!" He looked pretty smug and I knew I had to put him in his place. Sometimes you just can't let Emmett get away with his smartass attitude.

I smirk and give him a wink. "Oh, I think I can handle it, darlin'." And then I pull almost all the way off him before slamming back down. I am relentless as I do it over and over again - his fingers bruising my hip bones, trying to slow me down. I keep up the rough frantic pace ignoring his nonverbal communication of what he wants. As I feel his fingers loosen, giving over to what I want, I slowly lean down. I suck on that spot on his neck - that muscle that drives him insane. As I seek out the straining muscle there, I give it a soft bite-suck action and roll my hips.

"Jasper, oh fuck!" He screams out and I know he is feeling the torture of too fast switching to too slow. "You're killing me, baby."

"Is that begging I hear, Bunny?" I don't stop. I keep up the slow pace, even though I want more. "I am just trying to live up to my promise." I bite his jaw from chin to ear before I suck it in, lick the shell and take his lobe between my teeth.

He tries to roll us. He has the strength, but I know he won't as long if he does. I don't want him to lose it just yet. "Oh no, you don't! I'm in charge right now."

He thrusts up and I whimper. "Fine, I'm begging." He growls at me and flips us once again.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I pull his mouth to mine as he thrust in and out of me at the perfect pace and rhythm to have us both screaming out within minutes.

A quick clean-up trip is made to the bathroom before we cling to each other and a heavy sleep hits us both.

My dreams are filled with the wonderful things that have happened this weekend and blessedly absent of the bad. I dreamt of holidays to come - one in particular of Emmett in front of a tree with a little sweet blonde girl that is about eight or nine and a baby on his knee. Others of us on our deck, Emmett grey-haired and handsome as ever as we watch our grandchildren play in the yard.

The ugly shrill of my text alarm wakes me too soon. Blindly reaching around for my phone, I grab it and hit the view message. It is a picture of Rose's now silver-and-diamond-covered hand and the message reads. "Bling Bling, Bitch!" I can't help the laugh that bursts out of me. I have the urge to say, "Oh no, she didn't." Instead, I will settle for stealing a little of her glory with a picture of my own.

"Damn it!" My battery chose that moment to die. Nudging the bear wrapped around me, I try to get him to move. "Hey Bunny, I need your phone." Nothing. "Bun, come on hand me your phone. Rose is being a bitch and in desperate need of a bitch-slap back."

"Too early." I smile at what a far cry it was from before - early on, when he was up before the sun. "Five more minutes, mom."

"OK, I am gonna forget you just called me mom in our bed, if I have your phone in my hands in the next two minutes." I am laughing. He is grumbling. I am sure he is still asleep, but he hands me his phone anyway.

Snapping a quick picture of my own bling bling, I send it off to Rose with the message "Back at ya, Bitch!" and hit send. For some reason, his gallery on his phone doesn't shut down after the message is sent and I scroll through the ones he has. Pictures of him and me, of him and Ty, a few funny things he has captured. I pause on one that was taken by someone else of him and Sasha. I pause on that one. She adores him and he her. They are so sweet and I remember my dream. It was her in it. I pause on the thought and move to the next. It is one that was sent to him, by Garrett. It is the one of him naked in the bathroom mirror.

The sick fuck has lost his fucking mind. I decide to torture myself again. I go through the texts that were sent again - the increasing delusional mind of his. I pause on one.

_I hope you make it home safe. Miss you. 3_

Something about the word home has my blood running cold. I hit the icon to go back to the pictures. I study the picture he sent - what is it? Then I see the towel hooks behind him in the picture. There is only one person I have ever met to have rabbit ear towel hooks.

"Emmett, wake the fuck up now!"

He bolts out of a sound sleep at the sound of the panic in my voice. "Baby, what the fuck, what's wrong?"

"Garrett, I know where he is and just how psycho he is."

**E/N: KK still with me? I so so hope so see you soon with more! Please R&R! 3**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: **** Okay there was a natural split in this chapter but really if I ended it there you all would search me out and kill me. so you are getting almost a double update. It is getting tense, it is getting ummm well really heavy. I couldn't stop and this chapter was a nonstop flow for me. I hope you all enjoy. **

**Em pov**

I always seem to sleep like the dead these days. I was having a pretty hot dream when Jasper's panicked voice breaks through. It went from the hot, erotic cries of pleasure in my dream land to blood-chilling panic of real life.

"What do you mean you know where he is?" The look on his face is a cross between wanting to be sick and wanting to hit something. Shoving my phone in my face, there is the picture of Garrett.

"Look close! Look at the picture! Notice anything?" I look over the picture I only glanced at before, trying to see what Jasper is seeing. Then I spot it - over his right shoulder. The hooks were a house-warming gift from my mom and one of the few things of my collection on display throughout my old house.

"The fucker took this at my place? That sick fuck." I am now holding my phone so tight I fear I might crack it. Prying my fingers from it, Jasper starts scrolling through it looking for something.

"I think it is worse then that. I think he has been living there, at least for a little while. Look at his text. They get progressively weirder and mentions home a lot more often." Sure enough, he's right. Each one he seems deeper in the delusion that we are together.

"Let's see what came in overnight. I want to know just how far gone he is." There weren't any texts, but there were two voicemails. "I'll put it on speaker."

The automated voice gives its prompts and after keying through, we hear his voice. "Emmett, listen - I'm sorry about our little spat and I am willing to overlook your indiscretion with that twink, but you really need to come home so we can work this out. I promise not to be too hard on you about the affair. I know you were just hurt and wanted to get back at me. Please come home."

Jasper moves closer to me and wraps his arm around my upper arm as the second message plays.

"Emmett, are you with him now? I hope he is worth it because if I see him, I can't be responsible for what I will do. You need to get your dick out of his ass and get yours home. I think I have been understanding enough but not coming home? On Christmas? To be with your husband? That is uncalled for, but there is just so much that I can forgive. I swear to God if I have to come after you . . ." I hit the end button. I can't stand to hear anymore, and my stomach agrees as I lean over and lose the contents of my stomach in the trash can.

Jasper rubs circles on my back until the retching stops.

"Now can we call the cops?" he pleads as he hands me a bottle of water. I nod as I rinse my mouth.

"I think he has hit 'full-on bat shit' on the crazy scale." Since Jasper seems to be taking on the keeping calm side right now, I hand him my phone and go brush my teeth.

"They are sending a detective out in a little bit." I notice that although he has a brave face on, his hands are shaking. Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him in for a tight hug.

"Baby, I will not let him anywhere near you. He won't touch you. I will make sure of that." His arms tighten around my waist.

"I know you will. I just . . . When I think of what he has done in the past and . . ." Pulling his chin up, I see the worry in his eyes.

"Don't think about that. He is clearly sick and needs help and I will not risk anything. If you weren't in the picture, I may have taken things into my own hands but not now. Not when I finally have everything I never knew I wanted." We did a bit of the snuggly-kissy thing for a few minutes before separating and doing our morning thing.

By the time we were dressed and fed and the animals were taken care of, there was a knock on the door. Letting the officer in, we did the whole Q&A thing around the kitchen table with the mandatory cup of coffee in hand.

Detective Dawn took everything very seriously - which I was thankful for. Not all cops in Texas would be, but he was a pretty no-nonsense. "So you did have a few run-ins with Mr. Delaney in the past few months then."

"We both have." Jasper pipes in first. "I had my first run-in with him at Halloween in the restroom at a benefit we attended."

We went over the run-ins and the messages. When we got to the last few, even the officer looked weirded out. "The guy says you are his husband. Why would he think that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. We haven't been together in years. I have been with Jasper since late summer. We are engaged. I have no clue except that he is truly deranged."

"Also officer, we think he has been staying at Emmett's old house." Jasper's hand has yet to leave mine and I am thankful for it because I feel like I am going to jump out of my skin.

"Why do you think that? Have you been over there to check?"

"No, we haven't. We thought it best to call the pros for that." He nods in agreement. "But in one of the texts he sent, there was a picture, and the we recognized the hooks behind him."

"Let me call and get a car to go over and check it out. I'm assuming you want to press charges if he is there."

"Damn straight, I do! We have friends moving in there this week. I can't imagine if they were to walk in and find that psycho there." My skin crawls at the thought of little Alice finding him on her own. GL plays rough for a living, but Alice? Jasper's grip on me tightens.

"Well, until we have the place checked out and you get new locks installed, I would inform your friends to find someplace else to stay." The detective excused himself to make a call to dispatch.

"It'll be okay, Bunny. Calm down. We will have a restraining order and they will find him." I try my best to calm myself. I hadn't even realized how tense I was.

"It's just that with the cops here and all, it seems that much more real." He seems to ground me with a simple touch to my face.

The throat clearing from the doorway brought us back out of our own little world.

"I have a couple of cars heading over to your property now. A quick background check only pulled up some minor things, but they were assaults and a disorderly. But the assaults work in your favor, getting a rush on the restraining order." Pointing to the table at his cup, he takes a seat. "If you don't mind, I will wait to see what the officers on scene come up with, then I can relay it right away and we can come up with a plan."

Jasper goes into hostess mode with more coffee and a bite to eat. The wait seems like a million years until we all startle as the ring of Detective Dawn's phone echos through the room. A lot of "uh-huhs" and "yups" and "nopes" later, he turns back to us.

"He wasn't there, but there were signs of someone living there - food in the fridge, dirty dishes in the sink. But whether he was tipped off or just stepped out, we don't know. I am leaving a guy there to watch the house. But being the time of year it is and increase of seasonal population, I can't have him there for long." I can understand that and I wouldn't want to tie up an officer that was sorely needed elsewhere. Jasper, on the other hand, didn't take it as well.

"Are you kidding me? This guy is psychotic. He has threatened both of us. He used to abuse and ra . . ." I cut him off with two hands on his shoulders and a firm look. "Jasper, you need to calm down. They are doing all they can." I already told the detective about how aggressive Garrett had been when we were together, but not all the details. I am happy to keep it that way.

"I assure you both, we will do all we can here. I don't want you to think we are just gonna file the report and walk away. I have worked many times with Ms. McCarty. I know when not to take claims lightly." That seemed to set Jasper at ease a bit.

**Jas pov**

The next day and a half passed with little news. I had called Alice and GL and made arrangements for them to stay with us when they got into town. They understood and should arrive later tonight. We had been trying to stay together, but keep normal. We didn't talk about what was going on, but he never left my side. I about lost it at one point when we were shopping for food. I went one aisle over to grab some salt and when I turned, he was right on me.

"You can't do that to me, Jazz. I freaked. One minute, you are right there as I grab the onions, and the next I turn and you're gone." I didn't mean to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"Bunny, I am perfectly fine. You don't have to be on my ass like a pitbull." He didn't back off though and the tension was growing since then.

"Okay, Emmett. Alice and GL will be here soon, so can you do me a favor and chill out? I know you're worried and I am too, but being on my every move is making me jumpy as hell. I need space, OK?" His eyes narrow and I know he is gearing up to counter. "Not space as in get out or anything. I mean - can I make a cup of coffee, or at least crap without you at my hip?"

He stood staring at me for a few minutes, same scowl in place, before relenting. "Fine, but I reserve the right to shout out a conversation from the other room with you."

I laugh at his idea of backing off. "Fine."

He relaxed a bit by the time our houseguests arrived, but still seemed to be on high alert. Luckily, after getting the full fill-in, GL gave me and Ali a bit of breathing room by occupying Emm's time.

"Thank God, you and GL are here, Al. Emmett has been a basketcase. He follows me everywhere 24/7. I was about to smother him with a pillow last night when I tried to get out of bed to piss and he was gonna go with me."

"Oh, sweetie! I know you feel a bit babysat, but this is scary shit. Think about it from his side - the guy was in his house. He thinks they are married and that Emmett is cheating with you. He threatened you! This is big shit." Putting the knife she was using down, she squeezes my waist in her tiny arms. "Just let him go caveman a bit. If he felt weak and like the lesser man against this psycho at his size, imagine the thoughts he is having about you getting in the guy's grips. It has to be one of his biggest fears."

She was right. I really only thought about how he was on me all the time, but I can really see where he is coming from. "Thanks Ali, I don't know where I would be right now without you."

Her smile perks up and with a bounce, she is back to chopping and dicing next to me.

Thankfully, by the time we are sitting down to dinner, Emmett seems more relaxed. Maybe having another guy in the house close to his size makes him feel safer about everything. Who knows, maybe GL just had that effect on people.

By the time we are having wine and cake, everyone is laughing and relaxed - not a thought of the Garrett drama to be found.

"Remember that night we stole the bottle of SoCo?" I groan at the memory.

"Oh god, I was so sick. To this day, I can't even walk past a bottle without wanting to vomit." Ali is laughing and I am sure she is gonna bring up what else happened. "Don't you dare tell them, Al."

"Oh, Jas honey, it is too good not to share with your future hubby." I tried to cover her mouth, but she wrestles away. "Jas, stop! Stop!"

"Okay, Ali, if you tell them, then I will tell GL about the elephant!" We are in a staredown.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Emmett and GL are sitting back enjoying the show, adding their own personal commentary. "I got five on the pixie," came from Emmett.

"You're on, man! You don't know how it can get when the fairy comes out of Jasper," was GL's remark.

"So we get wasted on the beach and there was this playground area. Alice always loved the little ride-on animals. The elephant was her favorite, and we got on the subject of sex and technique . . ." Ali slaps her hand across my mouth.

"SoCo night - we were sitting around Rose's and Jasper had just came out. He was drunk and telling us about the porn he had been watching. He was telling us about this one special talent he . . ." Breaking free from her hand, I wrap my whole arm around her head.

"She was telling us the proper way to give head and since I was the only guy there and I wasn't stepping up to the plate, Rose suggested that Ali . . . Ouch!" Her pointy elbow to the ribs got her out of my hold.

"He was going on and on about this really flexible guy he watched who could actually suck his own . . ."

"Enough! Truce, Ali!" She looked leery at first, but after a minute, she agrees.

"What! No fair!" Emmett shouts out.

"Yeah, we have money on this." GL is equally disappointed.

Plopping down in Emmett's lap, I whisper in his ear. "If you are a good boy, I might show you someday."

I can feel him raise a bit under my ass. "I'm keeping you to that."

Wrapping up for the night, GL begged and whined wanting to know the rest of the story, but neither of us were budging. It is good to keep some things in your back pocket for a later date. What's a bit of blackmail among friends?

The night had been so great and relaxing. No one's mind was on anything but good times and the house fell silent pretty quickly. Drifting in and out when Emmett would pull me closer, I snuggled down deep into his protective arms and finally slept hard.

Waking with a start, I hear a growl like I had never heard coming from Maggie. Emmett bolts up next to me, tossing back the covers and grabbing the first heavy thing he can find - which happens to be a dumbell that I have asked him to move a dozen times.

"Bet you're glad I procrastinate now, huh?" He raises his brow at me.

"Now's not the time to be an ass, Emmett." I whisper-yell back at him. "Now let's go see what Maggie is freaking out about."

"You stay here. I'll go."

"No, we both go." We are whisper-fighting out the door as GL comes out of the spare room having a similar fight with Alice.

The tough guys have a silent conversation before turning to us. "You two stay here with a phone handy." Everyone startles when Maggie's growls turn into fierce barks and snaps.

"No hero stuff, G! You bring your beautiful black ass back here in one piece," Ali lectures, and I give a similar look to Emmett.

We relent and stay, but hover at the top of the stairs, listening. Each of us has a phone clenched in our hands. The second that we lost sight of the bright color of Emm's back and the tail end of GL's dreads, we sat on the top step leaning forward and strained our ears to listen.

All we can hear is a whimpering from the dog and the slap of footsteps as they cross over into the kitchen. There is some shuffling and the back door opening. Ali and I are now clutching each other as we creep down one more step.

"This is killing me," Ali whispers.

"Me, too."

We hear Maggie's claws as they hit the cement of the garage floor. "What the bloody hell!" GL's brogue cuts through the silence. We both give a startled squeal.

"That mother-fucker is gonna wish he had never laid his fucking eyes on me." Emmett sounds deadlier then I have ever heard him.

There are grumbles, shuffles, swearing and what sounds like shattered glass being moved around on the floor.

"Jasper! Call 911! Get someone out here now, and grab us some shoes, for you too." Without a moment to think it through, we both spring into action. I dial as I run to our room and slip on my boots and grab Emm's. By the time I meet Alice in the hall, we can hear sirens in the distance.

By the time, we are rounding into the kitchen, I can see the red and blue glow speeding down the street. When we enter the garage doorway, I faintly hear a gasp out of Ali but nothing really else.

All I can see is the glass covering the floor, dented black metal and red paint. Taking his boots from my hand, Emmett sits me down in the open door.

"Jasper, Jasper, can you hear me?"

**Emm pov **

The night was just what we needed. I was still very curious when we went to bed about the half-told stories, but I am sure with the right kind of bribe, I can get Jasper to spill both. Settling in, I couldn't get him close enough to satisfy me. Finally, I found a perfect place for him to rest and drifted off. My dreams were filled with mushy stuff that my inner teenage girl likes - all love and happy and family. Having Alice and GL here really gave me a greater sense of how big my real family is. You don't need blood. You just need trust and love.

I feel Jasper rip out of my arms, and then a moment later, hear the noise in the kitchen. Maggie is a gentle quiet dog, so there was something very wrong here.

Everything else was a blur - until GL and I opened the door to the garage and flipped on the light switch. Then at that point, I was pissed. I wanted to rip the head off that fucker. The message was as clear as the red paint sprayed across the glossy, now dented, black paint. I fought back the bile as I call up the stairs.

"This guy is fucked up." GL grabs Maggie back from the glass shards and looks over the words covering every inch of Jasper's once-beautiful car.

"Beyond" is my only response before I hear the gasp of Alice behind us. I rush to Jasper who looks like he is about to pass out. He takes in what is before him and I swear a lot in my head, but help him to sitting as I grab the boots from his hand.

"Jasper, Jasper, can you hear me?" He is catatonic, just blinking at his car. Pulling his eyes from the scene in front of him, I bring his eyes to mine and search his face until they clear. "Babe, breathe. The cops are almost here. Just breathe."

I know what he is taking in. My response was fury. His is - well, from what I can tell - shock and maybe even some sickness. His beautiful sleek black car is nothing more than dents, shattered glass and slurs.

Across the dented hood is spray-painted '_WHORE.' _Over the driver's-side doors is _'HOME WRECKER.'_ There is every imaginable slur on every available inch. The worst of which was more threatening than the rest - "YOU'RE GONNA DIE, BITCH! HE'S MINE! - was scrawled across the shattered but not broken-out windshield.

"Ali, can you get him a drink? There are bottles of water in the fridge." She nods and hurries to get one. Once I have it opened, I am putting to his lips. The cold on his lips seems to bring him around and he grabs the bottle from my hand.

"This is . . . How the? Emmett, how did he . . .?" Pulling Jasper up into my arms, I bury his face in my shoulder, absorbing his shakes.

"He must have followed us." GL lets the police in the door and I am shocked to see Det. Dawn leading the way. "Detective, I am surprised to see you out here in the middle of the night."

"I told you, Mr. McCarty. I take cases like this very seriously, and by the looks of this, I was right."

"Garrett needs to be found! This has gone well past 'crazy ex wanting me back.' This is a death threat." I am seething mad and I hear Jasper wince as my grip tightens on him. "Sorry, babe."

"You're right, Mr. McCarty. How about we go inside and let the officers do their job out here?"

We settled around the table once again with coffee that Alice had put on and gave our statement, such as it was.

"We are going to have to step up on this. I will have a man on you both at all times, but I would like you both to carry on like nothing has happened. We have been searching and have a warrant out, but so far, we are coming up emptyhanded. This man may be deranged, but he isn't stupid."

"Sir?" one of the uniforms is in the door.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Jasper's hands are shaking around the coffee he has left to go cold. Pulling him into my lap, he relaxes a bit. "I won't let him get to you. You know that, right?"

"I know that. I just want to go back to normal. I want to be waking up and going to bed with no worries. I want to have movie nights and to be yelling at you about wet towels on the bed."

We sit forehead to forehead until we hear the detective clearing his throat. Jasper moves to slip off my lap.

"Please, it is fine, Mr. Whitlock. Stay where you are. Believe me if this was happening to me and my wife, I know that is where I would want her - safe and sound in my arms." He smiles warmly at us.

"Thank you and please, none of this 'Mister' stuff. It's Jasper and Emmett." He nods at that.

"OK, so the guys found that the alarm was clipped at the main box - only the garage part was disabled. This guy knows what he is doing. Most likely, he studied the system. The damage was done with a bat padded with a towel and some duct tape. That's probably why you didn't hear it. We found the bat and the paint down the block in a neighbor's trash can."

"What now?" All this is a bit much to take in, but I want Jasper and myself safe as soon as possible.

"Now we double our actions. We will have someone on the house at all times and we are assigning someone to cover you when you go out." He puts a hand up when I try to protest. "Listen, before you go all he-man here, let me stop you. Assault is bad enough, but we are now following this as a death threat. You don't have to be a famous person for us to take it seriously. These actions have been coming faster and harder. I am under no illusion that he is going to stop until he gets what he wants. So we will be on you at all times and hopefully we can lure him out."

Jasper speaks up before I can. "You said 'lure him out,' " the detective nods. "Well, what if I go out on my own?"

"No!" I slap my hand on the table and he glares at me.

"Well, I agree with both of you. Yes, we may need to use you to get him, but no, not just yet. If we send you out there after this, he is gonna smell a trap. Do you have any plans you can't change?"

We think over the next few days - I can't think of anything important; neither can Jasper. "No, not until New Year's Eve. We have a party at the marina to attend, but that is it."

"Well, hopefully we will have found him by then, but until then, go about your day like nothing is going on - shop, take the dog for a walk - you know, live normal."

"Like normal is going to be possible." Jasper mumbles. I cover his hand with mine.

"We'll try."

After seeing out the police, we all collapse in the living room.

"What a night." Ali says, as she collapses in GL's lap.

"We're really sorry for all this drama, you guys. Never in a million years did I think . . ."

"Nonsense, we are family and even if we weren't here already, we would have gotten here as soon as we could. That is what family is for."

I nod at her and dip my chin to rest on Jasper's shoulder. "Maybe we should all try and get a few more hours sleep."

Jasper shakes his head, "There's no point. I don't think I will sleep until that psycho is locked up the key is lost."

After showers and a light lunch, we called family and friends to fill them in. Jasper's parents are on a flight back, despite protests telling them to just come back when they were scheduled to. His mom may not be as hands-on as mine, but she has proven to be fierce in her protecting instinct. My own mother was on her way over - with food I'm sure - and Rose and Bella were coming by soon also.

After my calls were finished, I went in search of Jasper and found him in the bedroom, sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. I can see tears streaking his face and falling silently to his lap. I don't disturb him. I just quietly sit next to him and take his hand.

He has been in shock. He has been scared. He has been angry. Now it's time to just let him cry it out - let out all that has been building up. I have no idea how long we sit, but after some time, his tears dry up and he looks at me.

"Sorry," he whispers and I just shake my head at him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and go downstairs. I think I heard my mom come in a bit ago." He nods and follows me to the bathroom. After splashing some water on his face, he still looks like he had been crying but at least he looks a bit better.

When we enter the kitchen, sure enough my mom had arrived with enough food to feed an army. We keep the conversation light and normal, even though I know my mom is dying to ask a million questions. Her professional side won out and she didn't. Instead, she hovered. She cooed. She fed us. She hugged us a lot - and we let her. It was her way of coping.

After we were filled past our limits, we were saved by a new round of eaters. Rose pranced in with kisses on cheeks. Bella, on the other hand, stomped in, looked at Jazz and smiled, then walked up to me and punched me in the arm - hard.

"Oww! What the hell, Bells? That hurt." She smiled like she was glad.

"That, asshole - Sorry Mama S. - was for stealing my glory. Really, Christmas? You couldn't hold out until Valentine's Day? No - you had to be a big old copy cat." She glares at me then sweetly turns to Jasper and kisses his check. "Congrats, doll. I'm so happy for you."

Everyone in the room is silent, then burst out laughing. Rose tosses a set of keys on the table in front of Jasper, who looks up confused.

"I only deliver for the best of clients, for future reference. - so feel special."

"I thought you might need something to drive." I give him tons of dimple action.

"What did you do, Bun?"

"Go look." Picking up the keys, he makes his way to the door with a parade behind him. Opening the door, I hear the air woosh out of him.

"What? Emm, you shouldn't have."

"Bull, you needed a car. I have the money and look at it, isn't she gorgeous?" Pushing him into motion, we walk over to the car.

"This is far more than 'needed.' This is . . . Wow, this is amazing." His hands pass over the shiny blue steel of the classic.

"It's a '48 Buick Eight. I did all the work myself," Rose shares. "She was a mess when she came in, but a bit of elbow grease and there ya go." She acts like it is nothing, but you can hear the pride in her voice.

Slipping behind the wheel, Jasper cranks it and the engine purrs to life. I had been by Rose's shop a few times and fell in love with the car, so when he was in the shower, I wired over the money and asked Rose to have it here today.

"I love it! Thank you." Leaning down, I give him a solid kiss. But I cut it short and look around when I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. We are being watched.

When I tense up, so does Jasper and he kills the engine - getting out to look around also.

"What did you see? Him?" he asks, worried. I feel everyone gathering closer.

"No, I just felt like we were being watched, but I don't see anyone. Come on, let's get your car parked and go back in."

After getting the car secured in the garage and a padlock on the door, we all gather in the living room and have an old-fashioned game night. I gotta hand it to them. Only a group like ours could turn something like this into a party.

In the days to follow, there was no news of locating Garrett. We tried to go on with things as normal, but I was never comfortable enough to let my guard down. We took Maggie for walks and I kept a tight hand on Jasper at all times. We slept and I held him tight and slept lightly.

The texts and calls stopped the day of the break in, but that did little to put me at ease. For some reason, it heightened the tension.

"Relax, Emmett. There are two cops watching us, mall security everywhere and cameras. We will be fine now. Let's just get our suits picked up and get out of here." Jasper has taken on the "no one's gonna fuck with me" attitude and insisted on going to the party tonight.

"I don't know how you can feel so OK with this. You're the one with the target on your back." I squeeze his hand tighter and look around again.

"Because if he is watching, than seeing us out doing normal things together is bound to really piss him off and maybe he will slip up." He tugs me into the store and drops the subject.

**Jas pov **

I really am scared as shit, but there is no way I am going to let it show, because I know the fear Emmett has is 10 times greater. I know what losing me would do to him. I know he knows firsthand how dangerous Garrett is. I know he is already back to barely sleeping - and possibly even nightmares - so I do my best to keep my head about me and held high.

What I said, I mean, too. If Garrett sees that he isn't going to break us up, it is bound to send him into a fit and hopefully send him out in the public eye. There - for hand holding in the mall, kissing in the food court and picking out ties for each other - is the plan for the afternoon.

"Blue, to match my eyes?" Emm holds up the ugliest tie known to man, smiling in a way that I can't tell if he is proud of himself or messing with me.

"First off, my dear Bunny boy. The whole tie to match the eyes is very cliche - romance-novel, bad rom-com cliche. Second, are you serious? That has to be the ugliest tie I have ever seen." He sticks out his lip in a pout, but it is. It's baby blue with little silver blue stars in a diagonal pattern. He knows it is bad. "Oh, don't you dare pout at me! You did that on purpose." I slap a hand on his chest, and he laughs, grabbing me by the waist and squatting down a bit.

"I did. You know I hate picking out fancy clothes. Why do you think I let you pick the suits?" I thread my fingers around his neck and pull his lips to mine briefly.

"Fine, I'll pick out the ties. You get the cuff links - at least I know you have great taste in jewelry." I smile brightly, holding up my hand.

"It's a deal." He kisses my ring and heads to the glass case by the register. There is a crash somewhere in the near distance. Looking around, there is nothing to be seen, but I can tell Emmett is keeping one eye out.

There was a flurry of movement across the way - somewhere in a store on the other side of the mall - then all is quiet. Just then, the sales lady walks up.

"Probably another shoplifter. That store is always getting idiots trying to take off with the latest gadget." I smile politely and take her up on it when she offers to help with tie selection.

"This one," she holds up her choice, "I think will look perfect on your boyfriend," she says, holding up a silvery blue silk tie.

"Fiance," I correct, holding up my ring. "And I think you are right - more silver than blue, and perfect for New Year's."

"Fiance! How wonderful. How did he ask?" She is truly interested as I tell her.

"So romantic - he looks like he has a bit of the romance in him." She sighs as she looks at him. I understand the feeling. I get it every time I look at him. "All the good ones are taken. My brother and his guy just got married last summer. I think I am bound by fate to die alone."

She was a hoot to talk to and in no time, we had ties and socks picked out. Emmett had his choice picked out by the time we made our way to the register. After paying up, we grab our packages and make our way out of the mall. We notice the cops watching us are a bit closer and a lot more visible.

As we get in the truck, Emmett's phone rings. There are a lot of yups and uh-huhs again. Then he ends the call.

"What was that about?" I am sure I know, but I want it confirmed.

"That was Detective Dawn. He is gonna meet us at home." I feel a chill run through me.

"The commotion at the mall?" He sets his mouth in a grim straight line. "That was him, wasn't it?" He nods and stares straight ahead out the windshield. I sit back, buckle up and we drive home in silence.

Pulling up, the unmarked car is sitting at the curb outside and just down the street from our house. As we pull into the garage, he comes in behind us on foot.

There is a long whistle from him as he sees my car. " '49?" he questions.

" '48," Emmett tells him.

"Nice ride. Is this the one that was at Rosalie's?" She is well known by any car junkie and the good Det. Dawn seems to be a car guy.

"Yup, she is Jasper's cousin. I spotted it awhile back, and since Jazz needed something to drive . . ." He says it like it is nothing - pocket change. I can't help but blush a bit.

"Good thing my wife doesn't know you guys or my wallet would be in a world of hurt." We all have a good laugh at that before I break in.

"I'm assuming this isn't a pleasant stop to talk about my new wheels - so, shall we?" Opening the door, I lead the way into the kitchen.

"Yes, this is about the mall today. We had a trail on him, but when we spotted him after he knocked over a display in the gadget store, he created a bigger mess and slipped away."

Emmett doesn't take that news lightly, smacking his hands on the table and pacing. "How? How the hell do you lose sight of a 6-foot 6-inch redheaded hulk of a psychopath? It isn't like he blends."

"Emm . . . Bun, please calm down. They are doing everything they can." I try to calm him and it appears to work for the moment.

"I know how frustrating this is, but he slipped through the back tunnels - the ones the janitors use. They have all kinds of exits and due to the shape of the place and the fact that they open on every direction possible, we lost him. We were watching you two, not the exits." The detective really did look upset about him getting away.

"We understand that. Now what?" I grab Emmett's hand to keep him calm.

"Now we know he is getting closer and we think he is going to break soon. So are we, if you are still insisting on going tonight?"

"We are." I answered, since Emmett was busy grinding his teeth and twitching his jaw.

The detective nods. "We are increasing manpower. We will have four on the floor undercover and someone on every exit."

"Is it really needed, people inside? It is invite-only and they will have security there?" I can't believe anyone is going to sneak in. Emm, on the other hand, is completely on board.

After putting the plan in place, we set about getting ready, taking care of the animals and taking our packages upstairs. We haven't said much. I know he is worried about me and I am worried about him being to tense to enjoy himself. We shower - me and then him - and I sit on the bed waiting for him in my towel. He comes out in just a towel of his own. His eyes grow dark and I see the rise then the parting of the folds of his towel. The towel falls to the floor and I release mine.

No words are spoken as he stalks over to me and pushes me back - laying me in the center of the bed and kissing me softly. Nothing but the sounds of our bodies and our breathing can be heard as he pushes into me and we find a rhythm - loving and gentle at first, then quick and desperate. I don't even try to hold back the tears that try to escape. I look into his beautiful face and let them fall and hope he sees the love that I have for him through them. As we reach our height, reach the end of our release, his start to flow too.

Moments later, after we calm and he gently cleans us both, we whisper our 'I love you's' and dress.

We meet Alice and GL in the living room. Everyone seems a bit somber but looking all glam. GL is in a standard tux with a skinny tie and Alice's dress is a shimmer of purple and silver, very flapper style. We look at each other approvingly, but there is still that air of tension.

Breaking the tension, Emmett breaks out of his funk with a dance no one should ever see.

"OK, we are gonna party the night away and no one yell over my hot dance floor moves!" He does this awful lip-biting booty-shaking move that has us all cracking up and groaning all at the same time.

Grabbing his forearms, I stop him. "Bunny, please! Please do NOT share that move tonight."

There is a lot of ribbing back and forth until the limo arrives. We pop champagne and keep the mood light and high. We all know the driver is official and packing, but we don't let it sour our celebration. The drive is about 40 minutes, but when we arrive, we all are relaxed and in the mood to enjoy friends and family. Climbing the steps onto the large ship where tonight's festivities will take place and passing through the security line, I feel Emmett relax at my side a bit.

There are many people to greet, great food, and great music. I see him itching to dance, but luckily, spotting his mama approaching has him stock still. She isn't alone and she looks like more than just on the arm of a friend.

"Boys, I'm so happy you are here." Her eyes are sparkling like a woman in love. Emmett swallows hard, but collects himself before they reach us completely.

"Mom, you look beautiful," he leans down and kisses her. I do the same. He shakes hands with Siobhan's date. "Mr. Jenks, how are you?"

There is an awkward moment between the two, but the conversation is OK. The relief of being out of it even better.

"What the hell was that about, Bun?" He is kind of green and just kicked back a glass of bubbly like it was a shot of whiskey.

"That was me - a bit grossed out, a bit happy for her." I give him the "what the fuck" look, so he explains. "Jenks has been the family lawyer for all my life. I thought I saw something between them this summer, but, you know, she's my mom and . . ." He shudders and I laugh.

"Well, you know what? She may be your mom, but she is still young. She gives to everyone but herself, and I think it is about damn time she finds someone to make her light up like that." He mulls it over a minute or two before swooping me up into his arms and onto the dance floor.

"God, I love you. You are right. My mom finally finding the love she needs is the perfect way to start the new year." We dance slow and kiss deep. The night melts away. One slow song shifts into the next. Dinner is fun. The conversation flows nicely, even with the awkward moments between Emmett and his mom's date.

As the clock clicks closer to midnight, we take a walk on one of the quieter decks.

"I think your mom and her guy are perfect." I want to get his feel on the weird moment of the night.

"You know . . . I do, too. I mean it is kind of weird thinking of my mom like that, but I have known him pretty much all my life and he is a good man. He has given me a lot of great advice over the years." We turn to face each other and he does his little squat thing to bring us eye to eye. Both our hands are linked. He looks down at the lower deck at his mom and her date. They are dancing as close as we are. They look deliriously happy and he looks back to me. I hope I am showing him the same look that his mama has on her face and he relents. "I'm happy for them. I really am."

I smile at him. Releasing one of his hands, I put it on his face. "I'm glad."

His lips brush mine briefly. "Me too, but we need to go back now."

I give him a confused look. "I need to take a wicked piss."

I bark out a laugh. "Bunny, there is a bathroom right over there," I point out, nodding my head behind him.

"No! No way in hell I am leaving you with no one else around and those are one-person johns."

"Bun, don't be silly! We are alone here. There are plenty of people within ear-shot and you are the fastest pee in the south." I laugh at his protectiveness.

He pulls me over towards the bathroom and makes me stand close. "I'll be two minutes."

I watch him slip inside and let myself wander over to look over the calm black waters.

Behind me I hear a click, footsteps and a humorless laugh. My back goes ramrod straight.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter - your lion should really have watched over his one man flock better."

"Garrett, what a very unpleasant surprise." I don't turn. Instead, I stare out to the water in front of me, unseeing.

"You act all smug, but I know you are scared. Scared of that day that Emmett will wake up and realize that you are just a toy. That he will come back home to me and what he really loves."

"You truly are sick, aren't you?" I still don't turn to look at him.

"Well, there was some talk about it when I was younger, but I prefer to think of it as passionate. I know what I want. I know that Emmett has always belonged with me." I hear him come two footsteps closer, but I still don't turn. "He has the size. He has the looks, but he is a weak little boy on the inside."

"I don't think the words Emmett and weak even belong in the same dictionary together."

I hear a bitter laugh behind me.

"Really? Aww, haven't you ever heard him cry like a baby in the night? Haven't you ever heard him cry for his mommy in the night?" A few more steps forward. "He is still that scared little boy, hearing his mommy get raped night after night by good ol' gramps. That shit alone makes him weak, and I am what he needs. I am the one that will show him his place, show him that weak little girls need to know their place. He ran. He locked me out of his life, but I knew when I saw him again that he was given back to me. I was given the chance to show him the way it should be - the way it always was meant to be."

I don't want to rile him anymore than he already is - no matter how my mind is screaming at me to tell him how it really is. I keep my head. I know there is a cocked gun at my back.

"You need help, Garrett. He doesn't want you. Emmett and I are engaged . . ."

"He's mine!" His voice is loud and scary and I grip the railing to keep from showing a reaction to it. "He only wants you because you are different. He likes to play at the twink thing, but once he is over his 'playing daddy' thing, he will come back to where he knows is his place."

I somehow hold back my vomit and find my courage to turn and face the man and the gun. Holy shit, he is huge. I keep my voice as calm as I can.

"There is no playing, Garrett. He won't leave me. We are a true couple. We do love each other. He will be MY husband, not yours, and we will have forever - not you and him. Even if you shoot me - even if he walks this earth without me - he will never ever love you. He will never ever be with you." I know I am pushing his limit and the gun can go off at any minute, but I will be damned if this man thinks for one moment that he can take the wonderful, loving, kind and giving man I know and force him into a life of nightmares. "Even if you shoot me now, end my life - we know that in our hearts he will be MY husband, and I will be his. He will be MY one and only true love and I will be his. There is nothing. not even death that will make you his or him yours. Our hearts and lives are one. You, Garrett are nothing!"

He is now mere feet from me. His face is beet red and I can see the tick to his jaw and the pulse in his neck. The gun slowly rises. Everything seems to go in slow motion.

I feel the sting in my knees and palms when they hit the ground before I even register the sound of the gun going off and the burn in my shoulder. I raise my head and see the blur of silver-black suit flying against the blur of black tux and red hair as it flies through the air and over the side of the rail. The last thing I hear is a second shot and a splash.

"EMMMETT!" I have no idea if it is a scream or a whisper escaping me before the world goes black.

**E/N: okay so if you throw tomatoes at me make sure I can make sauce out of them. I promise more very very soon. Even hubby is on me about what next. So know I have pressure everywhere. Please R&R it might make ne finish even sooner! 3 Thanks to all! 3 you all! (ducks runs and hides)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **** ok so we are only 2 after this... sorry but yes. I jump a bit here and I hope you all enjoy. I want to give mad props to the hubs for jammin out and edittting after a late night at work. 3 **

**Em pov **

There was no rational thought.

All my actions were instinct.

I heard how Jasper was egging him on.

I knew how short Garrett's fuse was.

There was no time.

As I saw him raise the gun, I ran like hell.

A shot rang out, but there is no time to see where it hits. I just push and pray.

Another shot rings out as we go over the side, struggling the whole way down.

Bracing myself for impact, my grip loosens on Garrett and his flailing body bounces back against the ship.

A few hours later, I woke up in the hospital. First and foremost on my mind was Jasper. I register the sharp pain in my head and the tubes in my arms, but I couldn't care less about them. I needed to see Jasper. The thrashing to get out of my medical bindings was making my head hurt worse. A small soft hand on my arm stopped me from pulling out my IV.

"Relax, sweetheart. He's still in surgery." My mom clearly has been crying, but now is wearing a soft smile.

"Surgery?" The ache in my head is making things blurry.

"He took a shot in the shoulder that went clean through, but the second shot ricocheted off the boat and lodged in his leg. Last we heard, it shattered his femur and nicked an artery." I feel the tears rolling.

"Is he gonna be okay? I can't lose him mom, I can't." My arms are wrapped around her waist and I cry into her stomach. She strokes my hair and rocks me gently.

"Shh, baby boy, there are tons of prayers up to the heavens. Your love will make it. I don't believe that any god could be so cruel to take half your heart away, not when you just made it whole."

After some time, the tears slow and a nurse comes in. I jump at the chance to get any info I can. "Excuse me, can you tell me how my fiance is?"

"Certainly, sugar. What's her name?" She is an older woman with a no-nonsense way about her.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. Last I heard he was in surgery.

She visibly stiffens. "I'm sorry, sir. I can only give out information to family. Maybe you can get ahold of one of your _friend's _family members."

What the hell! I know not everyone is open to gays, but this attitude has me seeing red and my head pounding even more.

"I am family. I am engaged to him! We live together! We will for the rest of our lives! Now tell me how he is doing!" I am yelling now, and though I know it is probably not helping my case, it feels a bit better.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's hospital policy, not mine." She doesn't look the least bit sorry.

My mom steps up to her Though the nurse is a good head taller, my mom looks the fiercer of the pairing and I would put money on her, hands down.

"Fiance, not _friend, FIANCE! _Your bigotry has been duly noted. Now if you won't give us any information, would you please page Dr. Cullen? He is my son's personal physician."

Her mouth flaps a bit flustered and maybe a bit scared, but she is saved the call when there is a knock on the door. I watch with satisfaction as the good doctor enters. Though he's not really my personal doctor, Edward's dad knows me well enough to give me the details.

"Emmett, good to see you among us once again." As if he heard the nurse's attitude, I don't even have to ask. "Your fiance is faring well. From what I have heard, he needed a lot of blood and it was a bad hit. The femur was indeed shattered and they had to put a rod in to fix the break, but Jasper should be out of surgery soon and make a full recovery."

The cranky nurse huffs and starts to leave the room. "Oh, nurse? Please make sure Mr. McCarty's paperwork is in order. He is being transferred to third floor this afternoon. He will be going to the Cullen wing - number 304, a private suite with his fiance." His smile is wicked and full of "Fuck you, bigot" and I love it.

The nurse on the other hand stomps out with little more then a "Yes, doctor."

"Thank you, Car. It means the world to me." Carlisle smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder like a father would.

"No thanks needed, son. You two have been through enough. You only have a concussion and a touch of hypothermia, so you will be out in a few days. Jasper, on the other hand, has got at least a week ahead of him. I just want you two to have your privacy."

I couldn't help eavesdropping as my mom walks over to the door with him. "Thank you so much, Carlisle."

Kissing her cheek, he nods. "Esme sends her love and is wondering if you and Jackson might want to get together for dinner after the boys are feeling better?" Jackson as in Jenks? Interesting. "She is dying to show off grandbaby pictures."

My mother chuckles softly, "I will be sure to call her. I have a new foster child I am taking on, so I will have to see what fits." My ears perk up once again. Mom hasn't taken in foster kids for some time now and I am hopeful.

"Oh, really? Well, we will certainly work around you. I am sure."

"Thank you. Hopefully she will get a forever home very soon." She doesn't know I am listening, but I can see her head turn towards the bed briefly.

The doctor gives her another kiss before leaving the room. I wanted to ask about the new foster child, but my mind is back on Jasper. It stays there even when I am moved into the room we will be sharing.

There are already dozens of cards and flowers in there already. All are nice and sweet, but I can only focus on the empty bed next to mine. The minutes tick by like hours. They told me it would be a few hours when they brought me in here. He was just finishing in surgery and had to do a few hours in recovery. They told me to sleep . . . are they fucking kidding me? Yeah, that is soooo not happening - not until I lay my eyes on Jasper, not until I see his face and know that he is alive and breathing. So I stare - stare at the flowers in front of me, stare out the window unseeing. Finally there is a tap on the door and he is there.

There are even more tubes on him then I have and he appears to be out cold. But he is there - his chest is rising and falling in an even pattern. I will take it for now.

The nurses set about sliding him onto the bed and plugging in monitors and IV machines. Finally when they were done, a very sweet younger nurse turned to talk to me.

"Your fiance made it through fine. He is mildly sedated for the transfer, but should be waking up soon." She was patting my hand and smiling softly. "I'm Jackie, your nurse. I will be on until midnight. Is there anything I can get you? Are you in any pain?"

I shake my head and barely glance at her. "No, I have everything I need now."

She looks between us and beams. "Well, how about I pull a chair over and help you up to sit with him?"

I am so grateful for this angel. "Thank you, that would be . . ." She pats my arm and turns to grab the chair, giving me a few minutes to calm myself and dry the tears that were falling again.

After helping me into the chair (I was still a bit unsteady), she pulls the curtain part-way closed to give us some privacy. "Take your time. When he wakes up, just push the call button and I will page the doctor."

I nod at her and turn back to Jasper, taking his hand in mine. "You foolish man, why would you egg him on like that? Always trying to play tough. I could have lost you. I can't do that, Baby. I can't lose you." I rub circles on his hand over and over again as I talk. "Don't you know you are the single most important thing in my life? That bullet could have hit your heart, and . . ."

"Like you're one to talk." His voice is rough and groggy. My eyes shoot up to his face and see his soft green eyes fluttering open. "You could have died just as easily and I could have."

He's right, but I don't want to argue. Instead, I carefully stand and put both my hands on his face. Leaning down, I place soft kisses on his lips. He moans and then groans as his body starts to register the pain of his various injuries.

"Let me call the nurse," but he shakes his head.

"Just give me a minute to look at you." I sit back down and let him get his fill. "The last thing I saw was you both going over the edge of the ship. I was so scared, then everything went black." Trying to look down his body, he had a bit of confusion playing across his face. "How bad is it?"

"From what I was told, the bullet in your shoulder went right through, but the bullet to the leg shattered your femur and nicked something - so you lost a lot of blood. They also put a rod in to stabilize the leg. The rest - I was too worried to pay attention."

"So I'm gonna be part bionic now?" A crooked smile plays at his face.

" 'Fraid not, babe. Just set off metal detectors for the rest of your life." So good to hear him chuckle.

"What happened to Garrett? Did they catch him?" I truly hadn't even thought about it - him. My only concern was the man in front of me.

"I don't know. I kind of had other things on my mind." He tries to adjust himself and winces in pain. "How about I call the nurse and get you some meds? Maybe she or the doctor know something. I also want everyone to know you are okay. The waiting room is filled." He grimaces at that.

"Fun" is all he says.

Within minutes of hitting the buzzer, the nurse and a doctor come in the room. I get a scowl from the doctor, but it is in good spirit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting back in bed." He smiles kindly at me as I not-so-gracefully climb back in my own bed.

After the doc did the look-see over both of us, he went over course of treatment and the whole sha-bang. He told me I would be released in a day or so, but Jasper would be at least a week. We already knew this, and they already knew I might be discharged, but I would be here every moment my man is.

"Also, there is a detective here to see you when you are ready. I can tell him to come back if you want." We don't need to wait and knowing what is going on will put us both at ease, so we ask to have him sent in.

Within minutes, Detective Dawn is walking in the room. "Evening, gentlemen. I know you are in need of rest, so I will keep this brief."

We nod, "So, how the hell did it get this far? Where is all the protection that was supposedly on us?" Jasper is a bit snippy in his tone, but it is better him than me. Because when I think about it, the anger rises. "You were supposed to have all these men on us and eyes everywhere."

"We did we have plenty of men, but when you two went up to the upper deck, we only had two on your tail. The rest were securing the rest of the party." He does have a sympathetic tone and expression.

"So where were the two on us?" Now there is anger rising in Jasper's voice.

"They were found tied up in the women's restroom. They were both knocked out." Pulling a chair up between us at the end of our beds, he looks tired. "Look, I can't apologize enough. We should have had more men but - hindsight and all."

"Look, we know how hard you worked trying to find Garrett and we are in no way blaming you." I had to speak up and let the man get some relief. He worked hard. We both know that. "The guy is sick - and the state he was in? No amount of cops were going to stop him. Where is he now?"

"Emmett, when you lunged at him, you wound up hitting your head on the rail post - hence the stitches and the hospital stay. But as best we can figure, when the momentum of the fall coupled with the fighting on the way down, Garrett was bounced off the side of the ship. The impact broke his neck and the hitting the water at an odd angle broke his lower back."

"The image of what we are being told should satisfy me. Somehow, it doesn't." I look over at Jasper. He has a little bit of a green look to him.

"So is he . . . you know?" Jasper visibly swallows.

"No, we were able to get him out before he drowned. Somehow he made it, but he has no use of his body from the neck down. They are saying he may get some sensation back, but it is doubtful." The detective looks grim.

I think about what this all means and what it could not mean happening. "Will they still be able to prosecute - you know, with him disabled and all?"

"Yes. Hell, yes! We have him on so much there is no way he will see daylight without barbed wire ever again."

With that, we were satisfied and the man leaves us.

"The nightmare is over." Jasper lays his head back and looks over at me. His eyes are getting heavy.

"It is baby. Get some sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up. Always." His eyes drift closed and he was out. The nightmare of Garrett is gone. I can only hope that the ghost of what he left behind though doesn't bring mine back.

**Jas pov**

Not gonna lie, the pain fucking sucks. It sucks ass. It sucks nasty crack-whore monkey-ass. The weight of the cast is a bitch laying down. Now they want me to put two flimsy-ass metal crutches in my pits and stand.

"Jasper, come on. You can do this." I want to punch Emmett right now. Looking back now, I should have always known it would be him to break me completely. From the first day, he walked in with those sparkling green eyes and bright dimpled smile, I should have known he would be my end. "Come on, babe. You can do this."

I struggle with the pain. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes and I take a step forward. "Fuck!"

I can see his hand twitch and he wants to come to me. He wants to help. I feel the pull of wanting to let him. I am at my wits' end. I have stood and taken a step and I am beat, broken and defeated.

"Bunny, I can't. It hurts too bad." I almost give up. Then he says all the right things to make me realize - he isn't breaking me, he is pushing me. He is supporting me, building me up. His eyes meet mine and I try again.

"That's it, baby. You can do this. Remember, master the crutches and you get to come home." I know he is right. I have been here 22 days now and that is almost as twice as long as expected. I want to get the hell out of here, so I take a deep breath and push on. It hurts, but the end goal is worth it.

In the past 22 days, we have had a slew of people coming and going, I was casted two days ago after waiting for the incision infection to heal. Emmett was released after a two-day stay, but he's here more than not. He's always my cheerleader and I love him for it, even when I want to punch him out.

"Come on, the babies miss you. You should see how big Baby J is getting. I think Waldorff is sulking though. And Maggie, if we don't get home soon, I think Bella is gonna keep her."

"Bella is not keeping my dog!" There is no way. She has tried many times to joke about it, but there is no way.

"Well, she took her to the doggy beauty parlor, even got her a few little outfits." He has a wicked gleam in his eye. Everyone knows how I feel about dogs in clothes.

I tighten my eyes at him. "She wouldn't dare," I state.

"Oh, but she did. This morning when I stopped by, Mags was in a pink sweater and a matching sparkled skirt." I take another step. "Sasha thought it was really cute."

That pushed me another two steps. Sasha was another reason I needed to get out of here. Emmett and her have been getting really close. Ever since Siobhan took her in, he has spent whatever time he wasn't here with me at home or his mom's with her. I wanted a bond like that too. Who knows what will come of it? But every time the beautiful little blonde angel came to visit, she lit up our world.

"Dirty play, bringing the kids into this, Bun." He just smugly shrugs.

"I use what I can, babe." Taking three more steps, I reach my goal. Emmett leans down and presses his lips to mine and I collapse against him. Gingerly he swoops down and lifts me off my feet and effortlessly carries me back to bed.

"Mmm, I could get use to travel via Bunny." The physical therapist giggles behind him.

"Sorry," Emmett says to her, sheepishly.

"Oh, please! You two are priceless. And with Emmett's pushing, I am sure you Jasper will be up and climbing mountains in no time." She places the crutches against the end of the bed. "I'll be back tomorrow - same time, same place. Now, no hanky panky, you two."

We had our orders - not that getting off in this place piqued either of our interests. But on the other hand, the six-weeks-plus of no stress on my leg was no picnic either. Sure there are other options, but Emmett and I have always been pretty all-the-way guys. But we will deal.

My long-term recovery looks very good. It will be a long road - lots of PT, time and work. I may always have a limp and I might have to use a cane but - small beans, baby, when I'm alive, Emmett's alive and we are psycho free.

"So, now you have the tattoos, but I have the sexy scars." I joke with him.

"Mmm, I think battle wounds are hot," he jokes back, before leaning down and putting his mouth to mine. It only take minutes for it to turn hot and heavy and groans to start. A throat clearing from the door stops us.

"Virgin eyes, boys." We both separate and Emm is in the chair with his hands in his lap before you could blink.

"Sorry, Mama S." I apologize.

"Sorry, mom. Didn't know y'all were stoppin' by." I think it is so cute how Texas and my accent is slipping into Emmett's vocabulary. Mmm, slipping in . . . Shit! Child in the room.

"Hey, Sasha? What ya got there, darlin'?" I give Emm a minute to get it together.

"Well, Sasha was begging to come by after school, so we thought we would check in and see how it is going. I see the crutches."

"Daddy Jay, I made you a get-well card in art time. I used flower leafs and macaroni." Emmett helps her up on the bed to the opposite side of my cast and she shows me the colorful work she made. She took to calling us Daddy and Papa a few days ago and the therapist she has been working with says that it is due to her past. According to Demi, every man her mother drug through the house was to be called daddy or papa. We are working on making us the last she ever has. She has had too dark of a past - one we are hoping to get her past.

"This is beautiful, baby girl. Just what I needed to brighten my tough day." She beams with pride.

"Gramma said you would like it. I did my bestest. Jimmy said it was poop, but I knew you would like it." I could listen to her babble all day and I spent most of the next hour doing just that. Somehow this amazing family creates and regenerates itself - building without question. A few short weeks ago, it was a jumbled mess, but now I look up and see Emmett and Siobhan over in the corner talking quietly and I have this precious little creature beside me and it all feels right. It makes me feel whole.

I have no idea how or when, but I am going to fight to get my ass up on those crutches. I am going to work it off to get moving. I am going to make this family work - one that I am now 100% sure I want and need. This will happen.

As Sasha babbles on for the next few minutes, I smile at her take on the world at four. It fascinates me. She is so open and honest. By the time she hugs me good-bye, I have an ache in my chest and a longing.

"I need to get my ass moving. We need her to have all the love we can give her." I look up to see all the love he has for that little girl shining in his face.

"I know, baby. We have some hurdles though." Coming over, he sits on the end of my bed and takes my hands in his. "Her mom was just taken in, in Houston." I grimace.

"Why?" I ask, even though I know why.

"Soliciting and possession with intent." Emmett has the sad look of "been there, heard that too many times."

"Does Demi know?" That girl has been brave. She had the choice to go to Siobhan's, but chose to stay with a friend instead. Since the father was a well-respected pastor, the courts let her. She was around almost everyday, but for the first time in her life, she was free to be a normal teenager.

Emmett nodded. "Mom talked to her. She told her. Dem acted all like 'she didn't care' but asked for an extra session with the head doctor. After that, she put forward a full statement to the cops and DSS."

Up until now, she had been reluctant, but seeing how Sasha is blooming has opened her up. Also the fact that she sees we aren't going anywhere. The one thing about the McCartys is - once you are in, you are in for life. There is no maybe or in and out. Nope, once they deem you family, it would take an act of God to get you out.

"So now what?" I know how the state is. Yes, they don't want to say they are bigoted, but they aren't exactly up for handing little girls over to a couple of queers.

Sitting beside me, he takes both my hands and squeezes. "Babe, we will get you on your feet. We will get you home. We will get married. Maybe a bit sooner than Alice likes, but we will. And we will give that baby girl her happy ending."

I feel the tears welling up. After crying like a pussy into his shoulder for Lord-only-knows-how-long, I sniff disgustingly and look at him. I see tons of the same in his own face.

"Sorry," I shrug.

"Jasper, never be sorry for loving anyone. EVER!" I nod.

"Okay, let's get my ass back on my feet. We have a wedding to plan."

. . .

The work was hard - really fucking hard. The extra weight of the cast they told me was good. It would help the setting of the leg. It would be less likely I would need a brace for too long. But it wore me out. I still faced walking with a cane for the rest of my life, but I can handle that. With the right suits and a kick-ass cane, I'll be walking like a pimp.

I came home.

I go to PT. I go to work a few days a week and I am getting there. It has been another grueling day of trying to navigate real life with a 25-pound weight weighing me down. I am struggling to find the will to even haul my ass to the elevator when the sweetest sound ever sings through the air.

"Hi, Miss Rene! I'm here to surprise my Daddy Jay!" I hear a few soft chuckles and a few ovaries crying out and then her voice again. "Hi, Mr. Peter. Gramma and I are here to pick up Daddy Jay." I think I hear his ovaries on overload.

"That's great, Princess. Tell daddy he is a lucky man to have such beautiful girls taking him home."

I laugh my ass off at her response.

"Oh, he knows," her bubbly voice responds.

I hold in my laughter because I know this routine. She has Gramma bring her in a few times a week to 'surprise me' and each and every time, I am more than happy to play along.

It has been a major transition though - with my recovery and with her mother and with her sister. She has been amazing. She took to us like nothing I have ever seen before. She bonded with Emmett. She accepted the fact that we were two men in love without a single care in the world and she just felt a part of it all. Funny thing is, so did her sister.

Demi was reluctant to even think about therapy. But once she knew it would help her baby sister into a home, she jumped at it. She went to every single session. She is even ready to testify against her own mother - something we all were worried about.

Siobhan never was though. She had this whole "what's right is right" attitude and though it's hard to trust in seems to be pulling for us.

The doors crack open and though we do this pretty much on-schedule, I act shocked as her sweet little voice sings through the air.

"Surpise!"

I laugh to myself.

"Oh my! How am I so lucky to have such beautiful girls rescue me from work?" Bursting through the room, I am instantly full of a lap of forty pounds of joy. Her arms wrap around me and I am hit with the honesty of that which only a four-year-old can bring.

"Oh, please! You knew I was gonna be here. It's shopping day. Gramma and I always pick you up on shopping day." Her chatter and tellings of the day make all the pain and struggles of my long day disappear.

And that is that. My first lesson into the world of a child. They are creatures of habit, but easily adjust. I know and I pray that everything will be okay. We can save one, if not many. I never knew before, but know now - there are many Emmett's of this world and not enough Siobhan's. There is too much that needs to be done. Though we have a long way to go, we have a purpose far beyond building a structure to take care of have a world to change.

And also now, I worry.

What if it is all ripped away? What if we don't get to keep her? What if we don't get this key? What will happen if she is ripped away? As she tells me all about her day once again, I take myself out of my what-if's and concentrate on the now.

"So I told stinky Toby that I had two . . ." I focus back into her tales of the day.

"Sash, that isn't very nice to call him that."

She protests. "But he is! He farts all the time, and never says 'scuse me."

"Still not nice," I scold her - though Papa Em could learn a thing or two.

Once we have our 'surprise pick up,' Sasha and I are dropped off. Over the weeks, she has become such a major part in our lives. We get to have her for a few hours here and there throughout the week. It breaks our hearts when she has to leave, but we now know what has to happen to get her with us full time.

It has been ages of process and law. It has been forever of jumping through hoops, but we are biding out time. Demitria is on her course. She is steady with her college goals in sight. She has been set up, but Sasha - our sweet Sasha - has been a fight and well worth it.

We barely pull in the drive and we hear Maggie clawing at the kitchen door. Sasha, the animal expert she has become, talks to her in her soothing but commanding voice.

"Now, baby girl. Calm it down now. Papa Em must not have let her out at lunch." She has her hand on her hip and is tapping her foot. I see that she has been around Katie to much.

"She'll be fine, Sash," I tell her as I unlock the door. "Before Papa and I lived together, she waited all day." As I open the door, she shoots out the door and into the yard. Sasha is giving me the "I told you" look.

"Come on, squirt. You can help me get dinner ready before Papa Em gets home." She is a good helper in the kitchen and talks nonstop, telling me all about her day and what she did at school. She is a sponge. She soaks up everything. Preschool wasn't really needed for her for education, but we all felt it best for social reasons. Only problem is, she is sassy. She is smart and she speaks her mind. Not a problem really in any of our eyes - the school on the other hand sees it differently.

"So Mrs. Cope got real close and I told her she smelled like the 7-11 bathroom. She said I had a sassy mouth."

I wanted to laugh. I bit my cheeks to hold it back. Honestly, the teachers' aide did smell like that, but I can't encourage the behavior. Instead, I try for the fatherly approach.

"Sasha, you need to learn to censor a bit." We agreed not to talk down. We talk to her like a little adult and she seems to like that. So when she cocks her head in question, I explain what I mean.

She mulls it over and then continues with her day. I love having her to keep me company. It's refreshing - also tiring - but I will not trade it for the world.

About the time that I think she has reached the end, Emmett wanders in and I hear the whole thing again.

Over dinner, I always get a sense of calm. We chat about work and preschool and Sasha's favorite subjects - the Bubble Guppies and the animals. It isn't the hot and heated evenings we were used to prior to New Year's, but we'll take it.

"What did doc say about the leg this morning, babe?" Emmett asks as he stuffs his face.

"Cast is coming off Friday. I start water therapy on Monday."

"I wanna play at the pool." Sasha pipes in, but Emmett has to let her down.

"Sorry, princess, but you have school and Grandma is taking you to Alice's studio to get measured for your dress." She looks sad at first, but with the mention of her dress, she is perked up.

"For yours wedding?" Emmett nods at her and with that, the pool idea is gone. For the next hour, she talks about the wedding and when she gets to live here and everything in between.

Ali wasn't thrilled about moving the wedding up to Spring, but she is always happy to have a wedding to plan. So far, everything is on target, and now that my cast is coming off, I can be fitted and everything can move forward.

The weeks pass in a whirlwind. After the cast came off, I set to work. I want to walk down the aisle without the crutches, so PT is brutal but coming along. Alice is constantly in my ear about the wedding - no less then a hundred calls a day. Sasha is spending more and more time with us, but has yet to get to stay with us more than a few hours. DSS is not backing down on this one. But we take what time we can with her.

Emmett is getting antsy about sex and I feel his frustration, but I am taking a bit of advice from his mom. Though the doctors gave the okay a week after the cast came off, I have decided to hold my ground. No sex until our wedding night. Cruel? Hell yes. Torturous? Most definitely. It has been three months of nothing but some fooling around, but I think we can hold off a few more weeks. Emmett does his best at every turn to make me try and change my mind. I, however, hold my ground. Some days, Siobhan and my mama's advice that it will make it more special seems ridiculous. Other nights like tonight, he is making it pretty easy on me.

"Bunny, what the hell?" waving my hand in the air failing to clear the air around me.

"What Babe? I ate at the food truck with the guys today. Suck it up, it's manly," he shrugs.

"Between the sweat and the toxic ass, I think I may be sleeping in Sash's room. Let me guess Papi's?" He never can resist that one, but there is hell to pay for everyone else and this is the second time this week.

"You know it, sweet cheeks!" Now I think he is doing it on purpose. "Best Mexi in town!"

"You're a jerk. Take a shower, then vacuum-lock your ass in under the blankets. If I catch one whiff, you are on the couch." He laughs as he heads to the shower.

"Fine by me, it's not like I'm getting any." My pillow flies, but all it hits is door. I may be a fairly masculine gay man, but I have my limits. Then he comes out in nothing but a towel and I see how his working on-site is defining his muscles even more and I groan - must stay strong.

"You sure about waiting, Babe?" No, I'm not especially when he dances those pecs and flashes those dimples. "Three weeks, three more long, long weeks." I want to rip that towel off and have my way with him.

Then the sound echos through the air. His other pillow goes flying at him as I grab mine and head down the hall to Sasha's room. I hear his laughter bounce off the walls.

"It's a good thing I love you!" I yell back, before trying to get comfortable on a twin-size bed with purple and pink flower sheets.

"If you loved me, you would be down the hall here with me!" he bites back.

Neither of us is really angry, it's just the lack of sex. I won't cave though, nope. Not gonna happen - well, not as long as he is working on site and eating toxic-gas-making food. Yup, I will encourage him too. Yup, that is what I will do. Pink and purple flowers and food trucks will help me stick to my guns. Then I remember how he looked in just that towel. I groan as my dick twitches. Fuck! This is gonna be hard.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**** Hey all remember me? So so so sorry that it has been so long. I have had a trouble writing this being that it is the end, well there is an epi to come but it is the start of the wrap up. That and I was busy writing a o/s for a charity to support ovarian cancer. And real life has been in the way, and I am getting ready to go for a vacay for my birthday and well... okay you get the idea. I really want to thank all the people that nom'ed this story for Best lemon and Best Emmett in the Wordsmith awards it means so so much and I love all my readers. The alerts I have been getting these many days I have been away from writing have urged me on and gotten me back to facing the end. I hope you all enjoy our boys and their HEA. MUWAAAHH! 3**

**Jas pov **

"Really, can you believe he thought I would in a million years allow that, Jasper?" I pull the phone from my ear to save my eardrum anymore damage. "It is bad enough that the dog is going to be walking the aisle with Sasha, actually that is kind of cute. But there is no way I can fit the rabbit in! This is an elegant wedding, not a circus!"

This is not the first call like this I have gotten from Ali. Seems that I was more than happy to give her control of the wedding, but Emmett is not finding it that easy. I have been trying to play peacemaker, but it is not that easy when two strong-willed people both think they know what is best.

"Ali, you two are gonna have to work something out. I agreed to stay out of it. You guys decided you could handle it and that I had no - how did you put it? Oh yes, I have the fashion sense of a blind drag queen." Truthfully, I was happy to be out of it. I may have even purposely made some bad suggestions. "So if you need a peacekeeper, maybe you should ask Siobhan. She has even more experience in handling Emmett."

There was another exasperated shriek through the phone - followed by a "Fine" - before she disconnected. My reprieve was short-lived though as my phone danced across my desk.

The next two weeks can't pass fast enough. Not only are my balls a horrific shade of blue that no amount of jerking off in the shower is taking care of, but also these calls will finally stop. Snapping my phone to my ear, I don't even bother with a hello. "It is up to you and Alice to work out, Bunny. I am handling all the paperwork and hoops for Sasha. You are on wedding duty."

I hear a grumble from the other end of the line. "Fine, but I am not promising she will be in one piece when all is said and done."

"It will be fine, Emm, just give her a bit of space." I know he is pacing and biting his thumbnail. It has become his thing over the past month.

"So how is the paperwork going?" That had been a challenge and a half for us. Luckily between his mom and Edward and Jacob, it hadn't been as bad as it could have been though.

"Well, we just sent over the official paperwork. We should hear back with in the week. Edward said that the judge is a fair one and has no issues with same-sex parents." It was a relief when I got the news on who the judge was. We had heard enough horror stories on our journey to adopting Sasha.

"Thank god. The last thing we need is another bigot. I am tired of all the bullshit." I can hear him tensing again.

"I know, Bun, but soon enough we will be through all the crap. Just calm down and concentrate on work and wedding. Let me handle this." Not that the wedding stuff will calm him, but it will redirect his attention.

"Okay, you're right. So, home the usual time then?" Home - that is another source of tension. Emmett has been doing everything in his power to get me to cave. Every night, it is something new and I am very close to giving in.

"Umm, yeah, I should be home around six."

"Perfect," he says excitedly, which really makes me nervous.

"Emmett, what are you planning?" I know him and when he sounds like a little kid, I know he is up to something.

"Nothing, Jazz - nothing at all. See you when you get home." He hangs up before I can question him more.

Work kept me busy all afternoon and I didn't even notice the time until Peter knocked on my door. "If you don't need anything else, sir, I was gonna head out."

Looking up at the clock, I see it is past quitting time. "Yeah sorry, Peter. I just got caught up I guess."

"Not a problem, sir. I just have a date and . . ." It was nice to see him moving on past the crush he had on me.

"Sure thing. Hold on, I will walk out with you." He nodded and waited patiently in the doorway as I grabbed my things.

Shutting down, I grab my cane and motion him that I was ready. We make our way to the elevator. "So - a date, huh?"

He blushes and nods. "Um, yeah, I am hopeful. He seems like a good guy. He got burned by his last boyfriend, but is giving me a try."

"I think that is great. Anyone I know?" His blush got deeper and he looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, you do, actually. It's Embry, Tyler's coach." I don't know why he would be nervous over that. Then he looks down at my cane and limp I get it.

"Great, he is a good guy. Don't feel weird about it, Peter. What happened with Garrett had nothing to do with Embry." As the doors open on the ground floor, I give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Good luck, Peter. I am sure it will go really well. Keep me in the loop."

Moving slower than at the beginning of the day, I start to feel the burn. It has gotten better with therapy, but I can feel it when it has been a long day. The whole drive home all I can think about is a nice soak in the tub and an ice cold beer.

The house was quiet when I get there - too quiet. There was no Emmett, no Maggie - just the bunny in his cage.

"Where's everyone, fella?" Of course, he just looks at me then goes back to nibbling on his alfalfa.

Calling up the stairs, there is still no response. Listening close, I can hear water running. Stairs are tough and my leg is stiff, so it takes me some time to get up them. I hear the tub running and smell the bubble bath. I hear Emmett singing off-key and I smile. Loosening my tie and losing the jacket, I make my way to the bathroom to see a shirtless Emm leaning over the tub in a dimly lit bathroom.

"Well, well, well, what's all this?" As I watch him slowly stand and turn, my mouth waters. He is simply to die for gorgeous - from his full-dimpled smile and down his bare-sculpted chest. To think, I have been denying myself all of him. It is really hitting home how much I am missing.

"I know you have had a tough week back at work and thought a hot soak and some pampering might be in order for my man." Stepping closer to me, he reaches for my tie, pulling it off and laying it on the counter. He then works me out of the rest of my clothes. Leaning my cane against the wall, he puts my hand on his shoulder to use him for support. Removing first one shoe and sock and then the other, he lifts up on his knees. Torturously slow, he frees the button, then slides the zipper down.

"Emm?" I know what he's doing. "Emm, we said we would wait." Looking up at me with the most innocent look, I am close to being damned in keeping that promise.

"Baby, all I am doing is taking care of my man. You work hard and there I was trying to bug you more wedding stuff." He shakes his head. It all sounds good, but I am still leery about the motive.

As he pulls my pants and boxers down, he leans forward, kissing the whole length of my scar. It is healed well and will fade in time, but it will be forever a reminder of what we have survived.

Once my pants are completely off, he helps me into the tub. I moan as my body slips into the warm water.

"Bunny, this feels like heaven." Sitting on the edge of the tub, Emmett squeezes water out of a cloth, rubbing it over my upper chest. I growl at the contact when I no longer feel the cloth but his bare fingers.

Blood rushes to my groin - thankfully the bubbles cover it. Opening my eyes, I see Emmett watching me. "You are so fucking hot. Every inch of you is amazing."

"Your not bad yourself." I scan his body and see him straining in his jeans. He is danger of popping a button or two off his button-flies. "But I can see how much you like looking at me, that's for sure."

My fingers are itching to run across his hard length. I settle for running my hands down his chest. I may have teased his nipple - purely on accident of course. He shudders. My fingers play lower on his torso and play at the band of his pants. His hands are still on my chest. He looks up just as I lick my lips.

Suddenly he loses his balance and is toppling into the tub, sending water flying everywhere. He catches his balance in time to not land on my leg, but he is submerged nonetheless.

"Your leg? Did I hurt it? Are you okay?" Emmett panics and I am laughing. Full-on hard laughter is rolling out of me. I have to shake the bubbles from my hands and wipe the tears from my eyes.

Within a few seconds, he is settling back at the other end of the tub and laughing with me. As the laughter calms to a few chuckles, we stare at each other.

"This isn't working, babe." I know he has been teasing and joking and begging, but he is right.

"I know. I think I knew from the start it wouldn't."

"We are just too physical of a couple. I know it will die down if we get Sash . . ."

"When," I correct him. He nods.

"When we get her home. This is the time we should be celebrating every moment we have. I don't want to jerk off in the shower to pictures of you behind my eyelids. I don't want to have to avoid the bathroom or bedroom because you might be naked and I might jump you. I want us in bed skin on skin, whether it is making love or just sleeping." He doesn't mov. He just speaks his mind and stays still. "I tried, but I can't do this anymore. I think I am gonna blow a nut soon, they are so blue." He really looks pained.

I take pity on him. "Come here." I motion for him with two fingers. His eyes darken and he is on his knees, moving forward. Careful to not knock my leg around, he gently lifts it out of his way. I sit up a bit, so I can pull his mouth closer.

"No more of this waiting. We will lie if need be." Pulling his head forward, I smash his lips to mine. We both moan as our tongues play. We have kissed over the weeks, but kept it tame. He tried many times to get me more into it, but I held out. So this freedom to explore and touch and feel was almost as good as the first time. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as I had liked before he pulled away.

I look at him confused and he laughs.

"Babe, I want this - I do - but this is hot water, and I am in denim. The jeans are getting tighter and I am getting bigger." Oops, I hadn't thought of that.

"Gotcha, how about we take this to the bedroom." With one more groan-worthy kiss, he hops out slipping a bit as he sloshes and drips all over the floor. Quickly peeling the wet denim off, he tosses them in the shower stall. I think he is going to help me up, but he doesn't. Naked and wet, he makes quick work of the water, getting every last drop. He doesn't stop there though. He goes back to the cabinet and grabs out three nonskid mats and lays them down.

Finally coming back to the tub, he pulls the plug and lifts me out of the water with the strength of a bear and the gentleness of a lamb. It isn't necessary, but I let him. He has a need to take care of me and I let him. Setting me on the counter, he dries me from head to toe. He picked the softest towel, and uses the lightest of touches over my shoulders and down my chest. He rubs carefully over my erection, not in a sexual way though. Then down my thighs, again kissing the length of my scar before moving down my legs. When he is satisfied with his work, he gives himself a quick wipe - though mostly he is already air-dried - before tossing the towel in the hamper.

Then with a kiss, he lifts me and carries me to the bed. Laying back, I look up at him. He has the strangest look on his face - like he is looking at the most beautiful painting in the museum.

"Hi." I smile up at him. He finally breaks the trance he is in and settles between my legs.

"Hi, yourself." I feel him hard against my own hard length and roll my hips into him.

**Em pov **

I didn't really start with the intent of it going this far. Truly, I didn't. I have been having fun with this. I tease, I push, but in the end, we both steel our resolve to the promise we made. Tonight, I really wanted to pamper him. Jazz had been working so hard to get our family together and get back to work for his dad. He pushed it in the pool and the gym trying to get his leg better. I thought I would give him a bath and a show. I should have known the oaf in me would pop out and mess it up. But seeing where we are now, I can't see the error as anything but fate.

I made sure I took care of him first. The air would dry me. I wanted some new way to show him how much he means to me. I took my time and care drying him and looking at him. I was rock hard and dying to be in him, but even at this moment, when we are pressed so close - I can feel him leaking against me with excitement - if he was to say no, I would stop. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for this man. Thankfully, his hips roll and again and then lift, so I slip lower as his hand slips behind my neck and pull our lips back together.

Wrapping my arms around him, I dive into the kiss and pull him so we are on our sides and his injured leg can rest safely on top of my hip. I break the kiss only to have him attack my neck with biting and sucking as I try to reach the nightstand for the lube.

"Babe, I, oh god, yes . . ." He bites the muscles at my shoulder and a chill ripples through me. He knows where to get the best reaction. His sucking causes my cock to twitch and slip between his ass. Pushing his shoulders, I get him to break contact. "Babe, I want in you so bad and I won't last if you keep that up."

"Well, think of it this way, we would technically be safe from breaking our promise." He is right, but I don't want that, so I pout.

He chuckles at my puppy dog face. "Kidding - fucking grab the lube!"

I didn't have to be told twice. I twist like a contortionist to get to the drawer and keep my cock where it was. It took a few tries but I managed. Coming up victorious, he laughs at me.

"Thank god!"

There was fumbling and an awkward moment or two. But once we found the right position and the angle, I slide into him. We both scream out. This is what we needed. This is everything we need to release all the pent-up tension and get us back to where we need to be. It didn't last long before we were both crying out. A few strokes, some deep kisses, and that was all it took.

"Wow, that was - oh man. I don't know if it is because it has been so long, but . . . wow!" Jasper is breathing hard and covering his eyes with his forearm.

"I don't care what it was. It was fucking amazing!" I pull his arm down and turn his face back to mine. "Baby, that was almost as good as the first time. But we are NOT going that long again without."

He gives me his sexy wicked grin. "Bun, I'm not sure we will even make it through the night without going again."

To that I growl and roll over him, pinning him beneath me and letting him feel what that statement did to me. "Babe, at this rate, we won't make it the hour."

After that night, we didn't go crazy with the sex - only once or twice. We wanted to keep the wedding night special. But let's face it - we are two horny hot dudes and we need each other. Truthfully though, as we neared the magic date, we were too busy and tired for much. Jasper was working double time in PT, and working with the lawyers and social workers. I was in the lion's den with Alice.

I never thought I would care about my wedding. Honestly, I had never thought about a wedding, but this I wanted perfect. Keeping most of it a secret from Jazz was getting harder and harder though. For the most part, Alice and I worked well together, but when we butt heads, we do it all out. I usually win, but I gave her a few when she pouted.

In the end, I think we pulled it together nicely. Standing here the day before, looking out over mom's backyard, I see the magazine-perfect decorations. Alice wanted a whole white thing going, but I have been in a colorless world. I have been black and grey and void of life, so I insisted and won out on blues and greens - the colors of life and rebirth. The chairs are lined up and waiting for our friends and family to fill them. The ribbons adorn the chairs, waiting for the flowers in the morning. The arch is ready for the preacher, and the tuxedos hanging on back of the door are waiting for their grooms.

A knock on the door startles me slightly, but turning, I see my mom smiling in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asks, as she is already entering the room.

"Of course mom. What's up?" Her smile is watery as she wraps her arms around me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you and see you while you were still my little boy." She is smiling through her tears.

"Mom, I haven't exactly been your little boy for quite sometime." She gives a sad laugh and touches my cheek. I always loved when she did that. It felt like home - like I was the most special person in the world to someone.

"You, my dear Emmy, will always be my little boy. But tomorrow, you become a husband and soon a father. Most of all, I am seeing you as the amazing man I always knew you would become." Now I can feel the tears rimming my own eyes.

"Mom, I," I pause. I have no idea why, but I am suddenly filled with fear - filled with a shit-ton of what-ifs. "What if I am no good at it."

She looks over my face and I know she is seeing a lot of "scared shitless." "No good at what, dear?"

"Any of it - being a husband, a partner, a dad. What if a year down the road I am not good at it - good enough for them?" I never questioned it before. It all seemed like a clear-cut path from the start. I met him. I fell in love with him. I knew I wanted him forever, but for some reason, I am paralyzed now with fear.

Guiding me to the bed, my mom pushes me to sit and I do. Sitting next to me, she pulls my hands into hers and strokes small circles on my palms. Her cool soft thumbs soothe me. "Emmett, this is just a case of the jitters. Tia went through the same thing and I am sure Kate will too. It is just how it is. This is a big step. You are right to be nervous, but I have no doubt that you two are going to make it. You two are the real deal, and for that, I couldn't be happier."

I am nuzzled in her neck and taking in her words. The tears fall into her collar and I let them. I let her words sink in. Yes, I am sure about this. Yes, we are in it for the long haul. My love for Jasper has made me a lifer.

I drift off that night thinking of the years to come, the love to come, the family to come. We will get married. We will fight to the end for Sasha and we will have our happily ever after. It won't be smooth, pretty or easy, but I will fight to the death for it. Yes, I was gonna make that man happy or die trying.

Waking to a truck back-firing somewhere in the distance and the shriek of Alice downstairs jars me out of bed. Going to the window, I see a flurry of activity in the backyard. Ali is down there in a long purple robe - looking all ready for eggs and coffee on the patio, but barking out orders like a coach on Super Bowl Sunday. Funniest thing is - most of the guys working down there look scared of her.

I could go down and try a better approach, but I let her have her fun. I let everything from the morning rush by me. I take a back seat and just smile at the activity around me. Today is the day that my own family starts. Everyone is here and has a hand in things. I am retreating in myself now, watching and thinking over the vows - the one thing Jasper had a hand in. He insisted we write our own. I always found that corny as shit, but when he dipped his head and gave me that look, I caved. Alice was all too happy to jump on that one saying, 'How romantic! How perfect' it would be. I dreaded it, but I think I have come up with something that might be okay. I am sure it will pale with what Jazz has, but all I am worried about is not bumbling my words. Jasper is the one with the words. I am about cracking a joke. So as I shower, I go over the words again. As I shave and moisturize as Alice insisted, I say them out loud. As I feel him - actually feel him - next door, I shake and go over it once more as I straighten my tie in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, I look over myself. Ali fought for dove-grey morning suits. That was an ugly battle, but I won out - Armani for me, slim Gucci for him. We were not the old-world flouncy shit she had in her girly head. Pulling my scarf on and making sure it looked like "cool shit," I panic when I can't find the ring - his ring - the slim silver band that will slide along the one I gave him months ago.

"Edward!" I yell out for my best man. "Edward! Get your ass in here!"

From down the hall, I can almost hear Jake rolling his eyes, "Oh, for crying out loud Edward! Give me Masen. You are the best man and he is freaking out."

I hear a muffled protest, but minutes later Edward is in the room with me. "What, Emm? Second thoughts? Cold feet?"

I glare at him and am serious as shit. "Fuck you! I can't find the ring!"

He shakes his head and runs his hands through his crazy hair before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the small silver band. "Relax, Emmett. Your mom gave it to me last night."

"Thanks, man. I really am freaking out here. I shouldn't, I know. We have been through so fucking much, but," I run my hand through my hair and down my face, searching for the words. "I just - I want to be good enough. I just want to be enough for him."

Edward has a soft chuckle and places his hands on my shoulders. "Emmett, I get it. It's normal. I felt it, my Jacob felt it and I can sure as hell tell you, Jasper is feeling it, but all it is is jitters. You will do fine. And I can tell you I don't know of a more-deserving couple. You two are perfect for each other and everything will turn out fine."

I search his face and see how he is honest and pure. I take a deep breath and nod as we hear a tap at the door. Jake and Masen in his little baby tux peek in.

"It's time." I nod and Edward squeezes my shoulder one last time before turning to his husband and son, giving each a kiss on the forehead. The three turn and give me one last moment to myself.

I never thought I would be this nervous. Since the moment I saw Jasper, I could never picture my life with out him, so I can't comprehend why my hands are shaking. Why I am so nervous to speak the words?

"Get it together, man. Your life is waiting down there." I stare at myself a few more minutes before shaking out the nerves and turning to face my forever.

**Jasp pov**

I slept like a baby. I thought I would have been too nervous to sleep, but the only thing that made it hard to sleep was no Emmett curled around me. I have grown so accustomed to his heavy arm pulling me close and his soft breaths in my ear. But I laid there and thought about a lifetime of him and having every night like that. I thought about the gift - the very special wedding gift I have for him - and I drifted off to the sweetest dreams.

Waking up, the only real fear I had was proven to be nothing as the sun was shining bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The cold snap we had just a few months ago was nothing but a memory.

Taking my time in the shower, I make sure I prep everything. I want our wedding night to be very special. I double check my luggage and Emmett's. Per my OCD about packing, everything is there. Checking the time, I see I won't be rushing things if I go ahead and start getting dressed.

Just as I am struggling with my cufflinks, there is a tap at the door.

"Come in." I call out, and the door slowly opens. Turning, I see my mom's head peek in.

"Oh good, you're decent." She opens the door fully and Siobhan and Sasha are there, too.

"Daddy Jay! You look like Prince Charmin." She giggles and runs over and hugs my legs.

"Charming, sweetpea," I pick her up, carefully placing my weight and not wrinkling her dress. "and you, my sweet girl, look like a real-life princess." She did too. Her hair had been growing out and her cheeks pinking up since she had been getting decent meals, enough sleep and tons of love.

"Auntie Ali said I was the pwettiest flower giwrl in all the world." I laugh at the honesty in her words and face - the honest joy in getting a compliment and believing it.

"I have to say she is right, Sweetpea," she nods.

"Put me down, Daddy. I can spin for you like a real pwincess." I set her down gently and she does just that. The beautiful princess dress that is a soft lavender fading into a vibrant pink twirls around her, hitting just below her knees. Her long curls that are pinned up in a waterfall of golds and yellows bounce in her activity. Looking up at the moms, I see they have been watching us and both have tears in their eyes.

"That's enough, Sasha. You don't want to get dizzy," Siobhan tells her. I didn't even think about that and give an apologetic look but am met with the "It's okay" look. I take it. We are still learning. Sasha looks disappointed, but stops.

"Sasha, do you want to give Daddy Jay your gift now?" Then her face lights up and she has forgotten the joy of spinning. Running over to my mama, Mama leans down and whispers something to Sasha. She then stands and Sasha runs over to me with a long gift-wrapped tube.

"Daddy, Nana and Gramma helped me gets this fors you. It is special for you and Papa." It didn't matter what the gift was. The tears prickled my eyes. It was the first time she didn't attach our names to Daddy and Papa. Sitting down on the edge of the bed so I was almost eye level with her, I take the gift from her.

"Thank you, Sweetpea. I am sure whatever it is, I will love it." She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest, bouncing with excitement as I peeled back the paper.

She didn't say a word as I got the paper off the top of the tube enough to open it. It was true. No matter what it was, I would love it, because my daughter had picked it out for me. It could be anything and because this sweet child that I had so much love for, wanted to give it to me, I would take it - love it - no matter what.

Sasha bounces even more as I pull the lid off. My eyes are on her and not the contents of the package. My smile is almost hurting my cheeks. She has her eyes on the package and not me so I look down.

My jaw drops as I tilt the tube and let slide out what I see shining inside. Sliding into my hands is a cane. The handle brings tears to my eyes. It is a leaping bunny, carved out of ivory. Sliding it out further, the ebony of the shaft is tipped in silver. It is beautiful. It is perfect. The tears pour down my face and I crush Sasha to me.

"Daddy? Are you sad?" Her arms aren't around me and I feel her shaking slightly. I realize my slight error and pull her away enough to put my palms softly on her face.

"Oh, baby girl, no. I am so, so happy. I love it and will proudly walk down the aisle with it," I tell her. Her unsure and scared face turns into a nervous smile.

"I got it so Baby J could be here too. Ands you, you call Papa Bunny lots." She is smiling and getting some pride back in her features, but still looks a bit unsure.

"Sweetpea, it is perfect and I will not only use it today, but everyday as long as I need it." I kiss her forehead and pull back. She is beaming now.

A few blurry smiles and kisses and I am left alone to finish getting ready. A tap at the door lets me know it is time. A deep breath and a pat of my pocket telling me the ring is still there, I let Rose lead the way.

"Relax, Jasper. Everything will go fine." At the back door, she kisses my cheek and leaves to take her place up front. We are keeping our wedding party simple: Rose standing up for me, Edward for Emmett, Sasha as flower girl, and Masen as ringbearer. Looking out, I can see all the people that are here to support us. So many friends and family, you can almost feel the love pouring out of the backyard.

Alice out-did herself. We told her, "Keep it simple, Alice." She brushed us off. We told her not a lot of flare. She didn't listen. The backyard has been transformed. The white chairs are draped with silver blue. Simple ropes of flowers create the aisle. The trees are simple, but over the top at the same time. They are all covered in pale blue and pale green flowers with rustic lanterns hanging from them. I can see the glowing effect it will have when the sun starts to set. I can see the theme she is going for. I heard the term rustic romantic more than once.

I startle when I feel a hand on each shoulder. My parents flank me. "It's time, son. Are you ready?" My dad is standing proud and mama is wearing a watery smile. I nod and he opens the door.

I hear the music swell and the people rise, blocking my view of the door Emmett will be coming out of. I have to wait until we turn, then I will be able to see him. Right now, I watch as Rose and Edward make their way down the aisle right behind Sasha and Jake carrying baby Masen. The music switches and my heart beats faster. My palms sweat and I grip my new cane for more than one kind of support.

Mama pats my arm and I place a hand over hers and give a squeeze. "Let's do this." Looping my mama's arm in mine, my father puts his hand low and my back and we move forward.

The walk seems to be a mile long - all the faces a blur. I know them all, but there is only one face I am waiting to see, only one that my brain will register right now. We come to the fork in the aisle and I see it. My heart skips a beat - my beautiful man, in a stunning tux with his mama on his arm. He looks like he is ready to sprint the last few steps. I know the feeling.

Finally we are face to face. I don't even really feel as my parents hug me. I know they do, but I can't keep my eyes off of him. The moment our mothers place our hands in each others, there are no nerves. There is no fear of messing up. Everything I will say to this man here today won't be near enough to cover it all, but I will try.

I feel like I am floating as we walk the final steps to the JP. There is shuffling behind us and a cry from Masen. Bella steps up with a bottle. There is a chuckle and then we are turning to face our future.

All goes smoothly and we are touched by the officiant. He is kind and keeps it simple. Then it was showtime. Now it was time to face Emmett and share what I feel in front of everyone in our lives that matters.

"The couple has written a little something that they would like to share. Jasper?"

For some reason, it made it easier that he didn't use the word vows. I nod. Handing Rose my cane, I take both of Emmett's hands and trust him for all the support I need.

"Suddenly, all the things I had written don't seem right. This right here is what is all I need - your hands in mine, you holding me up when I need you, me being there to help you hold it together when you need it." His hold tightens on my hands. "When I first met you, I thought, this man is gonna break my heart. I couldn't fathom how I could be enough to hold your attention. This amazing, funny, strong, confident man was interested in me. But it didn't take long to find out that you wouldn't and you were even more than the first impressions I had. You were - are - flawe. You do have your weak moments. Sometimes you need support." He plays at a pout and I smile brightly at him. "But that only makes my love for you that much stronger. You are a strong man, but you have the joy of a child. You are funny as hell, but you also know when to be serious. You are giving and trusting and caring and loving and I will make sure I show you everyday not only how much I love you, but also how much I respect and admire you. You have made me a better man, and I am honored to call you my husband."

There is a sniffle or two and I truthfully couldn't tell you everything I said. I fear I let my heart take over my mouth. But Emmett's smile tells me it couldn't have been that bad.

"Emmett." Emm nods at the JP and straightens his shoulders.

"Babe, You call me strong, but I call you brave. I may be sexy as hell," there is a chuckle from the guests, "but I had no idea if that would be enough to hold you. I knew the minute I laid eyes on you that you were it for me. That was it, and if you weren't gay, I would sure as hell spend the time and effort to try and change that." A few gasps, but more laughter - Emm can never keep it serious. "But thankfully you were, and you were interested. Better yet - when all my demons came out to play, you were there. You weathered the storm. You picked up your sword and forced me to face it and fight it. Better yet, you fought with me. You healed me. So you my sweet Jazz baby, you are my hero, you are my love and you are my life." I feel the tears spilling. Great, I am the freakin bride! "I want to love you, fight with you, laugh with you and raise a family with you. I want it all like I have never wanted anything. So thank you, and thank that other schmuck for messing up his bid, and thank the lord for bringing us together and thank you for saying yes."

Pulling him closer, I pull his face down to mine and I kiss him until I hear the laughter and the JP clearing his throat. We both give a bashful look to the officiant and turn back to him.

"If we can have the rings now." My hands shake as I take the ring I had given Rose to hang onto and place it on his hand, repeating the classic words. He looks at the platinum band with geometric cut outs. "It reminded me of a blueprint," I tell him softly.

He nods, and when it is his turn, he takes my ring from baby Masen's tight fist. The baby protests a bit, but is okay once Edward gives him his own. It is a slim, oddly shaped band, but I realize that it is made to fit with my engagement ring once I reverse them. And just like that, the final words are spoken. That is it - I get to keep him forever.

There is an outburst of cheers and clapping. Emmet leans down and pulls Sasha up into his arms and she grabs his neck tight. Grabbing my cane from Rose, I motion for him to move her between us and we proudly face the crowd. Sasha beams with pride as we carry her down the aisle with us.

The cocktail hour that Ali insisted on was a blur of well-wishes and stolen kisses. As the sun dipped and the ceremony site was transformed, we talked to everyone I think we have ever known.

"I swear my lips are going to be too sore to give you any attention tonight, Bunn." Emmett laughs and squeezes my ass.

"That's it, then. No one else gets your lips but me tonight." He leans down and nuzzles my neck. "I have big plans for those soft gorgeous lips."

A shiver runs down my spine and I want to haul him off back into the house. I think Alice is one step ahead of my thoughts though, because she loudly taps on a glass.

"Dinner and dancing is ready for your enjoyment!" She turns after giving me a 'I know what you're thinking' look.

Emmett laughs and swoops me into his arms. I squawk out a protest, but he holds firm.

The night moves along with the glow of the lanterns in the trees and the flicker of candles on the tables creating the perfect mood. The laughter of our family and friends, the amazing food and the sweet blonde curly head against my chest tell me that this is going to be the best night of my life.

The speeches were touching and funny and I was itching to give mine. Mine was not only a speech to the love of my life, but a gift - the only gift I wanted to give. Emmett was up before I could grab my cane though. I sit back and look up in awe at this man - the man I get to keep forever, this man that I now can call husband.

"Jasper, I know I bumbled through our vows and hopefully got across everything somewhat intelligently, but now I want to let you know I am the luckiest man on earth. Also I hope you rested up the last two days we were apart, because Baby, there won't be much in the next week." The crowd breaks up in half laughter, half uncomfortable silence. I myself laugh and honestly get a bit of a stiffy. That is my man, my husband - crude sometimes, but always says what is on his mind.

**Em pov **

All nerves aside I think the day went well. I have my Baby forever. I have my family. I have my health. There is nothing else I could hope for. Well actually, there was one thing. I give my little 'awww' speech and then my husband - I love that word, husband. He stands and doesn't look down at me. Instead he takes my hand and pulls me to stand next to him. I try to not tower over him too much, but he corrects my posture. Having me stand tall and proud, there is no other way I could feel but proud next to him. Getting lost in his amazing eyes, it takes me a minute to actually hear the words he is speaking.

"And I never thought I would want this, but a beautiful man taught me the need out there. He taught me that the help was needed. He taught me that just because the DNA isn't yours doesn't mean jack. Also there is a very special little girl that showed us that acceptance isn't about anything other than knowing who loves you - who will forever love you. Family doesn't have to be a mommy and daddy, even the smallest child gets that. A family is love. Family is fighting. Family is what you make it. So, Emmett . . ." There is a tugging at my coat and I look down and see Sasha awake and wanting up in my arms. I reach down with one arm and effortlessly pick her up and her arm goes around my neck the other hands me a small envelope. I take it and she puts her other hand around my neck, squeezing me tight.

"Sasha gave me a gift tonight that I thought no one could top, but I think this one is the best gift for all of us."

Confused as hell, I open the envelope awkwardly with our little girl in my arm and scan what it says. A line in, I can barely see through the tears.

"Is this?" I sob and make an embarassing sound or two. "Please tell me . . ."

Jasper steps forward and his arms are around us both. Whispering in my ear and a kiss to my neck, he gives me the biggest gift ever. "She is ours."

I wrap my arm around his back and his arms wrap us both in a tight bond. Sasha's tiny arms are around both our necks.

"Loves you forever." Her tiny squeeze is like a glue pulling a broken spine back together. It is light, but feels like the strongest hold ever.

"How? I mean . . ." I am crying, but pull away to look at him.

"Jenks, and Edward and your mama and a whole freakin' lot of red tape, but yes. Sasha is now ours." He pushes back her curls at looks at her with an open and honest love - not because he knows she is what I want, but because he wants her too. "We have a few more hoops, but with Demi's help and her honesty, it pretty much paved the way. The social worker really saw the difference too."

I pull him to us and squeeze until I hear a light protest from both of them. I pull away and turn us to the crowd and proudly announce.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly and lovingly announce - this Is Sasha, soon to be our daughter. And I know this is supposed to be a day about Jasper and I, but I have one more person to ask up here and join us." There is little pause in my words and I don't even have to ask because the look Jasper throws me says he is on the same page. "Demi, would you please come join us?"

She looks nervous, but comes up to join us. Jasper puts an arm around her slight frame. I am ready to speak, trying to find the right words, but my husband - yeah I really love that word - speaks up.

"Demi, we know you are beyond the age now, but we would love to make you part of our family too." She truly looks shocked and upset. I hope it wasn't the wrong thing to say, but soon she has a soft smile on her face and she nods slightly. I pull us all in a tight embrace and, as the crowd erupts in a ruckus of noise, I am lost in the embrace of my forever.

We can give Sasha the love, each other the love. We will give Demi the chance at a future - college, love, happiness. We will give, we will love and we will have the life I never thought I would have, but always knew I wanted. Jasper brought a dead tree back to life. He took grey and black and brought color and life.

**E/N:**** Okay? yeah that is all I have. Okay maybe not. I want to say I have the most awsome readers! and these boys keep bringing me to tears. There is sadly only one more after this. The boys will be so hard to say good-bye to but it has to happen. Dont worry there is a Rose and Bella o/t to come also and future take coming. but yes one more chapt. the epi. It will be next week as my b-day is Wed and I am going out of town to visit friends but next week we will all cry together. Please let me know I didn't totally mess up the vows/ wedding, and yes the wedding night will be there in the epi! **


	30. Chapter 30

A:N Ok this has been a tough one for me. Though I have written and hit the complete button a few times, now this one is my first story started, the first baby as you would say. It is a very near and dear to my heart tale. I want to thank all that have read reviewed and nommed it. I know that this will not be happy for all that read but after I wrote it there was an addition that made it complete (tissue warning for some). please be nice. AN at the end.

**Em pov**

I have seen him in every state, seen every emotion play on his face. I have feared losing him and felt the joy of being told I get to keep him forever. But right now is when I am the most in love with him - here watching the morning sun paint his skin and highlight each and every freckle across his nose and cheeks, the few that scatter across his shoulders and upper back. Laying there softly snoring where I left him worn out and sated, I know I should let him rest. But watching him has always done - and probably will always do - things to me that can't be ignored.

OK - so, soon I will need to ignore them, at least part of the time - like in less then 24 hours when we are back home, and have a four-year-old's eyes on us. Walking slowly and quietly to the bed, I reach the foot of it and slowly pull the sheet off of him, exposing him inch by inch to me. His smooth skin is tanned from our honeymoon on the beach and his hair lightened. Peacefully laying here on the white sheets, he looks like a god.

I have never been a man of poetry and mushy things, but he makes me want to be. Actually, right now he makes me want to do a lot dirtier things though. As the sheet slides off his feet, I see him shudder a little. My fingertips running up his calves have him moaning in his sleep. My lips joining my fingers on the backs of his thighs has him groaning. By the time I reach his hip with my tongue, I look up to his smiling eyes as he turns, showing me how much he enjoys waking up this way.

"I'm gonna miss this kind of wake up." Threading his fingers through my hair, he licks his lips. I push myself up the bed so our breath is mixed.

"Well, there is always a lock on the door." I capture his lips. He rolls into me and we are a tangle of arms and legs. Somehow in the heat of things, he took over the power and is on top of me. He rocks into the kiss and my hips buck up, causing me to slide over his tight hole and rest between his tight cheeks. The slickness of my excitement lets me slide easily.

With his hands firm on my jaw, he breaks away. "Locks would be good, very good." Then he smashes back into me. I can feel him hard and wet between us. Taking advantage of his excitement and my strength, I flip us. I have had him all four days we have been here. Now I want something else.

Making my way from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck, I hear a melody of moans and groans and sighs. I feel him twitch against my stomach and I know I am hitting all the right spots.

"Fuck, Em! That feels so good!" He breathes against my ear as his arm holds my head in place and he grinds into me. "I love how you know my body so well."

Pushing and grinding against his erection, my body aches in an oh-so-good way. "Do you realize we haven't fully consummated our marriage yet?" He cocks his head and looks at me like I have two heads.

"Bunny, I can assure you that we have and on most every surface available in here." He is still very hard against me and I am tempted to sink into him, but I resist and push up from him.

Reaching under the pillow, I grab the lube from were we have been leaving it. Straddling him, I shake my head and reach behind me.

"Every surface, yes, but not every way. I have yet to take you yet - have you as my husband." As my slick hand wraps around his hot pulsing cock, his mouth forms the cutest O. As I line him up and start to sink down, his fingers dig into my hips. I can feel his legs shaking as he tries to control his breathing.

There is a sting, no doubt. It has been a while since I have had him like this. I can feel his hips twitch with the need of movement, but he stays still until I have the nod. He gives a small thrust up and I know I will have to take the reins here since his legs is still on the mend. Lifting up slowly, the sting subsides and as I sink down again slowly, the pleasure is there. I let out a growl and he screams out his pleasure.

"Oh, Fuck, Bunny! You have the sweetest ass, but please I need more, faster." I can't help, but laugh. He must feel it through our connection because his cock twitches in me. I want to give him what he wants, but I worry even now about his leg. His hands rise up from my hips across my abs and up to my nipples. His fingernails gently graze them and I buck up hard and then back down. It is like a thread pulling me - a direct line from my head to ass to dick.

"I can take it! Please, Bunny, please!" That was all he had to say as he gave my nipples a light tug. That was it and I was leaning down and capturing his mouth and kissing down his neck as I rolled my hips and drove us both wild.

Neither of us made any attempt to be quiet. His nails scratched at my scalp and down my back. I feasted on his lips and jaw and neck. I hit his spot on his neck and he would arch up - pressing deeper, causing me to arch up and press down. Soon we were both right there, both throbbing and ready. He didn't even need to touch me and I was shooting - painting his chest. I felt my ass contract around him and then the warmth of him in me. My back arches as I feel the twitches and final tremors in both of us before falling to the side and bringing his lips to mine.

"Now we are married." Jasper laughs a tired, satisfied laugh.

"Now we need another shower." Though we just had an amazing orgasm, I stir to like once again and my ass gives a "hell yes" twitch. It doesn't matter how long we have been at this. It won't matter how long we have been married. I will always love shower sex, always remember our first time, the time he took me in the shower.

Hopping up, I gather him in my arms as he lets out a little gasp and head for round two.

...

"Dad! I am over this whole artistic phase. This time he got into my French make-up Aunt Ali got me." Sasha has had many a tantrum like this since she became a teen, but I know this one is going to be bad.

Over the years, we have watched our sweet baby girl change from baby dolls and bunnies to Barbies and bras. Then came the hormones, the make-up and the little brothers knowing how to push her buttons. I try quietly as I can to slink out of the room.

"Oh, no, you don't, Emmett." I stop dead in my tracks and face him. I know that tone. Wooden spoon in one hand and baby girl on his hip, he is not letting me get away. Over the past 11 years, I have learned also not to try and run.

"Sorry Babe? What did you need?" Lame, I know, but it was worth a try.

"Oh, don't you even play dumb! Your son needs dealing with." Of course, he is "my son" when he is acting up, but the sweet boy is hers when he is being good. I'm not mad though. I did the same things to my own sisters and I get it. The flaw here is me trying to punish something that 30 years ago I would be urging on.

A lot of parents would blame it on his special needs, but we knew it was just his way of trying to get under his sister's skin. Benji came to us when he was three, but he looked like he was maybe just about two. He was born a crack baby. His birth mother - I am being polite but have called her much worse - was somehow missed by the system. He was found in conditions I hate to even think about now after she was arrested again and a neighbor called about a screaming baby. It was months and months of hospitals and doctors and it was years to catch him up. Now six years later, he is almost nine and the bane of his sister's existence. He has a few issues - autism being one of them - and he knows how they work best. I think it is funny at times, but the Papa in me ensures I have to step up and be a bad guy.

"Sash, I will deal with him but how bad was it?" She does her the whole 16-year-old thing with the huff and hair flip - the whole grand performance. "I want the real fact, Sweetpea, not the drama."

Jasper was an amazing parent, but it was usually my job to be able to cut through the B.S. - no matter how I want to high-five him for ruining the makeup I loathe. I am the "refuse to let them grow up" dad. I hated when she got boobs. I almost cried the day the princesses came down and the boy posters went up. Don't even get me started on the boyfriends.

"Well, I was out on the deck on the phone with Josh," - the current and hated boyfriend - "and I passed my window and saw him putting lipstick on all of my posters. He gave all the guys on my walls 'hooker' lips and colored their eyeshadow on with Sharpies." I had to bite my cheeks to keep from laughing. Looking over Sasha's shoulder, I was just in time to see Jasper hide a smile in baby girl's neck.

"OK, Sweetpea, how about you help your dad with Izzy so he can make dinner. I will go deal with 'Hellboy' quick before I have to pick up Eric from Ty and Leah's." I'm not gonna lie. I took a good five minutes in the hall trying not to laugh harder after peeking in her room.

Finally putting on the angry Papa face, I enter his room.

"Hey, Papa, what's up?" I had to hand it to him. The kid has balls.

**Jas pov**

Twelve years, four kids, so far, and I still can't believe he's mine, that we get to go through all of this together. OK, so not all of it is great and there is a chunk I wish we didn't have to deal with but we did. We got through it and we are happy - really happy. It has had it's ups and downs, but it was all worth it.

Handing baby girl off to her big sister, I straighten her hair and cup her cheek. "Papa will take care of it, and I am sure Aunt Ali will have more for you when she gets back next week."

She cradles the baby and kisses her cheek. "Yeah, right. You know Papa will high-five him. He hates the make\up and I am sure he had a good hard laugh over it down the hall." I know she is right, but I also I know that he will come up with some kind of punishment.

"Benji is just doing it to get under your skin, you know? He thinks you forgot all about him because you finally got your sister." She snorts and it sounds lame even to me, but what can you do. It is like that when you become a parent. It is like a switch is flipped and all the lame crap you were fed is now spewing from your mouth.

"Really, Dad?" We both have a good laugh and talk about life. This has always been our time. Sasha and Emmett bonded over sports and animals (our house is a zoo), but her and I always found our time in the quiet moments - even after Benji came along, and then Eric. Though when we got Eric, there was a bit less fun in it. Our quiet time was in helping him heal and him learning to use a wheelchair, spending time helping him in therapies and to doctors' appointments.

Eric came to us when he was seven, and pretty much sealed it for us. The children we want are those that others don't. They are the hurt, lost and broken - those with the need for someone to look beyond a physical or mental problem and see just a child that needed two parents. Though the great state of Texas has come leaps and bounds over the years, they still had a way to go in foster care and adoption.

Eric was brought to our attention by my mother-in-law making her rounds as she always does. She met him malnourished, bruised and scared. His father died in a drunken-driving accident and he was in the back seat. His mother was long gone. When we saw him for the first time, I think it was mutual - we both knew our path in life. Sasha was six, almost seven, when we found Eric. She was the first one to step up and ask if he could live with us. They are almost the same age and always two peas in a pod. Well, that is until they got into the dating scene - that and Eric wanting to play ball. Now they have a few hours a week were they are apart, when he goes to learn the game with his uncle or with whatever girl he is chasing.

"So when is Little Big gonna get to actually play?" That was what she has called Eric forever and it always make me smile. He is older, but she was here first. So she came up with it when she was about eight.

"He's supposed to start next month. We have to wait for his chair to be adapted again." Eric, we believe, will never stop growing. It takes months to get a sports chair made and this will be the third time he has outgrown the measurements. "I swear - this time, he will just have to play slouched if he grows again." I laugh at it, but she is talking in hushed tones.

Looking up from the sauce on the stove, I see she has Izzy on the table, tickling her and telling her that she is the prettiest baby in the world. Sasha begged us for years for a baby sister. We got that it was her in a house of guys for almost a decade. When we got the call about Izzy, it was a no-brainer. Sure we had never really had a "baby" baby, but when we heard about the Downs girl that was abandoned 24 hours after birth, that was it. Her mother had given birth and couldn't deal with the reality of a special-needs child. We saw it as a perfect addition to our family. When we brought her home, it was a reality check for us, but I am taking a year off and we have the help and support. Seeing Sasha with her only confirms it, we made the right choice. Are we done? Who knows. We are done with fostering, though. We knew that after the second child left us. It was too hard. But we are happy to give a forever family for children and animals alike.

"Okay, Benj, what do you have to say to your sister?" Emmett has a hand on the back of our son's neck and Benji has his cat in his arms.

"Sasha, I'm sorry I ruin your makeup and posters." He is doing his sensory thing stroking his cat's ear. Henry is used to it and his purr says he is happy in his job. "Papa says I will pay you back for the posters and I get no game time for two weeks."

My eyes catch Emmett's and I see him checking if it is a good-enough punishment. We hate to do it at all, but I think it is fair and give a small nod. Then I look between Sash and Benj. I see her reminded of the anger, but I also see her analyzing her brother's stress and see her eyes soften. She pulls Izzy off the table and into her arms. Kissing the baby's head, she gets up and goes over to her brother.

Leaning down, she kisses him the same way as she did the baby. It makes us both a bit teary. "Thanks Benj, but how about instead of paying me back, we use the money and have a Sash/Benj day at the arcade."

His face lights up and they are off planning a day for them. Emmett scoops the baby out of her arms and lets them take off. Coming to stand beside me, my arms wrap around them both.

"We are the bomb when it comes to this shit." He pecks my lips.

"Shik!" Izzy mocks. I glare.

"Oops, sorry Babe, I forgot." He pouts and I still can't resist.

"Last time, I warn you. Then it's soap in the mouth." I try to play tough.

His dimples and wink melt me a bit. "Sawwy daddy . . ." Then he gives me the pout and he knows what it does to me when he does that. Despite the baby girl in my arms, I still get a rush.

"Thin ice, Bunny, very thin . . ." His hand shifts from my lower back down into my jeans pocket.

"Promise, Jazz Baby?" Oh, he is gonna get it - so, so gonna get it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I'm leaning against my cane that I only briefly went without. I had a good 10 years of freedom from it, but a slip in a freak ice storm a few winters back and a broken hip ensured it would be needed from then on. It bugged me at first, but not Emmett. Nope, he thought it was sexy - with the grey hair at my temples. He said I was distinguished. I can work with that.

I watch my husband out there now, in the yard and I am still in love, and in awe of him. Twenty five years, two and a half decades and six kids - not a thing has changed though,. We still love and laugh and cry together. The first person we look for in a room is the other. The last person we talk to at night is the other. I'm not saying we never fight because we have, but it never was big, never was over anything that lasted. We had bigger things to do than fight.

The last one was over Clay. We had said no more after EJ. He completed our family. We had our house on the hill, full and happy. But then when Siobhan and Jenks invited us over for dinner a few months after I reinjured my leg, his mama was talking about this little boy. Orphaned after a house fire, only eight and blinded in the fire. I gave Emmett the look, and he shook his head.

He was worried I was still recovering and EJ was enough for me to handle with all the running around for his therapies, and Izzy was hitting the terrible mid-teens. But the fight didn't last long and I know he knows we made the right choice. Watching them now working together and him showing him the proper way to set the table by feel, it was perfect and we felt complete.

Catching his eye, he smiles up at me and gives me the dimple-wink combo. I still feel the rush. Age has treated him well. As I went grey, his hair went back. I opted for going with it. He went with shaving his head. With his body holding up and his laugh lines, the bald head worked and he was still sexy as ever. He still has his muscles and size. His back is now more colorful than the first time I saw it. Everything else is the same. - strong shoulders, built chest, sparkling eyes, larger-than-life presence. At 55, he was better than ever and all mine.

"You just gonna stand there gawking at my awesomeness or are you gonna come down and give us a hand, Babe?" Clay laughs and I roll my eyes. Yup, nothing has changed.

Heading to the stairs, I shake my head. "Bunny, you really need to get over yourself. You would think after all these years you might at least try to fake humble."

This makes him and the kids laugh. "Good one, Dad. Papa being humble would be like Benji being low-key," Sasha laughs.

"Hey, I can be low-key," Benji says as he flounces by and corrects his sister's placement of the flowers on the table. We all break out in a full-on laugh.

Benji's artistic outbursts transformed over the years into coming out as a very flamboyant gay man. We had no issues, but his sisters gave him hell all the time about being over the top.

"Kids, please, can we just give it a rest today? I know how to handle Daddy. You guys get to work. Today is a big day." Emmett runs his hand from my side and around my back, pulling me close. With a deep kiss, we hear a collective "Eww" from the kids.

Emmett's lips rip from mine and his death glare has them all happily back on their tasks. I chuckle and take over helping Clay.

**Em pov**

I saw how he was watching. I knew the look well. He often did it over the years. Jasper had this thing where he went into the past. He would stand back, look at a scene in front of him and years of us would play back.

It happens a lot and I let him have a moment or two before I break it. He doesn't want to forget a thing. I don't either, but I do my memory thing as I sneak in and watch them sleep, or wandering around the house and spacing out to the pictures we have all over the house. He was everything I could ever wished for, hoped for and probably never deserved. But I am grateful for every single day I have had and hope for so many more.

As I give the kids the "Papa look" as they call it, my heart melts as I see everything he sees. Clay is making his way about the world and adjusting over the past two years. Benji, though he threw us for a loop, is perfect in our eyes, with a blooming career in learning under Alice's ever-watchful eye.

Izzy is, well, Izzy. She has never let Downs hold her back and the teen years are proving she is just as much a handful as her sister was - if not more.

EJ, well, he was about to hit his teens and, well, I worry. He has always been so sensitive I fear what we will be going through. But together I know we will be OK. OK I hope we will make it through.

Clay - I watch as he works along side his dad and have no doubt about him. He will be as awesome as his oldest siblings. He never let anything get in his way. Each day was a new challenge. Each test was something to be challenged and put to shame. I can't believe I somehow almost said no.

Shaking my head, I look all around me. Fate is a crazy thing - good thing we thrive on crazy.

"Papa, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna put your ass in gear?" Sasha, my sweet beautiful girl is in her classic impatient stance. I think she learned it from her mother-in-law, Rose.

"Sorry, Sweetpea, I'm on it." Sasha was a wonder, a force of nature. When she decided to go into architecture, we were in shock. When she graduated college with honors, she took over Jasper's spot in the family business and he was able to follow a new passion - family and working with my mother.

She grew up with Banner, Rose and Bella's only child. He was 5 years her junior, but that didn't mean anything to them or us. The bond was always there and just natural to everyone. So when they told us they went and eloped, the only concern was keeping Alice from killing them when she was denied a wedding. Today, she gets one though.

The pixie woman shouts from the top of the stairs to just leave her and Benji to the rest of it and to go get ready. "The couple is almost ready and looking amazing, of course. So you better all live up to my expectations."

Everyone runs off, but we make our way slowly. We have the honor of being pressure-free. In our room, we slowly undress each other, both wishing we had more time as I am on my knees with my mouth pressed against the fly of Jasper's boxers. Just about the time I am about to cave and give him a little quick fun, there is a tap on the door.

"No monkey business boys! We have a schedule to keep." We both let out a groan, but Alice's voice pretty much takes care of the need.

"We're getting ready Ali, chill your jets." I hear a snicker from her like she doesn't believe a word of it, but we hear the clicking of her heels as she moves on.

Jasper pulls me back up, cups my face and looks up to me. "We have the whole weekend. Tonight, I promise."

I mirror his actions and lean down, "Not gonna get here soon enough." With one last deep kiss, we finish getting ready.

"Seems like yesterday, doesn't it?" I look over and see him watching us both in the mirror. Coming up behind him, I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. Searching each other's faces, I can't see the age. All I can see is the same man I walked up to in the restaurant. The nerves and the beauty - the man that I knew on the spot was "it" for me.

He meets my eyes in the mirror and gives me the half-smile that always shoots to my cock. "Some days, yeah, it does. Today, it seems like yesterday and today collided. I still love you as much as the minute I met you, but with the added twist of learning, living and knowing all the in-between." Turning in my arms, he reaches up with both hands on my face. "It has been a crazy journey, but there is no one else I would want to go through it with."

Pulling my lips to his, it is a tender kiss that tells me that this will always be home. His mouth, his tongue, him in my arms. No matter what, this is where I have always belonged.

I rapid knock on the door stops us from getting out of hand. "It's time." Jasper's father's voice is filled with humor. Seems over the years, our hidden moments alone have not been as private and quiet as we hoped.

"OK, dad. Be out in a minute!" Jasper yells, as he straightens my tie and brushes invisible lint off my lapels.

"Ready for this?" I eye-to-eye him. He nods. "No tears?"

"I can't promise that, and you are a fool to ask." It is my turn to nod.

Grabbing his cane and taking my outstretched hand, we both take a deep breath and head out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs, we see Eric waiting and it is me that tears up first. He is our first son. He is still that little boy we first brought home. To me, he is still throwing the temper tantrums and shooting hoops in the drive. Hard to believe that he is thirty and about to marry the love of his life.

Jasper laughs, squeezes my arm and pecks my cheek. "And I'm the one that was warned about tears?"

Wiping my tears, we hit the bottom step and both hug him.

"We ready?" Jasper asks. Eric nods, but wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs.

"It's okay, kid. We got you." We each put a hand on the back of his chair. He nods and swallows a few times.

"Before we go, I just want to make sure you guys think I am doing the right thing." I remember those feelings. I remember the wedding-day jitters. Twenty-five years ago to the day, I remember. But then I catch Jasper's eyes. I see the love shining through. I see the same look as when we met before the JP. I look at our son and I answer honestly.

"Eric, I can honestly say that there is no choice I made that I have ever been more sure of than marrying this man here." I squeeze Jasper's hand before bringing it to my lips. "When you know, you know. And frankly since you both figured it out 10 years ago, we waited and hoped and prayed. Now you know, and we all know that you will be amazing and do great things."

Both Jazz and Eric have tears in their eyes. and then the music starts. I wipe away my own and nod to Jasper as the music swells. After a kiss to each of Eric's temples then to his lips, we start to push him down the path.

It is almost identical to our own wedding 25 years ago to this day and see the faces that have been there the whole way. Edward and Jacob wear the same tears of joy that we do. Each of them have an arm looped in Masen's. As we place their hands together, we embrace as fathers, as parents, as family.

"Tell me again." I look up at her from my usual Tuesday position. She is as blonde, maybe a little grey there, but pretty as ever. I know she doesn't want to know because she forgot - I know it is because she loves to hear it. She loves love. She is in love with the notion that we were raised by the ideal parents, something many in our position don't get.

"Well Izz, Papa always bragged that he and Daddy never spent more then four days apart. And that was way too much back when they first met. So in the end, after almost 60 years together, Papa said goodbye to Daddy. He went home and made sure each and every one of us was okay. He laid down in their bed and went to sleep."

"Then he left us?" She knows the story, but loves to hear it every week.

"No, Izzy, then he went home. Papa went home. Papa went home, made made sure we were all OK and went to sleep and joined daddy." She tucks into my side and I hold her close. Not all of us have stayed so close, but the vast majority of us have. There were 40 altogether. I was the first, but I kept count and kept aware of all of them. I am trying to keep up the legacy. It is a rough road and a lot to live up to, but these men - these two people gave up so much and fought so hard against not only politics and the state, but society just to save us kids. I will spend every day making sure they - and the kids - are not forgotten.

**E/N****: Once again thanks to all that have read and reviewed. 3 I am sure many will be saying this is a sad ending. But to me it is a happy ending. If you love great it will carry on and to me great people and the influence they have on the world no matter what will be our future. Thank you for reading I love you all! **


End file.
